Away From Boyfriends
by Yamagata
Summary: With Fox and Falco away on a mission, Krystal and Katt have a big night on the Great Fox by themselves. They then go on a special holiday on Corneria. Caution: Shoujo-ai, Yuri
1. Meeting Katt

**Disclaimer:Star Fox and everything in it belongs to Nintendo**

**Away from Boyfriends**

Great Fox, Control Room

Krystal was sitting alone in her seat near the controls, which were under the care of R.O.B.. Her boyfriend Fox McCloud was away on a supply protection mission with Falco Lombardi.

She had been thinking about what to do while Fox was gone. She got out her phone and dialed for Katt Monroe, Falco's girlfriend.

"Hello, is this Katt Monroe speaking?" Krystal asked into her phone.

Katt answered on the other end. "Yes. It is."

Krystal held the phone into her ear like the blue vixen she is. "Say uh... would you like to come over to my place aboard the Great Fox and give me a comfortable time? Fox is away with your own boyfriend and won't be back 'till morning."

Katt said on her phone "Okay. I'll come by as soon as I can."

Krystal chuckled. "One thing, if you see me naked, blame the sun."

Katt smiled on her phone. "Alright." then she hung up.

Hours later...

Katt arrived onto the Great Fox. She walked around the ship looking for Krystal's room. When she reached her door, Katt knocked and heard Krystal say "Come in." Katt opened and saw a blue curtain covering Krystal's bed and Krystal's silhouette. As Katt came in, she saw Krystal's blue flightsuit on the floor. Krystal from her bed peaked out her left leg for Katt to see. She then moved the curtain Katt could see that Krystal was indeed completely naked.

Krystal sat on her knees and stared forward while her arms were near her breasts. "See? I told I would be naked anyway."

Katt walked closer while taking off her shoes. "Okay. Now I can be with-" before Katt could finish, Krystal held a hand up. "Not yet. First. Strip out of that clothing."

Katt nodded then started by taking off her brown jacket and red top. The pink cat then took off her black pants then threw them aside. "Almost..." Krystal told Katt." Katt then finally peeled her red panties off and stepped out of them. Katt was left naked.

Katt patted her waist. "So, what do you think Krystal? Am I as much nicer and beautiful when I'm naked?"

Krystal smiled. "Yes. You are very beautiful without a bra on."

Katt sat down with Krystal and crossed her legs. "Well Krystal, what thinking have you been doing?"

Krystal put Katt in her lap and they looked at each others faces. "Lots. Ever when Fox wouldn't let me go on some missions with him, I have been thinking of this. Whenever a man can sometimes not be an answer to a woman's love life, women can always turn to another woman for love."

Katt gripped her pink breasts. "You mean you would wanna do something you've never done before?"

Krystal pointed to her furry vagina. "Exactly. I've always wanted to lick a woman's clit, or finger it. Maybe I may even let you grope my boobies."

Katt embraced her friend. "You're just about to get that wish."

Krystal laid herself down on her back. "Go for it." Katt sat on her front then moved herself so her head could be between Krystal's fancied legs. As soon as she saw the vagina, Katt began to eat out Krystal. Katt began to rock her body as she was licking, Krystal was also moving in rhythm. "Mmm. Katt. Come on. Make me satisfied..." Krystal moaned in pleasure. Katt reached her hands up and played around with Krystal's nipples. The vixen's nipples were very attractive, even for little girls. "Don't stop! Give it to me Katt! You furball! I love it!" Krystal groaned. Katt wrapped her arms around Krystal's waist as she continued eating at Krystal's clit. Seconds later, Krystal came. Her juices splashed into Katt's face.

Krystal rested for a minute then she sat up to see Katt. "Did you enjoy it?"

Katt wiped some sweat from her breasts. "Yeah. Enough to break a sweat."

Krystal giggled. "Did you have a family before?"

Katt looked up. "Yeah. My father died on the job. My mother 's retired."

The vixen rested her legs on Katt's shoulders "Let me give you some pleasures, then I'll tell you about my father."

Katt put herself on her back then let Krystal go on top and kiss her. The cat moved her hands all around Krystal's sensitive blue back as she was moaning in Krystal's mouth. The girls were feeling their nipples hardening with each second they were kissing. Krystal was starting to move her hands to Katt's vagina as she shook her body. She released the kiss then started to finger Katt. "Brace yourself you kitty. I'm not going easy now!" Krystal told Katt as she was thrusting her fingers into Katt. The pink cat was moaning with joy as her breasts were shaking. "Aaaah! Harder! Krystal! I wanna feel alive! Make me cum!" Katt screamed as her pussy was fucked around. 89 seconds later, Katt had come.

Katt took some breaths as she rested then got up. "So. About your dad." Katt started.

Krystal crossed herself into place. "Alright. On Cerinia, there was a day when earthquakes would soon destroy Cerinia forever. My father, one of the leaders, hurried me into one of the ships, passed his staff to me and sent the ship with me in it to Sauria, just as Cerinia exploded. I was comforted by Kyte upon my first sight of him." Krystal explained.

Katt set her knees up and put her hands on them. "Did they always say that fathers have a soft spot for their daughters?"

Krystal squatted so she could show her pussy. "Thanks to that, they were right."

The cat got behind Krystal and touched her butt. "I must say, your buttocks are real fine."

The blue vixen turned her head and flirtatiously said "Oh. Not just your breasts are cute, but your butt is sweet."

Katt patted her friend's boobs. "You really know how to turn some girls on!"

Katt and Krystal went to their backs and prepared to do tribadism. The 2 lay their legs on the shoulders for good measure. "You're on Krys." Katt said. The nude girls then started to rub their vulvas against each other. Their moans started softly as Katt was feeling herself. She never felt so alive as she was. "Faster now! I haven't got all night for it! Do it!" Krystal shouted. They then revved up their speed on their sex some. The girls were now moaning loudly. A few seconds into their moment, Katt was feeling it. She was going to orgasm. "Little more! Make it complete! Finish this night with a bang Krystal!" Katt moaned. "I'll cum soon too! Make it happen for us both Katt!" Krystal shouted back.

2 minutes later, the girls screamed their names as they climaxed.

Krystal relaxed on her right side while Katt panted on her back. After they got back their energy, Krystal shifted to her left side and smiled. "Thank you Katt, for giving me a splendid and sexual night."

Katt smiled back. "Anytime honey."

Krystal got on all fours and looked at Katt. "We should keep our secret love life to ourselves for the time being."

Katt gave a thumbs up. "Good idea Krystal."

The vixen brushed her tail to Katt. "In the morning, perhaps an exercise with our tails before breakfast will make us satisfied."

Katt gave the tail tip a good lick. "I'd like it." She then prepared to get up and flick off the lights."Time to hit the ligh-"

Krystal giggled, stood up and cut off Katt. "I'll do it." The vixen walked to the switch while swaying her butt in Katt's face. Her tail was wagging too. She turned off the lights then got back to join Katt.

Katt pointed to her nipples. "Were it up to me, I'd leave my bras at home."

Krystal giggled. "If it were my idea and I choose a woman over Fox, I could stay naked if I like."

Katt touched Krystal's left breast. "Can you make breakfast for us, even Slippy when he's out of bed?"

Krystal smiled. "Of course. I'll make us some sausages and pancakes if you like them."

Katt grinned. "Our soon to be relationship will soon begin, you and me."

Krystal moved her bed covers so they would be covered, except their breasts. "Let's get a good night sleep now." Krystal said then kissed Katt.

Katt faced Krystal. "I love you Krystal..."

Krystal then broke the embrace. "Good night Katt. I love you too..."

The girls went to their deserved sleep. Their secret relationship would be kept safe in their minds.


	2. Start of New Friendship

Aboard the Great Fox, Krystal and Katt slept through the night. The darkness of space, glistening them in peace. The 2 secret lovers enjoyed the very seconds and minutes of their rest. They were still naked though. Krystal woke up first.

The blue vixen then rubbed her right ear and grinned. "Time to wake my kitten up." Krystal then wagged her tail across Katt's lovely pink face and she woke up.

"Oh, morning Krystal." Katt winked.

Krystal giggled. "Good morning Katt."

Katt sat with her legs straight as Krystal uncovered their bodies. "I slept pretty good."

Krystal sat on her knees. "That was good. I enjoyed the sleep too."

The pink feline then wrapped her beautiful tail and legs around Krystal's waist. "Do you see my tail around you?" Katt also tapped her fingers on her vixen's blue shoulders.

Krystal turned and noticed surprised. "Oh." She then smiled. "I remembered I would give tail lessons."

Katt nodded and smiled. "What do I have to know first?"

The cerulean vixen pointed to the mattress of the bed. "Lay down and I'll explain."

Katt put her back on the mattress as she laughed with her left hand near her pussy. "What's the first thing?"

Krystal put her blue nude self onto Katt's body, also pressing their breasts against each other in the process. Krystal positioned her face near Katt's. "Well, in a normal sex situation, a man would have his penis to shove into a woman's vagina or pussy." Krystal moved her left hand across Katt's face. "Or, the male could have a lady give him a blowjob by having his penis in her mouth." The vixen then gave her friend a puppy face. "Well here's the big part that would be for animal ladies." Krystal then raised her tail without its tail rings. "Their tails."

Katt gasped as she eyed her girlfriend's tail. "So cute of you. What can a tail do in lesbian sex?"

Krystal stood up on the bed naked, a smile on her face, her hands on her hips, and her tail wagging. "Well, for lesbians that are animals, the women can use their fine tails to thrust into a vagina as though they had a cock, except that you don't worry about being pregnant. I would regularly have sex with Fox on occasions after he rescued me from my Krazoa Palace prison." Krystal then put her fingers to her mouth and giggled while another hand was near her breast. "Until we would be married, I would suggest he use a condom that is part of birth control."

The cat gave a gorgeous pose on her side still looking at Krystal. "Those would be helpful to women."

The lovely vixen then sat on her butt. "Okay, Katt, care to go onto your front?" Katt complied. Krystal then crawled over Katt and readied her tail. "Good girl!" Krystal grinned.

The vixen then started to thrust her tail into Katt. She thrusted in and out as her girlfriend slowly moaned. "That's nice Krys. I love it. Your body, your accent and voice, everything about you." Krystal then kept her eyes open wide while Katt left hers closed as she moaned. "Are you enjoying the fun that may soon come?" Krystal cheerfully asked. "Of course I do!" Katt gleefully said. Krystal then gripped her girl tighter. "Get ready to cum from my tail." Krystal then thrusted faster into Katt. "Oh yes! Krystal! More! Go faster! Aaaaah!" Katt moaned. Krystal started to grope Katt's boobies as she would soon be cumming. "Give me my orgasm! Ugh! I want it now!" Katt shouted. Krystal gritted her teeth. "Okay Katt, I'll be done in noooooooww!" The vixen moaned as Katt bursted her juices out of her pussy to the vixen's tail.

Katt rested herself and panted while Krystal licked her friend's juices off her tail. After Katt recovered, she turned and saw Krystal giggling on her back. She was also playing with her breasts. "Wow Katt! That was amazing! I never felt I would be using my tail like this before!" Krystal in a big fit of laughter.

Katt then hugged and kissed her blue girlfriend. "That was much sweet my dear."

Krystal then rubbed her hair then the top of Katt's head with a smile. "I'll never forget these moments." Krystal then laid her hands to her pussy. "How you fucked me, and how I gave it to you."

Katt then brought her knees up while sitting straight. She then smiled with her cute nipples erect. "This will give us something to remember it by."

Krystal looked down and saw her fur all sweaty, from their experiences of sex. "I must've bulled too hard." Her eyes then turned to her bathroom door. "Care to shower with me?"

Katt then got off the bed. "Sure." Krystal then back-flipped off the bed and gracefully landed on her feet. "Ta-da!" Krystal cheered then she opened the bathroom door.

In her bathroom, Krystal's toilet was on the far wall, her sink and mirror counter were on the left side. The mirror gave a reflection onto Krystal's favorite shower stall and her bathtub.

"Would you like to use my toilet? I'm gonna start the shower for us both." Krystal offered. Katt accepted and she used and flushed the toilet, while Krystal got the hot water in the shower on. She got in first and helped Katt get in. They were not only already ready and naked for the shower, but also wet now.

"First time naked under the water with a girl?" Katt smiled while her hands are backed to the back of her head.

Krystal leaned in. "Yes it is." The vixen happily pointed to the shampoo. "Alrighty. Wash me up Katt!"

Katt got the shampoo, put some on her hands, and first started by rubbing Krystal's back. Krystal sighed with a smile as Katt shampooed her naked body. After the back, Katt then rubbed the suds onto the vixen's naked breasts. "Oh your such a sweety poo when you wash naked girls." Krystal remarked. "Make sure you get my ears from the back too." the vixen giggled. Katt then got her friends ears and then her arms, tail, butt and legs. "There. Much more cleaner when we get out." Katt smiled.

Katt then prepared to shampoo herself then Krystal stopped her. "I'll take that from here." Krystal then toke the shower head off the top and washed herself with glee. Once the suds of shampoo were gone, Krystal then splashed the shower head against her cunny. After seconds, Krystal started her shampooing of Katt. The feline enjoyed her minutes and then kissed Krystal. "All clean. May we get out now?" Katt asked.

Krystal smiled. "Absolutely." Krystal then shut the hot water off and stepped out with Katt hand-in-hand.

Katt began to dry herself and thought up some things. "I've been thinking. There are other girlfriends we can meet together."

Krystal became shocked. "Are you sure?"

Katt then stepped to her friend and grinned. "There's Fara, Miyu, Fay and others."

Krystal then gave a big kiss to Katt. "Oh you lovely flirtatious furball. That will be exciting. I'll just cover it up with something to Fox. As a shopping trip."

After drying, the girls walked out and prepared for breakfast with Slippy then walked out of the bedroom. They would soon be a happy couple together.


	3. Adventure Plans

It is now breakfast time on the Great Fox, Fox and Falco had come back. Krystal and Katt were also at the dining table. Krystal had made her friends pancakes and waffles. She was taught how to cook by Peppy while she became a new member.

"So what are you planning for tomorrow Krystal?" Fox asked his vixen girlfriend.

Krystal bit down some of her pancakes. "I was thinking on taking Katt for a shopping trip on Corneria. Maybe we'll buy you boys and us girls some new video games and clothes." Krystal was planning to cover it up for her adventurous days with Katt.

Katt turned to Falco and Slippy who were enjoying bacon and eggs. "And if me and Krystal run into robbers, we can take care of them."

Falco turned smugly to Krystal. "Well why would that be?"

"Because we're both spacecraft pilots and combat fighters." Krystal answered after sipping her juice.

Fox wiped some sweat from his face. "Well on that mission, 2 of our contacts were dead, huh Falco?"

Falco turned and smiled. "Yep. We took care though."

Slippy gulped down his bacon then sipped his coffee. "Would you bring back a souvenir for a good frog like me?"

Krystal giggled "Of course I can bring back a present, maybe we can share it."

Slippy raised his arms. "Alright! Maybe we can go out sometime!"

Krystal turned to Katt, knowing that she would really be going out with her. "Pretty soon, Fara will experience the surprises of her life." Katt commented.

Krystal put some fingers to her mouth. "It can be between the 2 of us. Searching for girls around Corneria, even if they are tourists from other worlds."

The feline sat up and patted herself on her behind. "Well me and Krystal are gonna try the flight simulators for a while. You boys joining?" Katt offered.

Falco shook his head. "We're still eating now. So we can't join in right now girls. Sorry."

Krystal sat up with her knees bended and brushed her hair. "That will be fine for a while boys. Well," Krystal then turned to leave, and when she neared the door, she waved "Good day guys." then left as did Katt as she bade "Enjoy the meals we left."

Fox looked at the door perplexed then said to his teammates. "Anything else we'd like to discuss?"

* * *

In the simulators room, Krystal and Katt practiced their flight and hand-to-hand combat skills on holographic generated opponents. Some with tough looking appearances and some weak.

After dinner in the evening, Krystal then went to her bedroom and brought Katt with her. "Did you bring any of your own clothes?" Krystal asked.

Katt said to her friend "Well, their in my craft. I'll get them soon."

Krystal opened up her drawers and got out some clothes. Even some of her bikinis. Katt had also brought some of her own swimming clothes. "Well if we go to beaches, we can set up private shop." Krystal suggested.

Katt then grinned. "So when we find a girl, minor or major, we can sneak her off to our private space and show off our bodies, and maybe hers to us. Pretty good idea."

Krystal then put her staff and even some cleaning supplies in her suitcase of clothes. "Trust me, we will have a good time."

Katt kissed and embraced her friend. "Maybe we can go skinny dipping in lakes when we have opportunities."

Krystal sighed at that. "I love it when you suggest ideas. Love in the water, is preferably my kind of thing you adorable furball."

After all the packing was done, Krystal shrugged. "Drat. Nothing to wear before tomorrow. The pajamas are packed up too."

Katt put herself against the drawer. "Care to sleep naked again or should we take some boxers from our boyfriends?"

Krystal thought it up, then went off. She came back with 2 pairs of boxers. Krystal then took off all her clothes then put her hands to her waist. "Don't you think Fox will be angry when he sees one of his boxers missing?"

Krystal got a pair of blue boxers on. "Don't worry Katt." The vixen modeled near her lovely and beautiful cat who was wearing red boxers. "Do you like it?" Krystal smiled.

Katt gave an open mouthed smile "I love it!"

The topless girls went to the bed and embraced and kissed for 1 minute. Krystal broke off. "Just being topless with a girl just makes me want to have fun with you more."

Katt giggled then pinched Krystal's nipples. "Fox and Falco will never notice our adventures we have."

Krystal laid down with a smile. "An enjoyable moment, with a few boobies of course, playing in the showers with other women, knocking down robbers with you," the vixen then put fists under her breasts with glee "Oh this is will be very fun for us both." The 2 girls then reached in and kissed good night to each other.


	4. The Holiday Begins

The 2 girls arrived at Krystal's summer house on Corneria. The Cornerian forces lent her this place for her services in case someone would want her dead. Krystal and Katt found her room and unpacked their belongings. Katt go out some brochures. "Wonder what we could do first?"

As Katt browsed through, Krystal wanted to buy groceries, she walked to the door. "I'm gonna buy us some groceries for our stay. Want anything?"

Katt rubbed her head some. "Nothin' in particular."

Krystal then took a bus ride to a Cornerian supermarket. She shopped for what they needed. As she bought some bagels and borscht, she saw a young teenage purple female avian who was also shopping. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a special Sauria shirt. Krystal brought herself and her cart over to this avian.

"You seem to be enjoying why you're here." Krystal greeted the avian.

The avian turned "Hi there."

Krystal then lowered herself. "Pleasure to see you. Name?"

The avian put a finger to her face's side "Allison Jackson."

Krystal noticed the Sauria logo on Allison's shirt. "So, you were longing to tour Sauria?"

Allison smiled. "Oh yeah. You been there before?"

Krystal chuckled and nodded. "I was there before I moved residence to the Star Fox team."

The avian picked out some soda. "It would be a pleasure to visit where the great Krystal was before."

Krystal gasped "You knew me?"

Allison put her hands on the cart. "I read about you."

Krystal gave a womanly bow "So, would you like to visit my place?"

Allison looked around and said "I'm not busy or anything. I would like to see your place."

Krystal grinned "And, I can introduce to my new "partner"."

After the 2 girls checked out, they decide to take the bus again. As they boarded, Krystal got into a seat on the left side and suggested "How about you sit over there?" pointing to an empty bus seat on the right side. Before Allison could get the seat, a punk take it. That punk was a bull.

"'scuse me I think you're sitting in my seat." Allison reasoned.

The punk gave a smug look. "Go screw yourself over there." he looked to the back.

"What was that?" Krystal got up.

"It's my seat man." the bull smirked.

Krystal got mad. "Really?" then gestures "Up."

The bull stood up and Krystal brought her hand back before punching him out. "Sorry about the damage." Krystal said to the driver.

The driver, a lizard nodded "I'll send the bill to the other Star Fox pilots."

The girls came into the summer house and Katt put her hands on her hips when Krystal and Allison came in with the groceries.

Krystal moved her hand to show introduction like a gentleman. "Katt, this is Allison Jackson. I met this avian today at the store."

Katt and the others put the groceries away and Allison wiped some sweat from herself. "Wow. We're gonna have dinner tonight here, are we?"

Krystal smiled "Of course. I had lunch on the way before I met you."

Katt then walked up to the purple bird. "Say Allison, if you like going out with people, then you're gonna love this..." then nodded to Krystal

Allison winked then saw Katt undressing. "Who didn't know you had-"

Katt stopped her after she is finished ridding herself of her clothes "Not the only one who's doing it. Look to your left."

Allison turned to her left "What's the big- aaah." the avian turned and saw that Krystal had gotten out of her clothes as well. "Allison. This is what you experience first-hand, when women insist on being naked and having sex with each other."

Katt then lowered down her hands. "Free yourself from your clothes Allison."

Allison then took off all her clothing and was now naked. "This is a first time doing it."

Krystal gripped Allison's breasts from behind with a sexual grin. "Mmmhmm. I promise you, you'll enjoy it."

Katt grinned and knelt down. "Women sex will be more fun than doing it with guys."

The vixen let go and the avian said as the vixen giggled "So uh, where would you like to try this all out with me?"

Krystal leaned forward and smiled with her tail up "How about in the living room?"

The girls accepted it and walked to the living quarters. Katt motioned for Allison to sit on the couch. "Awww, I'm gonna enjoy this." Allison smiled, her beak and feathers ready to feel it.

Krystal then got her fingers into position, to thrust into Allison. "Katt, where will you do it?" Katt sat next to the bird. "I'll sit with the bird as we do it and play around with her bubbly boobs."

Allison looked down "Shall we try it?"

Krystal grinned "Trust me..." the vixen then started to plunge her fingers into the avian's hole. She started to go easy on the bird. Katt then laid her tail on the other end of the couch and started to rub Allison's firm boobs. Krystal looked up with a smile. "Enjoying my hands you lovely birdy?" Allison moaned "Oh yes. I want more of it babe. That stuff, more!" Krystal then brought her mouth to the avian's clit "Okay, have it your way." then she began to eat out Allison at a comical pace. "Oh my feathers! Give it more! Yeah!" Allison screamed as her breasts were played around with and her pussy eaten alive. Seconds later, the avian came.

Krystal breathed to gain energy as the others rested. "That was an amazing feat." Krystal breathed.

Allison recovered "You're very right! Girls can indeed have sex with each other!"

Katt got her knees together and put her hands on them while keeping her nipples shown. "Like I told Krystal, we are developing a new life."

Krystal then dusted her legs off. "Clean up before dinner?"

Allison accepted and took the Cerinian vixen's hand as she got up. "What a gentlewoman."

After cleaning, the women had their dinner in the nude. "Very cute of you guys. Eating dinner and still being naked."

Krystal chowed down her caviar. "Katt and I are becoming good "cooks" and even when their army cooks, we still make dinner and breakfast for our friends."

Allison stood up and shook her body some. "Ladies. We had a lovely fun time tonight. Now, it's time I left. Before I go though, I would like to say something quick." Allison turned her face to Krystal and they smiled happily. "I hope we can meet again in the future. No boys and parents restricting us that is."

Krystal then gave a smooch to the purple bird. "I promise, no barriers between us."

The avian packed up in her clothes and left. The vixen and the feline then walked to their bedroom still naked.

After getting ready, Krystal smiled under the covers with Katt. "That was our first girl."

Katt giggled. "I can't wait to meet other girls around here."

The 2 gave a happy kiss and then went to sleep.


	5. A Nude Bikini Model, and Timid Intruder

Krystal and Katt woke up the next morning to the sound of waves. Krystal had been thrilled by her feline girlfriend. Krystal looked to the window. "What a lovely sunrise Katt."

Katt rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. "Beautiful, people going to parks and the beach. We would get our love share like they would."

Krystal then got off the bed and stretched. "Girls walking around with their boys and not knowing they would be pregnant." The vixen patted her blue butt 2. "They're going to get surprises from me and you, eh Katt?" Krystal turned to Katt with a smile and her arms near her waist and palms facing the ground.

Katt then got of the bed and rubbed her pink hands some. She then walked to her girlfriend "Oh yeah! Lady Luck will surely be on our side, as we reach onto a lady's breasts, flick her tail, eat into her pussy, touch her butt and kiss her on her mouth."

The vixen put her hands on the back of her head and modeled to Katt. "Fox will not suspect it."

Katt turned to the vixen's bathroom and nodded. "We played on the bed too much last night, seems like it Krystal."

The vixen and her cat went into the bathroom, used the toilet and then Krystal turned on her bathtub to hot. With the water at what they want it at, Krystal and Katt slipped in still nude. Krystal sighed happily "Ah, the heat in the water. I love it." Krystal leaned her head back.

Katt smiled and raised a wet leg. The water on her fur dripped from the leg. "You never miss the sight of the hot water."

Krystal grinned "Nope. Not an inch of it."

The vixen then dunked herself in the bath water and came back up all wet. Some of the water splashed onto Katt. "Hahahahahahahaha! Did I splash you too hard?" Krystal went into a cheerful laughter as she kicked her legs in the air.

Katt saw her some of her fur still dry. "Not all of me." She then gripped her breasts. "Let's see how I can make my splash." Katt then dipped her beautiful body in. Then 5 seconds later, Katt came back up and she cheered with a splash. "And the Katt wins the splash contest again!" Katt laughed.

Krystal rested her legs on the feline's shoulders with her pussy shown. "Katt, you always know when to make my naked self happy."

Katt then kissed the vixen on her nipples. "Oh your always the kind one."

Krystal then got up dripping wet. "That will be enough of this for one day that is." She helped Katt out and they came out. After having breakfast, Katt saw something outside. A swimming pool and a jacuzzi.

"Hey! I didn't know you had a pool and a hot tub!" Katt turned to the outdoor part.

Krystal looked at the outdoor backyard with a smile. "You'll like it later."

The 2 girls got dressed and then head out. Krystal brought her key for good measure. The 2 ladies toured the downtown of the Corneria capital.

They arrived at a photo studio where they could see women being photoshot. "Won't we get forced out?" Katt got nervous.

Krystal turned to her friend. "I'll talk to the guard."

At the entrance, a Dalmatian guard looked up. "Can I help you girls?"

Krystal put her hands on her waist. "Just looking for a lovely St. Bernard, or someplace to tour around here."

The guard looked down said "Hold up, I'll check for a Bernie." The guard checked his files and saw in his records, a brown and black St. Bernard woman named Natalie Khodemchuk. "Ms. Khodemchuk is a St. Bernard here for a bathing suit photo-shooting."

Krystal pondered "I would like to watch her."

The dalmatian sighed. "This gets busy everyday."

The 2 ladies toured until they saw the St. Bernard doing poses in a black bikini. After the photo-shooting, Natalie yawned and said to her photographers "Okay boys. I'm gonna get dressed and go home." then she walked to her dressing room.

Krystal and Katt entered the room and saw Natalie getting her nail polish on her nails. "Hi there Natalie."

Natalie turned her seat. "Thought you'd show up."

The vixen twirled and posed. "You did enjoy your photos, didn't you?"

Natalie smiled. She was much older than Allison, in her mid 30s. Katt looked into the Bernard's chest. She wanted to take off that top. "Hmm. So wish me to expose myself."

Krystal locked the door and got her camera out. "Uh-huh. Let's see that bikini relieved."

The St. Bernard then got up and unclipped her bikini top then dropped it. Natalie gripped her big 36C breasts "Like it?" Natalie flirted.

Krystal then photoed the dog's breasts, then her topless figure. Natalie squatted and showed her left side while putting her hands on her belly and back. She giggled as Krystal shot another photo. "These are going in my playbook." Krystal grinned.

Natalie got on her knees and gave 2 fingers up on her right hand. "Perfect image." Natalie said as Krystal snapped a photo. "Okay." Natalie got up and put her hands on the edge of her bikini bottoms ready to pull them down. "Ready to see me naked?"

Krystal nodded with a smile and Natalie got completely naked. Krystal snapped a photo of Natalie with her hands on her hips and her left knee going left. The vixen shot the dog sitting down with her legs spread. Natalie also got a photo of herself kneeling with her right hand on her right kneecap and her left touching the floor. "Those photos are making you sweat Krystal."

Krystal then had Katt hold the camera while she stripped nude. Katt also joined the 2 in the nude. "Now I can concentrate without ripping my clothes." Krystal smiled.

Natalie giggled. "Good for you."

The naked vixen snapped her nude dog model, sitting on her butt, nipples erect and her knees up. A photo of Natalie squatting sideways and one of her nipples being shown was taken. Natalie laid down on her left side and put her head on her left hand and her right hand on her right thigh. "I'm beginning to enjoy you Ms. Krystal." Khodemchuk chuckled.

Krystal laughed. "Picturing swimsuit models naked is better than swimsuits."

Katt put a hand on her head with a grin "Krystal. I guess seeing clothing models naked and the female photographer naked make photo-shooting more fun and enjoyable."

Krystal turned her head and said "That was cute of you to say it."

Natalie rubbed her head and ears while wagging her tail. "Always a pleasure of being naked."

Krystal sighed. "Thank you Ms. Khodemchuk." The vixen stood fine and blue above the St. Bernard. "Lift your legs up to my pussy, like you would give a man a footjob." Krystal suggested. The dog did so and Krystal snapped the photo. "I like it." Natalie laughed.

Krystal sat down with a smile while her breasts bounced. "Do you have flexibility?" Krystal was curious. "Oh yes." Natalie raised her head sideways "See that?" Krystal photographed the dog with her neck shown. "I love doing flexes." Natalie grinned.

"Embrace me with your arms and legs." Krystal suggested. The St. Bernard wrapped first her legs then her arms around Krystal. Krystal gave a shot of her model doing that.

"Let's conclude with a group smile, Katt?" Krystal called Katt over.

Katt looked around "Oh. I see." The pink cat walked sexily to the 2 and got between them. Krystal adjusted the zoom on her camera so that she could get them all together. "Okay ladies, smile." Krystal sang happily. The girls smiled then Krystal snapped the photo.

Krystal smiled now that her shots her completed and got up. "That was very fun. Thanks guys." Natalie thanked her photographer. Just then, the door slipped open, and in came a little man with orange hair, puppet skin, big eyes, a blue shirt with a black necktie, a lab coat covering it, green plaided pants, striped socks and black and white shoes. His name was Beaker (Muppet guest starring from the Muppet Show owned by the Henson company). As Beaker looked around, Krystal and Katt got mad.

"Little peeping tom!" Krystal and Katt shouted. Beaker screamed then panicked back out of the dressing room. One could hear glass breaking.

"Boys. They tend to spy on girls." Katt commented.

Krystal helped Natalie to her feet. "Hopefully, I look to see you again you doggy."

Natalie modeled while standing. "I'll be more sexier to you next time."

Krystal then grinned with fingers near her mouth. "Maybe you can have sex with me then."

Natalie giggled and the Krystal, Katt and Natalie got dressed. "See you around Natalie." Krystal bade the dog.

**著者ノート****: Beaker will appear in the story as a comical guest star, along with another Muppet, his faithful doctor.**


	6. Time at Corneria Amusement Park

Krystal and Katt arrived at their pad and the feline watched some movies on Krystal's TV. On her phone, Krystal was talking to somebody while topless on her bed.

"So, who was that little pervert at the studio you saw sneaking in?" Krystal said into the phone.

A man's voice is heard. "That would be my Muppet assistant, Beaker."

Krystal became surprised. "You guys touring Lylat?"

The voice confirmed "Yes. I am Dr. Bunsen Honeydew of Muppet labs, where we make the future."

Krystal got confused. "Did you go with anyone? You seem nice."

Bunsen's voice responded "I gave special tickets to an almost short chicken woman, and a vixen, red with a cloth on her head." Beaker's voice was heard "Meep meep!"

Krystal chuckled. "I was glad you didn't go alone. Are you 4 staying in hotel?"

Beaker said "Meep! Meep meep meep meep meep moo meep! (Yes. We're staying with the animal girls in a hotel)

Krystal smiled "I'll be glad to see the women sometime." then turned stern "Now Beaker, if you spy on me again, I will so bury you alive."

Beaker screamed and Bunsen said "Okay, bye." The Muppet doctor then hung up.

Katt came in with an amusement park brochure. "Guess what Krystal? We could go to the Cornerian Amusement Park!"

Krystal looked at the brochure, she saw some different parts of the park. One with a WWII theme, one with a South America theme, one with a magical fantasy theme, one with a Christmas theme and one a waterpark. "Always wanted to do that!"

The girls arrived at the park and got a map. "Hmm, what should we try first?"

Krystal noticed something on the Magical Fantasy theme on the map, it read Movie Adventures (Similar to the Phantasialand's Hollywood Tours). Krystal wanted to try it. "How about the Movie Adventures?"

The girls head to the Movie Adventure dark ride. At the boarding station, they got into a boat and they were announced by the voice of a director. After the boat was cleared, they entered a dark tunnel then dropped into the cave. The ride had romance music theme. The rails guided the boat through the cave and entered the first ride part: A fight in the village from The Seven Samurai (by Akira Kurosawa).

Krystal snapped a photo and said "Always wanted to see samurai movies."

Katt grinned as she turned her head "Somehow they always make the best action ever."

They then ride the boat into another ride scene: A scene with Al Jolson singing from the Jazz Singer (directed by Alan Crosland). Krystal laughed as she got a photo. Their ride then goes through the first meeting of Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn from Roman Holiday (Directed by William Wyler).

Katt admired the animatronics "Those 2 did very well in the actual movie."

Krystal giggled "I liked the movie Roman Holiday."

Katt laid her head on Krystal's shoulder "Well this is a Cornerian holiday."

The 2 then rode through a part where there was a filming of a police vs. spider scene from Tarantula (directed by Jack Arnold, the same scene from the Hollywood Tours ride).

Krystal enjoyed the scene of Adolfo Celi feeding one of his henchmen to his sharks, while Sean Connery spies on them in a scene from Thunderball. Katt gaped in awe as they rode through the death ship scene from Nosferatu (directed by F.W. Murnau).

Krystal got a photo as they passed through a projection of the Let Me Be Your Wings scene from Thumbelina (directed by Don Bluth). "I listened to that song before." Krystal said after getting the photo.

In the search for the Alien scene from Alien (made by Ridley Scott), Katt got terrified as she heard alien hissing and the Nostromo alarm blaring and the emergency destruct countdown announcement. Krystal got her friend to be brave.

The pair rode their ride vehicle through the failed attempt to blow Nijmegen bridge in A Bridge Too Far (directed by Richard Attenborough). Krystal sighed in happiness while the vehicle sails past a projection of the Once Upon a Dream scene from Sleeping Beauty (Directed by Les Clark, produced by Walt Disney). Krystal admired then the train hijack and Robert Shaw's instructions scene from The Taking of Pelham One Two Three (directed by Joseph Sargent). "Sometimes, I don't feel like riding a train." Krystal said after exiting the scene.

The 2 rode past Katt favorite part, Rambo vs. Galt's helicopter in First Blood (Directed by Ted Kotcheff). "I've always been a fan of Rambo films, like when Fox showed me." Krystal smiled.

Katt gave a near closed look. "I asked the boarding station guard to watch our possessions before we got on."

Krystal giggled. "We can get them once we get off."

They reached the last part: the classic airplane ending from Casablanca (directed by Michael Curtiz).

After the scene, the ride boat was then lifted back to the boarding station and Krystal and Katt got their belongings in their bag.

"Thank you sir." Krystal smiled to the guard, a chameleon.

"You're welcome mam." The chameleon smiled.

The girls enjoyed more rides in the park. They even played some park games and went to an arcade.

When they got into the waterpark, Krystal and Katt got their bikinis out of their pack and went to the women's lockers. After undressing, they put their swimsuits on a bench. "Keep an eye on those, I'm gonna use a toilet." Krystal said. As she walked to the toilets she said "I wouldn't want someone stealing my bikini before I put it on."

While peeing near a urinal, Krystal saw a young female arowana fish peeing in the nude at a urinal. "You seem to be attractive." Krystal whistled.

The arowana turned and giggled. "I'm you getting ready to swim as you seem to."

Krystal walked to the fish and said "And you call yourself..."

"Kaiyao Sawayama." The fish modeled.

Krystal hugged the fish "Lovely for a fish." She then kissed her breasts. "You with your mother?"

Kaiyao sighed. "I told her I could go here alone." Krystal then gripped her beautiful breasts at the fish "There's someone I'm with I'd like you to meet."

Krystal then showed the fish to Katt. "Katt, this is the fish from the toilets. Kaiyao Sawayama."

Katt got her pink bikini bottoms on. "These clothes make you somewhat comfortable." She then starting to apply her top.

Kaiyao excused herself then put on her one-piece suit. "This makes me sexy."

After Krystal applied her blue bikini, she gave an innocent pose. "Like it?"

Kaiyao grinned. "Thanks."

The girls enjoyed the fun the waterpark offered, a waterslide and a lazy river.

After the enjoyment, the girls got their regular suits back on. "Oh this was fun. Time to head back." Krystal checked her watch.

Katt bowed like a gentlemen. "I'll see you again."

Kaiyao posed like a model. "If I run into you again, I heard you guys are like lesbian sisters right, maybe we can have a sexual get together."

Krystal kissed the Arowana. "We'll enjoy it."


	7. Triple Sisters

3 Elephant girls walked down the street of Corneria, watching the beach side. They were wearing school clothing trying to walk home from school. Instead, they dawdled. One of the elephants was medium size, while the 2 others were shorter. The elder had gray skin, the first little one had black skin and the other had brown skin.

"Rai, are we walking the right way?" One of the younger elephants said.

The elder elephant, Rai turned her head as her trunk swung. "Now then Emily and Paula. I think I left my cell phone at home, because mom said not to bring it."

Paula and Emily gave an "Awww!" Emily put her hands on her head. "We're lost!"

Paula slapped her sister. "Calm down Emily!" she then looked to her sister. "What do we do?"

Rai saw a house. "Let's find a place to stay tonight and call mom from there."

The 3 elephants walked up to the door and Rai knocked. Just then a second later, Krystal had answered. She was in a blue bathrobe. "What's the matter, are you lost?" Krystal wondered.

"Well we are, technically." Rai answered. Emily rubbed her trunk "I emptied my lunchies, now I have nothing to eat."

Krystal then pointed to her living room. "Come on inside." The elephants came in and Krystal closed the door.

Krystal sat with Katt on their couch and the elephants sat in chairs. "So, where were you guys coming from?" Katt asked.

Rai answered "Fredericks Middle School"

Krystal put a hand under her muzzle. "Names?"

Rai answered "Rai Ilia, and these are my sisters, Emily and Paula."

Krystal nodded. "I see, did you lose your way and did not call your mother?"

Paula punched her seat. "I missed the bus and we had no choice but to walk some."

Krystal stood up. "How 'bout in the morning you can call your mother?"

Rai became excited. "Really, you have a phone?"

Krystal grinned. "First things before the morning."

Katt then prepared to undo her robe. "And it's not coming cheap."

Krystal and Katt undid their bathrobes and showed off they were naked underneath. Rai was shocked that she hadn't seen other animal girls showing their breasts. Their mother would ground them if they did.

Krystal gripped her blue breasts. "So Rai, care to show me what you have?"

Rai sighed in defeat then stripped herself naked also. "Isn't lovely for older women, to see very younger women naked?"

Krystal smiled. "Of course it is."

Katt embraced the elephant from behind. "Yep, minors being prohibited from sex is done."

Krystal then gripped Rai's breasts. "Your mother will never know of your elephant juices on me tonight." The vixen kissed the elephant.

Rai turned her head sexually. "Take off those clothes girls. We're gonna have a wild party tonight!"

Paula and Emily looked at one another then after seconds, were now naked. Katt adored the small nipples and small chests Emily and Paula had. "Awww. Aren't you so cute with those?" Katt admired with a smile.

Paula smiled with her hands on her hips. "Much lovelier."

Emily gave a pose. "Nice as you are."

Krystal sat down and the girls got into a circle. "This is your first time doing this?" Krystal rubbed her fox ear.

Rai and her sisters said "Yes." The elder elephant put her arms under her breasts. "While we're away from our mother, we'll enjoy your cute company."

Paula giggled and pointed to her genitals. "Since I'm naked, I'll enjoy the pleasures of being played around near my love hole."

Katt turned to Krystal. "I never did have sex with children before."

Krystal turned to explain "I never had sex with minors before. Of course, normally, children would be arrested for sex. Well in private, that can change for girls. Make sure you can convince your mothers sex with females can be right for you."

Emily brushed her ears. "I'm sure it will be fun being for a naked kid than clothed."

Krystal gestured Paula and Emily to her while on her butt. "Come on over" the minor elephants did so.

"How good are your trunks?" Krystal smiled.

Paula pointed her her trunk with a grin. "Well, I use my trunk when I take a bath with my sisters, usually before school or before bed. I love washing Rai's back with my trunk."

Krystal then had Paula go near her vagina. "Can your trunk go into me?"

Paula readied her elephant trunk and got it into Krystal's clit. "It fits."

Krystal then said to Emily "How about you go on top of me and play with my breasts?"

Emily got on top and readied her hands. "That will be a yeah."

The 2 elephants then began to fuck Krystal. Emily smiled with glee as her hands ran playfully across the vixen's boobs. Paula was enjoying her moment of using her trunk for sex for the first time. Krystal moaned in rhythm of the little girls playing with her body. Minutes later, Krystal felt it. "Are you feeling it?" Emily asked. "Of course I feel it kid! Now make hastiness and do it! Make me cum all over you babes." Krystal was excited. Rai watched on her knees, as did Katt. "You give it to her girls!" Rai cheered. As Krystal came later, Paula got her trunk full of the foxgirl's juices.

Emily fell off with her trunk going up. The girls recovered and Krystal put her hands near her pussy, still wet. "Much sweeter for the little girls having sex WITH girls." Krystal smiled.

Katt stood up and had her arms apart. "Did you enjoy the moments?"

Emily smiled. "Pretty good."

Paula gave a thumbs up. "That was very cute stuff we gave."

Rai patted her butt. "How about we do a special sandwich position?"

Krystal said "That gives me ideas..."

Katt got down and Krystal set her back on top of the pink feline. The gray elephant got in front of the 2 lovers and readied to eat out Krystal. Paula and Emily went to a special 69 with their trunks ready. "We got our trunks ready Krystal." Paula said.

"Okay, ready to grip my titties from behind Katt?" Krystal looked at Katt.

Katt nodded. "Ready when you are?"

"Alright... and, GO!" Krystal shouted.

Rai starting her main course by eating out her vixen friend as Katt started playing with her nipples from below. Paula and Emily began thrusting their trunks in and out of their respective vaginas like a man is using his penis. They didn't even need their mouths for this elephant 69. "Enjoying yourself Emily?" Paula grinned. Emily shouted. "Oh yes! Give it to me! Show how much you love me and Rai!" Emily moaned as her sister did the work. Rai continued to play with Krystal. "I'm going to cum soon! Harder! Now! Do it!" Krystal screamed. Seconds later, the girls screamed their names as they came.

Krystal and Rai rested then helped Katt up and smiled. "That was a decent night! Thanks!" Rai said.

Krystal got confused "Did you think you'd go without breakfast tomorrow?"

Rai gasped "Really?"

Emily got her beautiful black elephant self squatting. "She's right. We'll have pancakes and waffles..."

Paula laid on her front and smiled facing her big sister and new friends "I'll make bagels if I have to."

Outside, Beaker attempted to spy on them again. He got a spy camera which he thinks can take multiple shots in one click. As he did click the camera, he got multiple shots of Krystal, Katt, Rai, Emily and Paula all naked together. Beaker sighed in relief, but when he turned away, Krystal opened the sliding door. "How nice you to drop in pervert!" Krystal shouted.

Beaker screamed and meeped trying to escape but Krystal kicked him and sent flying into the sand head first. He left his camera which Krystal crushed. "That's a lesson for perverts today." Krystal then shut her door tight. "Uh... can you believe that guy?" Krystal's voice said.

Beaker got his head out and looked for his camera "Mee mee mee mee mee mee mee?" (Where is my camera)

Dr. Bunsen appeared. He had glasses and a lab getup, but no eyes."You did it Beakie. You showed what a multiple shot camera can do!"

Beaker sighed "Meep meep meep meep meep meep." (But then I got it destroyed)

Bunsen then patted his assistant. "Let's go back to the hotel, we can't keep Maid Marian awake all night." The 2 Muppets walked away hand-in-hand.


	8. Love on the Beach Fara Part 1

It was now morning. The girls in Krystal's summer home awoke in a flash. They had their breakfast altogether. Emily, Rai and Paula enjoyed Krystal's cooking. They weren't wearing any clothing that morning. Emily and Paula head outback to try Krystal's jacuzzi. They brought Rai out with them and turned the bubbles on.

They didn't even need bathing suits, because they were already naked. "So hot. The bubbles, oh they trickle my body, I love it!" Emily smiled while she was comforting her black skin in the water.

Paula giggled. "Emily, what a charmer you certainly are."

Rai smiled and kissed the black elephant on her beautiful nipples. "That was a nice sexual experience you guys had."

Emily leaned towards her elder sister. "You make me more lovely when you say such things..." then she stood naked and wiggled herself a bit. "Katt was right, I am more beautiful naked."

Rai then embraced her sisters with her trunk. "I called my mom to pick us up."

Paula filled her trunk up with water and squirted her sisters with the water she collected. "Hahahahahahaha! That was fun!" Paula cheered.

Rai kissed her brown sister. "The ladies are sure gonna dig us."

Emily patted her butt. "When mom comes, we'll tell her about our sexy night, and convince her to have sex with girls sometime."

After the elephant sisters left hours later, Krystal and Katt planned to go to the beach. After getting their beach gear, the girls headed down to the beach for a private spot.

"Sure is a lovely day Krystal." Katt said as the sun glistened her body.

Krystal applied the sun screen. "Ah... The beach. I've never seen it."

Katt sat up. "When we have kids, can we bring them to the beach?"

Krystal raised her arms "Yes. If they are daughters, we can bring them without bathing suits." Katt fixed her bikini. "It would be fun to have children with your fur and mine."

Krystal then embraced her girlfriend. "Oh that would be lovely."

The blue vixen then saw a female bear cub and her mother setting up a spot on the beach. They were also with a white bear and a panda. Krystal then walked to the cub "Good day."

The bear cub nervously grinned "Uh... Hey."

Krystal pointed to her and Katt's spot. "Would you like to check out my spot?"

The cub nodded. "Alright."

The 2 came back to Katt. "So, what's your name cub?" The pink cat asked the light brown bear.

"Milly Tamala." The young bear answered.

Krystal pointed to her towel "Lie down?"

Milly did so and she asked "What are you guys doing this hour?"

Katt rubbed her hands. "Would you like to find out?"

Milly nodded. "I would like to-" before she could finish, her top was taken off by Krystal while her bottoms was stripped by Katt. Now nude, Milly became surprised. "I never did THIS as a child before." Milly ran her hands around her bear body.

Krystal and Katt then went naked as well. "I was played with by 2 children last night." Krystal smiled. "They were both naked like you are."

Milly stood up and patted her nipples. "Just one moment." She turned to her mother and her panda and polar friend "Oh Mom, Jenny, Wendy!"

The mother and the polar and panda bears came to the 3 naked girls. "Milly! How can you be naked, when you're still young?"

Milly turned and smiled. "You'll find out. I'll introduce them to Krystal if you...strip..."

The mother, Jenny (the polar bear) and Wendy (the panda) then got out of their swimsuits and became naked. "Krystal, this is my mom, Julie," then points to "Jenny Cavanaugh," and then "and Wendy Steiner."

Julie sighed and gripped her 36C breasts to Krystal. "Like what you all see?"

Katt answered "Oh yeah. Mothers and daughters are best naked together."

Krystal sat on her knees and asked "So Milly, how long have you and your friends known each other?"

Milly pointed to her friends. "I made friends with them in school."

Jenny pressed her medium breasts she was developing against Milly's flat chest. She turned to Krystal "We have gotten together a lot."

Wendy then jiggled herself and her breasts. "And you know what?" Wendy then embraced Milly with a smile. "We even play video games."

Julie spread herself for the vixen and feline. "What can you show today?"

Krystal thought up something then said "I can show a 69." Krystal got under Katt as she got on top.. "The 69 is a unique sex position where 2 girls can lick their pussies, or maybe finger them." Krystal explained her part. "There's regularly moaning from the 69 when using mouths." Katt told the bears.

Krystal then prepared to finger Katt on her vagina "I'm going to demonstrate with my fingers, enjoy the showing." Krystal smiled then started to rub her feline's hole. The cat then did the same with Krystal on her vagina. The bears smiled as they watched while naked themselves. "Oh yes! Can you do it harder Krystal?" Katt moaned. While the girls fingered themselves, they didn't see Julie masturbating over it. About a minute later, the 3 women giving their sex moments came.

Krystal and Katt dusted themselves and got the bear girls up. "Would you girls move your spot to where we are?" Krystal asked.

Milly accepted and got the stuff from her spot without being seen by the lifeguard. After setting it down, Jenny said "Thank god the guard didn't see it."

Wendy giggled. "We're beginning to enjoy nakedness."

Julie kissed the vixen on her muzzle. "Thanks Krystal for changing my thought on girls being naked. We're much more beautiful this way."

The girls then tried out the beach water as the girls giggle and lay around. Krystal loved being naked in the water. The other girls also loved it. They also tried great beach activities, such as frisbees, sand castles and others. As Krystal enjoyed herself, they didn't see a female fennec fox set her stuff down on a spot not far from Krystal's. She then stripped naked. "Hey, Fara." Katt waved to the fennec.

Fara turned "Oh, Hi. How are you today?"

Katt smiled with her breasts together. "Just fine."

Fara walked to Krystal. "Hi Krystal. I read about your times with Fox."

Krystal kissed Fara. "Katt told about you while on the ride here?"

Fara then looked around and asked "Would you 2 like to go shopping with me?"

Krystal smiled. "Oh yes. Me and Katt have shopped before."

Milly and Julie turned "Wow. You mammals are so attractive to other ladies."

Krystal bowed to the naked bears. "You ladies have a wonderful day without clothes."

Wendy grinned. "We'll look to see you again."

Julie stood up and gave Krystal as kiss. "See you again. I'll give you pleasures when we meet again."

The girls gave their goodbyes and Krystal, Katt and Fara left the bears to their day.


	9. Shopping Fara Part 2

Fara, Krystal and Katt went shopping at the Cornerian Pepper Shopping Mall. They bought some jewelery for their night displays. At a games store, they bought some video games and some DVDs. They enjoyed the arcade and some games there.

After getting regular clothes, the girls went to a swimsuit store. Krystal held a silver bikini in her hands. "How do these look?"

Katt crossed her hands "That looks fine."

Krystal sniffed the air. "I was never given any kids swimsuits so I have already overgrown past those."

Fara got a red monokini in her left hand. "This can fit fine." Krystal giggled at that "You could show your breasts that way."

Fara giggled with fingers near her mouth. "I adore monokinis."

Krystal held a sling bikini. "This can help too. I could just slip out of it easily."

Katt sighed. "Let's try these in a dressing room."

The girls went to the dressing rooms and brought themselves into one. One side had a big mirror and the other had a bench.

Krystal, Fara and Katt took off all their clothes. Seeing Krystal naked gave Fara a happy face. She had wanted to see a woman naked in her eyes as she was herself.

"I have a curiosity Krystal. Where did you develop those tits?" Fara asked.

Krystal touched her own blue breasts and smiled. "I got my breasts as I was living on Sauria with the other dinosaurs there. I did some skinny dipping in my time there, some dinosaurs didn't mind me being naked in their waters." Krystal then sat down with her hands on the bench. "As a child on Sauria, my breasts were still very small, for as a baby, women chests look like a boy's, until they age overtime."

The vixen spreads her legs and opens her vagina with her fingers. "Since my time on developing my body, I also found myself having a beautiful clitoris and a tight butt." Krystal blew a kiss to her friends. "I have never let another man, other than Fox touch me clean. He had been known to keep his hands dirty on me."

Fara smiled. "Yeah. One of those day, your breasts will be like a mother's."

Krystal then stood up and hugged the fennec fox from behind. "How did you grow those boobs overtime?"

Fara explained as Krystal let go. "Well, I did some exercises during some P.E. classes in school. My female gym teacher was somewhat cruel to me. But then after I pulled her into a shower with me, I told her to get over my naked body as I washed her back," she rubbed her head "as long as my principal never found out." Fara gave a pose flashing her butt. "The ladies did notice I was developing my breasts in gym. They also did like how I flexed my ass."

Krystal put her arms on the back of her head. "Now, we look very lovely."

Katt sat with her firm legs crossed and her arms at her side. "You showed fine body shows back then."

Fara turned to the cat and giggled. "Ladies, always lovely to the rear end."

The pink feline spread herself. "Ready to show what you can do in sex?"

Fara sighed. "Okay." The fennec then prepared to scissor the feline while Krystal went to her left side and prepared to rub Fara's breasts. "Ready to try the tribadism?" Krystal said with a smile.

"I really want it." Fara grinned.

The sex then began to start. Fara began to rub her clit against Katt's own vulva. They moaned in sexual pleasure while Krystal had her blue hands full with Fara's boobies. Krystal began to wag her tail to the rhythm of Katt and Fara in their sexual pleasures. "You girls are liking it." Katt and Fara stopped for a second. "Now I'm going to go more faster." then Krystal said to Katt "Katt, I want you to do the same, okay?" Katt nodded. Krystal and Katt then began to go faster on Fara's nude body and much harder than easier. Krystal loved how erect and nice the fennec's nipples were. "Yeah! Make me cum girls! I want it so much!" Fara moaned. A minute and a half later, Fara orgasmed.

Fara relaxed then said "Looks like the janitors will have special night cleaning."

Krystal put her head on her left shoulder as she got to her knees. "And they should make sure not to miss a spot."

Katt turned her head and smiled to Fara. "Would you like to spend the evening at Krystal's?"

Fara smiled and hugged Krystal. "Oh yes! I would love to share your bed Krystal!"

Krystal got to her feet and put her hands on her waist. "We'll move the clothing tryings to my place then."

Just then, they could hear a familiar Muppet scream, which caused Krystal to turn her head. "I'll be back." Krystal quickly got dressed. "You should be dressed when I return."

Krystal saw 2 men pointing hand laser guns at the store clerk's face. He was nervous. The thugs were a bullmasstiff and a rhino.

"Alright you! Empty the register and max out the money to my cash card!" the bullmastiff demanded.

The clerk, a vulture nervously prepared to do so. "Okay. What else do you want?"

The rhino smirked with raspberries. "I'm also looking for something I think my girl could wear! And make it cheap."

The vulture grinned "Alright. Have it your ways." the vulture prepared to open the register, but then instead pushed the silent alarm.

Beaker, who was also shopping in the bikini shop, screamed as he heard the silent alarm blare. The robbers got angry and fired on Beaker who ran like a maniac. He took cover behind a shelf.

"What the fuck is he running like Bobs!" the bullmastiff asked his rhino partner.

Before the robbers could get a clean shot, Krystal ran close enough and pushed the shelf down. The shelves began to fall like dominoes. "Oh shit!" Bobs said as the falling drew closer. Then he and his partner were crushed by a shelf.

They groaned and then were knocked out by Krystal's staff. "Whoa man. You took 'em before the mall cops arrived." the clerk smiled.

Krystal brushed her hair. "Just doing my job."

After the 3 girls left clothed with their stuff, Beaker ran to Bunsen as a phone booth. "So Ms. Marian, you did want some swimsuits, and Beaker is getting them."

A pause from Bunsen, then he said "Oh well, the trip to the mall was fine." Then Bunsen hung up.


	10. Welcoming the Fennec Fara Part 3

The evening Krystal and her friends came back to her summer house, the girls brought out their stuff from the mall. Krystal sighed over her under fire experience with Beaker. She just hoped he would recover from the shocks.

Inside, Krystal reached into one of her bags, "Guess what I got guys..."

Katt and Fara had their hands confused "What was it?"

Krystal popped a Wii game out of her bag "Ghost Squad."

The other 2 animal girls cheered. "I did have them set up a Wii before they gave it to me."

Fara grinned. "So, who gave you this place?"

Krystal showed her back and turned her head "The Cornerian military lent it to me, just in case I would be marked for bad things."

Katt got her clothes from her bags. "What a cute display you gave. Let's go and display the clothes."

Krystal and her 2 companions entered her bedroom and then relieved themselves of their clothes. Krystal then got her new panties and some khaki pants and a red blouse on. "What do you think?" Krystal smiled.

Katt flirted "Oh Krystal. That does fit you."

The feline sighed and tried on a pair of long sweat pants and remained topless. "Better to exercise in this without a top." Katt said. She then took off the sweat pants.

The 2 nude lovers said to Fara "Well, what did you want to show?"

Fara put on her red monokini. "Aw. Yes. Monokinis are the best swimsuit for a girl." She gave a pose with her right hand out and her left on her waist. "I'll remind the lifeguard that I'll be better off in a monokini than covering my beauty to the ladies of the world."

After the displays of more clothes, the girls sat naked on the bed. "I must say Krystal, you DO look lovely in a bikini." Fara admired

Krystal giggled "Oh yes. I loved those swimsuits Katt bought too."

Katt said to Fara. "I did like your cute body."

Krystal got up and shaked herself. "Join me in the shower Fara?"

Fara nodded. "Sure Krystal."

The 3 went into the bathroom and Krystal got the hot shower on. Krystal got her fur wet. "I did shower with Katt. She did enjoy the pleasure of" the vixen gripped her breasts "washing my beautiful naked body around the clock." then she giggled.

Katt got her hands with shampoo. Krystal did the same. "Alright Fara. Did you have problems washing your back and other body parts?"

Fara turned and replied "Sometimes, I would accidentally drop my washcloth as I rub my back. I would pick it up but then perverts would try to look at my ass." Fara bent down "That is a big problem for women in the shower."

Krystal then showed her shampooed hands "You won't worry about that anymore. Because, I will wash your front dry of your "dirt" and Katt will take your back." The blue vixen went close enough to press her nose onto Fara's. "That way, there will be no problems as we wash you up." Katt gave a smile "Won't that be wonderful Fara?"

Fara giggled. "Okay girls. Do your thing."

Krystal grinned then started to rub her shampoo onto Fara's breasts. Katt ran her suds across the fennec girl's back with glee. While Katt scrubbed the armpits of the girl, Krystal shampooed the fennec's shoulders, hands, arms, elbows and fingers. "Enjoying the fun?" Krystal smiled. Fara nodded as she giggled over the other girl's hands on her body. After Katt got Fara's ears, Fara said to her friends in the shower with her "Wanna go lower now?" Krystal said "Alright. Thanks." The 2 girls put more shampoo on their hands and Krystal rubbed her fingers onto Fara's clit, then she started washing the girl's legs and feet. Katt was smiling as she washed up Fara's furry butt and tail.

Fara then rinsed. "Oooh. Krystal. Your quiet the funny girl."

Krystal giggled. "I love your giggles Fara. Their almost as lovely as Katt's."

The still naked fennec got 2 washcloths from a shelf. "I bet washing 2 girls with 2 cloths will kill 2 birds with 1 stone."

Krystal and Katt were both washed at the same time by Fara, with 2 washcloths. Krystal then shut the water off and the girls came out. They dried off and had dinner without clothes on. "So, do you find Katt more attractive and lovely?" Fara asked at the table.

Krystal swallowed her pizza piece. "Oh yes. She is much more cuter and flirtatious than Fox. She has more boobs than my boyfriend."

Fara finished her sushi then gripped her boobs. "Well, I kinda like you girls. The way you flash yourselves to other girls, your breasts, your vaginas, your tail waggings, and those smiles you prefer giving in the nude."

Krystal giggled. "Thanks, I so much like doing those like you said."

With dinner finished, Fara spread herself on the table. "That accent," Fara pretended to use Krystal's accent "I like that."

Krystal giggled over her voice being mentioned. "You like my accent? Oh ho ho. Fara." Krystal smiled over the way her heavenly British accent was used by another women.

The girls finished their dinner and then watched some movies before going to bed. "When the time comes, if he's disgruntled over it, Fox can give the leadership to me." Krystal mentioned.

Katt gave a neck display. "A woman in charge of a team. Detente indeed."

Krystal then covered her friends lower halves, and kept their breasts shown. "I'll be glad to add you and Katt to Star Fox, once I become leader."

Fara then touched the Cerinian's shoulders and kissed her. "Good night Krystal."

Krystal then laid down "Good night Fara and Katt. See you tomorrow."

The girls went to their sleep all very happy in the nude.


	11. Fishing in the Sunlight

Fara slept well throughout her night at Krystal and Katt's. As soon as the sun camp up, it's light attracted to Fara and she awoke to it. As her tail twitched, she said "Okay, let's get Krystal up."

The fennec girl wagged her tail in Krystal's face, which giggled. Krystal awoke to see Fara's face.

"You knew you'd wag your tail to wake me, didn't you?" Krystal put her hands under her muzzle and laid on her front.

Fara giggled. "Consider it a sexy, waking call."

Katt awoke, yawned and stretched before pressed herself against Fara's back. "I liked it. No could even wake a girl like that..." Katt smiled as she touched Fara's breasts.

Krystal wrapped her tail around Fara. "That is very sensitive if you get used to it." The vixen smiled.

Fara giggled. "Very adequate when it's used a lot."

After a round of sex, then breakfast, Fara packed up her stuff and left the 2. Krystal sighed and sat down at the table. "_Sorry Fox. I just can't go back to loving you now._" Krystal thought.

Katt thought up what do for the morning, she saw the waters out. Maybe fishing would clear her mind.

"Krystal. I know what we can do for the morning." Katt walked to her girlfriend, wagging her pink tail.

Krystal turned her head. "Are you suggesting fishing?"

Katt put her right hand on her waist and nodded. "I bet fishing and treasure hunting out at sea would help out our minds for a while."

Krystal stood from her seat excited "Really Katt? Out at sea?"

Katt tapped her head. "Yeah! We can make a nice fish lunch or dinner. That treasure out there, can make us rich!"

Krystal walked to her friend, turned around and Katt embraced her, even gripped her boobs. "Oh thank you Katt. Your so nice like that."

Katt smiled and kissed Krystal "We're going to enjoy the fun."

Krystal smiled too "Yes and- Oh!" Krystal got a hand near her mouth "We don't have a speedboat!"

Katt stretched her arms up. "Don't worry. We'll rent one."

Krystal turned around "Alright! The fishing will go more smoother that way!" She then hugged her feline and they smiled without their clothes on.

The girls later put on bikinis and then head to rent a speedboat. "Morning ladies. What do you want?" the dock guard said.

Krystal put her hands behind herself and fixed her bottoms. "Well, I'd like to try one of your speedboats to go fishing."

The guard showed the ladies a special speedboat. "So, you like it? 50 credits."

Katt payed the man. "Well, you both know what you were doing." The guard smiled and then the girls got on the boat and head out.

As the boat halted. Krystal got a fishing hook. She set up a sandwich for bait. She made it the size of a small rock and put it on the hook. The vixen then used the hook and first caught a clownfish.

"Best of the best catcher!" Krystal cheered.

Katt took a dead worm out and wrapped it and a taco to her hook. After sending her hook to the water, she got something and almost let it get away. Katt managed without the help out Krystal and caught herself a fish.

"Who's the fisher and fighter?" Katt cheered as she wiggled the fish.

The vixen and feline caught some more fish and then they proceeded to embrace. Katt moved her hands to fiddle with Krystal's top.

"Katt... We're in public..." Krystal felt nervous.

Katt chuckled. "Don't worry my vixen. Let's do it to be sure."

Krystal sighed and let Katt strip her naked. Krystal then stripped off Katt's clothes. As they were moaning and kissing, another speedboat appeared. It had 2 female red furred wolves and a female orca girl. They were in swimsuits.

The orca looked on in awe. "Whoa. I've never seen that..." then turned to the wolves "huh Joanne." The orca said to the taller wolf. The other one was small.

Joanne turned to the small wolf. "Now Fillis. Your mommy knows what that sight could do, land you in jail."

Fillis the child red wolf looked at the orca teen. "Amelia. We'll get into trouble with the harbor security if we see this for too long."

Amelia sighed and said to the wolves "Alright. Let's continue fishing as-"

Krystal called out "Don't worry. It's alright."

The 3 women in their boat saw Krystal standing naked. "There's nothing to worry shitless about." The vixen gestured her fingers. "Care to join me?"

The mother wolf sighed and tried to start her boat but it was out of fuel. "Okay, you win."

The red wolves and orca dived on board Krystal's speedboat. "Who are you?" the mother wolf Joanne asked.

"Krystal."

"Katt Monroe."

The wolf introduced "Joanne Curry." The younger wolf said "Fillis, her daughter." The orca then introduced "Amelia Gazhem."

Krystal moved her hands to her breasts. "Would you 3 like to get to know us more?"

Joanne sighed and the 3 girls stripped themselves of their clothing. The red wolf mother had long red hair. Her daughter some curled red hair on top of her head. The mother had 40DD breasts, Fillis had a flat chest and attractive nipples, the orca Amelia had medium breasts.

Joanne touched her breasts to the 2 lovers. "See what you're seeing?"

Krystal nodded.

The orca and the little wolf flashed their breasts. "Krystal felt these are lovely mommy." Fillis smiled.

Joanne grinned. "That's because we all are."

Amelia squatted down. The whale gripped her breasts "Pretty cute, aren't they?"

Katt smiled. "They are sweeties."

The wolf daughter walked to Krystal and started kissing her for a few seconds. She then turned to her mother. "Care to join in mommy?" Fillis offered.

Joanne walked up behind Krystal. "Okay Fillis dear. I'll join in."

Amelia walked while swaying her whale tail then stopped at Katt. "Katt, wanna try the whales?"

Katt accepted with a smile. "Okay, I'll play with you for a while."

Joanne started her call by rubbing Krystal's breasts from behind and pressing onto her back with her own tits. The mother gave the vixen 2 quick licks on the back. Katt got on top of Amelia and then began thrusting her tail into the whale girl. "Oh yes, Katt! C'mon you pinky! Go further into me! Fuck me!" Meanwhile, the wolf girls were enjoying the pleasure of giving love to Krystal. "Oooh. You girls give the loveliest girl banging together." Krystal enjoyed her pleasure. Fillis smiled "Playing with girls is so much fuuuuuun!"Joanne from below, smiled as she gripped Krystal's breasts. "Lovely honey. Krystal is the cutest vixen on Corneria, since one of my heroes." The girls then continued their pleasure of giving the gracefulness of sex. After about 2 more minutes, the girls came.

Krystal relaxed with the others then they went into a circle. "So Krystal, what are you doing on this lovely sea-venture?" Fillis pinched her nipples.

"Well, we're treasure hunting and fishing." Krystal replied while rubbing her ears. "Oh, we've wanted to do that too." Amelia grinned.

Katt got up and fixed her butt. "Like to join us?"

The 3 girls got up and said "Okay ladies! Let's go make some money!"

Minutes after the girls were hunting underwater for treasure, while evading sharks, the girls went back to shore. Krystal and Katt gave the 3 ladies a tow back as well.

The women showered up then got their bikinis which weren't stolen back on. "Thank god they weren't taken by perverts while we were underwater." Joanne was relieved.

"Wooh! I didn't lose a thing." Fillis smiled.

Krystal got a half of the treasure. "You lads keep the rest." She said to the other 3 girls. "We'll turn 'em in at the pawns." Amelia agreed.

Katt sighed. "Well, I'll look to when I can see you all again."

The girls walked away and waved goodbye to each other.


	12. Circus Rumpus

Beaker walked down the Cornerian street carrying a camera in a necklace. He had wanted a shot of Krystal naked without being interrupted. He also didn't want Dr. Bunsen mad at him for it.

He checked the angle on the camera "Meep."

Beaker got a shot of a bakery. "Meep!"

The owner got mad at him "That's outta your salary!"

Beaker reasoned "Meep meep meep moo moo maa!"

The baker prepared a pan "Fuck you!" then swung it at Beaker as he screamed. The owner went back inside.

Beaker sighed then walked along as he meeped.

Back at Krystal's, Katt watched some DVDs in the living room, while Krystal decided to watch Police Story 2 in her bedroom. After watching some scenes at the beginning, Krystal decided to go to the next level. She took off her bikini, leaving herself naked. "Oh yes. The thrill the enjoying an action movie and being naked. A winning combination for a lady!" Krystal laughed.

Krystal looked to her portrait of the team she picked up. "Hmm. Look at them, always babbling about being gay."

The vixen pointed to Slippy "First there's Slippy. He always knows how to make his own fixes in his Arwings."

Then came Falco "Falco, he's been more ruder than I was. He claims he can be the best, but I will become more greater one day. I'll keep my Arwing faster than him."

She then pointed to Fox. "Finally, Fox, my good love. He rescued me on Sauria. If there was an opportunity to repay him, I would find one."

Krystal sat straight and looked down. "Me, I have been their only feminine member. But that shall change one day. I will become leader, and make a world where no one will fight anymore."

The vixen began to lie down and spread herself with her knees up. "Well until that day it blossoms, I'm going to keep my lovely friends safe, anyway I can or cannot."

Krystal smiled "Time to pretend that Fox is playing with me." The naked vixen then started her playtime by rubbing her fancy blue breasts. She loved it doing herself when no one was looking. Her hands were running lovingly against her nipples, which she didn't mind. Krystal moaned as she rubbed her body with pleasure. "That's your way Foxy dear. Play with me my lovely..." Krystal pretended. She then ran her hands up her legs and started to finger herself in her clitoris. "Mmm! Go on Fox! Fuck me right there! Keep it fast!" Krystal imagined Fox playing with her but it was really her fingers in her pussy. As she thrusted in and out, she was about to have an orgasm "I'm going to cum! Can't hold it in any longer!" then Krystal came.

Krystal rested as she gave heavy breathes. Outside, Beaker had taken a ladder and prepared to photograph the vixen without being seen. As soon as he got his photo, Krystal sensed the light and then hit her wall, without breaking it, yet causing the ladder to start losing balance. Beaker panicked trying to keep himself from going backwards, but the ladder and Beaker fell as he screamed. As he picked himself up, he checked his camera and still had his shot of Krystal naked.

"Me meeeeeeeeep!" Beaker cheered.

As Beaker started to walk away, he meeped to "I'm too sexy for my love" while he looked around. He minded his own business as the window for Krystal's room quickly flew open. Beaker walked then Krystal, still naked got Beaker's attention by tapping on him with her index finger.

"You are SO busted! Give me the camera!" Krystal demanded.

Beaker shook his head as he waved his hands "Meep meep meep meep moo moo!"

Krystal put her hand out "Give it!"

Beaker again said "Meep meep meep meep meep!"then ducked his head in his shirt.

Krystal snarled then took the camera and smashed it onto Beaker. Beaker was stunned by this and then he slipped onto a banana peel which Krystal left for him.

Inside her room, Krystal saw that Katt had opened the door. "Enjoying the picture?" Katt asked.

Krystal smiled as she got to her bed "Oh yes. This is fun."

Katt got onto the bed as Krystal restarted her movie. The vixen kissed her cat then she started caressing the still naked Katt. The cat began to cuddle the vulpine girl in return for her caressing her breasts.

"There's someplace that is regularly fun for kids I think we can go to." Katt suggested as she had her hands on Krystal's tail.

Krystal got confused "What is it?"

Katt grinned "Ever went to a circus before?"

* * *

At the Cornerian circus, the people were amazed over the performances that were on tonight. Krystal enjoyed the acts that had women: The White Flyers (trapeze cat artists), the Curlers (among the arcobats was a white female rabbit), A young female belly dancing pig, Tokuza, the sword standing reindeer girl, the comical cab act with clowns (3 were female), A hool-hoop and juggling act with a female green horse involved, a strong female hippo and a short obese female beaver act, and the finally, Krystal and Katt loved the cannonball finale.

After the show, the 2 lovers went to a manager, "Where can I meet the circus girls?" Krystal asked.

The manager pointed out "You can see them in the locker trailer."

Krystal and Katt went in there and saw the girls of the circus fixing themselves to go home.

"Hi guys." Krystal waved.

The circus girls got the attention and cheered. "Hey! It's Krystal of Star Fox. We're your big fans!"

Krystal and Katt walked to the women in the lockers. "You performed well in those clothes." Katt grinned.

Krystal put a hand on her leg and leaned in. "Who are you guys?"

The 2 white female cats said "Cheryl and Meryl White."

The white bunny said "Siskin Karlita."

The young pig introduced "Malizoo Toliver."

Tokuza introduced herself "Tokuza Kawajiri."

The 3 women who took off their clown makeup, a lizard, a penguin and a Boston terrier announced "Yuli Nikolae.", "Wu Chiao.", "Andrea Hicks."

"Terri Phadeke." The female horse introduced.

The hippo flexed "Anita Grimes." then got the beaver girl on her shoulder "Mozaki Shida."

Krystal looked at the clothing the women were wearing, bras and panties. "Sure, those may be fine to walk around in, but I know something much better."

The circus girls gasped as Krystal and Katt became nude in a flash. "Care to join in?" Krystal flirted.

"You promise not to tell?" Siskin asked all nervous, Krystal nodded

"First, you reach behind," Krystal motioned her hands to her back "clip and drop away," she motioned as though taking off a bra. Katt finished "then vwoop." motioning on slipping off panties. "A lady is naked in seconds."

The circus girls all complied and then they were all naked before Krystal and Katt.

Krystal walked to the 2 cat sisters "So, do you like it?"

Cheryl gripped her now exposed breasts. "Ooooh yeaaaah."

Meryl placed her arms close to her white breasts "So cute."

Katt touched Tokuza's butt. "No one ever told you how beautiful you are under that leotard you wore."

Tokuza giggled. "Yep. I can handstand as well as I can walk normally." She did a handstand with a smile.

Krystal went to Andrea and Wu Chiao. "As much clown work as you do, you're still funny without clothes on." Krystal touched Andrea's boobs.

Andrea laughed. "I can not only make children laugh, but also laugh with girls."

Wu did a sexy pose. "Never worrying about security now."

Andrea put her hands on her waist. "This is a private locker room. No men seeing it."

Krystal turned to see what Anita, Yuli and Mozaki are about to pull off. "Wow look at them."

"Okay Yuli. Up to my shoulders." Mozaki commanded. Yuli climbed onto Mozaki on her shoulders. The lizard smiled. "Next?" Anita the hippo got Yuli onto her strong shoulders. "Women are weak? Wrong!" Anita gave an arm flex. Yuli then jumped until Siskin and Phadeke caught her. "Ta-daaaa!" Siskin, Phadeke and Yuli cheered.

Krystal and Katt cheered and clapped. "That was a cute stunt of sexiness." Krystal admired.

Yuli smiled. "Thanks Krystal."

Phadeke gave a tap stunt with her horseshoes. "You must've liked the stunts we did."

Siskin and Malizoo put their arms on their shoulders. "Krystal, me and Maliz have known each other since our career began." Siskin pointed to the pig girl.

Malizoo tapped one of her nipples. "And I never missed a beat of show I put on for the kids and the adults." She shook body then turned herself and showed off her butt to Krystal. "So, am I more lovely and beautiful like this when I'm naked?"

Krystal nodded with a smile. "Oh pretty beautiful. Than Pigma when he got it."

Malizoo kissed Krystal on her nipples. "I love it."

Cheryl and Meryl sat with Katt. "Remember that you would be grounded by parents for this?" Katt asked.

Cheryl and Meryl nodded. "As you said, those are now things of the past." Cheryl sighed.

Meryl wagged her white tail. "Don't worry. Sex with girls will be much finer for us girls."

Siskin popped in "Room for one more?"

Katt nodded and smiled ""Okay. You can join in the fun."

Krystal grinned "Okay, who wants to try sex for girls out?"

Soon the locker room went wild. Girls were having their pleasures of sex with their tails, their hands, feet, vaginas, tongues, whatever kept them satisfied. After recovering, Phadeke was much satisfied as Anita was. "Whew! A new performance show, suggested by another woman."

Anita touched her big boobs 41DD. "This got years out of training." then showed her ass on all fours. "Krystal could get a taste of this."

Mozaki grinned. "Oh Anita. We're always the best circus pair in the world."

Krystal got up and dusted off herself. "Anyone dirty?"

Sooner or later, the girls went to shower up before going home. They had a wonderful time together. "Oh Krystal. You make us much more alive than we are now.' Andrea smiled.

"You showed us that women can indeed do how they feel like it." Wu Chiao smiled.

Tokuza patted her butt while keeping a part of her right breast visible. "A much more sensitive way to enjoy the city life."

Krystal turned and smiled sweetly. "Aww. You're so sweet saying that Tokuza."

Siskin giggled and scrubbed her bunny ears. "Girls can so get their surprises with women, huh Meryl?"

Meryl and Cheryl were sexually and comically washing each other. "We know that Siskin." Meryl smiled.

As the girls cleaned up, Beaker snuck into the girls locker trailer with a replacement camera. If he kept this photo from being destroyed, he would be a legend who got Krystal naked. The lab assistant nervously walked to the showers as steam came out.

With his chance, Beaker got his camera ready and gave a shot of all the girls completely naked, even Krystal. "Meep!" Beaker said. As he walked out, Beaker dropped his plastic bowl of ice cream. Beaker shrieked hoping Krystal will not hear it.

After the showers were off, Krystal heard a noise from the lockers. "I'll check it." Krystal reminded the girls as they dried off.

The naked vixen saw Beaker fixing up his ice cream which he dropped and a camera in his coat. "What are you doing you pervert?"

Beaker screamed and tried to escape with his ice cream and camera but Krystal caught him. She snatched the camera from his hand while he meeped, attempting to keep her from it. Krystal snarled like a dog and ripped the camera apart. She dumped the remains in the trash and brought him in the shower room for the girls to see.

"See this nerd? He wanted to look at me naked!" Krystal was angry.

Beaker reasoned while he meeped.

Katt walked to the Muppet. "He wanted a shot of me naked the other day."

Anita cracker her knuckles "So what happens to him?"

Krystal gave an evil-like grin "You know what happens when men upset me." Beaker meeped trying to keep Krystal away. "Join in!"

The girls shouted "Yeah!"

A big girl beating up Muppet session started. Beaker was punched, kicked and tail whipped around by a bunch of angry naked girls. During this, he meeped and panicked over his beating. As the ladies stomped on Beaker, Krystal's phone rang.

Meryl answered "Yeah?"

A pause then Cheryl gave the phone to Krystal "For you."

Krystal got her phone "Yes?"

A voice is heard "This is the prison. We are having a problem with one of the feminine inmates you arrested in the past."

Krystal got worried "Does she want to see me?"

The voice said "Yes."

After Krystal hung up, Krystal got herself dressed, as did Katt. "Well girls, as soon as I get the chance, I'll see you all again soon." Krystal smiled then left the girls to throw Beaker out. Leaving his ruined ice cream, Meryl left the bowl near his feet "Don't forget your food you pervert." then closed the locker door.


	13. Bad Night in Jail

The Pepper County Prison was a special place to hold the worst of the worst male and female criminals on Corneria. There have been riots a number of times with no success. It was named for the dead General Pepper. Activity and security was very tight.

Krystal arrived in a taxi and went to the receptionist. "So what is it? Who wanted me?"

The receptionist checked her files and saw a picture of a female hyena. "This is the cupcake who wants out of jail, Edwina Nero."

Krystal remembered her. "Oh my Edwina Nero. I arrested her for a major offense. What did she do?"

The receptionist explained "Nero came into her mates home, caught him with another woman. Left him, and killed his family, all of them."

The vixen was shocked "That many?"

The receptionist nodded "Yep! She is almost dangerous to the inmates than to her family."

Krystal tapped her own fingers. "I'll need some guard escorts if I'm meeting someone from the past."

The desk person pointed to 2 female guards she picked. She told the squirrel girl "Bokara Mildred" then the raccoon woman "and Misatsuna Hatabaki will go with you to the cells."

Misatsuna bowed with the tip of her guard hat "We'll keep you covered Krystal."

Bokara saluted "Pleasure to have a Star Fox member in here. We're known to stop riots."

Krystal smiled. "If the prisoner doesn't cooperate, you and I will give her the treatment, a special treatment that is."

At the cell block which had Edwina in her cell, a huge bear inmate opened the block door for Krystal. "Yo Krystal. Nice to see you again after that arrest on me."

Krystal nervously grinned "And a pleasant good evening to you uh... Torturer Saunders."

Saunders spat on the ground "What the fuck is it?"

Bokara tapped her riot stick "Someone Ms. Nero wants to meet."

After Saunders opened the door, he showed the girls around his cell block "Here, where I call home, is where the feared scum, call me their father figure."

Saunders pointed to angry inmates who demanded that they be let out to Krystal. "Angry rapists, store robbers, murderers, arsonists, child killers, you name 'em, they bring 'em in here."

After reaching Edwina's cell, the bear knocked on the bars. "Edwina?" The hyena got up in her red prison suit. The guards unlocked the cell and they and Krystal came in. "Meeting again eh Krystal?" Edwina smugly smirked.

Krystal nodded.

"Oh I get it girl." Edwina put her arms under her covered breasts "Heroine of Corneria today, then gone the next day."

Bokora pointed her riot stick "Don't talk to a lady like that Nero! Unless you want an extended sentence!"

After Edwina jumped back in fright, Krystal came up to her. "Look Edwina, I disliked you, yet I like what you did with your cell."

Edwina grinned "Thanks Krystal. You dumb brain."

Misatsuna gave a serious face "She's knows better."

Krystal had a proposition and touched her old enemy's shoulders. "Okay, most of the guards never liked you anyway. So think of this you hyena. If you promise to have good behavior through your sentence, I'll arrange to make it more shorter."

The hyena became excited "Then you'll let me go?"

Krystal shook her head "On one condition first."

Edwina was guessing at first "What thing are you-Woah mama!" she was shocked that Krystal was stripping all naked. She hoped the other prisoners weren't eying her.

"Alright, you get naked too." Krystal said to her past foe. Edwina stood up while Krystal said to her escorts "You too ladies. We're going to give a female prisoner, MY kind of treatment."

The raccoon, squirrel and hyena girls got themselves naked too. Krystal got herself on top of the hyena girl. "Okay Edwina! Are you going to accept not to arrange for or try to attempt hits on my life?" Krystal was serious.

Edwina spat on the vixen. "Screw you vixen!"

Krystal gave an evil-like grin to the hyena. "Then you leave me no choice!" She turned to her guards "Misatsuna and Bokara? You can cuddle and kiss until I give you a chance to join in."

Misatsuna and Bokara nodded "Okay Krys. Don't let things go to shit."

Krystal grinned and then started to grope her hyena foe's breasts. This was to the discomfort of the prisoner. Krystal ran her thumbs and flicked Edwina's nipples. "Will you accept me?" Krystal told her. Edwina reasoned "Please, don't do this! I can't take it!" Krystal gave a smooch to the hyena. As they cuddle, Misatsuna turned her head "Look at her go Bokara. She can treat a prisoner her way."

Bokara smiled "I guess that's how she plays with female cell prisoners." then resumed kissing the raccoon guard.

As Krystal continued "torturing" the hyena prisoner, the inmate shouted "Okay Krystal! You win! I'll never try to kill you!" Krystal stopped her groping.

Krystal turned to the guards who stopped kissing "You all hear that? Edwina said she won't hurt me."

Bokara crawled over, as did Misatsuna. "So, looks like she will finally cooperate with men and women."

Misatsuna smiled "Well, now that's a good prisoner."

Krystal moved herself behind Nero's head. "Now that we've got that, this is will be less torturing than I was."

Bokara got onto Edwina's torso ready to touch her breasts. "Okay Edwina. We're gonna give you a more good time." Misatsuna readied herself to play with the hyena's pussy. "This will be more enjoyable." Krystal had Nero show her back.

"Okay. Let's do our thing." Krystal smiled.

The girls started their more finer share. Bokara began to rub her hands around Edwina's breasts, Misatsuna began to give the prisoner a handjob on her pussy, Krystal then ran her hands sexually across the back of her old enemy. "Enjoying yourself as much as I am?" Krystal grinned. "Oh yes! I like it much better now Krystal! Give it here!" Nero moaned as she enjoyed her playtime with the girls. "Okay girl!" Krystal continued her action. The women continued to pleasure the hyena prisoner and then after about minutes or so, the prisoner came all over.

The girls recovered after 99 seconds of rest. Edwina smiled to Krystal "Okay, I'll accept it. I'll be a good prisoner for the rest of my sentence."

"Okay then Edwina, you've earned your handsome rewards. I'll speak to and have the guards speak to the warden about a short sentence." Krystal promised.

Edwina excitingly smiled "Oh yay! I'll never face the electric chair!"

Bokara gave a thumbs up. "Just behave and not attempt breakouts."

Edwina nodded with a happy grin. "Okay. I'll behave like a good girl in school."

Krystal tapped her butt as she got herself up. "I did shower once today, but I wouldn't mind getting wet again."

Krystal opened the unlocked cell "So Misatsuna and Bokara, care to get cleaned for the night shifts?"

Misatsuna got up with her partner. "I never showered around female prisoners or a visitor before."

Bokara put her head on her hands "Who cares? Sometimes, they do let guards shower with inmates."

Krystal picked up her discarded clothes and then walked out. The 2 guards followed her. Krystal gave her clothes to Saunders who was nervous.

"Care to bring them out to my girlfriend's car? I called her to wait outside." Krystal offered the bear prisoner.

Saunders nervously smiled "Okay. Have it your way miss." then he walked out with the clothes with an escort.

After arriving in the shower rooms, Krystal saw a lot of naked female prisoners and guards showering up. She started by washing up Misatsuna.

Krystal giggled "You ladies are as good at being naked as stopping prisoners."

Misatsuna soaped her ears. "You seem more cheerful like this."

Bokara applied suds to her lovely fur as she giggled. "How did you know that?"

Krystal lifted her tail up behind herself. "Whenever I go into a shower with Fox or maybe even a woman, I get comfort running down my spine. That means I would begin to feel more kind with either of those when they wash me."

Bokara grinned."What does that tell you?"

Krystal rested her hands on her knees and lowered her torso a bit. "That tells me that when I'm naked under or in the water, I feel more beautiful, cute and happy." The vixen put a hand on her left breast. "And I like it that way."

The vixen sat down and smiled at the guards, "How do you take care of escapees?"

Misatsuna sat down the vixen and spread herself. "We set up searchlights outside to keep the prison under watch. We try to make up escape proof. A few prisoners managed to get outside but that was it for them. The current of the river on the other side is too strong."

Bokara went to her knees. "The guys who were in the ocean were lucky to survive. Our searchlights made climbing to the roof impossible."

-Flashback scene-

We are shown a sepia black and red scene of 5 prisoners attempting to escape through the roof. Misatsuna's voice said "5 guys tried using the rain pipes to climb to freedom, but..." The searchlight hits the prisoners and the alarm goes off. Before they can react, the guards open fire on them. "They were all shot to death for it."

-End flashback-

As the girls washed each other and the guards talked about how they first got their job, Beaker appeared above the showers with another camera. "Meep meep meep meep meep."

He prepared his camera and aimed it at the 3 girls. "Meep meep." Beaker moved his finger ready to click it.

Beaker clicked and got a shot of Krystal with her breasts shower. He didn't realize, he got a flash of light in Krystal's eyes. The assistant tried to hurry away, but the wall was kicked and Beaker fell with his camera in his hands.

He saw Krystal, Misatsuna and Bokara marching towards him all mad. Beaker screamed and started to run out of the shower room.

Beaker ran away as he meeped and screamed. Just then, before he could make it to the door, guards restrained him and confiscated his camera. The guard said "All clear people."

Krystal sighed and got a bathrobe on, and prepared to leave. "Thanks for the show around the jail."

The female guards waved "I'll look into whether I'm working or not, so I can see you again."

As Krystal left, a prison intercom said "Breaktime is over! Follow your call, you'll return to your cells!" The prisoners on break headed back to their cells.

Krystal went home with Katt, never forgetting that her former hyena enemy is now her friend.


	14. Off Duty From a Hospital

**Guest star introductions: Maid Marian and Lady Kluck from Disney's Robin Hood**

Beaker arrived in his hotel room which Bunsen and his 2 other friends checked into. He felt saddened over that he could never successfully get a shot of a naked Krystal. He had just let his camera be confiscated by the jail guards he tried to escape from.

The assistant Muppet fixed his tie and saw Bunsen playing chess by himself. "Ah. Evening Beaker. How was your stroll?"

Beaker lowered his head "Meep mee." (Just fine.)

Bunsen showed an empty seat at the coffee table. "I think Maid Marian is somewhere else right now. Care to play for her?"

Beaker panicked "Meep meep maa." (I can't now.)

Bunsen took out a queen with his rook. "Oh well. Maybe you can wat-" before Bunsen could finish, he saw his assistant going to the bathroom. "Uh Beaker, I wouldn't do that right now, if I were you."

Beaker replied "Mee meep meep moo meep maa mee meep." (I'm just going to take a bath) then opened the bathroom door and turned around to close it up.

Bunsen sighed. "Looks like Marian's in the shower or the tub, if I'm not mistaken."

The second Beaker shut the door, he turned and saw what he shouldn't have seen. A red and white female vixen standing completely naked. Her clothing which she prepared for the night was on the bathroom counter. It was indeed Maid Marian. Beaker screamed at this as Marian giggled.

Beaker wanted to leave but Maid Marian embraced him and kissed him on his nose. "Did you have a good evening out?" Marian smiled

Beaker panicked and waved his hands "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

Marian giggled then squatted herself. "I have never experienced it before." she gripped her white furred breasts "Other than Robin, I have never let a Muppet wash me before you came along." She wrapped her tail around Beaker much to his discomfort. "Even when you panic, you're so cute Beaker."

Beaker moved his head around "Meep meep meep meep!"

Marian released the assistant and prepared to turn on the bath. "Okay Beaker, care to wash my back?"

Beaker sighed then got ready for the bath. After Marian got in with the hot water, Beaker got in too. Marian gave Beaker a washcloth "Dampen it with shampoo if you will."

Beaker got some shampoo on the washcloth, since Marian is a vulpine. "Okay, make me feel comfortable."

Beaker started to wash Marian on her furry body. Marian giggled as her belly button was scrubbed by Beaker's cloth. The vixen then brought her vagina to show to Beaker. The assistant scrubbed there too.

"Do you ever think about sex with anyone?" Marian smiled.

Beaker shook his head and waved his hands. "Meep meep meep meep!"

After the washup was over, Maid Marian got out. She walked in a sexual manner for a towel. As she dried herself off, she decided to remain naked for the night as Beaker got out. As he did, he slipped due to the floor being wet.

"Okay, I'm going to continue my chess game with Bunsen. Want to watch?" Marian grinned.

After Marian came out naked, while Beaker came back in his lab clothing, Lady Kluck the chicken entered. "Okay guys. I got some ice."

Bunsen looked at Marian and asked "Care to continue?"

* * *

At Krystal's house, the 2 lovers were sleeping until the morning. As Krystal snuggled with Katt, the phone rang.

Katt answered and said "Hello."

There was a pause then Katt gave the phone to the vixen. "For you."

Krystal rubbed one of her eyes while holding the phone. "Who is it?"

A voice called in "This is Corneria Central Hospital. We need you to help someone."

An hour later, the girls rushed to the hospital and went to the receptionist.

"They did call me in. What happened?" Krystal was concerned.

The guard said "Well Krystal, the guy in pain is a man named Oswald Kurtz. He lost a hand when he accidentally put it near a vent fan."

Krystal was shocked "Is he in critical?"

The guard nodded. "Yeah. He is writhing and screaming in pain, bothering other patients' sleep times."

Krystal and Katt ran to Kurtz's hospital room and they saw the poor monkey in pain. He was about to lose blood and his severed hand was lying next to his bed. "Oh shit! I should've been more careful this morning!"

Krystal walked up to the patient and got his hand in one of her own. "Don't worry, now where did you severe your hand?"

Kurtz pointed with one of his remaining hands. "Listen. I cut it off right there. I knew I would be an accident."

Katt held the arm where Kurtz's dismembered hand used to be. "Just hold still and let Krystal do the working out."

The vixen took out her staff as she put the loose hand on the bleeding arm of Kurtz. Krystal held on and glowed her staff until the hand could function again properly. Kurtz moved his hand around and said "Wow! Now I can carry boxes again."

Krystal calmed the monkey down. "You may want to rest up until you can leave son."

Oswald sighed then laid back down. "Well I guess you're better off right."

Now that the operation was over, Krystal and Katt came out of the patient's bedroom. While they were looking around, the lovers saw a group of nurses walking together: a raven, a crow, a pigeon and a black bat.

The bat got confused. "Say, isn't that damn old Krystal?"

The raven looked in awe. "You sure in hell it is. She's the Sauria heroine, wasn't she?"

The pigeon nurse walked up to the 2 girls. "Good day ladies. My friends love your work."

Krystal was surprised. "Whoa. Hospital workers on duty and liking my work."

Katt held a hand out. "You ladies care to come over on break?"

The bat, pigeon, raven and crow cheered "Yeah!"

At break times, the nurses had gotten take out lunch and brought it to Krystal's to have lunch there. When they arrived, they saw Krystal and Katt in bathrobes. "Afternoon girls." Krystal greeted.

Katt rubbed the back of her head. "Who are you anyway?"

The pigeon said "Josephine Anettes.", the crow "Edna Grossi.", the raven nurse "Ying Jiao." and the bat said "Jenna Miltski."

Krystal giggled. "Such fine names for flying animals."

Jenna flapped a wing behind herself "You know I can fly. Well, my other workers can't."

Krystal gave an awe "That's too bad." She prepared to undo her robe "I won't tell anyone I did this with you all."

Katt and Krystal took off their clothes then had the nurses strip naked too. Miltski sat down and spread herself. "Do you like my body?"

Krystal nodded "Of course I do."

Grossi gripped her 38C breasts "Someone seems excited over being naked. What do you think Ying?" Ying pressed her nude body onto Edna's. Their black feathers about to sweat. "I hope they do like my nipples. We seem to have pink ones."

Josephine jiggled her boobs in Katt's face then turned to Jenna. "Well not all of us, you Jenna have black nipples I've never seen."

Miltski giggled. "Thank you guys."

Krystal stood up and tapped her butt. "I have a hot tub outside. Care to try it out?"

Miltski and Krystal walked outside and got into the hot tub, already naked. Miltski saw no bubbles. "Hmph, why are there no bubbles?"

Krystal touched the bat's boobs. "That's just the start."

Miltski saw the switch for bubbles. "Oh, there's a switch to give us bubbles."

Krystal swam for the switch and activated the bubbles of the hot tub. When the bubbles came, Jenna felt ticklish of the bubbles' effects. "Yes. The bubbles, they give me more confort in a jacuzzi."

Krystal embraced the bat nurse and splashed some water onto her back with her hand. "Fox and I do get along much now."

Miltski smiled. "Well Ms. Jiao? She has a cute pair of breasts and a nice ass. Even when she's working."

Krystal gave a light smooch to Jenna. "Katt and I, we're a romantic match, made in heaven."

Miltski got out and laid herself across the rocky floor of the backyard. "That's it for foreplay." Krystal got out and prepared to scissor Jenna. "Up to it?"

Jenna nodded. "You betcha Krystal." Krystal then began her tribadism by thrashing her vagina onto Miltski's. The bad and the vixen began to shake their bodies as Krystal thrusts her pussy. Jenna reaches up and gropes her breasts. "Oh, aaah yes! Krystal! Fuck me there! Give me comfort like I've never had it before! Ooooh!" Miltski moaned while the sexual tension went up. Krystal was also playing with her own breasts as her sex driving went up. She wanted the bat to orgasm so bad. "Krystal! Do it! I'm going to come very soon! Come on Krystal!" Jenna moaned. "Okay Jenna. I'll do it!" Krystal moaned. Then a couple of seconds later, Jenna climaxed.

After Miltski and Krystal rested a bit, Ying, Grossi, Josephine and Katt came out. "Hey Jenna. Guess what, I came inside my coworker!" Ying was happy as she laughed.

Jenna laughed. "What a nice girl you were."

Edna pressed her big breasts against her raven partner. "First Katt enjoyed pressing her cute lovely tail onto my lovely tail hole, then I gave my fingers to Ying. Josephine finished it off with her breast ticklings.

Josephine shook her body as her breasts bounced. "I never do go slow in sex with a cute little girl like yourself Edna."

Edna smiled. "Those skills were amazing."

Katt sat on all fours between Krystal's vagina. "When it's down to it, I'm gonna enjoy living with Krystal, as my wife."

Krystal smiled. "Katt! That makes me very happy to hear it."

Krystal and Katt removed their pool cover. "Who's up for some swimming laps?"

Before any girl could answer, Beaker appeared on the other side of the wall with a camera in his hand. "Meep meep meep!" As he aimed his camera at the girls ready to try the diving board, he did his best to keep Katt and Krystal form turning their heads to his camera. He clicked and got his shot. "Meep meeeeeeeeeep!" Beaker cheered. But before he could climb down, he heard Krystal say "Turn around."

Beaker turned his head and saw Krystal angry with her hands on her hips. "Is that a way to treat a lady?"

Beaker nodded "Meep meep meep meep."

Krystal snarled "Out of here!" The vixen punches Beaker in his nose and he and his camera were flung away. Krystal got down from Katt's knee which was a leg boost. "So, care to try the pool?"


	15. Troubled Woman

Clarice Molinari returned to her apartment. She was a black and white skunk who was married in the Cornerian mafia. She had a style of curly hair on top of her head. She wanted a way out of the mafia lifestyle, because of their ways with the world. Clarice called up someone who could take her mafia hubby.

After about 57 minutes of waiting, a knock was at her door. Clarice answered the door and saw Krystal and Katt at the door.

"Did you give the call?" Krystal asked.

Clarice got concerned "Yes. There's this crazy mafia don who is my greedy husband. He won't even let me go on a free lifestyle!"

Katt sat down with the skunk on the bed. "So, did he slap you around?"

The skunk sighed. "Yeah. He even had rough sex with me, and if I had a affair with anyone, he'd kill me."

Krystal reminded the mafia wife skunk "I can provide an answer to the mafia problem you are having."

Clarice got her hands together "You will Krystal?"

Krystal grinned. "But there is one favor first I ask of you."

Clarice was curious. "What is it you want me to do in here?"

Katt smiled. "If you want us to help you get rid of this don, let us give you a more safer sexual time."

Katt and Krystal stripped down to nothing, then they each took off all of Clarice's clothes. The now naked skunk girl had big breasts and an already wet clit.

Krystal flirted "There's more to life than being with a male."

Clarice did not cover herself. "There is? I would like to know."

Krystal laid herself on her blue back. "Once you leave the male don, and go to a more...confidential life, there can be a woman out there, waiting to get her hands full of your boobs." then Krystal touched her boobs "Like mine."

Katt kissed Clarice. "When that happens, there are no worries about being pregnant."

Clarice touched her belly button. "That may sound good. When that time comes," the skunk moves her hands to the back of her head. "I can surely enjoy girls better than big mean men."

Krystal lifted one of her legs. "In case you wondered, I did defend myself from sharpclaws before Fox arrived on Sauria once."

Katt smiled. "How 'bout you go on top of Krystal Clarice?"

Clarice nodded, then put her naked self onto Krystal's belly. "Okay Krystal. This is my first time I do this shit with a girl. Make it a special one for me."

Krystal nodded to Katt. "Got it Clarice." The vixen used her hands, and brought them up to Clarice's breasts. She then started to rub them gently. "Mmm. I love women's breasts. They turn me on." Krystal smiled. Clarice moaned "Krystal. Oh yeah. Play with me there." Krystal brought her breast pacings up a notch. As soon as the breast rubbings were about to go harder, Katt crawled in and pressed her fingers, into the skunk's wet spot. "Now let's make the sex with you more enjoyable." Katt grinned. Clarice moaned louder as Katt rubbed her fingers around her vagina. "Krystal! Katt! I love you girls so much! Go harder!" Krystal shouted as she rubbed the skunk's nipples. "You're the lady!" As Clarice enjoyed the pleasure of being naked and having girl sex, she was about to cum. "Come on, I'm gonna- Waaaaah!" Clarice came at last.

Her juices splash against Krystal's belly and the fox wiped herself clean there. "So, who is this don?"

Clarice sat herself leg crossed. "Alberto Molinari, don of the Corneria family."

Katt sat with her legs all spread. "What does he do on this planet?"

Clarice rubbed her hair then crossed herself. "He has special farms on Fichina, where he grows poppy, then he has it shipped over here to process into heroin. He also sells guns to very unpleasant and mostly pleasant people. In his empire, anything goes for weapons and drugs. If this series of dealings continues, the good industries will completely collapse. And all the workers will be out of their jobs." Clarice explained.

Krystal had an idea. "Well, did they teach you how to handle guns?"

Clarice shook her head "No."

Krystal pointed with her finger "You hold the gun tight, point the barrel, and... "snaps her fingers "Shoot! Someone is dead before you."

Clarice smiled. "Oh that made me so happy to hear that Krystal!"

Krystal wrapped her legs around the skunk. "And then, you can get a new job, maybe as a priest to a church."

Clarice chuckled. "Oh that would be a good job, instead of just a low classed assistant to a don."

As Katt was thinking up some jobs for Clarice, they didn't see an outdoor lift used for cleaning being used by Beaker.

While he cleaned the windows, Beaker stopped at Clarice's apartment and got his camera ready. "Meep meep meep."

With his angle on Clarice, Katt and Krystal ready, he snapped the photo and he meeped to "(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty" while playing it on his walkman. As he roped and cleaned windows to his song, he didn't see Krystal opening her window. She looked down and saw Beaker on his walkman and a camera in his hand. "Perverting scum!" Krystal screamed.

Beaker looked and screamed while Krystal caused the vehicle to capsize and drop Beaker and his camera out. Krystal closed the window and said to her lady friends, "Any ideas for wiping out the don?"

When Beaker got up, he coughed and then gave a poof then fainted.

A man with his suitcase sighed then said to Beaker "Poor guy. Tomorrow for him might've been a brighter day."


	16. A Don is Dead

Alberto Molinari the skunk don appeared in Clarice's empty apartment. Someone called him over her affair with Krystal. He heard the shower running. He knows the wife of his had a lot of explaining to do over her "fiasco" with Krystal.

His 2 bodyguards were a great white shark and a bloodhound. They were all in business suits.

"Clarice! Where the hell are you? You havin' an affair or shit?" Alberto called out. "You little bitch! I want you out into my presence this instant! Get out here now!"

The shark turned to his boss "Boss, I don't think she's here right now. Maybe she went shopping a while. She'll be back, don't worry."

The bloodhound smirked. "Not to worry, she be inside in a moment." The lackey turned to walk. "I guess I'll just have to wait for Clarice's head outside."

Then the bathroom door opened and Clarice came out in a towel, while she is concealing a gun in her towel. "What is it Alberto?"

Alberto barged to his wife, all mad. "Clarice, you had an affair!"

Clarice raised her head "Sorry, I was just giving myself an afternoon exercise."

The skunk don pinned her against her bathroom door. "You were with a woman, weren't you!"

The female skunk chattered her teeth. "Alright! I was with another woman, I let her play around with my breasts. She felt them amazing!"

The mafioso did not see Krystal and Katt taking cover under the bed, readying some swords which Clarice collects. They were also in towels and their fur was wet, because they were in the shower before Clarice was.

The shark opened the window and Alberto prepared to throw Clarice out it. "So, why did you hide the money in profit from me!" Alberto demanded.

Clarice nervously smiled. "The Carlton Bank, it's all in my account now. I was going to keep it a secret from you."

Alberto gave an angry smirk "You gonna try and be a heroine against me?", when he heard the bloodhound and shark ache in pain. The don turned around and saw his 2 bodyguards drop dead and also see Krystal and Katt, with bloodied swords in their hands. "You bastard, you did hire them to kill me, didn't you?" Alberto yelled, then threw Clarice aside. "Okay bitches, you wanted it?"

The don took out a knife and charged at Krystal all mad. "You got it you wench!" He prepared to cut down Krystal clean and dead, but Katt intercepted the inexperienced don's knife with one of the swords and chopped off Alberto's left hand. He shouted in pain "Aw shit! My hand! You shits took out my hand!" and then Clarice took off her towel and pointed her gun at her don boss.

"So, you think you're in love with me, huh Albert! Then you can think about being with another woman in hell!" Clarice grinned. She then shot the don in the heart and he fell out the window screaming to his death.

Outside, Beaker was still on window cleaning duty for his repeated photography attempts. When the dying don landed hard and dead, Beaker screamed. He panicked and dropped his window cleaning cloth then ran off. Some people gave some arguments over the dead don.

Clarice smiled at her new companions after shutting the window. "That, takes care of the mafia business. Let's just hope the don, doesn't have a successor to send a guy after me."

Krystal smiled and pressed her breasts against the skunk girl's. The Cerinian's towel somehow dropped to the floor. "Mmmhmm. We'll have some special police protection to keep you safe from the rest of the don's goon."

"I'll look into when I can meet you again and play with your lovely breasts." Clarice put her hands on her waist.

Krystal giggled and then bowed. "Well, thanks for your, sexual company Clarice."

Katt got her underpants on. "If I DO see you again, we can all have a pleasant time without the poor damn mafia out on our backs."

Krystal applied her panties do. "We'll make it a big party of all girls, and you can join in, even the elderly women and children."

* * *

Beaker rushed all panicked back to his hotel room and Dr. Bunsen was watching the TV. "Beaker! What are you doing all scared?" Bunsen asked.

Beaker told his doctor "Meep meep moo moo!"

Bunsen sighed then said to his assistant "Didn't they place you on glass cleaning duty, for attempting photograph of a nude woman?"

Beaker waved his arms at Bunsen. "Meep meep meep meep moo maa meep meep!"

Bunsen pointed at Beaker "I will have to take that out of your pay!"

Beaker shook his head "Meep meep!"

The Muppet assistant walked to his bed and then laid himself down, over his destroy cameras and even confiscated ones. He had so wanted himself a picture of Krystal being naked, but he had always been foiled. All he had, was his laptop and lab suit. He didn't want to be foiled again. Not like this. He prepared his blanket and said to the empty air "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep?" (When will I see Earth ever again?)

As Beaker prepared to strip off his clothes, he heard the door open. Just as he expected Bunsen to come in, he instead saw Kluck and Marian both nude. Beaker screamed and prepared to get back up. Marian and Kluck sat down and kept Beaker down.

"Didn't like that duty they gave you?" Kluck was worried.

Beaker shook his head.

Marian jiggled her white furred breasts, and her pink nipples erect. "Maybe tan afternoon "nap" with us will clear up your mind. Will you like it then?"

Beaker shook his hands. "Meep meep meep meep meep!"

Kluck chuckled. "Oh you'll be much more fine with us girls."

Marian embraced the assistant "Now then, just hold tight and do what I say."

Beaker panicked as the 2 animal girls would soon be all over him.


	17. Krystal's Visit to Marian the Maiden

At the hotel Beaker was checked in, the Hotel Carmell, Krystal and Katt arrived in the lobby wearing bikinis. They went to the desk receptionist.

"What room is Beaker staying in?" Krystal asked the receptionist.

"Uh... hold up." the receptionist checked through the records and saw Beaker's hotel room number. "Room no. 613. He's staying with one Maid Marian, one uh... Lady Kluck and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew."

Krystal looked at the files that came in. "Marian and Kluck? Who are they?"

The guard with the receptionist said to the 2 lover girls "They are female animals like you are, visiting from Earth along with those Muppets. One a vixen and the other a chicken."

Katt pointed to the 2 files. "Where are they now?"

The guard sighed then said "They told the scientists they were going to go swimming at the indoor pool. There's also one outside. We rarely have indoor pool usage."

Beaker, who was sitting in the lobby with a camera in hand noticed that they would go to the swimming pool. "Meep!"

At the indoor pool, Maid Marian and Kluck were having fun in their swimsuits. They also had double barrel squirt guns, made by Dr. Bunsen. Krystal and Katt came in and the 2 animal groups faced each other.

"Marian, Kluck, isn't it a surprise? I read about you girls." Krystal rubbed her head.

Marian eyed the blue vixen before her both up and down then said "What a day to meet you Krystal."

Katt modeled to the chicken and red vixen. "So, how did you know us?"

Marian put her hands on her furry waist "Bunsen told us about you, while he looked at the files he was given."

Kluck fixed her swimsuit. "I loved the work that I read about from you girls."

Krystal tapped the pool water with one of her feet. "This seems nice as the sea water I swam in." then turned to the other girls "But I don't plan on wetting my bikini yet anyway."

Kluck was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Krystal looked around and then stripped off her clothing. "This is what I surely mean."

Marian turned then she saw Katt standing naked too. "She's quite right."

Krystal walked to Marian and gripped her breasts. "Aren't we out in public? We'll be sent to my-" Krystal cut the red vixen off. "Don't worry about it." then untied Marian's purple bikini top, while Katt undid the bottoms. "See? No security sending you to your room. Because we're in private." Krystal smiled.

Marian looked and was seeing that she was now naked. "Wow Krystal! There is no worrying about it!" Marian smiled.

The maiden walked up to Kluck ready to pull down her swimsuit straps. "Krystal somehow suggested that we continue our pool share with them, in the nude."

The chicken woman let Marian strip her completely naked. "She is very sensitive on her fun schedules." Kluck smiled.

Krystal looked and saw the squirt guns made by Bunsen. "Those seem lovely. What do they do?"

Marian walked to one of the squirt guns and showed the double barrels. "Bunsen said that these squirt guns form Muppet labs will be much more fun for water use. First you stick it into the water." she filled the barrels "And then," she squirted her water at Krystal who giggled. "You can have water splashed onto you twice the fun in a swimming pool."

Katt shaked her boobs. "Did Bunsen test it on Beaker before you picked those up?"

Kluck chuckled "He did, and Beaker didn't like it."

Krystal examined the pool footing width and deep. "How deep can a swimmer go in this?"

Kluck pointed to the pool. "The pool here is 10 ft wide and 5-9 ft deep. The more public outdoor pool is more wider and deeper."

Marian gripped her white furred breasts before the blue vixen. "That deep swimming will make skinny dipping more fine than at regular feet. I enjoy swimming with Kluck a lot."

Krystal got herself onto Katt's shoulder. "I'm about to show you ladies a new kind of diving, without the board itself."

Katt smiled at the chicken and red fox. "You can do it on shoulders, and try not to break them."

Krystal stood up fully on her feline's shoulder, spread her hands out and then dived off the cat into the pool water. She splashed up some water and then came up laughing. "What do you think of my diving technique money bags?" Krystal said to Marian.

Marian wagged her tail as Katt dived in too. "Well... It was... was... pretty amazing to show off to a nude girl like myself." then giggled.

Kluck hugged the maiden. "It may seem dangerous at first, but we'll get use to it."

Marian smiled at the girls in the pool. "I bet Beaker will enjoy it too if I see him here."

Krystal gripped her lovely blue breasts. "Care to try it?"

Marian nodded then had Kluck put her up on her shoulders. Marian raised her red arms up high, then dived in, as did Kluck.

The girls laughed and Marian smiled. "How did I do Krystal?"

Krystal kissed the other vixen. "You my friend, have just got down one of the most dangerous, yet fun diving skills down."

Marian kissed her chicken assistant. "This diving technique really IS fun!"

Kluck chuckled. "We should show it to Beaker and Bunsen."

Krystal swam to one pool end. "Who's up for a lap?"

In the hotel lobby, Beaker was watching a football game on TV and was readying his camera for his attempt to snap Krystal naked. "Meep meep me."

He snapped a shot of the football game then went "Me meeeeeeeeeep!" in a cheering manner.

After he heard a touchdown he said "Touchdown." Beaker got up with his camera and went for the indoor pool.

While the girls were playing about the pool with their squirt guns, they failed to see the pool door open. Beaker came and ducked under a table, ready to snap his shot of Krystal naked. He heard Krystal say to the girls "One of those times, I can come to your hotel room and see what it's like Marian."

This was his big que. Krystal's eyes were shut, her breasts were showing while she playfully jumped, and Beaker got his photo on his camera. He prepared to leave when Krystal saw his back shown to her. "Get back here Beaker!"

Beaker screamed and then panicked out, not wanting his photo to not go public. He looked back and hoped Krystal will not follow. Just then a security guard caught him with his camera. "Looks like it's back to your room for the rest of the day Beaks!"

Beaker screamed.

At the pool, Krystal sighed and laid on a chair. "You enjoy scaring Beaker, don't you?" Marian smiled.

Krystal sighed "Because he always intends to get a photo of me naked in his camera."

Kluck gripped her friends breasts. "Well this is better, just let women snap you naked."

Krystal smiled. "Okay, women are best to snap other women and themselves naked." then stood up "But not Beaker though."

The girls got dressed then went away their separate ways. Katt giggled the way Marian wiggled her butt. "That way she jiggled herself, was very funny."

Krystal smiled. "I agree with you. I can't wait to have sex with her in her room."


	18. Birthday Present, Son's Revenge Plot

Evening time on Corneria.

A gerbil girl is having a birthday party with a female jackal, a female red ferret, a male possum, a male tiger, a female black and white beagle, a brown female hamster, a male turtle and her parents.

"Happy birthday Ms. Weaver." the guests cheered.

"You are the best daughter we have Tara!" Tara the gerbil's parent's cheered.

After Tara got her presents, she had a piece of cake and also gave her guests a piece. The jackal tasted the cake. "This cake is very tasty Tara."

Tara smiled "All thanks to my parents' cooking Francoise." The gerbil turned to the ferret and beagle. "Emma and Sasha, wasn't this party amazing?"

Emma the ferret girl grinned. "Yeah, it sure was."

Sasha the hamster nodded. "That cake was sure exciting."

The possum turned to the tiger. "Allad, the food here sucks!"

Allad slapped his bud "We don't have to pay for this. It's great shit man."

The mother gerbil told the tiger "Watch your language!"

Just then, Tara's phone rang. She answered into her phone "Yes? Who is it?"

The voice said "This is Krystal of Star Fox."

The gerbil became shocked "THE Krystal? The one who used to live on Cerinia?"

Krystal's voice chuckled "Yes dear. As soon as your party is done, would you uh... care to bring your female party guests over here? I have a special birthday present for you."

Tara sighed then said "So uh... Where do you live exactly?"

Krystal said into her phone "In a summer house the Cornerian military lent me. So don't worry about it if i'm..." she whispers "naked."

The gerbil girl told into her phone "Ooookay, I'll be over there as soon as I can." then hung up her phone. "Okay girls, we can spend the birthday night, at someone else' place!"

The female guests cheered and then packed up their stuff. Tara packed her gifts to show to Krystal when she sees her.

"Oh my girl, always finding a place to stay for her nights." Mr. Weaver responded as the girls left in a car.

The women got into a hover car and drove away.

* * *

At the Molinari family compound, a meeting was held. Eric Molinari was the son of the dead don. He is also a skunk. He took control when his father was killed. He had 4 guys from the hit squad:

Billy Cuneo, porcupine

Kristopher Nobile, newt

Yusef Ivanovich, Russian Bear

Antony Rosata, swordfish

"Okay. Now that we're all here, I have a serious meeting topic: the mysterious Cerinian who killed my father." Eric introduced.

Another mobster shut the light off and turned on the TV with a recording of the death of Alberto about to play. "What do you wanna show us boss?" Nobile was confused.

Eric became stern "What kinda vixen we're dealing." then played the recoding. It showed Krystal, Katt and his mother Clarice killing the don. "This vixen from her long gone planet Cerinia was hired by mama to rub out the don. We have gambling ops that this animal wishes to ruin. So the nut-job Krystal murdered papa, alongside a pussycat."

Once Eric heard the crash of his father falling, he also heard Beaker's scream. "This gal, she killed 2 guys that instantaneously." Yusef was scared.

Eric got his remote. "Take a second look genius, in slow-motion this time." He rewound the tape and and set it in slow-motion.

"See? That was how quick Krystal was in taking out one of our guys." Eric explained. "The camera's set up records a number of frames per second."

Cuneo was concerned. "She's no ordinary girl."

"You're right Billy." Eric nodded.

The mafia son got up from his chair. "When our time is right boys, we will charge at Krystal head on, fire our guns, and badda boom! The last Cerinian'll go bye bye for good!"

Rosata cheered "Ooooh yeah!"

Eric became serious "We're not gonna have her body make us feel good, we're just gonna shoot her to death."

Yusef gave a thumbs up. "I knew there would be some things about that devushka. Our guns will stand quite the chance against her!"

Nobile looked up "This Cerinian was able to elude death on Sauria thanks to Star Fox," and stands up with a fist to the air "but we the Cornerian family, the greatest family ever alive will no matter what score the winning touchdown!"

Eric turned the lights on and turned to an open window. "We've had our shares with over bosses that we've ever taken out in our lives, and this will be the big challenge to give the hit squad's true might to the world! This will be no mistake to make! Krystal, last living Cerinian in the Lylat... I am going to hunt down your evil wiles, and your lover! I will see justice prevail over the one who took out my pops! He will be avenged! This year will be the last year of a Cerinian's life span! I am... JUSTICE!"

The hit squad members cheered over their boss' speech. They had to plan it out. Krystal had to go, in the name of the mafia.

* * *

Tara and her party guests arrived at Krystal's door step. They knocked a couple of times, no answer at first. As Tara wanted to leave, Krystal opened the door in a blue nightgown.

"Hi there ladies." Krystal waved.

Tara turned and the gerbil waved back. "Uh... Hi Krystal. Are you living alone?"

Krystal shook her head. "This is my summer house, and I have a housemate with me."

Tara went inside with Francoise, Emma and Sasha behind her. After arriving in the living room. Tara introduced "I'm Tara Weaver, this is Francoise Du Bois, Emma Kaplan, and Sasha Vershevsky."

Krystal looked around "Well... You had a pleasant party at your home Tara."

Tara cheered. "We sure enjoyed the cake and the gifts."

Krystal sat on the gerbil's thighs. "Do you see what's beneath my nightie? I think you'll enjoy seeing them."

Sasha was curious "What is it Krystal?"

Krystal stood up with a smile "You'll see in a second." She then lifted her nightgown completely off and took off her panties underneath them. She was now naked.

"As long as there is no security watching it, women can indeed be naked around other women." Krystal wagged her tail, her nipples erect and hard. "I did develop my boobies as I grew."

The gerbil girl took off her clothes now naked, her breasts and clitoris exposed to the vixen. "Who is this housemate?"

Krystal sat on the birthday girl's lap and gave out a smile on her muzzle. "I think you'll like her." the vixen put her head on her right shoulder. She then called out "Oh Katt!"

Katt came out to her girlfriend, in the nude, her makeup on herself. "So she's the birthday girl you called?"

Krystal turned and smiled "I thought it best to finish her birthday night here."

Weaver turned her head to her friends "Okay girls. Take off your clothes?"

The other girls looked at each other then they got naked as well. "Like seeing these?" Francoise gripped her breasts.

Krystal smiled "Oh yes. I sleep with women on occasions."

Emma put her hands on her butt. "I have always wanted to show up completely nude."

Sasha became happy. "Oh look at them. Their breasts all showing off before my eyes. I've never done that in school, because my teacher would punish me for female pornography."

Tara chuckled "Nothing to worry about today!"

Katt gave a pose "Want for me to bake you all a cake?"

Tara lifted her eyes. "Of course, a second cake can make my night going longer!"

Krystal touched the gerbil's shoulders. "We'll need to do something first."

The vixen got to the floor and spread herself. The gerbil got on all fours and started to lick Krystal's left foot. Krystal sighed at the fact her foot was licked. She wanted it. Tara played with the fox girl's toes while licking it. "You can move to my other footie now." Krystal smiled. Tara moved to the right foot and started moving her tongue along that. She also moved her hands up Krystal's sexy legs. "Alright Tara, you go you gerbil." Krystal giggled.

After enough licking, Tara crawled until her pussy was above Krystal."Want a taste?" Tara smiled. Krystal nodded and then started to use her tongue to play with Tara's opening. The gerbil did her same with Krystal's vagina. Meanwhile, Katt was enjoying the pleasure of playing with Emma, Sasha and Francoise. "Even with her makeup, she is still lovable in the nude." Emma admired. Krystal assisted her tongue with some of her fingers so she can keep the pace going. Then after a number of seconds later, the ladies came all together.

After recovery, the ladies got up. "Francoise, Tara, Sasha and Emma? You get the cake." Krystal waved.

The birthday girl looked at one another and then smiled. "Yay!"

The ladies soon enjoyed the cake Katt made while still naked.

"Wooh! This cake looks delicious!" Tara smiled.

The jackal girl turned to Krystal. "Thanks for the dessert."

The girls went to different rooms. In the guest room, Katt was occupied with Sasha, Emma and Francoise. In her bedroom, Krystal enjoyed fondling Weaver's firm breasts.

Krystal sat up on her knees. "There is no woman as lovely as Katt. We do play with other girls sometimes."

Tara sighed and smiled. "What are you gonna do when you and Katt are wife and wife?"

Krystal put her body onto Tara's. "We're gonna have a nice house, a nice pool, a gaming room, a garden, and beautiful girls and boys, some with my fur, and some with Katt's."

As the girls dozed off, they did not see a camera recording. It was not Beaker this time. It was a dachshund member of the Molinari family hit squad. He recorded and then left. "The boss'll love this!"


	19. Marian's Big Worry

The Cornerian hit squad member with the video camera arrived at the Molinari family compound. He had wanted to report to his boss.

"Hey guys. You gotta let me in to see the boss." the hit member said.

The gate guard, a cheetah told him "Sorry, the boss is sleeping."

The hit team member showed his video camera. "There's a vid I think the boss should see."

The guard looked at the camera and was sure of what the guy had on it. "Okay Ciccio. You can go in."

Ciccio, the terrier member of the hit squad ran into the crime family's house to inform his boss of what he taped last night.

At morning, when the birthday girls left, Krystal yawned on her bed and she saw a note that read "Thanks for the night Krystal."

Krystal smiled. "You're welcome Tara. All's well when I marry Katt."

The beautiful vixen sat up straight, stretched her arms as she yawned then she put a hand behind her right ear. "Oh well, time to clean before Katt appears before me."

The vixen went to her bathroom, humming something as she prepared to shower up. After laying her blue towel on her counter, she looked into her mirror. "I did murder a tough crime boss, and I just pray that any of his men will not get in here."

The still naked Krystal turned on her hot shower water and then got in. "Katt, she's is very gorgeous around the women. She sure can wrap her tail into 'em and thrust it into their pussies." Krystal said as she got her fur wet.

Krystal dampened her scrubber with shampoo and said "Girls with white fur. Oh they must be irresistible." then giggled.

She sighed and started by scrubbing her back. Krystal loved solo showers when she was on the Great Fox and she even let Fox come into the water with him sometimes. "Fara, oh we're about even vixens as we show off in the nude."

Krystal smiled while she moved her scrubby to her front and then started by washing her belly and her breasts. "The elephant sisters. Those lovely long trunks are so sexy I just gotta love them." As she scrubbed her butt and tail, Krystal said "Emily, oh she is so cute as she strips down and plays with the ladies."

The vixen put her left leg on a shower wall and kept her smile as she ran her cloth up and down even her left thigh. She wiggled a toe as she reached her foot. When her left leg was satisfied enough, Krystal moved onto to scrubbing her right leg yet did not have to put it on the wall.

After she got her vagina later, she moved to her arms, starting with the left. "The circus girls, they're so lovable as I would prefer them naked. That Malizoo, she has the finest dancer legs in Corneria." Krystal then scrubbed her right arm and then finished with her armpits and elbows.

As soon as Krystal finished her scrubbing, she looked around. "At least I'll have some quality time in here." The vixen wanted to finger herself, but then a knock was her. "Yes?"

Katt came in with her cell phone. "Marian's on the phone."

Krystal came out of the shower, wet and naked, dried herself and didn't cover herself while she took the phone. "What did you want this morning?"

* * *

Don Eric examined the video camera Ciccio had given to him. "What do you think is on this camera?"

Ciccio told his boss "Sir, I think you'll wanna watch it on the big TV."

Eric took the camera to the living room and told some up-late children to leave. He put the tape from the camera in the VCR. Eric turned to his lackey "This had better not be orders from the police to hunt me down."

As they got TV picture, the 2 mafia men saw what Ciccio recorded for his boss, Krystal and Katt having some girl related fun with the birthday girls from last night.

"As you can see, Krystal seemed to have second thoughts 'bout having sex with her old lovebird Fox McCloud. She chose this honky feline over the vulpine male."

Eric looked closely at a scene of Katt and Krystal fucking another girl. "And do they spend time together?"

Ciccio nodded "They would also spend some times with other girls on this very planet, even if they are tourists."

Eric looked into his hand "So where is this suckhead Fox now?"

Ciccio looked at a cloned copy of Fox's cell phone "He's on the Great Fox partying with his male buds."

Eric looked at the weak minded hit member. "This sort of evidence against Krystal will help us send her to the pits of hell!"

Ciccio prepared to rally the hit squad but is stopped by his boss. "Don't worry. If you try and go after McCloud now, you're going to my life in danger. I'll probably get rubbed out...possibly by her."

Ciccio sighed in relief. "Okay sir. We'll take care of Fox."

Ciccio left the living room to join the other members of the hit squad, who were all lounging, such as music and video games. Ciccio got onto his laptop. "Want me to order a pizza for later?"

Yusef turned from a shooting range. "Make mine supreme comrade."

Ciccio nodded. "One of these days, Star Fox is dead under the claws of the mafia."

* * *

Krystal opened her door and saw Maid Marian wearing a prom dress. "What is it that you wish to talk to me about?" Krystal asked.

Marian looked around and said "Let's talk about it inside."

After Marian came inside, she and Krystal sat down on the couch in the living room while the TV was playing Von Ryan's Express (from 20th Century Fox). "Krystal I believe there is a danger to your life."

Krystal sipped her coffee. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

The red vixen rested her hands on the lower half of her dress. "Sometime ago, you murdered the tough crime lord Alberto Molinari. You and Katt failed to notice that Alberto had a son. He is Eric. He was given command of the Cornerian mafia by his consigliere, Robert Favala. For no reason at all, Eric seems angry with you and your fellow Star Fox comrades. Something in my gut tells me that, a hit squad as been paid to murder McCloud."

Krystal turned shocked "What? The mafia have a hit on my ex-boyfriend!"

Marian nodded. "I'm afraid even the police can't keep Fox safe from the contract out for his blood."

Krystal pointed to herself. "What can me and Katt do to keep me calm?"

Marian noticed the knot that held Krystal's robe on. "Let's get you out of that clothing." She prepared to undo the knot when Krystal held her back, "I'll do it." The vixen got up form her seat as the movie on the TV played on, then she undid the knot and spread her arms, causing the robe to drop, leaving Krystal completely naked. "Okay, now I'll undo your dress." Krystal moved her hands behind Marian's dress and unzipped it. She then moved the dress completely off, leaving her panties remaining. Krystal moved her hands down until she had the maiden's panties were off and Marian was also naked.

Katt also came out of the shower, to the living room, still naked. "Oh Marian, you talked to my girl?"

Marian nodded. "I'll do what I can to keep Krystal out of trouble with criminals."

Krystal and Marian stood up. "She is sensitive as long as she is naked." Marian pointed to Krystal. Krystal put her tail against the maid's clitoris. "Marian sure is soft, because of her red fur."

"Krystal, are you hoping Beaker isn't recording or photographing you and Marian naked together?" Katt got worried.

Krystal smiled. "I am. Beaker had better not be seeing us nude."

Maid Marian laid herself on the ground and spread herself open. "Krystal. I'm all yours today." Marian smiled. Krystal got on her hands and knees above the red fox. Krystal readied her beautiful tail "I'm going to use my tail, to show off how it can feel." Krystal told Marian as she giggled. The blue Cerinian moved her tail back a bit and then started to thrust her tail into the red girl. Marian moaned softly and gyrated her body while Krystal thrusted her tail into her. "Oh Krystal... I want to feel it. Keep the day going." Marian moaned. The red vixen moved her hands up and groped the Cerinian's breasts. While she continued to thrust, Krystal began to rub her nipples against Marian's. "Do these kind of lesbian sex situations have breast rubbings or what?" Krystal shouted. Marian nodded "Sometimes." Krystal continued to thrust on as Marian went on with breast massaging. "Do it harder. Make me more happier Krystal!" Marian moaned happily. They did not see that Katt was masturbating behind them. "Continue your routine Krystal. I won't interrupt you." Katt paused her own fingering a bit before resuming. Marian began to moan even louder as she was nearing her climax "I'm going to burst soon. Hurry Krystal." Marian screamed. Then a few seconds later, Marian came, as did Katt.

The ladies rested for a bit, then sat up. "That was fun girls! It was my first time, having sex with a naked girl. Thanks Krystal." Marian smiled.

Krystal groped Marian's breasts. "When this private war against the mafia is over, you can come to my wedding."

Marian kept her smile. "I'll bring in Klucky too." she lifted a leg, "Would you care to show a strip dance to the guests?"

Krystal and Katt nodded. "A beautiful wedding strip dance. Oh yeah!"

Just then, outside, Beaker got his camera ready, and then he photographed Krystal, Marian and Katt naked as they stood up. "Meep meep moo meep!"

As he prepared to leave, the sliding door opened and Krystal said. "Give me the camera Beaker!"

Beaker turned at the naked Krystal and screamed. "Meep meep meep meep meep!" as Beaker panicked, he was caught by the leg. "Give it, or your off the guest list!" Krystal demanded.

Beaker gave up the camera and ran off. Krystal showed the camera to Maid Marian. "See? Beaker did photograph me naked once again."

Marian examined the photo of her and her naked mates. "It won't be harmful."

Krystal was surprised "Really?"

Marian hugged the blue vixen. "It won't harm your health. I'll arrange for Beaker to give a photoshoot of you and the bride naked at you and Katt's wedding."

Krystal smiled "Think so?"

Marian nodded. "Oh yes. It will be a wedding blast in front of female guests, be it minor or not."


	20. Police Copgirls Part 1

Hours ago...

In a Cornerian apartment, there was a bedroom containing 2 girls in bed together. One was an orange lynx, whose revealed left arm had black dots, the other was a white collie dog. They were embracing each other and their clothes were sprawled out onto the floor. They had badges on their nightstand. One could tell easily that they were Cornerian police officers.

Just then the alarm clock went off. The collie moved her hand and put it off. She then sat up, stretched and yawned. The lynx twitched a hand and opened her eyes. "Had a good sleep Fay?" the lynx put herself on her belly.

Fay smiled at the lynx. "Sure did Miyu. That intercourse you gave me was amazing."

Miyu moved her tail up to Fay's face. "I loved my tail, wagging in your face, tickling it as we had our fun naked."

Fay put a finger near her mouth. "You did? Those snobs at the station didn't see it."

Miyu switched to her sitting position to her knees, just to show her breasts. "We did build our recon platoon, an all-girl one that is."

Fay went to all fours and kicked a leg to the left. "Nothing better on the job than sending the bad guys to the big house."

Miyu sat straight and spread herself. "There is no girl better than you, my lover."

Fay licked her lips, and moved herself in, then gave Miyu a big smooch on her lips. "Oh Miyu. I love you!"

Miyu smiled and told the collie girl. "I love you too."

The 2 girls got up. "Care to make me breakfast?" Miyu asked.

Fay patted herself on her breasts. "Sure. Want some donuts? I'll make the coffee!"

Miyu nodded and they headed into the kitchen. Fay made the coffee and put sugar in it. Miyu sat on the table and Fay sat near her in a chair. "Pretty sexy of you to sit and eat on the table, rather than at the table. Pretty dangerous at first."

Miyu took a bite of her chocolate doughnut. "I kinda like the idea Fay." then she sipped her coffee as she jiggled her breasts. "This is my way of eating, be it your on the table with me or not." Miyu gave a grin.

Fay wiggled her fingers while holding her coffee cup in her hand. "The hotter we get," then takes a sip "the better the jobs fly by."

The 2 nude girls pressed their cups onto one another. "Cheers to our working togetherness on the police."

Miyu noticed the sweat on her chest "Looks like we need a washup. I don't think the sarge will like a very sweaty lynx, like me."

Fay looked down curious and had doughnut stuff on her fur. "Okay Miyu. Let's do it!"

The girls went to their bathroom and then took a bath. Fay enjoyed the fact that the top of her head was washed about by Miyu. That was a comical wash for them indeed.

Minutes later, the girls got out of the tub and then brushed their teeth and applied deodorant to their armpits. Fay noticed the smile Miyu was giving while deodorizing her armpits. "We're perfectly fine, no one pressed the red button, the banks are not robbed successfully of course, all's well to Corneria."

Just then, as soon was the ladies were out of the bathroom, Miyu's phone rang. She went to get it and answered it. "Yes Jennifer?" Miyu laid on her bed.

Jennifer's voice told the lynx "Uh... I think I'm at the office. I think you'll wanna see and hear what I have for you and your partner."

Miyu looked up "Why is that?"

Jennifer told her superior "Because we're recon platoon on Corneria, and we kick ass!"

Miyu hung up and told Fay who had gotten her shoes and pants on. "Fay, there's a big one we're about to have."

* * *

Fox McCloud went to a special parlor on Corneria, the fortune tellers parlor. He was given the address by a mysterious individual whom he did not suspect. He entered the parlor and saw a black and white tiger, with a mustache, Roman-like robes and an Arab turban.

"Ah, the great Fox McCloud of Star Fox I presume. A man told me you were coming in here." the tiger told Fox.

McCloud sighed and eyed the tiger. "Who are you exactly?"

The tiger bowed "I am the wisest of all tigers. Pamanicles the White."

Fox looked about Pamanicles's shop. "What do you do here anyway? I have been missing Krystal for days."

Pamanicles showed a crystal ball and a table. "I can tell the future, and can contact the dead."

Fox looked into one of his hands and then said to the tiger "I wish to know of my future on Corneria."

Pamanicles sat down, as did Fox. The 2 put hands against one another "Close your eyes my boy. And open your mind." Fox did so. "Then when this comes, will you know of the things that are yet to come." Pamanicles said with a smile.

In the crystal ball, they could make out images, the death of Fox at the hands of another, Falco betraying Star Fox, and the triumph of the mafia of Corneria.

Seconds later, the spell is gone and Fox opened is eyes. "What did my future tell?"

Pamanicles opened his eyes and told the orange vulpine "I saw the future of you on Corneria. It told of death, betrayal and the defeat of good."

Fox was surprised "Are you serious?"

The white tiger nodded. "Yes. I can predict things for the future, and use magic."

Fox laughed and then got out of his seat. "Oh this must be a joke, you nearly made me nervous when my fortunes were read." then turned to leave "I'll look forward to bringing my girl to this parlor on her days with me."

After Fox left, Pamanicles got to a phone "Molinari. Your plans for Krystal will soon be working in no time."

Eric's voice gave an evil smile then said "One of our members called Fox ominously and told him to come to you."

Pamanicles looked at his mirror and brushed his hair. "What does that tell you?"

"That your the wisest sorcerer in the underworld of me!" Eric's voice concluded and then hung up.

The tiger turned to the open door "You will know of hell on earth soon enough McCloud, both you and Krystal will pay with your very lives, for killing the first man."

* * *

Hours later, Krystal answered the door at her residence. She saw Miyu and Fay standing in police uniforms. "Oh, you both must be Miyu and Fay I take it."

Miyu eyed Krystal up and down "Your very attractive for a woman of your age."

"And..." Katt appeared and Krystal finished "so is Katt by the way."

Katt bowed with a smile "Hi Miyu and Fay. On the job?"

The police girls nodded."We're enjoying it. The interviews before you went to space fighter business were nice."

Katt shook Fay's hand. "Cats making friends with dogs now? I'm doing that with a vixen."

Fay turned to Miyu "Miyu here kinda likes it. Canine girls befriending feline girls."

Krystal put her arms under her breasts covered by a white shirt "I knew that would be a good one." she turned to Miyu "So what do you wish to see me for?"

Miyu showed a tape player and a piece of paper "Something you will want to know."

Krystal and the others went to the foxgirl's bedroom. With no one looking about, Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay took off all their clothes until they were naked as the day they were born.

Fay looked at Krystal's body. "This was your idea? Wow!"

Krystal squatted down nearing the floor "It would be better to talk about your ideas with me naked."

Miyu pointed to one of her dots on her fur "There is a law on nudity in public. I'll make an exception of it, doing it with an officer of my stature."

Krystal looked up and smiled "Oh thanks Miyu. I never played around naked with a female officer of police before."

Katt jiggled her breasts in Fay's face "This is a first time."

Fay giggled as she gripped her own breasts "Katt, your so lovable yet funny to women!" You know that?"

Miyu turned to her partner. "Before we get on with it, I would like to show Krystal somethings."

After getting to the bed, Miyu showed the tape player "This is a call sent to your boyfriend."

Miyu started the tape Fox's voice was heard "Who is it?"

A voice said "How nice of you to make an acquaintance Mr. McCloud."

Fox's voice was shocked "Can't you see I'm exercising with-"

"You have kept your eyes on Krystal, but what about Falco?"

"What about him?"

"He came to us about a cat "missing from him" and has contacted us about how he could win her back."

"I never let Falco do other business before."

"He was worried and we gave him an offer of friendship."

"What did he say to you?"

The voice shrugged "You won't want to know."

"I don't care what Falco said to you, he's still my friend, and that's how friends are!" Fox's voice shouted angrily.

"Don't hang up yet, on the day you witness Krystal with another, you will die of natural causes, coming from a disease no man can detect, nor treat."

"Never ever try to speak to Falco strangely again!" then the call ended.

"That was your ex-lover Fox alright?" Fay showed a worried face.

Krystal became shocked "What? He's in trouble?"

Miyu crawled to the vixen "Possible."

Katt wondered "What are we dealing with?"

Miyu showed the paper of the tree of the Molinari family. "These are the Molinari crime family who want blood."

The soldatis went first. Miyu pointed to the dingo "Giuseppe Cipriano the dingo. Former motorcycle driver kicked out for using blades on his motorbike, which he still uses." then the rhino "Antonio Callarti, ex-pro wrestler." then the male penguin with sunglasses "Yuki Kauranko, professional fencer of the mafia." and finally the mole "Erich von Killricht, miner who turned a nail gun on his supervisor."

Fay continued with the capos. She started with the afro haired fox "Giorgio Sandimas, pushed his first office boss down the stairs to his death." then the headband wearing shih tzu "Aleksandr Davidov, escape artist who escaped real places, such as bank vaults and prisons." then the badger "Pieter Tesla. One of the heretics who worship the don as "god"."

Miyu pointed to a black and white tiger "He's the wisest magic user in the mafia, Pamanicles the White. He's the crime worlds powerful sorcerer."

Krystal pointed to the consigliere, a bengal fox "He's Robert Favala. Right?"

Miyu nodded "Of course he is." Fay explained "He's loyal to the Molinaris as long as Pamanicles has. He can bribe the courts and convince, no evidence to put their cases to trial."

Krystal kicked a leg up. "Do they have a hit squad?"

Fay nodded. "They do, you'll find out at the headquarters."

Katt touched Miyu's breast. "Do you ladies have a squad of your own?"

Miyu smiled. "We do. You can meet them later." then she spread herself. "But first, let's have some naked fun."

Krystal got her firm self onto Miyu and laid a kiss to the lynx's lips. Th vixen smiled as she began to run her blue hands onto Miyu's orange furred breasts. While she played with her breasts, Miyu giggled while her pink nipples were played with. "You sure do love girl's nipples." Miyu laughed. Krystal nodded "They make me feel more alive than I actually do." The vixen then brought herself to kiss Miyu's lips. The lynx reached behind the Cerinian and then rubbed her ass and tail. Meanwhile, Fay was keeping herself busy with Katt. As Katt began to lick the collie's wet opening, Fay told the pink cat "Whoa! Looks like cats strike back at dogs now!" Fay rested her white legs on Katt's back and smiled. "Would you do it to me harder Katt?" Fay asked. Katt nodded and complied, causing Fay to moan as her breasts jiggled. As the oralness went on, Miyu and Krystal were already in a 69. Krystal and Miyu were about to climax. They shouted "OH I'M GONNA CUUUUMMMM!" The ladies all came.

After they all rested up, the ladies dressed up and head to a police car.

While she drove, Miyu showed the pictures of who came to the police station to report the Molinari family. "I trust you know these 2 kids before?"

Krystal nodded "I do. Marian and Beaker."

Miyu nodded and waited at a traffic light. "Well, they spoke to us about what could become of your boyfriend and about protection for a woman who betrayed the first don."


	21. Police Copgirls Part 2

Krystal, Katt, Miyu and Fay arrived at the downtown Cornerian police department. They met the desk sergeant and Miyu showed her badge. "I'm here to show these kids to my squad."

The sarge eyed Krystal "Visiting hours?"

Krystal nodded "I've wanted to see Miyu and Fay's...personal team."

The sergeant pointed out. "Doors on the right."

The girls headed into the cop girl's squad room. They were astonished as they saw female cats and dogs for Miyu and Fay's police platoon. They were in police uniforms also. "Wow! I've never seen THAT many of your members before." Katt commented.

Miyu ordered "Attention, Hut!" the police girls heard the command and fell in.

Fay walked to the women standing together and said "State your names?"

The doberman girl with a hairstyle said "Milly Kim."

A big breasted basset hound said "Lois Melville."

A white shih tzu said "Tao Song."

A lioness with long hair said "Meridian Vasquez."

A Kunming Wolfdog girl said "Lisl Ratter."

An Egyptian Mau girl said "Isis Nasser."

A German Rex girl stated "Clarissa Misaki."

A Burmilla said "Carol Steinbeck II."

A Cesky Fousek girl said "Maria Puzalli."

A Karelien Bear Dog girl said "Cassidy Tavek."

A Persian cat girl with big breasts announced "Jillian Delmonte."

A red Basenji said "Jennifer Rey."

And finally, a black burmese catgirl said "Angela Yamtovai."

Fay showed the vixen to the police girls before her. "You all work as a team?" Krystal asked.

"Of course we do Krystal." Clarissa told the Cerinian fox.

Jillian turned to their commanding superior. "What did they come here for?"

Miyu smiled. "How about we discuss it in a more dignified way. Let's remove these clothes."

The women were nervous at first, but then, they all agreed to be naked together. Krystal eyed Puzalli's breasts. They were very small. "What do you think Maria?"

Puzalli giggled. "Let's say I didn't have time to grow by breasts."

Cassidy spread herself. "You sure are very sexy like that Krystal."

Lois and Jillian got between Katt. "What do you like to grope best? Dogs or cats?" Lois said.

Katt looked around and then smiled. "I prefer the felines, but having girl sex with dogs sure turns me on!"

Lois gripped her boobs and said "You hear that Jilly? Sex for girls sure has gone to the dogs!"

Jillian flicked on of Katt's pink nipples. "Cat girls do love eating out dog girls."

Miyu pointed to Krystal. "You all see ladies?" The ladies in her platoon looked to Krystal. "She has made herself an enemy of the mafia. She and Katt have spent more time together on Corneria."

Fay leaned onto Miyu. "They are much more politer to women, even if they are very young minors."

Carol, Tao and Meridian sat with Krystal. "We did love the way to stripped your clothes Krys." Tao grinned.

Krystal gasped then smiled "Cats and their whiskers." She raised her tail up. "They sure get the girl's blood flowing." Krystal giggled.

Carol went to a kneeling position, "Do you have uh... sex with little girls?"

Krystal leaned her head in. "Of course. The way they moan is so load..." then she turned around and looked behind "Even when I thrust my tail in female children." Meridian laughed. "With my daughter, you me and her make a loving triangle."

Krystal touched Meridian's breasts. "Thanks for the tip."

Lisl gave a pose before her commander. "You did forbid sexual poses before this. Right, Miyu?"

Miyu and Fay smiled. "I did you ladies topless during training sessions."

Fay pointed to her white breasts "Even the bras were discarded."

Isis, Clarissa, Jennifer and Angela sat together and Angela rested her head on her right black shoulder. "We're so very delicious, aren't we guys?" Angela smiled.

Clarissa gave a smile. "How about we give a quadruple kiss."

The 4 nude girls tried out the quadruple kiss and released after 40 seconds. "That was so sweet. You make me so happy!" Isis grinned.

Jennifer looked about "Say! Girls being naked ARE fun! The ladies can sure pull off better sex than women!"

Miyu suggested something "Girls. Let's give Krystal and Katt a different animal species gang bang."

Fay looked to Krystal "Cats and play with Krystal," then giggled and turned to Katt "and the doggies and I will have some Katt play time."

The cats went to Krystal and the dog girls went to Katt. Miyu sat with near knees behind Krystal. "You're so gonna love it."

Krystal nodded. "Okay ladies. Let 'em rip!"

Miyu started the fun by going down and kissing Krystal. Meridian rubbed her hands onto Krystal's right breast while Isis began licking at Krystal's left. Clarissa sat on Krystal's belly and rubbed her hands around Krystal's sides. Carol took a dildo and inserted it into Krystal's clitoris, then ran it about while laying between her opening. Jillian and Angela were enjoying Krystal's feet. They enjoyed the moans Krystal gave. "She's so soft like that." Angela smiled. Clarissa turned "I agree Angie." While they enjoyed Krystal's body, the vixen reached and played with Miyu's breasts. Sooner or later, Krystal climaxed.

Katt finished later. The 2 main lovers got up and kissed each other. "Enjoy the show girls?" Krystal asked.

The police girls sat up straight. "We did enjoy the pleasure!"

Cassidy laughed. "I enjoyed how Katt got with Fay's boobies."

Isis touched one of Krystal's breasts. "Care for a cleanup?"

Minutes later, in the platoon's private shower room, Katt and Krystal were showered by a hose. It was held by Lisl and Jennifer. The 2 lovers were laughing with sexual pleasure as the hose sprayed water onto them. While the other girls watched, Miyu and Fay decided to join the vixen and pink feline.

Krystal noticed the ribbon on Fay was missing. "Don't you like your ribbon?"

Fay smiled. "I do, but I keep it off when I clean up."

Katt nodded. "She DOES mean it."

Miyu told the vixen. "So as to not ruin her ribbon."

Fay kissed the already wet Miyu. "Thanks my love."

Miyu told the girls with the hose. "Make sure to get our backs!"

As the 4 girls backs were hosed onto, they didn't see Beaker hiding in the very back of the shower room. He had a spy camera and this time wanted a shot of a police girl naked. He aimed the camera at Angela "Meep meep meep meep meep." Beaker said, then snapped his photo of Angela jiggling her breasts with a smile on her face. "Me meeeeeeeeep!"

As he turned to leave, he heard the cop girls shout "Hey Beaker!" Beaker screamed and tried to run, but Lois restrained the poor Muppet. "Nice try pervert! But you don't know how strong I can be!"

Beaker shrieked at Lois and ducked his head into his shirt. Angela and Cassidy took his camera. "We're taking this for evidence. No worry." Angela assured Krystal.

Cassidy nodded. "He didn't photo you naked this time Krystal."

Krystal pointed to the Muppet. "At least he avoided me, but not the law again."

* * *

Hotel Carmell

Molinari and his guards intruded upon an orange tiger. "Give me a fucking break boss!" the tiger yelled. "There's no way in hell I gave Krystal the list of our guys!"

Molinari showed a writing. "We intercepted a call from this hotel saying that you can help Krystal."

Pamanicles pointed to the document. "THAT was your writing."

Molinari told the tiger "We wouldn't want your babies involved Jerome." The skunk showed a picture of the accountant's 2 little tigress girls. "No, not Jane and Jamie!"

Pamanicles used telekinesis to force Jerome to the ground. "Finders, cutters Mr. Ainley." The white tiger snapped his fingers. "Boys?"

A platypus and koala in mafia clothing nodded and removed their gangster clothing, revealing jumpsuits. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!" the platypus yelled as he charged for Jerome. The koala first did an elbow blow to Jerome from the front, then swopped behind and brought a fist down to Jerome's jugular, knocking him down.

The mafia accountant coughed then the platypus said "Don't bother resistance Jerome." Eric then opened the balcony behind Jerome. Jerome was upped by 2 mafioso and he shouted "Boss, I'll be a good tiger accountant! You got it wrong man!" while being dragged to the balcony.

"You monster!" Jerome cursed before he is tossed to his death.

Eric commented "Interesting that he died that way."


	22. Bathing Up Before School

Morning was about to come. Children were getting ready for their very important part of their life: school. Some hated it, some loved it. Even so on Corneria.

At a house on Rierden Square, it had a mailbox with the name Ainley.

3 tiger girls were about to get into the bath tub in their bathroom, Jane Ainley (dark orange tiger), Jamie (light orange tiger) and Willa (white tiger). Underneath their outfits, Jane and Jamie had small breasts, but Willa was in the first stages of breast development.

"Mom said to make our lunches after we cleanup from breakfast." Jane said.

Jamie looked around "I didn't have to have done this before morning!"

Willa pointed to Jane's shirt. "Before we go flipping about the bath like we do, shouldn't we-?"

Before Willa could finish, a voice said "I think I can help with that." The 3 tigers turned and saw Krystal and Katt in the doorway.

"Hey it's Krystal!" Jane shouted.

"Shh! Mommy will hear us!" Jamie shushed her sister.

Katt touched a part of her bathrobe. "Does your always prefer cleaning from you lot?"

Jane nodded. "She does, even after breakfast."

Willa laid her arms under her breasts, hidden in her shirt. "She lets us eat sometimes pancakes, and then she shows us to the bathroom, just to clean up."

Krystal had an idea for the tigresses, "There's a way to change all that, with your mommy."

Katt prepared to remove the knot on her robe. "It's a special way of getting women to change their minds."

Krystal and Katt then undid the knots on their robes and then in a flash, were completely left nude before the tigresses. Willa, Jane and Jamie looked at each other for a second and then stripped naked as well.

"Some idea you have, mommy will-" Jamie started but Krystal told her "Never, find, out."

Jane got the hot water on in the tub. "'Kay guys. Tub's filling."

As soon as the tub was filled to what they wanted it, the girls got into the tub and Jamie made sure the tub was plugged, before shutting the faucet off.

Willa pointed to Krystal as she submerged her legs. "You seem to have medium breasts, while Jane and Jamie's are much smaller. Do you like breasts?"

Krystal smiled. "Of course I do Willa. I love it when I suck on a girl's boobies." then looked at Jane "Even if they're small ones."

Jane giggled. "My daddy never lets me see him having uh... sex as you call it with mom."

Krystal went to her knees and put her arms to the sides of her breasts while keeping her smile. "I think you'll like sex when it's better without boys."

Jamie splashed some bath water onto her own and Katt's breasts. "Ah yes. This is a first time making love to a naked girl." Jamie smiled.

Katt gave a pip to one of Jamie's breasts. "You know something Jamie? Girls having sex is very cute." Jamie kicked her feet in the tub. "I could call out mom but she'd scream at me for being all naked."

Krystal took Jane and sat her on the tub edge. "You DO realize what I will do, correct?"

Jane spread her legs. "I'm ready for it Krystal."

Krystal turned to Katt. "Have fun with the pretty tigresses."

Katt gestured her finger "Come 'ere Jamie and Willa."

Krystal looked at Jane's tiny chest and then she moved her hands up to start playing with the tigress girl's nipples. "Do you see what I'm doing kid?" Krystal laughed. Jane moaned "Yeah I do." Krystal told the little tigress "I appear to be playing with your little breasts, that you've not even started developing yet. You should start getting your breasts growing when you grow up." Jane raised her right leg and turned to see Jamie licking Katt's right nipple. "Lovin' it?" Jamie paused and nodded to her sister. "Yeah. Katt is loving it too Jane." Krystal used her thumbs to flick Jane's nipples."Want me lower?" Krystal asked. Jane smiled "Please do." and giggled.

The naked blue vixen then brought her fingers to the orange tigress's clitoris and then inserted a finger. "This is one of the things a nude woman likes to try out." Krystal looked up to Jane's face. "Fingering a girl's vagina." The nude tigress saw Willa starting to eat out Katt and Jamie behind the cat. "The other?" Jamie asked.

"They can lick it too." Krystal licked her own lip and then started to lick her tongue into the tigress. "This will give the goosebumps tonight." Jamie grinned. Krystal then pried her tongue further into the tigress minor. As she ate the young girl out, Krystal brought her hands and rubbed them across Jane's face. "Oh yes, Krystal! Play with me! Give it here!" Jane moaned. As soon as Katt climaxes, Jane also climaxed later.

As Jane breathed like the young girl she is, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Who is it?"

Then, Jane, Willa and Jamie's mother, also an orange tigress came in. She was shocked at what she was seeing. "Jane, who is this vixen in the bath with you?"

Jane pointed to the vixen sitting with her. "Mommy, this is Krystal, the lovable Cerinian vixen."

Krystal brought a knee near her face. "And what you did not notice, was that I was having sex with a little girl."

The mother pointed to Jane. "You had sex with my daughter? Pervert! Her father wasn't here since he had a beer before he left."

Krystal stood up from the tub and dripped from her naked body. "And you would be..."

The mom pointed "I'm Michaela. Didn't see Jerome, I wish my hubbs would come on home and kick your asses for having sex with my babies." Michaela turned to leave "In that case, I'm just gonna call the po-" before she could walk and finish, Krystal grabbed Michaela's breast from behind.

"Not going to happen on my watch." Krystal grinned.

The vixen brought her hands to the rim of Michaela's pajama shirt, then she brought the tigress's shirt off of her. Krystal took a second to fondle Michaela's boobs that were now exposed. Krystal added "There, you see Ms. Ainley. Nothing to go shit about." Michael became nervous at first why her nipples were touched by another woman. She let her husband touch her before. "Whoa! That's amazing! I finally got to experience a young lady playing with my big boobies." Michaela smiled. The tigress mother then turned around and then took off her pajama pants and panties. "See my girls? Now I'm naked."

Jamie sat on the tub rim. "Thanks mom! I never felt to alive since YOU gave me a bath."

Michaela giggled. "First time I showed off to a girl."

Willa jiggled her naked breasts. "Do you like it? Seeing your daughter's breasts growing?"

Michaela smiled. "That is making me very happy."

Krystal got on her back and brought Michaela to face her. "Let's give you a morning to remember."

The naked ladies started by kissing each other on their mouths. Krystal ran her hands along the tigress mother's sensitive back. Krystal swept her hands down to the woman's ass and squeezed it. Michaela moaned while her tail wagged. Katt, Jane, Willa and Jamie kept themselves occupied again. Michael raised her head from the kissing and said to the vixen "Krystal, you are definitely the sweetest Lylatian vixen a girl could touch."

Katt got out of the tub and sat with Krystal, the tigress children followed. "Did you know your hubby was really mafia?" Katt asked.

Michaela got shocked. "What? Jerome was with those Molinari bastards!"

Krystal nodded. "Likely." then showed a newspaper "Jerome Ainley, mafia accountant, killed last night."

Krystal and her pink mate got up and patted their booties. "If you want a better lover..." Krystal started, Katt finished "Get someone less mafioso and maybe a girl for a change."

Krystal prepared to leave and told Michaela "Make sure to give your babes a ride to school today."


	23. Symphony at a Strip Club, Tiger's Cub

**Author notes: I must warn you, this Scarlet avian fellow that I'm using belongs to Skullfox. Another OC character I'm borrowing is Jessy L. Wolf, he's owned by Namigi.**

* * *

Corneria Morgue

Jerome was laying on his deathbed. He was breathing heavily due to his fall from his apartment. His younger brother came in, pushing his doctor escort away. The younger tiger brother was clothed in guerrilla warfare clothing.

"Shit! Big brother!" the brother was shocked. He ran to his brother.

Jerome coughed up blood and told his brother "Emil. I gave up the information on our former mafia to Krystal."

Emil growled and punched the deathbed. "Did you notice that the mafia had laws? That you were not to give out their information to anyone?"

The accountant nodded. "I should've kept the info in the damn dark for a bit fucking longer..."

Emil touched his dying brother's chest. "If I called you that someone was on their way to your apartment to kill you, we'd both be chopped up and tossed to the junkyard."

"Be wary of the hit squad. Stay away from Molinari. Be at peace with another..." Jerome then died with a smile.

Emil walked out mad and told his wolf bodyguard "Jessy Wolf?"

Jessy stood at attention. "Sir!"

The young guerrilla tiger eyed his guard. "We're getting our men together. We've got a "party" to give for Don Molinari."

* * *

Molinari compound

A komodo dragon hit squad member inline skated down the halls for his morning routine exercise. He was listening to Pick Up The Pieces by Average White Band on his iPod. He didn't know it would bother the sleeps of certain people because he forgot headphones.

Yusef woke up to the noise. "What the hell is Gazim doing again?"

Gazim stopped his skating in the kitchen and started to make his waffles, yet continued his music. He took the syrup out of the fridge and some milk to prepare a glass for. When the waffles were ready, he put them on a plate. As soon as he got to the table thought, he was greeted by his don, who was in his nightrobes.

(Song: Gold & Silver from Golgo 13: The Professional)

"Oh shit boss! What the fuck do you want this hour?" Gazim was scared.

Eric shook his head. "Gazim. Do you realize how early it is in the morning? TOO EARLY TO HAVE FUCKING BREAKFAST?"

Gazim chattered his reptile teeth and dropped his fork. "You're gonna dock my salary?"

Eric slapped the komodo. "Of course I am NOT...unless you go early skating in the morning when it's still dark out!"

Gazim sighed over this threat and then started to eat his breakfast anyway.

(Stop song at 30 seconds)

* * *

Extravaganza Strippers Club

Krystal and Katt arrived at the strip club, hoping to see or dance with a woman personally. They were stalled by a big pug guard. "Now what are you ladies doing on a school night? You both go on home now!"

Krystal waved a hand down. "Now calm down there. After all, we're both of legal age to be here."

Katt gave a glare. "There are some fine girls we could dance with on this occasion."

The pug got madder "Listen well, explain or your butts-" then money is put in his face by Katt. "Well, enjoy your "look around". Sorry for the trouble."

The lovers entered the club and saw a female bear dancing nude. The song being played was Another Part of Me by Michael Jackson. The vixen and pink cat watched the show while standing. After enough minutes, Krystal and Katt went backstage. The girls went to a dressing room and saw a red avian girl sitting at her mirror. She had her back to the girls and was in just a bra and panties.

"Good afternoon." Krystal said to the avian girl.

The avian turned "Hey there Krystal. How was Fox treating you since Sauria?"

Krystal looked to Katt. "Well, I'm moving on now to Katt here, Scarlet."

Scarlet turned to the feline. "How's things keeping you?"

Katt laid an arm on Krystal's shoulders. "Some people like to claim we're gay, but we're lovely lesbians."

Krystal nodded "Soon to be wife and wife."

Scarlet moved her hands to the center of her bra. "Okay ladies, since I could give my next performance with you," then the red avian removed her bra so she could show her big breasts 'I might as well show you what I have before then." The avian seconds later, was standing completely naked.

"What do you girls think?" Scarlet giggled. Then she touched her breasts with a smile. "Do you like my naked body?"

Krystal and Katt stripped nude too. "We love it Scarlet!"

Scarlet spread herself. "In this strip club, they let women dance on topless or nude, however they prefer." She pointed to her breast "I prefer dancing butt naked."

Krystal raised her tail in excitement. "That's just what I had wanted to see today."

Katt looked at some takeout food Scarlet had bought. "You got takeout, huh?"

Scarlet giggled. "I was having it during lunch break." The avian pointed to the picture of her boss, dark yellow furred vulpine. "This is my supervisor, Raquel Duvier. You'll know her IF I could call her in here."

Krystal kissed Scarlet's beak. "Do you know that dancing bear out there?"

Scarlet responded "I'll introduce her after our special performance today."

Out on stage, a man in a business suit told the audience "Will you please welcome Scarlet Paige!" The crowds cheered as Scarlet came out to the crowd and waved while bouncing her large jugs. She was still naked.

She went to the microphone and told her audience "Thank you sir. Now I've danced solo, and sometimes with another club dancer for times now. Well today, I'm giving out to you a special treat for my latest performing act: Krystal and her new girlfriend, KATT!" Scarlet moved her hand to the curtain and the vixen and her cat girlfriend came out to the avian.

The girls started to dance softly while the song Walk Away by Matt Munro was playing from the DJ's music player.

* * *

Wolfram Arms Factory

Emil was in his office with Jessy and a Hippo. They were in guerrilla get ups. "Listen to me Jessy you piece-a-shit, you fuck with me one more time, I'll cut your dick off!" Emil threatened.

Jessy shrugged. "Boss, I had security tight around your bro. I made sure!"

Emil turned to the hippo. "Marvin Broderick."

Marvin raised his head. "Yes sir?"

"Those phony newspapers of the Molinaris really pissed me off at dawn today. Burn them." Emil ordered.

Marvin bowed. "At once!"

The hippo ran out to destroy the Molinari Headline papers. "'bout time we took out his life, his gambling, his arms, everything." Emil was determined.

Jessy looked out a window. "That's what Jerome wanted."

The tiger brother told his good man "You're a good soldier, you served under me in the Aparoid fight."

"I'm not sure if Krystal can be trusted or not. She made the Molinaris her enemy." Jessy rubbed his beret.

Emil showed his laser shotgun. "If we didn't trust her, I'd blast her brains open now. But since, she killed the last don..." the tiger showed some cake he had with his family "More cake?"

* * *

Back to the Extravaganza Strip Club

Scarlet, Krystal and Katt were now dancing to Black Ships Someday by Makoto Fujiwara. The girls showed off moves such as cartwheels, lap dancing, pole stunts, belly twisters, boob shaking, anything to keep the crowd cheering. 2 men were not happy, 2 snakes with swords were sent in by Don Molinari to kill Krystal. For now, the men watched the show in disgust.

After the song, the crowd cheered and Krystal and Katt gave a high five to each other. Krystal walked sexually to the microphone and said into it "Thank you guys. I gave quite a helluva show today. This was my first time dancing naked with a dancer who works here. That was very sexy of her to let me as a guest dance with her."

The audience cheered while the girls left. The 2 mafioso snakes carried their swords and walked out. The red one said "Retire Krysssssstal when ssssssshe comesss out of the club."

Krystal, Scarlet and Katt went back to her dressing room. Scarlet then called in the bear Krystal watched early, then a female duck, then a female husky with a braid hair style and then Raquel Duvier herself.

Katt bowed from the waist to greet Raquel. "Good day to you Raquel."

The yellow vulpine waved. "Nice of you ladies to have seen Scarlet." Raquel pointed to the still nude bear. "Hanna King," then the duck "Kyoko Ryohi," and the husky "Silev Akirov."

Hanna touched Krystal's shoulder. "Hope you liked my show."

Krystal chuckled. "Oh sure, that play was so lovely."

Katt patted Kyoko. "I never met you before, but I have seen Scarlet here."

Kyoko kissed the cat. "My pleasure."

Scarlet rubbed her feathers. "Boss. Take off those clothes?"

Raquel looked about and said "Since you're all naked already, I might as well get my clothes off too."

Silev smiled. "We won't tell."

The yellow vulpine got off her shoes, then she slipped her dress off. Her bra and panties then went. Now naked, she sat with the other girls.

"What brings you here to this, cavalcade of womenhood?" Raquel asked Krystal.

Krystal jiggled her boobs. "Katt told me about this joint, where women could dance all nude or topless."

Katt pointed to Krystal "She just had to try this place out."

In the restaurant area, Beaker came in with a camera, wanting to snap a nude dancer. He got past security and waited for the chance, then snapped! Beaker got a photo of a naked rhinoceros girl dancing. "Mee mee meep!" Beaker meeped.

The timid Muppet was about to take off when, "Hey sneakhead!" a guard said.

Beaker looked at the guard and then screamed, before running away. This time outside, he didn't get seen with his photo. "Mee mee mee mee mee mee." (That was too very close for me.) Beaker said with a sigh before it.

Raquel got Katt, Silev and Kyoko near her. "This may sound funny to do in my club but care to give Krystal her treat?" Raquel asked the red avian.

Scarlet nodded. "Sure thing boss."

Hanna jiggled her breasts. "Okay chief, will do anyway."

Krystal, Scarlet and Hanna began their sexual make-out with Krystal gripping one of Scarlet's big melons. Hanna raised her vagina before the two ladies "Room for one more?" then brought her clit before Krystal's. "Alright Hanna." The 3 girls moaned in their sex and Raquel was getting wild with ladies going at it with her. Krystal was having her pussy threshed against by the bear girl, and her nipples played with by Scarlet. The naked vixen was even thrusting her tail into Scarlet's ass. "Will you do it harder?" Scarlet begged. Krystal said in pleasure "Just as long as I'm satisfied by you ladies." While in a 69, Raquel peeked her head out of Katt's slit and moaned "Oh yes Katt! Give it onto me harder! Make me cum hard!" Kyoko was eating Silev out from below "Whoa they sure do good at being lovers!" Silev shouted. Krystal was about to have it soon. "I'm about to burst soon!" Scarlet moaned "Me too Krystal!"

The ladies all came.

After a rest, Krystal and Scarlet got up and smiled at each other. "Thanks Scarlet, for having sex with me."

Scarlet giggled. "That got you hot today." then brushed her beak across Krystal's clit. "You look very wet now.'

Krystal gasped then giggled. "Oh Scarlet. You make me and Katt feel good."

Hanna turned and stuck her butt up. "You like it Krystal?" and wagged her tail "Do you love how tiny my cute tail can be?" Hanna smiled.

Krystal got on all fours and gave the bear's pussy a good lick. "You bears look cute with small tails."

Kyoko kissed Katt. "Looks to me like birds make friends with cats again!"

Silev sat with her boss. "What is this called? Loving symphony?"

The yellow vulpine girl kissed the husky. "I call it, the dance of love."

Krystal got up and wiggled her jugs. "Katt. Shall we go?"

Katt smiled and got up. "Time to head back."

Scarlet got up and gripped Krystal's boobs. "Can I spend some time off from work Raquel?"

Raquel patted her own butt. "Okay. We''ll need you back tomorrow."

Kyoko and Silev gave a group hug to Hanna and Scarlet. "See you tomorrow old bud." Hanna smiled.

"Look forward to dancing with you again Scarlet." Kyoko tapped the avian's feathers.

Silev drummed a bit on Scarlet's breasts. "Meet you for a drink tomorrow."

Outside, the girls came out and the Mafioso snakes prepared their swords. "Jusssssst aim for Kryssstal!" the red snake said to the male Mamushi with him.

"Aniro. Keep the sword quiet till sssssshe comessss." the blue Mamushi said.

Aniro nodded to the blue snake. "Ukimaki. You're the man with the ssssword."

The swordsnakes readied and when Krystal came in range..."Okay now Aniro!"

Ukimaki and Aniro charge for Krystal. Krystal senses the hit squad members and then counterattacks, first by taking Ukimaki's neck and snapping it, then cutting Aniro down.

"Just a mafia problem." Krystal smiled then dropped Ukimaki's sword. "All taken care of."

* * *

Beaker's apartment

Bunsen heard the noise Beaker was making. He was hearing Superstition by Stevie Wonder. The Muppet scientist knocked on Beaker's bedroom door. "Beakie, turn that down for a while?"

Beaker heard what Bunsen said and screamed. He tried to get to the radio but was stopped by Maid Marian. "Not yet Beaker." Marian pleaded.

Beaker told the red vixen "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meeeeeeeee!"

Marian put a boob up for Beaker. "Just enjoy the pleasure and ignore Bunsen for a while."

As the naked Marian began to press Beaker between her breasts, the assistant panicked.


	24. Failed Murder, Time with Scarlet

Gino Rossi's Pizza Restaurant

Eric and his 2 children, Milan (Lavender colored skunk, Female) and Mark (Smoke colored skunk, male) and his butler Julio Kaszkani were seated at one table. Eric placed the orders for his kids and his butler. They did not see that Jessy and 6 guerrilla troopers were waiting for an opportunity to attack.

When the pizzas arrived, Eric had an idea, "Kids, I've got an idea that will slay Krystal."

Mark got a piece. "What's that dad?"

Eric held a doll in his right hand. "This looks like an ordinary doll, but it's not."

Milan gaped in awe. "What's inside?"

The skunk don told his children and the butler "In this doll, I had installed a special gun. Julio, you will supervise the kids and make sure they put the bullet in Krystal's brain." He then said to his daughter "You Milan, are the baby carrying the doll."

Milan rubbed her head "Where do I uh... press to activate?"

Julio pointed to a button. "To fire, you will press this baby button and then out of the head comes a bullet, then voila, one dead vixen."

Mark got some bites then punched the table. "Can't believe it, I got myself an F on my biology test today!"

Eric gave a sinister look at his son. "If at first the test doesn't end well...resort to violence."

Julio had a bite of his pizza. "Sir, how much bikes does your garage hold?"

Eric smirked. "Some are ordinary bikes, most are motorcycles. With the motorbikes, our boys could run over Krystal in a split second."

Julio shook his head. "That would leave evidence against you and the family."

Eric turned his head. "Be ready to strike soon."

Julio took the children and prepared to leave. Jessy ordered his men "Quick, the butler and the don's kids are turning away." As soon as the butler and children left, Jessy gave the command "Fire!"

The guerrilla troops began to open fire on the Don who ducked under the table. Molinari looked carefully and then took out his laser pistol, then fired on the first guerrilla. Jessy ran out the door shouting "Take him men!" A guerrilla fired his machine gun, but Eric barrel rolled away then shot him dead. Panic had already erupted due to the gunfire. 2 guerrilla took out knives and threw them at the Don. They missed and the skunk don killed the soldiers with their own knives. One guerrilla charged to rifle butt Eric but the rifle was caught in Eric's hand. "Child's play!" Eric insulted then cut the guerrilla down.

The last guerrilla was terrified as Eric walked to him. "Who the fuck sent you in here?" the don gripped the soldier by the throat and lifted him.

"Don't do this! It was Emil. He's the younger...brother of the damn...accountant you murdered... He wants your head!" The soldier admitted.

The don tightened his squeeze "If you and Jerome end up reincarnated, never work for me." Eric then broke the soldier's neck.

Eric then walked out, but not before destroying the evidence he left.

* * *

Krystal's summer house

The 3 girls arrived at the vixen's summer home. Krystal and Katt went to the main bedroom while Scarlet wanted to watch TV. In her bedroom, Krystal first relieved Katt of her white jersey and undershirt. Katt then removed her bra. The feline unzipped her fly while Krystal got her upper clothing off. Once Katt got her shoes off, she brought her underpants and pants down to her ankles, before she stepped out of them. The vixen undid her belt and let Katt take off her jeans. Krystal removed a pair of boxers she was wearing and was soon naked.

Krystal touched her girlfriend's shoulders then kissed her. "That was a good "lunch time" we had."

"Scarlet sure is helluva lot lovely when she is nude." Katt giggled.

The vixen straightened herself and rested her hands on her waist. "After our marriage, how many children should we have?"

Katt got onto the bed and sat on her knees. "When we're happily together, we can have uh... 15 children." The nude cat wiggled her tail. "That can be 6 boys and 9 girls."

Krystal smiled with excitement. "Oh Katt that's a good idea. A happy family with you!" She joined Katt on the bed. "Can some have my fur?"

Katt patted Krystal on her right breast. "Oh yeah. Even some can share my lovely fur."

The vixen laid herself on her back and raised her arms in happiness. "A lovely luxurious home by the ocean, a collection of weapons for home defense," Krystal put her arms under her breasts "our kids playing with each other, us sometimes joining them, our souls mated as one," the Cerinian sat up and wrapped her smooth legs around Katt "a cool swimming pool where we can have nice swimming lessons, whether the girls and us go topless or not, a sports court, a dazzling garden, an arcade at home," Krystal then kissed Katt "and you massaging my cute body."

Katt nodded with a smile. "That's a good idea."

"The wedding party is sure to be a sexual blast for us both." Krystal said then she giggled.

Krystal and Katt got to their side facing one another, then they readied their tails. Krystal put hers in Katt's pussy, while the pink cat inserted her tail inside Krystal.

"Let's do it." Krystal smiled.

The girls started by thrusting their tails about softly into each others clitoris's. Krystal sighed "Oh Katt. Make me more satisfied. You know you wanna." Katt pressed her hands onto the vixen's boobs, "I agree Kryssy. Just as long as you go harder too." The animal girls then started to speed the pace up a notch. The girls began to moan a little louder than usual. Krystal kept her movement by playing with her nipples. Katt shook her body to the movement. "Enjoying this?" Katt asked. Krystal nodded. "Sure I am. This is fun!" While continuing to thrust, Krystal kept her smile. "Ready to start blowing?" Katt nodded, unable to speak as she shook her breasts. Krystal and Katt thrusted fastest hoping to conclude much sooner. When their orgasm bursted, Krystal and Katt shouted "I'M CUMMING NOW!"

The girls rested after their juices flew out. Katt patted herself "Now that was good." while she panted. Krystal and her love recovered then the vixen sat with her knees up. "See? That's one thing we could teach our female children."

Scarlet came in and the ladies saw she was standing naked, her red feathered big breasts shown, her nipples erect. "I was getting bored, so I came in anyway." Scarlet smiled.

Krystal got on all fours and raised her tail. "Normally it's rude to open a door on two naked women, who have had sex, but for ladies who come in, it's an exception."

Scarlet put her left hand on her mouth. "That was some cute wedding plans you had." The avian giggled. Scarlet rested herself against the doorway. "Are you hoping to be Star Fox leader?"

Krystal nodded with a grin and said "With a renaming, Star Krystal."

The red avian club dancer walked to the bed and sat with the ladies. "I never thought about marriage, yet."

Katt touched the bird's tail feathers. "I was first planning on marriage to Falco, but now that Krystal is here, I'm gonna marry her instead."

Scarlet gasped happily. "Oh god that makes me very happy to hear that!"

The feline laughed. "What's a good last name for you Krystal?"

Krystal looked at her lover's pink fur up and down then said "I can't wait to be called Mrs. Monroe." then she giggled. "I'm going to love that name."

"Oh that will be a sexy name for you." Scarlet told the vixen.

Scarlet then slipped off the bed and tapped her butt. She turned with a smile "You ladies wanna get in the shower with me?"

Scarlet and the 2 lovers got into Krystal's shower stall then Krystal turned on the hot and cold water. "Just so we can mix up the waters." Krystal said.

Scarlet jiggled her big jugs on the shower water that trickled down. "Very nice."

Krystal pointed to Katt. "Me and Katt have taken showers a lot. I sometimes have sex in the water with her."

Katt got her fur wet. "We should get our beautiful fur wet a lot."

Scarlet giggled. "As for myself, I love being naked and happy at the same time."

Krystal took a scrubby and put shampoo on it. Katt put shampoo on hers too and the 2 lovers washed each other with smiled. While scrubbing, Katt rubbed the vixen's wet pussy. "Katt does tend to be naughty in the showers sometimes." Krystal told the avian. Katt felt her ass being slapped, then she gasped. "Krystal is a very silly lady when she showers with girls." Krystal then kissed the cat. After finishing the wash up, Krystal gave her scrubby to Scarlet.

Krystal put her hands on her thighs. "So, how would you feel about marrying your boss?"

Scarlet took the shampooed cloth then started scrubbing her big breasts. "My boss is very friendly and all. Her body is very round." The avian scrubbed her belly and sides next. She then went to washing up her face and head. "Hanna is a very cuddly bear at the club. I like her cute breasts and her butt." Scarlet giggled. She moved on to her arms, elbows and armpits as the shampoo felt comfortable for Scarlet. The naked Scarlet got Katt's scrubby then she gave a double rub to her neck. "There's also Silev, she's very fluffy." She then brought the scrubbies all the way about her back. "When it comes to being a dig, she sure uses her tail a lot." Krystal watched as Scarlet started to wash her pussy "Kyoko, that lovely duck. She strips almost as quick as I do." She scrubbed her butt, and then finally her feet and legs "Kyoko is very amazing with her laughs and she likes playing doctor with other club dancers."

After rinsing the shampoo off, Scarlet sat down. "Any case of it, I will choose Raquel for a wife of mine."

Katt sat on her knees while the shower continued. "Ready for a real rinsing?"

Scarlet looked up and said "Oh yeah. Try it."

Krystal and Katt began to do their style of rinsing a lady with their tongues. Krystal ran her wet mouth on Scarlet's arms then her neck and her face. Katt was on the low part and she started by licking the avian's clit, then she went through her legs then her arse and tail. After Krystal and Katt's noses met on another, the 2 lovers stopped. Krystal looked at Scarlet. "Good enough?"

Scarlet laughed and rolled on the shower floor. "Oh yes! That was so funny I loved it!" Scarlet shouted.

Scarlet got up and turned off the shower. "Shall we get out?"

Krystal nodded, as did Katt. Once Krystal gave everyone their towels, the vixen decided to show something. "There's a better way to dry yourselves, I know just the thing."

The vixen started to rub her towel fast on her hair. After her neck, Krystal rubbed her towel through her face very quick. "Plus this dry up is more sexual." Krystal then brushed her towel sexually left and right across her breasts as she brought one edge down to her waist. Krystal then rubbed her belly in a sexy manner on the towel. "Pretty cool, huh?" Scarlet admired. Krystal then turned around and gracefully rubbed her back and ass. The still naked vixen then rubbed her towel on her vagina. Krystal finished by drying up her legs and feet by swishing one side of the towel up and down. Krystal smiled "See? Now you ladies try it."

Scarlet and Katt tried out Krystal's drying method she used. After they were all dry, Scarlet kissed the vixen. "You are right, that is a sexy way to dry up a naked woman."

Krystal then hugged the cat. "When we're married," then turned to the red bird "I'm going to enjoy the thrill of being naked more fucking often."

Kstt suggested something "Wanna have a game day with us two girls?"

Scarlet pressed her breasts against Katt's and smiled. "I would love to try it. Girls playing kids games, oooh I've gotta see." The ladies then left Krystal's bedroom still naked.

* * *

Beaker's apartment

Dr. Bunsen was watching a DVD on his laptop from Muppet labs. On it, he had a disc switcher, meaning you could have 4 discs in the laptop and switch when to use. He didn't mind Beaker making noises with Lady Kluck. The scientist checked a website and saw an orchestra event to come up tonight. The violinist featured was a female kangaroo named Frizzle Beiderbeck. Bunsen turned to Beaker's door.

"Beakie?" Bunsen called out.

Beaker screamed as he was with a naked Kluck. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!" Beaker ran out with Kluck.

"What is it Bunsen?" Kluck asked.

Bunsen showed the site of the concert "There's a concert tonight and Frizzle Beiderbeck is playing tonight."

The Muppet eyeless scientist pointed to Beaker "Don't forget..."

Beaker gasped.

Bunsen pointed to his coat. "It's formal."

Beaker shook his head "Meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

Kluck slapped the Muppet on his orange nose. "Don't worry. It'll be fun! We should tell Marian!"

In the bathroom, Maid Marian was filling the bathtub up. During this, she rid herself of her headdress, then took off her glass shoes, pulled her dress all the way down to her ankles. Without a bra, Marian pulled down her panties.

With the tub water nearing the rim, Marian plugged the drain and got in now naked.

The red vixen dampened her fur with the tub water, then submerged for a bit. She came back up in a splash. "Ha ha ha! This is so fun!" Marian laughed.

Marian grabbed her wash cloth and put shampoo on it, since she's a vixen. She then started by washing her back. The shampoo she used had a blue coloring. It reminded her of Krystal.

"I wonder how Robin and John are doing on Earth?" Marian wondered while she moved to her face next and scrubbed there. She slithered her cloth down and washed her nipples and breasts next. "Klucky is all so lucky with me by her side." The maiden ran her cloth across her belly sexually and then washed her vagina which she stuck up from the water. She then raised her left leg like a gymnast and scrubbed it. "Bunsen is still at his laptop and his lab equipment." The vixen laid her right leg on the edge of the tub and shampooed every part of it with a smile. "Beaker, he is sure sexy with those panic attacks he has all the time."

Then Marian rinsed herself. She didn't mind her clothes all wet on the floor. "Well Krystal and Katt, ***giggle* **they are the most beautiful girls I've ever met when I brought Beaker."

Marian brought her tail to her chest. "What cops would put me in jail for running around naked, showing my beautiful nakedness to the world?" she giggled then brought her tail to the right side of her head to caress it. "Oh well, I'll just have a cute time in here naked until Klucky joins me."

She would not be alone for long.

Klucky and Beaker opened the curtain and the Muppet screamed. He tried to leave but Kluck stomped on his foot.

Kluck pressed Beaker onto one of her big breasts. "Tell Marian what we saw."

Beaker explained in his usual meep voice that a concert was tonight. He also told of a female kangaroo performing there. He asked "Meep meep meep meep meep?" (Would you like to go?)

Marian jumped up from the tub causing Beaker to fall. "Of course I would LOVE to go!"

Kluck got into the tub as Marian sat back down in the water. "I need to clean up anyway before the concert." Kluck kissed her boss.

Marian rubbed Kluck's head. "Okay, I can take care of that."

While Marian washed the still naked chicken, Beaker whimpered if try to have sex. Eventually, they did. "Meep meep meep! Meep meep meep meep meep!" (Do not cum! Not in my handsome face!) Marian retaliated while in a tribadism with Kluck. "Oh Beaker, you have to watch this, please!" Marian moaned. Seconds of sex later, Marian and Kluck came.

A splash of Marian's juice was flying for Beaker and he shrieked then ducked into his lab shirt.

Marian got out of the tub and wiggled herself dry. "That was not so bad was it," then goes to a flirting accent "eh Beakie?"

Beaker sighed then meeped.

Marian heard Bunsen say "I bought us 6 tickets, two of them go to your 2 friends."

Marian called out like she's singing "Okay Doc."

The 2 ladies and Beaker went to the bedroom where Marian keeps her clothes, Beaker's bedroom. After applying panties, Marian takes out some dresses. "Which one should I try for the concert tonight?"

The Muppet was about to choose when Kluck beat him. "How about the blue one?"

* * *

Krystal, Katt and Scarlet played their games at the summer house while the TV was on. Krystal enjoyed the drink spilling game.

They were also naked.

Right now, the girls were playing Uno. Krystal picked a card. "I have done dances myself on Cerinia, before I even arrived here."

Scarlet sipped her soda. "You did?"

Krystal nodded. "Some of them involved stripping. Mainly women kept their tops on in public on Cerinia."

"Krystal taught me those dances, but in the nude." Katt told the avian after she got wild card.

Scarlet gave a skip to Krystal. "Those were nice where you come from."

Krystal leaned her head on a shoulder. "It is better to dance in the nude, than it was in tribal clothing."

Scarlet won the game then told the others "I wish I could try what you had on Cerinia."

Katt went to the door and discovered 2 tickets. They read Corneria Concert. The feline showed the tickets to the vixen.

"Krys. We're going to a concert tonight!" Katt smiled.

Krystal turned. "Really?"

Katt nodded. "We should dress up for such an event."

Krystal got up and patted herself. "Scarlet. The furball and I are going to a concert. Can you watch the pad?"

Scarlet jiggled her breasts. "Alrighty ma'am."


	25. Love and Rivalry on the G String

Jessy pulled out his radio and contacted his boss. "Emil. I had no response from my squad since they were in the restaurant. I gave the order, no response since."

"You WHAT?" Emil's voice was angry.

Jessy told into his radio. "And I was chasing a butler and the don's kids. They were given a doll with a hidden weapon inside."

Emil called in "Where will the hit attempt be?"

Jessy told his boss "No fucking idea."

Emil radioed "It will be after the Corneria concert as my spies tell me. Make sure she won't know you're watching her or her pink friend."

Then Emil had an idea. "We got the clearance for your swords to be allowed in."

"Alright sir, the ticket bought for me?" Jessy told his radio.

Emil smiled. "If you come to my office, you can get it son."

Jessy asked his boss "Is there a secret ID I could use?"

"I prepared it. You're a good lupine guy. I love you man."

* * *

Corneria Concert

Gazim met up with Julio, Milan and Mark outside the opera house where the concert is set to be at.

The komodo showed a rocket launcher with a scope and a laser sighting to the basset hound butler. "Now Julio, if I don't make it via shooting Krystal with his bazooka while watching the concert, your back up plan is on."

Julio looked at the don's kids and the doll. "Thing's are unraveling now as we say."

Gazim looked at the door as guests were about to be in line. "I'll arrange to be in a balcony where I can see Krystal."

Jessy met up with Krystal who was in a blue dress. At her sides were Katt who was dress like a princess, Bunsen who was in a black tuxedo, Marian who was also in blue despite without a headdress and Beaker in a green fancy outfit.

"Who are you sir? Are you being at the concert?" Krystal asked the lupine before her.

Jessy lied "Sylvester St. Smythe, publisher for the Daily Sunny."

Katt eyed the lupine who was in a tuxedo. "Is there a camera on you?"

Jessy looked for his camera and showed it to the vixen and her party. "Of course mam. I've been sent to cover the occasion tonight."

Beaker eyed Jessy. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep moo moo."

Jessy bowed innocently at the Muppet. "Sure, I'll send each of y'all a copy."

Jessy met up with Marvin who had a blow gun with him. "Marv, we can't have loud firing, so if anyone plans on sniping Krystal, blow the dart in 'em!"

Marvin nodded carrying his blow gun. "Sure enough Jessy. I just got everything ready for the concert a few minutes ago."

Minutes later, the concert began.

The concert guests were enthralled on the opening act, Overture: Ruslan and Lyudmila from Mikhail Glinka. After the song was over minutes later, the crowd cheered.

Then Frizzle Beiderbeck the kangaroo woman came out with a violin bowed for her audience. She got her violin chord on her G string and played Air On The G String from Bach.

Krystal sighed "Isn't she lovely Katt?"

Katt nodded "Sure is."

Krystal did not see a red dot aiming at her. The dot went over to Katt, then Kluck, then Marian and finally Beaker. The timid Muppet rubbed where the dot was pointing at him.

Gazim radioed while aiming his bazooka at Krystal's party. "Sir, I've got Krystal and at her sides, her mate, a chubby chicken, another vixen but red, and a wise guy and an idiot."

Beaker told the dot "Meep meep meep meep moo meep!"

The hippo guerrilla noticed the red light aiming at Krystal and quickly got his blow gun and a dart with ricin poison. When the song was over, Gazim would fire his rocket. Marv shivered for a second, but then fired his dart at Gazim. The dart flew and true until it got Gazim in his neck.

Gazim turned and saw Marvin taking his dart gun and running away. "That bastard, I'm gonna get him and-" then began to feel the poison stinging "oh shit, rest for a while." then Gazim was killed by the poison.

The concert continued playing many classical songs until The Red Army Is The Strongest which was the closing song. The concert was over and everyone prepared to leave. Krystal and Katt wanted to see Frizzle before she left.

The lovers met Frizzle in her dressing room. "Evening Frizzle."

The kangaroo violinist turned. "Oh hi there. Did you like my performance?"

Krystal nodded "Oh yeah is was good."

Frizzle turned to her violin. "Someone snapped his string and was booed."

Katt had an idea "Care to visit our abode for the night?"

The ladies party with Beaker and Bunsen went outside. Julio and Eric's children were the first ones out. Milan centered the doll's head at Krystal's own head. She prepared to press the button that will kill Krystal. Marvin noticed the doll and ran to Krystal, then pushed her away shouting "Get the fuck down!"

Milan pressed her button and fired the bullet. Julio smiles thinking Krystal was hit "Yes! Now they know why the Molinari family never gives in!"

When he opens his eyes, he instead sees Marvin falling dead and Jessy charging for him. Julio tries to pull out his own gun, but Jessy takes a long sword out and strikes Julio.

At first it seemed nothing happened and Julio taunted "That didn't hurt!" but then Jessy pressed his sword to the ground, Julio felt his belly blasting out blood, then he dies.

Eric's children looked at each other, then run off. "Scum!" Jessy taunted.

Jessy went to Frizzle and wanted to speak. "Ms. Beiderbeck, I'm Sylvester St. Smythe for the Daily Sunny. I would like an interview with you."

Frizzle smirked "Who's the violinist that will even speak WITH you?"

Krystal turned to Jessy. "Don't worry Smythe. How about you come over to my place and give the interview there?"

Jessy looked at his camera. "Okay mam."

* * *

The women arrived at Krystal's summer home and brought Jessy and Beaker with them. They entered and saw Scarlet watching war movies on the Cornerian army.

"Scarlet, I have somebodies I would like you to meet." Krystal brought the women and 2 men inside. "This is Maid Marian," Krystal pointed to Marian, then "Frizzle Beiderbeck," then "Lady Kluck," then "Sylvester St. Smythe," and "Beaker."

Frizzle looked about the house. "Whoa, a summer home by the ocean."

Wolf got his camera out. "I would like a private interview with Krystal first."

Krystal brought Jessy to her room then stripped fully naked.

"So uh... where were you born?" Jessy asked.

Krystal pointed to herself. "I was born on Cerinia, different from Corneria."

Jessy noticed the vixen had a staff near her bed. "Where did you receive combat training?"

"I trained to use my staff under my father. He passed his staff to me and taught me the Lylat tongue and how to speak." Krystal smiled.

Jessy was shocked "What happened to your father and mother?"

Krystal looked down "My father heard the approach of doom was coming for Cerinia. So he sent me into a spaceship, just as Cerinia exploded."

Jessy shook his head. "I see." then stared closer. "After Cerinia, where did you live?"

Krystal made a shape of an Earthwalker "I lived on Sauria for the rest of my childhood, up until Fox saved me, seconds from a grisly suffocation."

The vixen looked at the clock, then at Jessy with a smile "After that Fox took me into his Star Fox team under his care. I was taught how to handle a gun even." She then giggled.

Jessy stood up form his chair. "Did Fox love you most?"

Krystal nodded "He did love me, well when he sort of left me out... I found love for Katt Monroe, the lovely feline catgirl out in the living room."

Jessy got nervous that he might be discovered "Yes, you had second thoughts about being with males?"

Krystal gave a flirtatious grin "I've not given up males fully Smythe, bet we could have a warmup."

After Jessy revealed himself nude in front of Krystal and got on the bed, Krystal got something from her bed and took a pill. "These are protection pills, they keep a man from impregnating a woman."

Jessy and Krystal applied then they started to have their fun on the bed. While the lupine wagged his tail as he thrusted in and out of Krystal, he got the vixen excited over it. Maybe this clever identity might keep working. Krystal was already sweating from her naked body. "_There was something fishy Katt saw before the concert. Was he with guerrillas? That must not have been an ordinary guy._" Krystal thought while gripping her own breasts as Jessy continued his "play time".Krystal rested her legs on Jessy's shoulders for good measure. "_Why did they give me this damn name? Photos or eavesdropping? Who cares about that shit anyway. She may not be an ordinary girl._" Jessy thought.

Krystal came minutes later. After resting, she got up and turned. "Smythe, how about you keep your boxers and pants on?"

"Why is that?"

Krystal ran her fingers down her neck. "Because with girls around, I'd like being naked around them."

The vixen came out and saw the ladies in the living room all naked. "How was the private interview?" Katt smiled.

"It ended with a bang." Krystal smiled back.

Frizzle was on the phone with someone. "So you say you didn't?" a pause then "Of course, thank you." The kangaroo hung up. "It appears Daily Sunny did send someone, but it was not you." Beiderbeck turned to Jessy.

Krystal shook her head at Jessy. "Frizzle made her calls, and you're not who you say you are, Jessy L. Wolf."

Jessy sighed. "Goddammit!"

The vixen aikido-ed Jessy to the floor then unzipped his fly. "I was bisexual on Sauria before, with other dinosaurs other than Sharpclaws, but I'll make an exception with you!" Krystal grinned.

Jessy got shocked then angry "What are y-" before he could finish, Katt got on his stomach. "Normally, I'm a lesbian, but now that we know your identity, this is sure exciting! I'll make you the only boy I would ever play with!"

Krystal grinned. "Let's do it!" The vixen turned to the other girls. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Katt and Krystal then began to play with Jessy's geschlechtsorgan. While Krystal was tapping her fingers around the lupine's balls, Katt was running both her mouth and tongue onto his hahn. Jessy moaned wildly while he was pinned down. "You bastard! You knew my *moan* secrets for this!" Jessy shouted. While the other girls playfully had sex, Beaker who had backed onto a comfortable chair was panicking over the multiple sex scenes going on around him. He waved his head and hands around while meeping. Jessy came in minutes, as did the other girls.

After recovering, Jessy got up and zipped up his pants, then got dressed again. "Krystal, this is a huge war, between civilians, and mobsters. When this war with the Molinaris is over, I will kill you."

Krystal sighed. "Good luck trying."

Jessy snarled then walked out.

"About his photos at the concert, is his boss gonna like them?" Katt asked.

Scarlet giggled and pressed her hands onto Katt's breasts. "I think he'll like them."

Marian gave Beaker a video camera. "I think we'll have a video to make for Bunsen." She turned to Kluck "Care to get a towel?"

Beaker looked at the camera and told Marian "Meep meep meep meep meep moo meep meep meep?" (What do you want me to do with this?)

Marian smiled. "We're going to record a moresome of naked women having sex."

Beaker started to record. Katt came back from the kitchen with glasses filled up with soda. "Girls, I've got a big toast to give us all."

The ladies took a glass each. "What shall we all drink to?" Kluck asked.

Katt held her glass up. "To me and Krystal's marriage."

The girls pressed their glasses together then drank. "Now that was good." Krystal smiled.

Marian gave a smile as well. "Let's do a moresome guys!"

Frizzle turned "Like what?"

Marian sat on the floor and spread out. "Like a circle."

Beaker whimpered while the ladies got into a sex circle. Katt was first lying on her pink front eating out Krystal's vagina, Krystal was digging her hands into Frizzle while on her right side, the violin kangaroo was thrashing her mouth onto Scarlet's clit while she reached under and was playing with her own left breast, Scarlet was on her back eating out Kluck while moaning also, the white chicken was eating out Marian who was enjoying it, and finally, Marian herself was thrusting her red fingers in and out of Katt. Krystal and the others soon began to feel their orgasms. "Beaker! Get it! I've gotta cum!" Krystal moaned.

The girls screamed as they climaxed in pleasure. Beaker also screamed, but in a panic.

Frizzle dried herself then showed her nudity to Beaker. "That was a cute act. Do you like me when I'm naked?"

Beaker shook his head and waved his hands while meeping.

Marian smiled and flashed her breasts. "It's okay to say no, but it's more fun for nude women."

Krystal pointed to the guest bedroom. "You 4 ladies and Beaker can have the guest room tonight."

Scarlet sat near Beaker. "Beaks, when I dance at the club, I love showing my cute naked body to the ladies." the avian groped her own breasts "My nipples are very cute."

Krystal and Katt went to their room and got under the covers, keeping their boobs exposed. "That was a good concert." Katt smiled.

Krystal smiled. "Yeah. Especially the Aquarium movement from The Carnival of the Animals. That was quiet."

As the girls kissed good night, they could hear Air on the G String playing from the guest room.


	26. Dinner with Molinari

Broken Arms Pub

Eric Molinari and Pamanicles were having dinner with their rivals, the D'Ambrisio from Fortuna. The pub has good food, everyone minds their business.

A D'Ambrisio thug smirked at Eric. "Molinari's quite an idiot, isn't he?"

"Sure he is, he raises taxes on us mobsters and civilians!" a capo said.

Tesla who was with the Molinaris turned to the D'Ambrisio members, "Maybe you need to shut the fuck up!"

Eric slurped his spaghetti. "I hope Julio enjoyed the concert tonight." The don turned to his tiger magician.

Pamanicles looked down "I'm sorry your humbleness, we've had not a word from Julio since his kids came home, screaming over a botched day."

Eric stood up "You mean my butler had failed?" he snarled then slapped his wine glass "Shit!"

The D'Ambrisios at the other table laughed at Eric's rage and yelled "Wow man! Ha ha ha! Eric's surely not gonna keep it in!"

A soldati from the D'Ambrisios laughed "Both him and his organization are as a common group of con artists man!"

Pamanicles turned and got angry "What did you all say?"

The D'Ambrisio's got scared and yelped for their boss. "Now you lads need a little persuassions." Pamanicles got to the pub stage and said to the orchestra band "Gentlemen, if you will..."

The lights went out as Pamanicles began to sing...

**Caught up in this madness too blind to see**

**Woke up magical feelings in me**

**Took over my sense and I lost control**

**I'll taste your blood tonight.**

**You know I make you wanna scream**

The D'Ambrisio's got scared at their table.

**You know I make you wanna run from me baby**

**But know it's too late you've waisted all your time!**

**My magic is a horror**

**No time to see the doctor**

**Time to scream baby for the honey you hold close tonight!**

Some capos got scared as Eric got impressed. "He's wonderful like that."

**Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body**

**Scream, scream, scream the way you if I ravaged your mind!**

**I'm your nightmare**

**The mystical tiger of fear.**

**I'm here to release your fear!**

The Molinari henchmen raised their glasses as a magic rain storm rained on some D'Ambrisio flunkies.

**You know I make you wanna scream**

**You know I make you wanna run from me baby**

**But you know it's too late you waisted all you time!**

**Welcome to the fire**

**Unmask your desire**

The D'Ambrisio consigliere and his thugs could feel snakes and bats coming at them and screamed.

**Perishing!**

**Fearing!**

**Now SCREAM!**

The henchmen of D'Ambrisio screamed in terror as lightning nearly hit them. The Molinaris cheered their magician and a D'Ambrisio koala thug named Bartholomew Ratter threw his wine glass at Pamanicles. "Here's one for your song!"

The glass misses Pamanicles and he turned to the thug. "What did you CALL ME?" the tiger walked menacingly to Bartholomew.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry man! Don't turn me into a wasp!" Bartholomew begged.

The tiger shook his head. "I'm sorry you rascal, no one can help you. And you know what happens when someone taunts my excellency." Pamanicles glowed his hands green and flashed it about Bartholomew's head.

"Why am I feeling so strange?" Bartholomew was confused.

Pamanicles smirked "You'll know in a second..."

The tiger stretched his arms out, as did Ratter's head and he started to scream. When his arms were all the way apart, Pamanicles clapped his hands real hard, also crushing the koala thug's head.

Eric clapped at this. "You see men! No one can contradict the pattern of Pamanicles or his magic!"

The bartender saw all this and ducked under his shelf. "These guys just eat so much red meat man!" the barkeep was scared.

Yusef came in on his boss. "Sir, both Gazim and the butler are dead!"

Eric got up again. "They're both dead in one night?"

Yusef bowed. "I'm sorry about this loss, if there is anything I can do...I'll inform the other guys right away."

* * *

Krystal's Summer House, early morning.

The alarm clocks went off and Beaker who was sleeping panicked as the guest room clock went off. He was the only sleeper who was clothed. The women who were sleeping were entirely naked. Beaker wanted to see if Krystal and Katt were up yet. And they were indeed awake as Beaker screamed.

"Ah mee meep meep meep moo moo moo meep meep!" Beaker said as he fled.

Krystal and her feline girl giggled. "He surely doesn't like the sight of naked women in his eyes, does he?" Katt asked Krystal.

Krystal brushed her face. "Maybe not."

Katt wiggled her tail and prepared to go out the door. "Let's have some breakfast and think it over."

The girls had breakfast in the nude and Beaker, not wanting to sit with naked women at breakfast sat in the living room and ate his waffles.

Krystal laid her head on her hands and suggested something to Katt. "How about we go hiking today?"

Katt always thought about hiking in the mountains to a waterfall. She wanted to do it after breakfast. "Okay Krystal! I was built for adventure anyway!"

The women all laughed at their breakfast table. After the breakfast, they cleaned up and played Monopoly, also getting Beaker involved in it.

The assistant lost and he shrieked then he ran out the door. "Oh Beakie is so dreamy!" Marian smiled.

Krystal got up and patted her tail. "I'm about to go hiking with Katt. Thanks for sleeping in for the night."


	27. Waterfall Antics

Johnny Favala barged into Eric's office and showed the morgue records he stole while he was away. "Sir, I've got the records of those at the morgue."

Eric got up from his seat. "Yes Favala. What do they indicate?"

Favala showed a file "One Marvin Broderick, guerrilla Hippo, killed by: headshot, bullet pierced through his skull and brain."

The next showed the butler "Julio Kaszkani, your butler, killed by: sword wounds, organs and blood bursted out in front of crowd causing panic."

Pamanicles sighed. "And the last?"

The consigliere showed the komodo mafioso's dossier. "Gazim Jaffa, Molinari family hit squad member, stung and poisoned by a blow dart."

Eric sipped his wine then threw his glass to the floor. "I knew that my accountant's brother was involved!"

The tiger magician turned his head. "Ex-accountant to be exact."

Favala started to sweat on his fur. "Unfortunately, Krystal seems to be a girl who can accomplish the damn impossible of survival and we can't stop her."

The white tiger slapped the consigliere vulpine. "Do not as much as think the family's plans are useles ALL the time!"

Favala looked down. "Shit." the mafia lawyer prepared to walk out "I'm gonna go grab a drink anyway boss. To toast your old man." the bengal fox then left his skunk boss.

The boss went to his quarters and saw Kauranko playing video games. "Did Julio enjoy the concert?" the penguin fencer asked.

Eric looked down. "He's dead Yuki. Where's Yusef?"

Yuki paused his gameplay then turned to the don. "He said he went out to...give Krystal a surprise."

Eric sat down with the penguin and suggested "I want my accountant's brother's bodyguard dead. Without his right hand, he will be powerless and no evidence on me."

The penguin sipped his wine. "Which is like cutting off his dick and shoving it up his ass?"

The don nodded. "Precisely."

* * *

Krystal and Katt arrived at the Chaplain falls hiking spot. They wanted to see what its like to be on top of the world.

Krystal got out sunscreen. "This is going to be hot today. May I give you a pint of sunblock?"

Katt looked around then took off her shirt and her bra. "Okay Krystal. I don't want the sun to breach into my fur."

The Cerinian vixen put some sunblock on her hands then rubbed it onto her girlfriend's pink back. The feline giggled as the sunblock tingled to her fur. The vixen then took care of the arms, armpits face then front.

"Now I won't be all fried when we get up top." Katt smiled.

Krystal took off her upper clothing and gave the sunblock to Katt. "Now you do me." She then put her back on the front of the car.

Katt got her sunblock ready and rubbed Krystal's breasts with the sunscreen. Krystal sighed "I love the sense of sunblock anyway. It keeps my fur cool." Katt then ran her sunblocked arms onto the vixen's arms which she raised, and then her face. Katt had the Cerinian turn and did her back. Katt reached down and asked "It is alright if I get your tail too?" Krystal smiled being the topless foxgirl she is. "Of course you may." The vixen's tail was rubbed up and down.

Once the applying of sunblock was done, Krystal put the bras back in the car. "We won't need these anyway." Krystal laughed.

Katt prepared to put her shirt back on. "We'll take off the clothes at the falls themselves."

The lovers put their shirts back on and started their hike. They started at ground level with some mud on the path. Krystal spat at the mud and told it "Oh this is disgusting."

On a mountaintop, someone saw the women with binoculars. He radioed "Yusef, the women have started their hike up the mountain to the falls."

Yusef confirmed from his location near a hill with trees overlooking the falls top. "We've got a huge surprise from above from the vixen." He turned to his men with a huge rock. "How's this idea gonna work?"

Yusef pointed to the air. "When we push the rock down, it is then sent on by the wind. I predict the wind will blow straight for the rock to crush Krystal. If it does kill her, we will go down in history."

An obese hit squad member got nervous. "Don't we just wait 'till Krystal is enjoying herself some?"

Yusef nodded.

Krystal and Katt arrived at the falls bottom. They also saw 4 girls playing, a female wolf with fur like Wolf O'Donnell's, a red and yellow salamander girl, a pink frog and a pink rabbit.

Krystal pointed to the lupine female. "Wolf! What are you-"

The wolfgirl turned "Hold it there! I'm not my brother!"

Krystal kept her stance for a few ticks, then she resumed standing normal. "If you're not Wolf, who are you?"

The silver wolf pointed to herself. "I'm his sister, Anna."

Katt then pointed to the women with the silver wolf-woman. "And those are?"

Anna grinned "My schoolmates." She pointed to her salamander friend "Bridgette Maxwell," then the pink frog "Amanda" then the pink rabbit "Lucy Hare, she's daughter to Peppy."

Krystal shook hands with Bridgette. "Are you her assistant?"

Bridgette smiled "Oh sure I am. I've been like a second mother to her."

Krystal went to Lucy who was in a red bikini "Pleasure to meet Peppy's daughter."

Lucy giggled then had Krystal feel one of her legs. "I'm still in school, although I have a job as a pizza delivery girl."

Amanda was wearing a pink swimsuit and bowed to Krystal. "Pretty cool to meet the female of Star Fox."

Anna pointed to the water of the falls they were near. "Would you like to go in with them?"

Krystal giggled. "That would be fine, but I forgot my swimsuit." The vixen prepared to strip herself and Katt was about to strip too. "I won't need one anyway." Krystal grinned.

Both Katt and Krystal stripped down to nothing. "This will serve as a compromise on bikinis."

Anna turned to her salamander friend and Lucy and Amanda. "Ladies, Krystal does have a better idea to enjoy the falls we're under." Anna then began to strip. When she was done, she was fully naked. "I think we'll all enjoy being naked for a while." Bridgette, Lucy and Amanda then went naked as well.

At the top, Yusef's men were still waiting. "Now sir?"

Yusef shook his head. "Not yet, you'll ruin the surprise."

In the water below, the girls came up to each other. "Wow! That was so wicked cool!" Amanda was so happy that she was now swimming naked.

Lucy splashed some water on her breasts then swam to Krystal. "What do you think Krystal? Isn't it fun to show off female breasts while swimming?"

Krystal nodded. "Mmmhmm. I love keeping my breasts shown to women."

Bridgette swam to and kissed Krystal while pressing her breasts against hers. "I love it when you show off your body." Bridgette smiled. "What parts of your body are your favorite most?"

Krystal gave a polite smile with her eyes wide. "For me, I like my boobies and my nipples," the Cerinian groped her wet breasts. "Showing these is much more cuter than covering them." Krystal then raised her tail from the water as she turned. "I also love my adorable tail." She wagged it while turning her head. "Sex with women goes better if they use their tails." After turning back around for the salamander woman, she kept her smile. "Last but not least, I like my voice and my smile. Women tend to smile off in the nude."

Bridgette gasped happily while staring at Krystal's breasts. Her nipples were very pink. "You DO look lovely without your clothes ma'am."

Krystal got back to shore and gestured for Katt and Anna to join her. "I've got a game to play for the three of us."

Anna and Katt joined the Cerinian. "How will it go?"

Krystal explained while crossing her blue legs. "You are in between us, and we're going to be hand playing with each others vaginas. If 2 people cum, the person making them burst wins."

Katt smiled at the female lupine. "Wanna try it hon?"

Anna nervously smiled. "Oh sure I can." The naked wolf girl sat facing Krystal. "You know I'll win."

Bridgette, Lucy and Amanda were near the 3 girls who were about to play their game. "Okay girls. Let's make ourselves comfy for a while." Lucy smiled.

Bridgette laid on the ground and Lucy was grinding her pussy while sitting up. Amanda began to grope the salamander's tits while behind her.

Krystal and her mates began their sex game. They had their hands near each others pussies. Krystal was fingering the silver wolf's pussy, Anna was rubbing her hands into Krystal's clitoris and also rubbing into Katt's womanhood at the same time, Katt was playing with Anna's flower while keeping her legs crossed. The women were also moaning with each other. "Oh Anna, you're so gonna be near an orgasm!" Katt moaned. Anna was shouting "Not if I can get 2 girls to cum at the same time!" while going faster. Krystal slammed her tail against the solid path they were sitting on while moaning "Oh god yes! I wanna see it! Both of you cumming together!" Anna was about to near bursting and so was Katt. Then seconds later, the feline and the wolf bursted. As Anna was rested, she sighed and looked up to Krystal.

"Well, I won this round." Krystal giggled.

Anna sighed. "Maybe I will do better next time."

Katt stroked the girl's fur. "We'll save that round after a testing of being under the waterfall."

The 6 girls went under the waterfall and it was like a shower, than a deluge. "Whoa! This is much fun as taking a shower at home!" Katt loved the water raining down on her body.

Krystal kissed her girlfriend. "Thanks for coming on this hike with me."

Katt smiled at Anna who was kissing Bridgette. "Don't you just love the waterfalls?"

Anna turned and smiled while wiggling her butt. "Sure I do. I was planning to test it with a bikini, but I left mine at home."

Amanda touched Anna's breast. "She has us to keep her company."

Lucy smiled with her knees forward, and her hands on them. "Even at the home, she can make breakfast for us sexually in the nude."

Back the top, the wind began to blow for Krystal's direction at the falls. Yusef thought to himself "I win Krystal! The time for you to go to hell has finally come!" The bear raised his hand the swung it down. "For Don Alberto!" Yusef's grunts pushed the rock hard down the hill.

(Song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13: The Professional, start at 0:47)

The rock rolled as the wind was still blowing for Krystal. The rock bounced in a pinball manner off some trees as it rolled for Krystal with Yusef hoping it will crush her. Suddenly the winds change, and the rock rolls away from Krystal who was under the waterfall. The rock then splashes into the estuary, making a big splash that makes the girls laugh.

(stop song after 22 seconds)

Yusef and his men were shocked. "What the hell? Shit, it missed the mark!" Yusef was shocked more than his men. "It must have been the change in winds!"

Yusef, angered his men's failure, orders "Go tell the don what happened!"

The bear had a personal thing to do and concealed twin knives in his coat. He ran down to the falls and frightened the girls. "Evening kids." Yusef smugly grinned.

Anna hid her breasts from the mafioso bear. "What is this, a pervert's convention!"

Yusef shook his head.

"Is it the voyeurs?" Amanda rubbed her head.

Yusef shook no again.

"What do you want then?" Lucy asked confused.

Yusef showed his blades and charged for Krystal. "I want Krystal's life!"

(Song: Command G13 from Golgo 13: The Professional, start at 3:58)

Yusef jumped, preparing to cut Krystal's brains off "I want you to die Krystal!"

(skip to 4:27)

The bear felt something hit his face and knocked him down, it was Katt's foot kicking him. The feline posed with one of her legs up while on the ground. "As long as I am Krystal's friend and her guardian, no one is killing her while I'm around!"

Yusef wiped some blood from his face and prepared to try and cut Krystal. "You damn vixen bastard of a witch! You killed the first don in charge of our family! So I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

(5:08)

Yusef tries to swing his knives at Krystal, who was gracefully dodging them, as if she were a gymnast. After some time, Krystal took one of Yusef's knives and stabbed him in his left eye. She then stabbed his other knives into his heart.

(5:32)

Yusef bled badly and cursed "You monstrous bitch..." The mafia bear then fell into the estuary, dead.

(song end)

The girls cheered for Krystal. The vixen bowed with her tail up and her right arm under breasts. "Thank you ladies. I was good, wasn't I?"

Bridgette spat at the dead Yusef who was floating face down. "Dirty rotten pervert anyway."

Krystal then said "How about we have that next round now?"

The girls did the next round of their sex game, this time with 6 girls. This time, Anna did better than she did in her first round and then made all the women cum. She won.

Krystal sat up and shook Anna's hand. "Anna, you get the "Gold medal" this time. First place kid."

Anna smiled and hugged Krystal with a smile. "Oh thank you so much Krystal. That was a lovely sex game we did together!"

Krystal looked and smiled with her mouth open "Oh this has been the most loveliest girls fun I had in my love life!" She then laughed playfully.

At the top of the hill, Yusef left his radio sitting down and still on. Eric's voice said "Yusef, how did your hit go for Krystal?" No response. "Hello? Yusef are you there? Respond to my radio at once!"

* * *

Jessy's home, night

Jessy and Emil were by his pool in night-robes. They were also having wine glasses filled.

"Jessy, you blew our surveillance yesterday. Yet, I'm glad I liked the photos you got at the concert. You let Krystal know your identity." Emil looked down.

Jessy tapped his tail. "Does that mean you're cutting off my dick and shoving it up my ass?"

Emil shook his head no. "It means no partying out with my men for the rest of the week."

The lupine had always been a good soldier who had never let the Cornerians down in the Aparoid war. He even busted a mafia syndicate, once. "Sir, part of my family died at Venom's hands."

Emil sipped his wine then relieved his robe, showing his trunks. He then dived in. "I guess you're quite right there Jessy. My brother had become a part of the mafia. That was wrong of him."

Jessy sat with his legs together. "Emil, I had just been in high school. I was coming home with groceries, while also hearing gun shots, blocks down from my house. Then, the second I opened my door, my momma and poppa were dead. There were Venomian guns left at my door step. When I was crying, you took me in, as if you were adopting me."

Emil nodded. The tiger splashed water at himself. "Yeah son. We fought the last of the Venomians grunts of Andross. I was still a Cornerian sergeant then."

Jessy sipped his wine. "What does that tell you?"

Emil answered "It says like we're a damn family. You and my unit. We also fought Aparoids on Titania and Papetoon."

Jessy showed off his black and white trunks. "Guess that beats drinking and gambling."

Emil gave a back swim "Now come on in. Water's fine." Emil the went underwater.

Yuki arrived outside prepared his fencing sword. "Sir, I've arrived at our target's house. I'm about to go in." The penguin radioed.

"Don't let me down Yuki." Eric radioed then disconnected.

Yuki looked into his sword. "Well then, I just got getting ready for the kill minutes ago."


	28. The Death of a Friend

Yuki and his goons entered the dark house, searching every corner, every room and couldn't find them. They searched the kitchen firs and saw nothing, they searched Emil's guest bedroom and found nothing either. Yuki was getting fed up with not being able to find the Lupine and decided to look out the back yard only to find that Jessy and Emil were drinking vodka and laughing at pointless jokes.

"Jessy my friend...I think you should hang with her. After all...that mission was pretty funny." Emil laughed after Jessy told him what was bothering him.

"Shut up Emil you drunk bastard! It's not funny damn it! I was raped by her and I swear to god, if you so much as send me on another assignment to "protect" her again, I will punch you square in the face in front of everyone!" Jessy yelled. Emil still laughed at the thought of Krystal and Katt taking advantage of the very soldier that saved his life more than once in their battles together. "Damn it Emil, you knew that would happen didn't you? Otherwise they wouldn't have found out if you didn't plan on it." Jessy said knowing Krystal and Katt wouldn't have found out he was lying if Emil had actually done his job properly.

"What? Aren't I allowed to have some fun with you?" Emil laughed.

Yuki had enough of listening to this bull shit and began running at Jessy, not seeing that Emil had seen him. "Die Jessy L. Wolf!" Yuki yelled as he plunged his fencing sword in a body. Jessy was on the floor and slowly looked up to see Emil standing over him as blood slowly dripped onto the floor.

"E...Emil?" Jessy questioned as Emil's arms swung down to his sides and fell to his knees. "Emil!" Jessy yelled as he grabbed his best friend and yelled him up. Emil coughed up blood and Yuki pulled out his sword quickly and backed up into his fencing stance. "You bastard!" Jessy yelled as he got up and drew his two swords. As Jessy swung his long sword at Yuki, another fencing sword blocked the attack and another one, sliced Jessy's arm. Jessy immediately countered the surprise attacks and killed both of the attackers with his huge great sword, by cutting their heads off. Another three assassins jumped out of the second story windows and surrounded the angry Lupine.

"Kill him now men!" Yuki ordered. One of the men lunged at Jessy, and Jessy easily blocked it with his long sword and sliced the man's hands off with his great sword. The man began to scream in pain as he watched both his hands fall the ground, but Jessy silenced him by slicing the man's throat open: severing his vocal cords and pulmonary vein. Suddenly one of the men sliced Jessy's right arm, causing him to drop his great sword on the ground. Jessy weakened, held his long sword with both of his hands in his battle stance.

"**Ok...think now Jessy. Remember what Emil taught you, always wait for your opponent to show weakness in his or her stance, and strike after you've thrown of their balance."** Jessy thought to himself. Jessy cracked his neck back and forth, the men decided to attack simultaneously at the weakened Lupine to kill him. As they lunged at Jessy, Jessy saw their feet were the centre of balance and spiral ducked, while he dodged his attackers, Jessy swung his sword at their heels: severing their tendons. As the men fell forward, Jessy swung his sword in a 45 degree angle upwards as he sped past them: causing a long slice to slowly appear on their bodies and suddenly explode with their blood.

"W...What are you?" Yuki questioned as Jessy slowly walked over to the frightened Penguin. Jessy blocked Yuki's strike and looked him in the eyes. Jessy's eyes were filled with hate and pain, hate that Yuki knew he would fear, Pain that consumed the Lupine. Jessy was not going to show mercy and why should he? Jessy had lost everything he had and now he had lost Emil, he had lost another father. Jessy and Yuki battled for ten minutes, each swing from Jessy's blade, was filled with power and hate. Yuki and Jessy blocked each other's attacks back and forth with every second. **"Damn...If...I don't finish this now...I'll die." **Yuki thought as he blocked another powerful swing from Jessy. Yuki was feeling very tired and weak from fending off Jessy's relentless attacks. Yuki swung at Jessy's right arm, and as it connected: Jessy grabbed Yuki's arm and stabbed him repeatedly in his stomach.

Blood from Yuki seem to flow from every gap Jessy's long sword made in the penguin's body and it all spat onto Jessy's fur, soaking it in his blood. Jessy pulled out the fencing sword and stabbed it in to the penguin's chest and began walking back to Emil. Jessy knelt at Emil's side and pulled him close to his blood stained body. "Emil...Why did you do it? You could have easily allowed me to die so you could live." Jessy asked.

Emil slowly smiled at Jessy and looked into his eyes. "I...thought I made my point clear...we're family...family looks out...for each other. Jessy...I've never told anyone this...but I've always wanted a son...my wife couldn't get pregnant...and when she died I hunted Venomians for her death...and when I found you as the cub who killed them in his rage...I took you in...I've always seen you...not as my friend...but as my son. Jessy don't let...this war...continue...finish it." Emil said as his eyes slowly closed.

"Emil? Emil? Emil don't die! Don't you dare die!" Jessy pleaded. "EMIL!" Jessy shouted. Jessy heard crackling coming from the dead penguin behind him, and it wasn't long before his voice came.

"Yuki come in. Did you get him? Is he dead?" *Silence* "Yuki fucking answer me!" Eric ordered. Jessy grabbed the communicator and pressed the button.

*Silence* "You tried to kill me Eric." Jessy said.

"Jessy. it's just business kid." Eric laughed.

"Business has killed Emil you piece of shit! You think this war is over, you got that right. Now guess what Eric...now that Emil's dead, no one is holding the leash...I'm a free man now." Jessy said.

"What are you getting at Jessy?" Eric questioned.

"That mage of yours won't be around for much longer Eric...and neither will you." Jessy said before smashing the communicator.

* * *

Molinari compound

"Something the matter boss?" Pamanicles asked.

"Yeah, triple security around our base." Eric said as he placed his phone down.

"Sir?" Pamanicles asked.

"He's coming Pamanicles. He's coming to kill us all." Eric said worried.

* * *

Back to Emil's house

Krystal had learned from searching her attacker earlier today, that she wasn't the only one that was targeted. She found a note on her dead attacker that said. "Once Krystal's dead, go to 8 trifund and clean up Jessy L. Wolf's corpse. Make it look like an accident." Krystal had followed the directions and she was alone. Krystal thought it would be easier if no one knew what was doing.

Krystal walked up to the house and noticed the doors were open, she pulled out her blaster that Fox had given her while she still served in Starfox and entered the house slowly. As she searched the house she saw blood everywhere on the floor at the back, but no bodies. "Am I too late already?" Krystal questioned quietly, but then herd water running from the second story.

Krystal entered the house again and followed a trail of blood up the stairs and into a room that had the door open and the lights on. The noise was louder and Krystal recognized it as a shower running water. As Krystal entered the room, she jumped at the sight of Emil's dead body on the table fully cleaned and dried, Krystal also saw two swords mounted on the seats also cleaned. Krystal walked towards the bathroom and held her blaster ready and slowly opened the door and peered in. Jessy was sitting down in the shower, still wearing his swimming trunks as the hot water ran down his body. "What do you want? Haven't you caused me enough trouble already?" Jessy asked as he slowly looked up at Krystal.

"W...What happened here?" Krystal asked.

"Why ask me? You could easily read my mind and find out yourself." Jessy said in the dead tone of voice he had.

"Because I'd like to hear it from you." Krystal said as she walked closer to him.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I was you. Remember what I told you before I left?" Jessy warned.

"I know, but you're hurt. I can see all the blood coming from those cuts." Krystal said.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Jessy questioned.

"Come with me back to my place, I'll patch up those wounds and you can stay with us for a while, while you heal." Krystal exclaimed.

"Thanks for the offer, but why should I trust you?" Jessy questioned.

"Because you have nothing left to lose." Krystal said as she walked closer.

Jessy began to growl at Krystal, it wasn't intentionally but more a warning. "There's nothing you can do for me Krystal, I'll let you go and I won't kill you. Just leave me alone." Jessy pleaded.

Krystal placed the blaster on the counter and still walked over to Jessy and knelt in front of him, making sure she wouldn't get wet. "I beg to differ. If you stay here, they'll come back with more people to kill you, if you come with me...you'll live and be able to fight another day." Krystal said.

"Not interested, I'm as good as dead now anyway, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Jessy said as he looked Krystal in her blue eyes.

Krystal just chuckled a little before looking back at Jessy as if she had an idea. "I really didn't want to have to resort to this Jessy, but you've left me no choice." Krystal said as she pounced into the shower and on top of Jessy, and began to kiss him. Jessy didn't know how to take this sudden action, should he feel angry and throw her off him, or should he feel wanted and just give in to her demands. Krystal slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "Still not convinced that you can't trust me?" Krystal questioned.

"Why should I? Knowing you, you'll just get that pink friend of yours and take advantage of me while I'm there." Jessy said.

"Heh, I knew this was going to be difficult, oh well guess I'm just going to have to use plan B." Krystal said.

"What's plan B?" Jessy questioned. Krystal just smiled deviously and reached into Jessy's trunks, and pulled out his Wolfhood. "Don't even think about it or..."

"Or what? Don't forget you're weak right now, and I have the most sensitive part of you in my hands right now. Now let's try this again...come with me to my home, and let me take care of your wounds." Krystal threatened. Jessy didn't answer and just gave her an angry look. Krystal sighed. "Have it your way then." Krystal said. Jessy suddenly felt a huge amount of pain and looked down to see Krystal bit his wolfhood, it was a light bite but it was enough to cause a lot of pain.

"Ok, Ok I'll go, just don't do that again!" Jessy yelled as Krystal looked back at him.

"Good, I knew you'd see it my way. Now before we go." Krystal said.

"Oh fuck." Jessy said realizing Krystal was going to do it.

As Krystal was about to tell Jessy something, she heard a knock at Emil's front door. "Boss? Boss? This is Haines. Where's the fuck are you man?"

Jessy shook his head. "It's about to get real busy in here. If I were you right now...I'd get my ass out of here."

Krystal nodded then prepared to leave through Emil's bedroom window. She took one last look at Jessy who clothed himself in a bathrobe. "Sorry you couldn't come with me anyway." Krystal sighed. She then jumped down and gave a bow before she ran into the night.

4 guerrilla appeared, one was a male malamute, a male kangaroo, a male lizard with a medic symbol, and the last was a male hammerhead shark. The hammerhead asked "Hey Jessy, how the fuck did it happen?" He turned quickly to Emil's corpse and the men said "Goddamn!"

Jessy laid himself on the bed, showing his wounds. "They got Emil. He gave himself up for me."

The lizard began to patch up Jessy, with first aid sprays. "Oh shit Jess! Those cuts must've gotten deep."

Jessy looked at the malamute "Haines, thanks for taking the call from me when you could."

Haines smiled."I'm only glad that you're not dead sir."

The lizard guerrilla turned to his kangaroo friend "Those Molinari scum bags are not gonna sit and watch quietly in the night. Guren, we should evac this home."

Guren nodded to Jessy. "Francois is right. The best way to end this war quick, would be to invite Krystal into an alliance the next day. Together, we could face Molinari as a united front."

The guerrilla left the home and just before Jessy was about to walk away from Emil's home, he set the house on fire. Jessy considered the burning home, a funeral pyre for his commanding officer.

Katt was sitting at her computer playing simulation games and heard Krystal coming in through the window. "Krystal, how was your nightly exercise?"

Krystal tapped her shoulder. "It went fine."

After Katt finished her round of the flight simulation game she was playing, Katt let Krystal have a go at it. The girl then felt it was getting late then shut the computer down for the night. They undressed and got into their bed.

Katt sighed while resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulders. "Hon, I've got a few surprises for you to see."

Krystal looked at Katt's naked breasts then to her face. "What would you like to show me?"

Katt grinned and kiss her vixen on her nipples. "I'll show 'em, in the morning. G'night."

Krystal smiled and closed her eyes "See you tomorrow Katt."


	29. Surprises

Molinari compound

Billy Cuneo had gotten up early in the morning and got onto his computer for a special look up. He went to a science physics site and decided to see what would happen if Cerinian blood got into another person. He had been shown a screen of a sample of Cerinian blood flying about. "What the hell's it gonna do to us man?" Cuneo asked his computer. The blood got to a sample of ordinary blood and mixed with it.

Cuneo then went to a demonstration screen of how Cerinian blood works in ordinary beings. The regulars with Cerinian blood use the Cerinian powers on an opponent with a spear. Cerinian powers quickly kill the opponent. Cuneo then types something on his computer.

He then gets a warning screen. Probability that one or more personnel will be changed by Cerinian blood: 90%. "I don't want it happening man!" Cuneo jumped from his seat. He prepared to take a gun from his under his desk when a knock was heard.

Rosata and Nobile came in to see their friend. "You stayed up all night?" Rosata was concerned.

Cuneo nodded. "I couldn't sleep, Yusef was a wonderful fighter."

The newt sipped his tea leftover from night. "Yusef used to be an Olympic sniper. I loved his skills, even when endangers the environment to kill his victims."

"From this responsibility onwards, we need to protect the boss's office. We can't let Krystal in and gut Eric." The mafia porcupine vowed.

The swordfish bowed. "May Yusef rest in peace." Rosata then got out some cigarettes. "Who wants a smoke?"

The 3 mafioso animals lite their smokes then after a few seconds, Cuneo blew some smoke from his porcupine mouth. "Nice weed."

In the training area, Giuseppe, Antonio and Erich von Killricht were having a sparring match. The dwarfish mole jumped at Cipriano's face and then kicked him clean. The ex-miner mole's force would've killed the dingo, had the safety gear not been put on. Callarti was more fearsome. Killricht exchanged punches with the big rhino, but Callarti grabbed the mole by his arms and forced them back in pain. Callarti then threw Killricht to the ground.

Callarti raised his arms "Yeah! Who's the best of all Lylat man?"

Giuseppe sighed. "You are man." The dingo tapped his forehead. "I ran 4 laps and collapsed poor Ciccio's tires. He was unworthy anyway."

Killricht got up and touched his safety armor. "Wanna grab a beer?"

The men were about to respond when the door opened. The shih tzu Aleksandr Davidov came in with football game tickets and a football game layout.

"Yo guys, I've got some surprises today." Davidov grinned.

"What's today Dave?" Erich walked to the shih tzu.

The capo shih tzu showed the layout. "Today's the Cornerian charity football game."

Killricht showed a spear gun. He aimed at a target and fired from his harpoon gun, a black harpoon at it. "Who's playing?"

Davidov pointed to a bullmastiff and his teammates. "The Cornerian Cards" and he pointed to the others "The Zoness Jewelries."

Giuseppe looked at the Cards quarterback. 'Who is this?"

Davidov pointed to the bullmastiff. "He's the bullmastiff quarterback of the team, James Whitefields. He was considered the hero of the football fields." Antonio sighed and pointed to the pictured reserve orange mouse. 'And that guy?"

"He contacted us. The reserve quarterback mouse, Walther Andreu. He appears to be angry at Whitefields for his position stolen in many past games." Davidov showed the other teammates after that.

Davidov showed a long-range camera. "Killricht, we're going to the game you and I, and during a play, you will set up the camera and hide your harpoon shooter in it and kill Whitefields while he scores a touchdown."

Killricht looked at his spear gun. "Some penalty shot I'll make."

Davidov nodded. "After that, if she is there, retire Krystal. You and I will do it together."

The mole turned to his soldati friends. "I'm doing it for Yuki. If Jessy shows his wolf ass at the game, I'll take him."

Davidov and Killricht went to Eric who was in the living room with his kids. "Boss, I'm going to a football game with Davidov." Killricht checked his watch. "Want a souvenir?"

Eric turned with a serious look. 'You know what I want while I watch the game."

The shih tzu assured his boss "Don't worry man. We'll get it for you this afternoon."

* * *

Krystal's summer house.

The 2 girls heard their radio alarm clock go off for the news. Katt heard news of a football game to start in the afternoon. "Krystal. The news are on."

The blue vixen woke up to the radio. "Oh yes. Looks like a charity game is on."

Katt purred while running a hand across Krystal's bare shoulders. "I've got a surprise for you Krystal. Actually two."

Krystal went excited as her nude body was revealed. "Really? What is it?"

"But first, we should do some hygienes." Katt showed some baby oil. "Go on your front for me."

Krystal laid herself on her front. Katt applied some baby oil to her hands and started to rub Krystal's back. The vixen sighed as her bare back was rubbed with the baby oil she was being massaged in. Krystal then let Katt get her armpits and her arms too. Katt then rubbed some baby oil onto the Cerinian's arse, tail then the back of her legs. Krystal turned herself to show her front with a smile. "Okay Katt. Rub it on my front." The pink feline got more baby oil and rubbed at Krystal's chest, even her breasts. Katt then went lower to her belly button. Krystal's vagina was also oil rubbed. Katt finished her oily massage by getting the front of Krystal's legs.

Krystal stretched her arms and legs then sat up on the bed. "Alright Katt, now let me try you."

The pink feline let Krystal do the same while she is standing up. After the oil massage, Katt kisses her girlfriend. "Alright. That takes care of the massage."

Krystal and Katt then took a sexual bath together. To finish up before the surprise, Katt and Krystal went to the bathroom counter. "Remember how we had to brush our teeth while standing near the counter?' Katt asked her girlfriend.

Krystal nodded. "I did while on the Great Fox."

Katt got onto the counter and grabbed a toothbrush. "Well we should do it while ON the counter."

Krystal sighed and sat on the counter with her lover. "This should be fun."

Katt put toothpaste on her toothbrush and started to brush Krystal's teeth. Krystal got her and then brushed Katt's teeth as well. When the teeth were clean, Krystal showed a smile with a sparkle from her teeth. Katt showed an electric furbrush "Care to brush my fur?" The vixen smiled and got the nude cat's fur to be nice and smooth. When she was done, Krystal asked "Who did you get this from?" Katt smiled. "Bunsen's Muppet Labs beauty products."

Krystal giggled. "Looks like poor Beaker mailed it to you in person at the door."

The feline also furbrushed Krystal's delicate blue fur. She enjoyed every second of it. "Okay, all nice for the game." Krystal smiled.

Katt and Krystal went out and opened the nightstand drawer. Katt showed 2 rings. "These are our engagement rings. Their very shiny. We're gonna show 'em to the cheer-leading team." Katt also showed the football tickets. "I bought the tickets while you were away."

Krystal checked the clock. "Have we got plenty of time?"

Katt nodded. "We've got plenty of time before the game. We could do activities together for the time being."

The lovers then went to have breakfast. "How many schools are opened?"

Katt giggled. "We could go and give a swimming class of women a "special class"."

Krystal thought about it. "Giving a lesson on skinny dipping eh?"

Katt nodded. "That'll help us some time before the game."

As Krystal got her coffee, the phone rang. "Who is it?"

Eric's voice said "Remember my old man you slaughtered?"

Krystal became shocked. "You're his son?"

Eric's voice replied "Oh yeah. Eric Molinari, his son. You murdered my old man grisly. I want blood."

The vixen tapped her counter. "Wow, that it just superstition of shit. You're a loon!"

"I'm serious!" Eric slammed his table on the other end. "Now then, if I hear that one or two more of my guys are dead, I'm gonna so give you a war you won't survive!" Eric then hung up.

Krystal turned to Katt. "I'm gonna plan something for the don."

* * *

Hotel Carmell

(Muppet labs jingle)

We see a female film crew with Bunsen near the outdoor swimming pool. Bunsen greeted "Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, from Muppet Labs where the future is being made today."

Bunsen explained "Most people have not had an exciting diving board, before they even went swimming in their pools. Well now, we can make your dives more fun!" Bunsen showed to the crew "This is the trampoline diving board!"

Maid Marian went up to the board, she was nude. "Hi guys! Bunsen has asked me to volunteer to be the first person trying this gorgeous board."

The Muppet scientist explained as Maid Marian made playful jumps like the playful vixen she is "You can show off some fines jumps on the board, before you can go jumping off." Marian then jumped off with a "Weeeeee!" She made a splash into the water.

Marian made it to where Bunsen was and wiggled her red fur dry. "Now that was an exciting jump." Marian smiled.

Bunsen then showed Beaker in his usual lab suit. "Now Beaker gets to show us." Beaker waved "Meep meep mee moo."

Beaker went to the end of the board and made some jumps, each with a meep. Suddenly, he flipped with a "Waah!" After a splash, Beaker swam panicky back to where Bunsen was.

"Now that was a fun splashing demonstration." Bunsen thanked the crew. "That's all for now from Muppet labs."

Beaker sighed and put a hand on his face. "Mee mee mee mee mee meep."


	30. Water Aquatic Ballet

Maid Marian's apartment

The vixen was searching on Bunsen's computer for a serious thing: the five families of Lylat. She pressed enter on the keyboard and got a match. She clicked a page and saw the table charts of the five crime families of Lylat.

The first was Molinari, the Cornerian crime family, D'Ambrisio, the Fortuna crime family, Falcone, the crime family of Fichina, Costanza, the Papetoon crime family, and the Pudovkin, the crime family of Zoness.

Marian looked closely at what the Molinaris deal in, "They deal in illegal drugs and weapons? Oh that's bad."

She then looked at the deals D'Ambrisio does: "Illegal gamblings. Some clever way of cheating."

The vixen then stared closely at the things Falcone does: "Phony jewelry, carnivorous plants, weapons. Eww those plants are bad for the backyards."

Marian then moved the mouse and saw the illegal things Costanza do: "Poaching, torturous operations, dealing drugs for unpleasant men and women. I don't wanna harm my kind."

The page then went to the Pudovkin's business: "They give fear to those they can't buy out, whack rivals grisly, send hate letters, and crash the stocks."

Beaker came in with the champagne for the 2 of them, him and Marian. "Oh Beaker, you got us some champagne, how nice of you..."

The Muppet laid the tray with the ice, champagne bottle and glasses on the coffee table. "Mmmhmm. Mee mee mee mee meep meep mee." (One for you and one for me.)

The maiden poured Beaker a glass. "Here, you try first." Beaker examined the cup up close, then he sipped the wine down his mouth. "Me meeeeeeep!"

Marian smiled while touching her bathrobe. "So it feels good?" Beaker nodded with a meep.

Beaker saw what Marian was about to do with her wine glass. "Just watch." Marian then took her glass and took a sip, then she poured some of the wine onto her robe. "Awww. Now my robe's all wet... Here let me take it off." Marian found the knot of her robe then undid it quickly, revealing her breasts in a flash. Beaker shrieked.

Marian intentionally spilled some wine on her breasts. "Care to clean them?" Beaker got a napkin and prepared to wipe Marian's white furred breasts. The maid moved the cloth and said "With your mouth dummy." Beaker used his mouth on Marian's wined breasts. Each with a whimper. Marian smiled and prepared to remove her panties "See? Nothing to worry about." After getting naked, Marian smiled while Beaker screamed.

Now fully naked, she wanted to be more wet. So, Marian poured the rest of her wine on her vagina. "I seem to like my breasts wet sometimes." Marian then spread her leg lips. "Would you like to try the wine on my clitty?"

Beaker shook his head and waved his hands around "Meep meep meep meep meep maa moo meep!"

Marian moved her legs so Beaker could try getting his mouth on her vagina. "Oooh, that tastes good Beakie. Oh you seem so nice." Marian took a peaceful breath.

The vixen stretched her naked body and got up to wag her tail. "Wanna shower with me?"

Beaker nodded nervously. "I'll make a call to Krystal later." Marian smiled and she and Beaker went to the bathroom.

* * *

Paxton High School

The gym teacher was readying the females for swimming class. She had been somewhat almost tyrannical to the class, as if she wouldn't let the girls dip in her pool. Suddenly, while the class was showing up, she received a call from someone.

"Hello, Amber Gance's gym, Paxton High School."

The voice said "Hello this is the land development company. We need you outside right now."

Amber nodded then said "Get your bathing suits on, I've left the class assignment on my desk." Gance left her class so they can apply their swim-getups. Minutes later, a spear sling was heard.

Outside, Gance was impaled on the wall. It was Erich von Killricht with his spear gun. "Don't worry Gance. I'm sorry we couldn't do business."

Krystal and Katt came into the swimming girls class. "Bad news ladies, while on my way in, I saw your regular teacher impaled outside."

The female shark of the class shouted "Hurray girls!"

The Cerinian held a hand up. "Not so fast! I need to read the assignment your teacher left us."

Krystal went to the teacher's desk and read today's assignment: "7 laps, forward then back style." The vixen then gave an idea "Ladies, I wish to give you all a special something to teach you after those laps..."

A female goldfish stared. "What do you wanna teach us?"

Krystal gave a smile. "What it would like to uh... skinny dip, plus a water ballet to you ladies."

Katt examined the female class. "Names?"

The shark answered "Tania Pavel."

The goldfish had a hand up "Tabitha Gustav."

The female chinook salman bowed "Shizuka Maruo."

The female Chinese high finned banded shark tapped her fin. "Rita Darrows."

The dolphin wiggled her breasts "Alice Haas."

The black and white orca examined her swimsuit then said to Krystal "Carol Fuchs."

The turtle tapped her big breasts. "Irina Andreas."

Katt nodded and turned to Krystal. "That should be it Krys."

The girls went to the pool area and Krystal told the girls to be ready to dive in. "Alright. 7 laps ladies." Krystal told the girls and Katt gave a victory sign "Try to make it quick!"

The swimming girls nodded then dived in. They raced each other around the clock. Krystal felt it as a new experience to watch swimmers go their laps. After the girls were done with their laps, Krystal blew the whistle. "Okay girls. Who won?" Krystal asked. The female shark raised her hands. "I did it Krystal. I was as fast as another fish!"

Katt chuckled. "That's good Tania."

Krystal prepared to undo her clothing "Ladies, remember how people always told you to swim with your clothes on?"

The class nodded. "Yeah, we do."

The vixen got to her bra and panties. "Well, now I'm gonna show you how it feels to skinny dip."

The class turned about then they slipped out of their swimsuits, Krystal and Katt got their clothes off and Krystal went in. Krystal came up and explained "You ladies have been to parks before and got probably all your clothes off haven't you?"

Tabitha giggled. "I did, once, but I was caught."

Krystal smiled "Girls, when people go skinny dipping in a lake or someone else' pool, they prefer to do it with their clothes off. A man might take his girl with her to do that sort of thing."

Shizuka put a hand on Alice's shoulders. "For starters, I swam all the way across a park pond...naked."

Alice kissed Carol and they turned to their sub with smiles. "Say, you seem new to skinny dipping with a lady." Alice shook her breasts.

Carol tapped her head. "Haas is a bit excited to meet you. She hangs out with me a lot, preferably at pools."

Rita mounted Irina's shoulders. "Wow. You really are an attractive turtle!" Rita said to her turtle buddy. "You and I can go swimming how ever we like."

"Awww. Ain't it sweet to see the sight of us naked?" Irina smiled at the wet vixen before her.

Krystal giggled. "It sure is."

Rita brushed her fish skin. "Me and Irina intend to make love at some times. We're lesbians like you are of course."

Krystal giggled. "Thanks for accepting the liking to my "girlhood"."

Katt readied the radio. "Okay ladies, we're gonna give off a water ballet."

Krystal showed the radio with one of her hands. "Okay class, Katt and I are gonna give you all a lovely dance they like to call, a water ballet."

Tania swam to and kissed Krystal. "What are we gonna dance to in the water?"

Krystal smiled. "You'll find out soon."

The orca, dolphin and goldfish gave innocent stances "Okay Krystal, whatever you say."

Katt put on Waltz of the Flowers from Tcaikovsky and got into the water 4 seconds before it started. The ladies danced gracefully while Katt enjoyed the music. The class gave poses underwater and on the water, even Krystal was dancing too. While the girls danced, a spying Davidov was loving it while crying. "It's so humbling to see a naked class dancing in water. I can't stop crying." The caporegime then walked away as the song ended.

The ladies cheered. "Bravo ladies! Excellent encore!" Katt thanked the class.

Krystal got out of the water and so did the class and Katt. "Now that was an exciting dance." Krystal smiled at the pool water like a sly vixen.

Tania kissed Tabitha. "At least this shark gets to be friends with a fish."

The goldfish adored her shark friend. "Katt truly is the cutest cat of Lylat."

Tania jiggled her boobs for Tabitha. "I loved Katt's teachings."

Alice, Carol and Shizuka did a triple kiss. "I loved your leg work Carol." Shizuka nodded her fish head.

Carol wagged her whale tail. "Just glad to be a whale girl. One who's pretty naked."

Alice put her head on her left shoulder. "Tonight, we're gonna go fishing, our way."

The orca embrace her love. "Of course we are."

Krystal and her class went to the women's locker room and Krystal got her panties and sweat pants back on. "Well ladies, this is where we part ways for now..."

Andreas got confused. "Why is that?"

Krystal gave a breast show. "There's a football game starting this afternoon. Possibly after lunch."

Katt gave a pose. "Our teams gonna rock the Jeweleries down! Even though I'm from Zoness."

Tabitha went to Krystal and shook her hand. "I hope to see you and Katt again."

Krystal smiled at Tabitha, then got her bra and jersey back on. "Thanks Tabitha. I would love to see you again soon."

As Krystal and Katt went for the door, the Cerinian vixen turned. "If you watched uh... Mary Poppins, I'm sure she would give this..." The vixen waved with a smile "Bye bye..." The 2 lovers then left.

* * *

Toro Stadium

2 Pudovkin goons were at the game entrance. "Sir, we think Krystal will be at the game. She'll watch the quarterback as planned."

The Pudovkin don, Viktorovitch, a lion was on his phone. "Da. Make sure you keep an eye on her Ilyich. You do realize they search people before game."

Ilyich Grushenko, the bat nodded. "Yes Pudovkin. I'll keep our eye on her. I hope we can collaborate with her in the fight with Eric Molinari. He's gotta go. Ilyich out." The Pudovkin soldati disconnected.


	31. Touchdown

Toro Stadium

Jessy Wolf arrived at the ticket booth and the guy in the booth asked "You got the ticket to the game?"

"Here you go kid." the lupine gave his ticket away to the booth. The ticket man examined the football game ticket and put it down. "Have a nice game watch."

The lupine walked on trying to find a seat before the game started. While walking, he was hounded by the cheerleading team because they saw his good looks. "Hey man! What the hell is this?" Wolf angrily shouted.

The leading cheerleader, a female malamute laughed. "I was wanting to see if you could go out with me after the game?"

Another cheerleader, a chipmunk giggled in Jessy's face. "Certainly, we should have some fun!"

The lupine looked around himself and yelled in the leading cheerleader's face "Don't fuck with me!" He then threw the malamute to the ground.

Another lupine on the cheerleader walked up front and saw that she remembered him as a relative. "Something the matter Stephanie Lockhart?"

Stephanie fixed her cheerleading shirt and turned to her other animal girls. "I remember him, but I forgot to bring photos of him."

A squirrel on the cheerleading team stared in the lupine while patting her own breasts. "Who is he really?"

The lupine patted her black fur and turned. "He's my cousin, Jessy L. Wolf, war hero."

30 minutes before the game, Krystal and Katt gave their tickets in to the ticket lady who was attracted to Krystal. The vixen blushed then went on with her cat. Two men came to Krystal and Katt, and wanted to check her for weapons. She was clean. The men let her go for the lovers to find a seat.

Ilyich pulled out his radio and said into it "Jessy, Krystal was just now searched and she is not armed with her staff. I was able to smuggle your swords to the stadium mensroom."

Jessy replied "If any Molinari fuck bags are here, I'll sick 'em!"

Ilyich nodded. "I'll keep the boss informed."

The game started minutes later. The quarterback was the bullmastiff James Whitefields. He has a lot of strong animals on his team, against animals from Zoness. "Alright gentlemen and ladies, this is to be an occasion today! The player to watch your cameras for is quarterback James Whitefields!"

Whitefields gave the order "Alright men! Set...HIKE!"

The quarterback threw the football and his men got 1st down. "Okay guys! That's first down for us!" James

Krystal chewing on her popcorn gave a thumbs-up for the quarterback. "Look at that guy there. He did good!"

As the play went on, another player jumped up near the reserve quarterback. "Check those motherfucking skills of Whitey there!" As soon as the first touchdown by the Cornerian team was earned, the player turned to the orange mouse with him. "Yo Walther! That kid's gone and stolen your position!"

The quarterback orange mouse snarled in anger while he radioed someone. "Okay Davidov, I got your quarterback in sight. As soon as Whitefields makes his second touchdown, it will be the last one he ever does!"

Killricht got up from his seat and got his spear gun ready inside his long range camera. "Boss, I'm gonna give Whitefields a damn surprise."

The camera was then setup, and the button was set to fire the spear gun. "Get ready for a surprise quarterback!"

The quarterback said to his team "You all did good men! I'm proud of y'all! Some are all watching right now!" Let's give 'em a show for charity they'll all enjoy!"

Katt watched joy as the game went according to plan. After some points are scored, Whitefields was running again for a touchdown. "He's going for it. Whitefields is about to do it!" the commentator announced while Whitefields dodged some other players. "Is this gonna be his second touchdown?"

Whitefields ran and jumped for where he will score his touchdown. After crossing the line, he suddenly fell fast. "TOUCHDOWN!" the referee yelled.

The crowd went wild, and so did Killricht and Davidov. The two nodded at each other as the crowd would soon get their surprise. "Whitefields has gotten his second touchdown this time 'round! And mmm that felt good!" the commentator said out loud.

Suddenly, the tone changed as Whitefields remained down. "What's this? Whitefields isn't getting up!"

A beagle walked to the still down Whitefields. "You alright?" the player turned Whitefield's body and saw a spear in his forehead. "Sonofabitch!" the beagle shouted. A football hero was dead.

Krystal and Katt went to the locker room and saw the cheerleading team crying over the loss of their hero. The vixen suspected murder. "It will be alright ladies." Krystal patted her hips.

The cheerleaders paused their crying and sniffed a bit. "And just who might you be?" A female lizard with orange skin asked.

Krystal pointed to herself "I'm Krystal, Star Fox telepath." Katt put her knees together "And I'm her girlfriend Katt Monroe. Although I'm not with Star Fox." The vixen went to the cheerleaders and sat on her knees. "Don't ever worry now. Your football hero's murder will be found and taken out within the month."

A yellow furred mouse of the cheerleaders turned to the Cerulean fox. "Really? You're gonna bust the criminal who killed our hero?"

"Of course I am girls." Krystal nodded with a smile. The blue vixen put her hands at the rim of her shirt and got it off, then took off her bra. "Before I do so though...we're going to have some fun in here."

Katt got herself completely naked. "You ladies should uh... strip."

The female cheerleaders complied with the 2 lesbian lovers and got themselves fully nude. Krystal then took her panties off. "Names?"

The naked female malamute shaked her breasts. "I'm Alexandra Palmer. Lead cheerleader."

The black female wolf said "Stephanie Lockhart."

"Dylan Dreyfus." the squirrel wrapped tail around her waist.

The chipmunk spread her legs "Frankie McAnally."

The female dalmatian put her arms under her breasts. "Betty Tukio."

The lizard slapped her orange arse for Krystal. "Setsuki Kataro."

The yellow furred mouse gave a flirtatious look. "Nina Lormer."

The female komodo dragon licked her lips "Marina Nevski."

The red furred Gayal with big breasts tapped herself "Alma Yilmaz."

The female Amur leopard sat in an innocent pose with a smile "Michelle Feixiao."

The Ibex girl with a hairstyle said "Nadia Kaminsky."

Krystal fixed her hair and tapped her head. "When did you start cheerleadings?"

Alexandra went on all fours and crawled to Krystal. "We graduated from high school ya know, all that practice got me this far."

Betty walked to the vixen and sat down next to her. "Yeah. We loved the quarterback Whitefields."

Katt kissed the Gayal. "Did you ladies love the reserve quarterback?"

Alma shook her head. "Walther Andreu was a wimp ass-ed rat anyway. He's just a fucker anyhow."

"Girls don't tend to like his playstyle." Nadia grinned.

Setsuki and Michelle pressed their breasts on Katt's. "Last season, Whitefields really rocked ass at the Titania Royals." Michelle nuzzled her face on the feline's chest.

Setsuki patted her own breasts. "During a season, when a football nearly landed in my face, I caught it in one hand."

"I understand doing a lot of poses of cheerleading in clothing must be very hard shit." Betty patted her tail.

Krystal smiled. "Thanks. I think it'll be better to do those naked."

Frankie, Dylan and Nina gave an example of a cheerleading pose. Nina then got down safely. "Now that's how a cheerleading pose goes without clothes on." The mouse wiggled her butt and tail.

Frankie and Dylan embraced themselves. "Krystal. I loved Whitey's happy face he prefers to give during the games." Dylan smiled.

The chipmunk touched herself with her hands. "Sometimes, before we go out to cheerlead, I like to practice in the nude."

The squirrel went to her knees. "I like to practice it sexily without my clothes, even at home before the games."

Stephanie walked to the blue vulpine while shaking her tail. "Uh... are you familiar with someone you met?"

Krystal giggled. "Save it for later. I'm gonna give a foreplay show."

Palmer went behind Krystal, ready to lick her asshole. "Just do what she expects for a while. The next part is a live show." The Malamute smiled.

The black wolf nodded. "I guess your right."

The women started their foreplay and the other girls watched. Alexandra enjoyed having her mouth inside Krystal. "What do you ***moan* **think of it?" Krystal moaned. Alexandra paused her a moment as Krystal was licking Stephanie's breasts. "Oh it's so fun as dancing for the crowd." The malamute nodded then continued licking Krystal's ass. After more licking, Krystal and her 2 playmates stopped.

Katt and Krystal kissed one another. "Now that was a lovely foreplay show."

Alma and Nadia prepared to go 69. "Shall we get the show on?" Alma asked Krystal.

The Ibex patted the gayal's butt cheeks. "I've always wanted to fuck another cheerleading girl."

The komodo got the orange lizard seat her back on top of her front. "We're gonna have some lovely sexual fun you and I, us lovely reptiles." Marina nodded.

Setsuki giggled. "Gonna like my skin groped?" The komodo also nodded.

The vixen squatted and had Stephanie set herself over her mouth. Alexandra laid on her back, ready to lick Krystal's clit. Katt sat on the malamute's belly while the main cheerleader prepared to finger Katt's hole. Betty sat close to the sex pair, and had Katt ready to finger her dalmatian girl body.

Nina, Dylan and Frankie sat down and the squirrel and chipmunk had the mouse go between them. "Ready to start the time of having your boobs, played with by a woman?" Dylan asked flirty.

Nina giggled. "Of course I am Dylan. Frankie seems ready already."

Krystal nodded with a sexy smile. "Let's get the show down the road."

The girls then started their sexual show. The gayal and ibex were licking their own pussies. Krystal moaned as she was licking Stephanie. Alexandra and Katt had their mouths full already with vaginas. Betty moaned as she was shaking her body. Dylan was groping Nina's breasts with glee as Nina moaned "Come on girls. Do me harder! Aah!" Frankie was fingering the mouse's arse. The chipmunk didn't mind Nina wagging her tail in her face. As a matter of fact, the squirrel, chipmunk and mouse were flapping their tails in sexual rhythm.

Killricht and Davidov entered the hall with Walther. They were determined to kill Krystal. "You asshole. You better be sure the vixen you're looking for is in the women's locker room!"

Killricht nodded. "I'll do it when she's in range."

The girls came minutes later. The ladies rested up and Alexandra got up first. "Now THAT was a touchdown."

Stephanie kissed her leader. "Thanks for the comment Alex."

Betty and the others got up and laughed. "What a performance show indeed." Betty rubbed her head.

The gayal got up and wiggled her big jugs. "If you filmed this and let any female watch it, they should be excited."

Krystal rubbed her legs and stood up straight. The mouse, chipmunk and the squirrel gathered Krystal with laughter.

"Oh Krystal! I loved every moment of it!" Nina giggled. Krystal laughed with her nipples pressed against the mouse's. "That was lovely." Krystal slapped the squirrel's ass. "Wow Krystal! You certainly are a naughty fox girl!" Katt squeezed Dylan's breasts. "My girlfriend's sure got the breasts to be WITH a girl alright." Frankie embraced Nina from behind. "I just with this day could never end." the chipmunk sexually smiled. "That's my girl!"

Setsuki and Marina embraced. "That was a lovely pussy fingering..." Setsuki smiled.

The komodo kissed her lizard friend. "Love's going high in the air!"

Betty clapped her hands. "Way to go girls! We just went down in history as the first cheerleaders to be with lesbians."

"Oh thanks Betts." Marina nodded.

Alexandra groped the wolf's breasts. "You did a good job holding up!"

Stephanie walked to Krystal. "Uh... Krystal, there's a serious thing I've got to tell you."

"What is it?"

The black wolf rested her head on one of her shoulders. "It's my cousin, Jessy L. Wolf. He was a war hero."

"Oh. You're saying my rival used to be a war hero?" Krystal got shocked.

"Mmmhmm. I'm his cousin, we did spend some good times together, me and him. I hadn't seem him much while he was in school." Stephanie looked down.

Krystal kissed the wolf, as did Katt. "Care to hit the showers?"

The ladies got to the showers and the place was all steamy. "It's a shame how they never let the players shower with the ladies." Dylan rubbed her breasts.

Nadia and Alma were washing the dalmatian. "Don't worry shit about that. Krystal can make THAT up. Right Krystal?" The Ibex asked the vixen, who was washing not only Katt, but also Stephanie and Alexandra.

Krystal smiled at the women. "Oh yes. Katt is a very sexy girl to be around."

Betty giggled as she rubbed Alma's back. "Those are some big boobs you like to wash."

Nina, Dylan and Frankie were playing with shampoo. "Don't drop the shampoo now! We don't wanna get sued!" Dylan laughed.

"No worries, we'll keep THE boss covered." Frankie smiled.

Nina washed the squirrel's feet. "If he asks to give up your money, punch him out!"

Outside, Killricht waited in the doorway for Krystal to appear. It was hard to see, because of the shower steam. He was seeing what he could think is Krystal standing against a wall and fired. The hit something and the dwarfism mole yelled "I think I got her!" He ran in to confirm. What the mole saw was one of his spear in the wall. He fired at her shadow which left quickly! "Damn that girl!"

Krystal quickly kicked Killricht in the back of his head. "Okay! Who sent you?" Krystal got serious with the mole.

The mole punched at her "Go fuck yourself!"

Katt and Stephanie punched the mole down. "You boys don't listen." Katt was calm.

Krystal got behind and had Killricht in a stranglehold. "Okay you! Who sent you into his lovely locker room!" Krystal snarled. "Oh shit! It was Eric Molinari! He approved the order to have Whitefields murdered, then you!" Krystal tightened her squeeze. "I was gonna do it for another soldati who was killed!"

"Thanks anyway!" Krystal smiled then snapped the mole's neck.

Davidov and Walther got nervous then they ran scared away. While running, Walther asked "Who the hell did this shit man!"

The shih tzu told the reserve quarterback. "Sometimes, pretty girls, are too tough for their own fucking good!" The shih tzu shook his head. "We gotta tell Eric about this!"

As they neared the door, swords hit them. Davidov looked down and saw it was Jessy's sword that impaled him. "What the fuck are you?"

Jessy shook his head. "The football safety manager, and you failed your test!" Davidov looked down and saw Andreu dead. "You monster..." Davidov said before the sword ripped his belly open. Jessy then kicked the body down.

Krystal then followed the source and attacked Jessy. They exchanged weapon swings. Krystal was using some spears from Erich's spear gun. Krystal did a kick that grazed Jessy's cheek. Eventually, after 4 minutes, Krystal was downed, then quickly got back up. "Don't fucking cross me or this goes to the next-" before Jessy could finish, Ilyich and an otter restrained.

"If you don't now, we'll both die!" Ilyich warned.

The 3 men walked out. Krystal heard the radio and answered "Krystal's Cleaning Stores..." in a sing song voice.

"Krystal! What happened to the men I sent to the stadium you fur fuck?" Eric was angry.

The vixen giggled. "They forgot their tickets, that's all."

Eric snarled. "Don't joke with me! I checked the signs on my computer while watching the game, and then when I looked up, the signs confirmed dead!" A pause. "Know what that means?"

Krystal smirked. "What?"

"I'm gonna give you a war you won't believe! And you won't be seeing as much as a female skunk in your home without knowing if she's been sent to kill you or not!" Eric smashed his phone.

Krystal went to the cheerleaders who went to check if Krystal was alright. "What if I said I know who hired these men?"

Stephanie looked down at the lifeless Davidov. "Who did?"

"Your reserve quarterback Walther Andreu. And this is the weapon that killed Whitefields." Krystal showed one of Killricht's spears.


	32. Stephanie's Love for Jessy

Outside Toro Stadium

Krystal and Katt were walking Stephanie Lockhart out to their car. The black wolf wanted to show a picture of her with her cousin as cubs.

"Krystal, I appreciate you for inviting me to stay with you and Katt. Now, I wanna show you something." Lockhart showed something she took form her locker.

Krystal stared into the object. "Just what is it?"

Lockhart answered "That's me and Jessy, for when me were cubs. We had happy smiles together. That was until his sarge took him in." That showed the reason Jessy stopped smiling happily for his cousin.

Katt flicked her tail up. "Have you waited long to see him again, after the Aparoid war?"

Lockhart nodded. "I thought that when the fightings with those Aparoids had stopped, I would've seen him again." She then closed her eyes. "Something might've turned him to an angered man."

"He used to be a good man to you." The vixen patted the wolf girl.

Stephanie showed a fist. "I'm gonna do it with you, even if the war with this Molinari clan is going on, I'm gonna make sure Jessy smiles for me again."

Krystal touched the wolf's hand, as did Katt. "And Krystal and I are gonna do something after the war with the Molinari."

"You'll see later enough." Krystal smiled.

* * *

Molinari Compound

Giuseppe Cipriano was doing a motorbike race with 19 of his henchmen. They were called, the Molinari Razorbike Squad. With their bikes, they could assassinate targets, even with spiked wheels. They also have fast speeds.

Giorgio Sandimas and Pieter Tesla came out to watch the race for a bit. After 4 laps, Sandimas blew the whistle. The dingo and his men stopped their bikes to the seating capos. "Yo Giorgio, I'm in the middle of a fucking race with my men, that's a rude fucking interruption!" The afro fox showed a file. "Giuseppe son, we had a major disturbance at the Toro Stadium. Your pals Davidov and Killricht are dead."

The Dingo read the file. "Who was with Krystal during this bullshit?"

Tesla lowered his head. "It seemed during the killing of those men, a woman named Katt and a cheerleading team were involved in the killings." The badger capo continued. "And by god, if their dead body photos are sent to every police precinct on Corneria, and the photos of our business and victims too, we're all gonna be busted!"

Sandimas gave a fist "Well that's gonna hell as happen." The fox then punched a wall with his elbow.

Cipriano wiped his helmet clean. "So what ya' want me to do to 'em?"

The afro fox gave a stare. "I want you and your "race squad" to drive to where Krystal is, and teach her a bloody lesson, stay out of our pockets, including Eric's."

"We can't let her as much as pry into and download the entirety of our computers!" Pieter was worried.

Giuseppe nodded for his capos. "Okay guys. I'll go into Hell if I have to."

The capos left the bikemen to start their own briefing. Giuseppe turned to his men as they dismounted. "Listen up men! This is the big challenge since our racing careers were revoked by past bosses! I was fired for illegal options installed on my bike." Giuseppe tapped his bike's blades. "They shouldn't have fucked with me on that!"

Henchmen cheered for their boss. "Eric is haunted by nightmares of a monster with magic in fox skin. As for the endangered Cerinians..!"

The henchmen shouted "The bloodline of them ends with Krystal!"

Giuseppe got back to his bike and revved it up. "Now let's go claim the last bit of Cerinian blood!"

Giuseppe's Razorbike Squad cheered and then they drove out, not minding the windows they drove through.

Eric seeing the broken windows yells "They really need to be more "polite" on which EXITS THEY USE!"

* * *

Central Park

Krystal and the other 2 girls arrived at Central Park. "Have you and Jessy ever liked to hang out here?"

Stephanie looked around. "I have done it with him. He did like the playground as you may seem to old to play on." She pointed to a playground with children playing.

Katt looked around. "I love to do skating and biking around the park sometimes."

The vixen sat on a bench. "Do you and Jessy ever used to rest on benches."

Stephanie laughed and said "Sure, me and him have shared snacks on these benches."

Suddenly, headlights blinded the three women. They saw a squad of motorcycles. Giuseppe revealed himself as the leader. "Hi there! How's your night?"

Krystal shouted "Turn those lights off for a bit!"

The Razorbike Squad turned their motorcycle lights off. "Hmph! Eric wants your head! Whatever the guys at base call you, you're a fucking problem! Come on with me if you wanna live!"

Krystal shook her head.

Giuseppe got shocked then put on his helmet. "Oh yeah!" The dingo told his men "On your marks?" the men punches open hands "Get set..." The squad's motorcycles got started up "Go go GO!" Cipriano yelled.

The men drove their motorbikes at a fast speed. A henchman laughed waving his nunchaku at Krystal, who dodged. A biker with a sword missed his chance to sever Katt's head. Another biker wanted to punch Stephanie's head clean off, but missed. The girls were nearly exhausted and with his chance, Giuseppe blinded Krystal with his headlights, and jumped his bike front onto Krystal's right shoulder then jumped off like a stepping stone. The men repositioned and Giuseppe laughed. "Now you see? Everyone one of my men is a former high-speed racer!"

The men showed spiked blades hidden in the wheels of their bikes. "She can get hit by vehicles and cut like everyone else." Giuseppe then pointed his index finger. "Finish her off now!"

7 men revved their spiked motorcycles and drove fast towards Krystal. As they were about to reach Krystal, a slice of energy hit the 7 men. The men were stripped of their heads, grisly. The women saw Jessy with his swords ready. Giuseppe saw it to his horror.

Giuseppe snarled at the lupine's presence "This time you war heroes are dead! KILL HIM!"

The men charged with their motorbikes like fast assassins and wanted to see him a bloodied mess over the street. They readied weapons while Jessy gripped his swords tightly. As the first swing was heard, Jessy began his murder kata, hands severed, blood spilled, henchmen decapitated, upper torso cut off from bodies, and the piece de resistance, motorcycles crashing, An angered Cipriano revved his bike and charged for Krystal "You dirty bitch! You're gonna DIE!" Krystal desperately grabbed a pistol from a dead biker, and fired 4 shots at Giuseppe. All of them go into his head.

The dying cyclist soldati fired his gun into the air and fell off his bike. The bike span out of control, screeching until it collides with something and explodes.

Stephanie looked at the dead henchmen and said to Jessy who had his back to the women "Wow that was lovely of you my cousin! I thought I would never again see your-"

Jessy began to feel sadness for the men he loved, even those killed in his career. He started to walk, but his cousin told him worriedly "You have to stay with me! We can be a family again!"

The male lupine told his cousin "I'm sorry Stephanie, but I have no time for... "

"You never have any more time for me! What ever happened to me being the most important person in your life?" Stephanie cried.

As they talked with each other, Krystal was reading Jessy's mind. She saw his past that he did miss her. Krystal wanted to talk with Jessy, but he ran away, leaving Stephanie to cry.

The girls drove home and got out. Stephanie cried to Krystal. "I will never know what to do now! Jessy might leave my life for good!"

Krystal told the female wolf "Look Stephanie! I did find out there was SOME good left in your cousin, even before he left you for war."

Katt assured the wolf girl "Everything will be alright. In the mean time, you can make yourself at home."

The girls went to the backyard and Krystal showed Stephanie the swimming pool and the hot tub. After a while, Krystal strips off her clothing and so do Katt and Stephanie. Now naked, they went into a sitting circle. "So you have a swimming pool and a hot tub. That's cute." Stephanie admired.

Katt looked at the pool and said to Stephanie "Oh thanks Steph. Under those sad eyes, you really are a sexy girl."

Krystal pointed to the board. "Give it a go?"

Stephanie nodded and went to the diving board. She put her arms out and then dived in. When she surfaced, her fur was all wet. "Wow! It DOES look gorgeous! I love the water when I swim in it."

Krystal and Katt got into the water with the wolf girl. The Cerinian vixen wrapped her tail around the black wolf's butt. "The water does tend to go cold at night, but I don't mind it."

Stephanie throws some water in her own face. "They should cover it in the winter."

Krystal giggled. "Don't worry. When it gets winter, the guys cover the pool and hot tub so the water doesn't freeze."

Katt was swimming and she said to Stephanie. "Any type of water that can be swam in is nice. Not geysers, those are too hot and you will fry."

"Alright Stephanie, I'm gonna show something to you." the vixen smiled and swam up to the pink cat. "Katt, I have always loved you my love. And when this war with the Molinaris is over, can we marry?"

Katt sniffed and smiled with a cry baby tone "Oh yes Krystal! Of course I will marry you, even if the cities of Corneria reduce to ash, I will marry!" The naked feline hugged the blue fox.

Just then, the phone rang and Krystal answered it. "Okay are wanting to berate me for my progre-" Krystal thought it was Molinari but instead it was Beaker. "Meep meep meep meep moo!"

The vixen laughed "Oh hi Beaker. Did you enjoy the game?"

Beaker told the beautiful vixen "Meep! Meep maa meep meep meep muu meep!"

Krystal sighed. "You didn't? I saw murder at the game, but a player didn't break the quarterback's neck."

The assistant screamed and said "Meep meep meep, meep meep meep meep meep." Beaker handed the phone to Maid Marian. "Krystal. How's it going today so far?"

"Near murder for me and Katt I'm afraid. 2 times these attempts failed." Krystal grinned placing an arm under her breasts.

Marian giggled. "And it looks like Krystal escapes the mafia murders yet again!"

The blue vixen smiled. "I'll call back when I'm...ready to start a war with the Molinaris." Krystal then hung up. After practicing some ways of sexual jumping into water, Krystal dried herself off. "Who wants some dinner anyone?"

* * *

Beaker's apartment

(Muppet labs jingle)

Dr. Bunsen bowed in his lab getup. "Hello everyone. Dr. Bunsen Honeydew form Muppet labs where the future is being made today.." Beaker told the camera crew "Meep."

Bunsen explained "Most people have never had a chance to bath their skin in sunlight properly, maybe because of sunburns."

Marian came out in bra and panties. Her tail was wagging. "Now comes the Muppet labs sunbather light." Bunsen pointed to the lamp-like equipment.

Marian decides to demonstrate by first taking off her bra, revealing her white furred breasts. "I am a fluffy red fox myself." She lays her firm fox self on the floor. "While I'm topless, first the sunbather goes over the girl. The switch is flipped." then shining light showers the maiden in an afterglow. "And voila, girls can enjoy sunbathing, even without the sun burning them." Marian smiled while getting and bouncing her breasts.

Beaker said to the crew "Me meeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Marian got to the dial and prepared to turn the light on at Beaker. "Plus, you can make the intensity doubled, even if a woman is naked by the way." Marian proves it by tapping her panty covered arse.

Beaker turned to the light about to turn on and began to panic as the light doubled. When the light hides his face, he screams and his head flies into a wall.

The light is turned off and Marian reattaches Beaker's head to his body. "Of course weak minded scientists don't like it very much." Marian said with a giggled.

Bunsen then said to the camera crew "That's all for now from Muppet labs."


	33. Mobian Loving Part 1

**Notes: These Sharpclaws Ocs: Firenze, Evangeline and Irene belong to XxSanitariumxX. The first Mobian girl introduced Amy Rose belongs to Sega**

Molinari compound

Men were on patrol, watching for Krystal's presence as they heard a voice speaking with their boss. "I usually never left Sauria for other matters while it was under my control once. But since you called me in I need a high price."

We go to the dining room as Eric leaves money near a giant Sharpclaw with a pair of blades on his left hand and newly equipped armor. He was someone who Krystal had met before on Sauria. General Scales, ex-ruler of Sauria. At his sides were 3 Sharpclaw women with big breasts, long black hair on their heads, and they were twice the size of regular Sharpclaws.

Eric explained his situation "Your honour, it's very bad. I have a situation:" Eric leaned from his side of the table "I've got my anger set on killing Krystal, but she seems to keep surviving every attempt I plan for her going to Hell."

One of the Sharpclaw women laughed "Turned down death flat!" Scales punched her on the head. "Control yourself Evangeline!"

Evangeline rubbed her head. "Sorry about that daddy." She looked at the other women with her "Irene and Firenze will keep me company until further notice."

Irene and Firenze nodded "We've got Evangeline for now."

Scales turned his head "You were saying?"

The skunk don explained his danger "Now listen, Krystal has had her heart with a male before. I everyone to see Fox McCloud extinguished or if you can capture Fox, use him as bait. That way, when Krystal saves him, cut her down to size."

The Sharpclaw general shook his head. "And your point is...?

"The point is, that Krystal had done everything to keep her boyfriend safe." Eric told the Sharpclaw. "Yeah, even accept HIM." Irene pointed to Scales. The Sharpclaw was about to slap her, but she ducked under the table.

"And you wish me to kill Fox McCloud so I can lure out to us?" Scales looked at his armor. "Oh that's a start for coming back to life." The giant Sharpclaw laughed then held a fist up "I LOVE IT!"

* * *

Krystal's Summer House

The girls were watching some Anime on the TV. There was popcorn and soda on the coffee table. Krystal and Katt had bought some DVDs of even Naruto. If Beaker were walking by and seeing this, the women were still naked. On Krystal's laptop, she had a caller on Skype HQ.

The vixen got on and saw a 2'11 hedgehog girl who has pink fur, green eyes, light amber on the muzzle, arms and inside ears and she was in a bathtub with a pink bikini.

"Hello there little girl, who are you anyway?" Krystal greeted with a smile.

The pink hedgehog giggled then answered "I'm Amy Rose, girl from Mobius. Lover of Sonic. Visiting from Mobius."

The vixen rubbed her hair. "I'm Krystal, the last of Cerinia. As you seem to be seeing why I'm all naked, I'm staying with 2 women. A cat and a wolf."

Amy giggled from her laptop which is safely balancing on her bathtub edge. "I think I'll uh... strip out of these clothes for you." Amy reached behind herself and unhooked her bikini bra. She then relieved herself of her bikini bottoms and she was now naked. Amy sat down and patted her breasts for the also naked Krystal. "Do you like what you see?" Amy smiled.

Krystal smiled back. "Of course I do. I seem to like breasts of any kind, even if they are younger."

"Oh you like sweet little innocent girls all naked." Amy raised one of her legs.

Katt and Stephanie scooted to where Krystal was speaking to Amy. "So your the ladies whom Krystal's with. I never quite got your names." Amy told her Skype HQ application phone.

Katt nodded "I'm Katt Monroe, Krystal's girlfriend. This is Stephanie Lockhart, member of the Cornerian cheerleaders. We brought her here to take care of her after an incident at Toro stadium."

The pink hedgehog girl washed her face. "I and other ladies at my hotel room were watching the game."

"So who are you staying with exactly?" Katt asked with a sweet smile.

Amy smiled "After much tries to get Sonic to love me, I've decided to choose Cream as my lover. Her mom Vanilla bought a ticket for a trip to Corneria. We even invited some other ladies I would like you to meet, if you can come over."

Krystal laughed. "I would like to meet the... other girls first hand... with you." Krystal said in a mix of laughter.

Amy sat on the tub edge to show her beautiful naked body. "I'll ask the ladies to go naked before you arrive in this hotel."

"What's the room number?" Stephanie was nervous.

"You can ask the hotel manager in the lobby. I don't any perverts will wanna know about it." Amy kicked her feet which her all wet.

The vixen giggled and rubbed her hands "I know some perversion will not come across you ladies. Except..." Krystal noticed a shadowy figure in Amy's bathroom. Beaker had snuck into the hotel room without being spotted.

Katt pointed to the shadow with a grin. "You should look at someone trying to get into your bathroom."

Amy turned and saw Beaker trying to spy on her from near a toilet. "Get outta here you little jerk."

The Muppet lab assistant screamed and ran back out while he was panicking and meeping. Amy turned and said "I took care of that pervert."

Krystal smiled with her fingers near her mouth. "Well he seems to be a little idiot minded to be a scientist and a pervert with a camera."

Amy rolled around her tub in laughter "I just gotta love it, scaring away perverts!"

Krystal put her arms under her blue breasts. "Don't worry. Katt and I will be over sooner or later."

The hedgehog patted her nipples and blew a kiss. "Okay Krystal. I and the other girls will meet you when you get here." Amy waved "Bye." then she disconnected.

Krystal got up with her friends. "Okay girls. We're going to have a long night."

The 3 women got dressed and then head out the door for the hotel Amy Rose is staying at. Just a few minutes after Krystal had left. Falco Lombardi had arrived with the Sharpclaws. "Hello? Krystal? Katt? Anyone home?" Falco called out.

Firenze shook her head "Oh well, bygones are now bygones."

Evangeline prepared to walk away "I guess it's not gonna work after all."

General Scales angrily roared and picked up his daughter. "You know it's going to work. First, we take out the heart, and then the woman herself." The sharpclaw dropped his daughter. "Alright right, let's find Fox and kill him."

The avian turned his head. "I'm no longer with Star Fox, so let's take him out together. We're gonna run him outta business like I did some guys in the past."


	34. Mobian Loving Part 2

**Notes:The other Mobians introduced, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Marine the Raccoon, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sally Acorn, Mina Mongoose, Bunnie Rabbot, Nicole, Lupe Wolf, Maria Wolf, Julie-Su, Barby Koala, Leeta, Lyco and Saffron Bee belong to Sega.**

Corneria Cemetary

(song: Garasha's Theme from Kessen)

Eric was carrying a bouquet of flowers somewhere. His face was all sad. After a few more steps past some graves, he approach the grave of his father.

It read Don Alberto Molinari, Molinari Don, Dealer of Drugs.

Eric laid the flowers on his father's grave and he told it "Father, I have tried my best to make you proud all my life. I know all along it was Krystal who killed you. Mom betrayed the family."

The young don was trying to hold back his tears. "I didn't know you were killed until I was informed to late by your consigliere, Favala." Eric shook his head "These men I" this time he could not hold back tears "I am... not sure if... I could ever lead them into the glory days..." Eric wiped his face "Not while Krystal is alive..."

The don showed his pendant and in it was a picture of his father and himself gambling like father, like son. Eric sniffed some more and then kissed his father's grave.

"Goodbye father. I will keep my promise before I reunite with you." Eric cried a bit more. He then stopped his crying when his radio went off.

(song end)

Eric answered his radio "Yes?"

From the other end, the two men that killed Jerome Ainley were driving, possibly to where Krystal was going. "Sir, we're tracking Krystal, and I think she's driving."

The skunk sighed "Where is she heading?"

The koala sighed then told his boss "She must be headed for a hotel if I'm not mistaken."

"Holiday Inn." The platypus read the sign of the place Krystal was intended to visit. "We'll wait for the chance to strike."

Eric confirmed "Just give me confirmation of her death before coming back, okay Hasekura?"

Hasekura nodded "Yes sir." The mafioso platypus disconnected. After stopping in the garage, the platypus turned to his koala companion "Ready to make history true Itagaki?"

Itagaki nodded, "We'll wait with our special extendable ladder that can almost reach the top of this hotel, while Krystal is having fun, we'll extend the ladder to the she is in, and climb slowly, then begin the attack."

Hasekura moved his right hand to his side "Good plan." then the platypus and koala shook their respective right hands.

* * *

Holiday Inn Corneria

Krystal, Katt and Stephanie arrived in the lobby of the hotel Amy was staying at. Krystal went to talk to the guard at the desk. "Sir? What floor is uh... Amy Rose staying on?"

The guard eyed Krystal and said "I think I can help you." He pulled out a list of people staying in the hotel and he read through and saw "Amy Rose" on the list. "Amy's staying in room 512 with other ladies if I'm not mistaken."

Katt smiled and prepared to walk. "Thank you sir."

The women boarded the elevator and rode it listening to boring elevator music. The girls then walked the 5th floor to 512. Krystal knocked. "Just a second." A voice heard.

Seconds later, Amy Rose answered the door while she was still naked. "Hi there, glad you could make it in."

Krystal and her friends went in and the Cerinian vixen closed the door behind her. The group saw some Mobian girls, already naked.

"What a pleasant surprise. I can't believe that you all stripped nude before I arrived here." Krystal was amazed.

Stephanie gasped "Whoa. So many with boobies like Krystal said."

Katt got off her top clothing. "Okay girls. Now we're gonna show what we've got."

The 3 girls stripped off their own clothing. 65 seconds afterwords, the women were all naked.

Krystal patted her bare hips. "So Ms. Rose, who are the women?"

Amy pointed to 2 cream furred rabbits "Krystal, this is Cream and her mom Vanilla." Cream waved "hi there Krystal." Vanilla greeted by bowing her head "Nice to see you." The pink girl pointed a hand to a Mobian bat "Rouge the thief bat." Rouge jiggled her breasts "Always wanted to see you like this Ms. Krystal." Amy showed a lavender cat and a brown-orange raccoon "These 2 girls are Blaze and Marine, been together since they met." Blaze and Marine waved "And a pleasant good evening to you too Krystal and Katt." A light-brown rabbit was introduced by Amy, "This is Bunnie Rabbot, married to Antoine D'Coolette, we had her de-roboticized to be more loving." Bunnie spread her legs. "Hey there madame Krystal."

A brown/light brown squirrel/chipmunk bowed along with a yellow furred, purple haired mongoose. "I'm Sally Acorn of the Acorn clan." Sally introduced herself and the mongoose said to Krystal "I'm Mina Mongoose, servant of the Acorn family." A brown lynx stood beside Amy "This is Nicole, she's an artificial lynx though at bad blood with Sally." Nicole tapped herself on her head "Like my beauty like this?" Krystal nodded. A koala shaked herself in the nude "I'm Barby Koala. Longtime enemy of Crocbot." a peach skinned, pink furred echidna groped her own breasts "Julie-Su at your needing services." A yellow bee got up and shook her ass "Saffron Bee, lover of Charmy Bee and member of Chaotix." 2 gray furred Mobian wolves posed nude for the lovers "I'm Lupe Wolf, queen of the Wolf Pack nation." The elder wolf pointed to her daughter "I'm her daughter Maria." 2 young pink Mobian wolves with violet hair walked up to the gray wolves and introduced "We're Leeta and Lyco, sister guardians of the Wolf Pack."

Krystal sat down and put her crossed hands to her face "Wow Amy, you are such a girl gatherer."

"I seem to love being pink myself." Katt patted one of her breasts.

Amy rubbed the Cerinian's breasts. "If you have enemies, there is something big about us."

Rouge blew a seductive kiss to the women. "Some of us tend to hate each other, even if we do the enemy."

Stephanie sighed "Hence the bad blood."

Lupe laid her head against the black wolf girl "It seems that wolf prides tend to be lovelier."

Leeta raised her legs "If you Krystal are skilled with a long melee weapon..." Lyco put her pink head on her sister's belly "Then we're good with swords."

The vixen patted her butt. "Be careful though, because I might knock those swords away with my staff." Krystal told the sisters in a sing song tone. Maria grinned "It seems I should try to equal so the three of us could do better."

Vanilla sat on her knees next to her daughter. "So what do you think of us? Do you like lovely rabbits when they're naked?" Vanilla winked. Cream jiggled herself. "My mom seems to like it as much as I do.

Katt nodded with a smile. "Bunnies are as sweet as ice cream without their clothes on."

"Even if Tails himself is a flying fox, he's not Superman." Cream looked up to the pink feline.

Blaze mounted Marine onto her purple shoulders. "I like pairing my fights up with Marine, don't you like it?" Blaze smiled. Krystal told the women before her "Mmmhmm, I love a good fight together with Katt."

Marine patted herself on her chest "This is a bloody life. I love being all butt naked with Blaze."

Bunnie pressed her boobs against Barby's white back and Julie-Su got her front. "Krystal really is a good girl." Bunnie giggled. Barby kissed the rabbit in the back of her head and Julie-Su got the koala's front. "Such love from her is a divine light for every girl." Barby looked at Stephanie with a smile. "So, what do you think of Krystal?"

Stephanie sat with the three. "Oh Krystal, is a lovely beautiful young lady. She's very kind to the ladies and sometimes serious to guys."

Krystal giggled "This is a lovely mention from the girls. I have an enemy myself."

Amy turned, as did Cream and Vanilla. "So who is this enemy? Someone mad scientist like Eggman? More fiercer than Shadow the Hedgehog?"

The vixen shook her head and replied "I am facing one of Lylat's five major crime families." She looked in all directions and said "Molinari."

The ladies got worried. "Come on now, why is that?" The Mobians asked.

Krystal told the Mobian girls about her war startup "I was given a call by Don Alberto's wife, Clarice. I had sex with her lovely body, but got the don himself mad. In a fight, I and Clarice sent the bad Don to hell."

Sally gave a thumbs up "That's a good one, congratulations!"

Krystal turned her head "Unfortunately, there's allegedly more. Alberto had a son, Eric. For maybe a vengeance reason, this young Don is angry with me."

Mina was shocked "I didn't know of it yet. Villains having sons to succeed them."

Julie-Su sighed, then smiled "Well, nothing to worry about now."

Katt raised her pink right leg. "There's also spotlights that make getting inside the compounds nearly impossible."

-flashback scene of attempted compound break in-

Katt's voice explained as 6 guys were attempting robbery "A few men did try to rob the don of his money. Even the deceased ones by using the fence to get in, but the second they got in..." The robbers were spotted and the alarm went off.

Hit squad members came out guns blazing on the robbers "Those men were killed in their attempt."

-flashback done-

Stephanie sighed "They don't even allow any kind of scout troopers into those compounds."

While Krystal was busy playing with Amy, Cream and Blaze sexually, a phone was ringing. Leeta answered "Amy's Dry Cleaners."

A pause then Leeta gave the phone to Krystal "For you." Krystal put the phone in her ear "Yes?"

Fox's voice came in "Hello, Krystal? I was given a strange fortune telling, one of them said that Falco would turn on us and that I would be murdered. I didn't wanna believe it until I was you again."

"Where are you now?" Krystal sighed.

Fox told his vixen "Uh... at a phone booth, blocks from the uh... Holiday Inn you are at. I've gotta tell you about my fortune right now."

From the phone booth end, Fox came out after ending his call. Suddenly, Fox felt his right leg stung. Fox turned and saw Falco with a black umbrella telling him "Sorry about that Fox!" then ran off with a familiar face whom Fox fought before, General Scales. The vulpine picked himself up and ran for the Holiday Inn.

Krystal hung her phone up and turned to the women. "Now where were we? Ah yes, you were playing with me." Amy, Cream, Blaze, Leeta and Sally went to doing a fivesome of kissing and licking.

After recovery, Krystal smiled at the women. "Now she is one lovely girl, isn't she mom?" Maria gripped her mother's naked breasts.

Lupe smiled at her offspring. "Oh yeah. Wolf women can sure as much as dig her."

Vanilla got up with the wolf queen. "Come on, we should show Krystal something."

The gray wolf queen chuckled. "Alright Vanilla, we should." She turned to Krystal "Ms. Krystal, we would like to show what we sometimes do together."

* * *

Molinari Compound

Falco and Scales went to the don while the Sharpclaw daughters showered up. Scales knocked on the wall, getting Eric's attention from playing chess with his capos. "Yes Scales?"

(Song: Gold & Silver from Golgo 13: The Professional)

The blue avian bowed "We got the heart of Krystal, oh exalted Don."

The skunk sipped his vodka. "You could've tried "Boss" better, but I don't mind."

Scales sat down at a seat facing Eric. "Fox wasn't dead completely, but the umbrella you gave us was of good uses."

Eric stood up "Good one boys! Now we go for Krystal herself! The time to sen-"

Scales had a hand up "Not yet. That waits till morning."

Sandimas sipped his coffee. "How the hell you gonna try it?"

The Sharpclaw giant explained "We'll use my daughters as bait, they will be nice to Krystal and have some fun with her. After that, my daughters will take her on a bank trip, and she will fall for it, men who have refused to pay you will be trapped in the vault. When Krystal sees my shadow and turns around, she's dead, if we play this right."

(song stop at 1:38 seconds)

A gunshot is heard, shocking the men. "What the fuck is that?" then glass breaking is heard. "Is Cuneo out of his head?" Hearing another shatter sound, the men rush to find Cuneo.


	35. Mobian Loving Part 3

Molinari Compund

Eric and Falco ran down the hall as Billy Cuneo called out from the dining room "Don't you come in here, I've got a gun and an axe!" The skunk heard glass shattering and Cuneo yelled "Don't come here! You understand me!"

Rosata and Favala halted their boss "Cuneo's got a gun! Stay back!"

The porcupine pointed a gun at the dining room doorway "Anybody interferes I'll kill 'em!" Cuneo then fired a shot from his gun.

The don ducked his head. Scales followed the don and shouted "What the hell happened?"

Rosata told the Sharpclaw "Cuneo lost it, he's rampaged through the kitchen, ranting about Ceirnian blood changing all animals!"

Falco turned to the newt. "Nobile! Go see if Cuneo got the boss's car!"

Cuneo swung the axe around, breaking plates and kitchen supplies. "You guys think I'm" the porcupine breaks a plate "crazy?" Cuneo angrily smashed some candles apart "Well that's fine!" Some men watching this were all frightened by Cuneo's act up. "Most of you don't know that Cerinian blood will turn us inhuman!" Cuneo broke the don's favorite cup. "I'm sure some of you all do know that!" The porcupine broke another plate.

Nobile came back and told his boss "Sir! He got your car and helicopter!"

Eric turned angry "What?"

The don slapped his guard "Is Krystal also invincible against our hit attempts on her?"

Rosata feared the worst. "Yeah!"

Scales kicked the swordfish down and told him "Now you listen to me: I have enough strength to crash 3 skulls into each other, thus killing those men with ease." The Sharpclaw pointed his hand at the swordfish. "Now if you wanna help, you two get a table from the lab!"

Nobile and Rosata nodded then they ran off. If they couldn't calm Cuneo down, they would have to kill him for a serious reason.

* * *

Amy's Apartment, bathroom

Vanilla and Lupe brought Krystal and Amy to the bathroom and they wanted the 2 young women to see something. Vanilla turned on the bath tub and the mother rabbit and wolf woman got into the tub. Once the water was on at the point where it would keep the women's breasts showing, Vanilla shut the water off and plugged the drain.

Vanilla smiled at Krystal. "This is something me and Lupe wanted you to see."

Krystal smiled at the bath water. "Oh wow. That's what you wanted me to see. How do you two like seeing each other?"

Lupe gave a smile to the ladies before them. "Okay Krystal, whenever I invite Ms. Vanilla into the land of my fathers, she sometimes brings her daughter. We often tend to sneak off in the middle of the night and go for neat swims. Best part, we would be naked. I usually bring the 2 of them, and my own daughter and Leeta plus Lyco for a cute dip in the springs to maybe bathe up. But if we were to go for overhead water, we sometimes go for a waterfall and play around."

Amy turned to Krystal while grinning "And just like you, the queen can scare away idiot-mind perverts."

Vanilla splashed some bath water onto her big breasts. "Women wolves on Mobius are not easy to spy on, and if pervs tried it, they're dead in a minute or two."

The gray queen wolf rested her legs on the tub edge. "I love going sexual on the ladies." Lupe touched her big breasts for Krystal. "Would you like if I went into your home and masturbated?"

Krystal nodded. "That would be fine."

Amy giggled and patted her lovely breasts. "So Vanilla, how do you bring Lupe to visit you on occasions?"

Vanilla sat on a tub corner. "Sweety, one time, I sent Lupe an invitation to join me for dinner. She joined me and Cream, leaving her hubby to keep politics up and running. After the three of us had our dinner, we cleaned up in the tub before we could have a triple sleep together. Soon after, we had a wondrous sex together. I loved how happy my daughter got when she saw me and Lupe naked."

Lupe kissed the mom rabbit. "And moms tend to have a sexy spot for their daughters."

Krystal bended her knees and giggled with fingers on her mouth. "Oh now those were nice times you ladies had."

Amy joined the two mature Mobian women. "If Cream were to join us, I could get into where the action really is."

Krystal put her hands together with a smile while wagging her blue tail. "I would like to show something to you ladies." The vixen sighed then laid her back on the edge of the tub. The blue vixen turned her lovely head to see the Mobians in the tub. "What do you think of it?"

Lupe widened her eyes with a smile "Oh cool! You can balance on a tub without dropping out!"

Amy wet her entire body and gripped her breasts for Krystal. "You seem to be a graceful looker like that Krystal. Where did you turn such lovely stunts?"

Krystal grinned. "I learned much of those on Cerinia, mostly my parents. They were still strict on sexes."

Vanilla laughed then smiled at Krystal. "Why were they so strict on genders?"

The vixen looked about then put her eyes on Vanilla. "Well, my father wanted to marry me off to another male Cerinian. That is no longer possible, since the planet was destroyed."

Lupe sighed "I see."

Krystal got up on her feet. "But that's all in the past. How does the shower work?"

The four women got into the stand up shower stall as Lupe turned the hot water on. "Whoa." Krystal jumped at first. "This water is amazing!"

Amy watched as the shower water trickled down her body with a smile. "I never seen it before. I've never been in a shower before, being a sweet girl like THIS."

Lupe felt Vanilla touch her wolf ass. "Vanilla, you're being naughty today."

"Actually I was thinking of sex in the shower." Vanilla continued rubbing the wolf queens arse.

Krystal sat down. "Okay, let's try it."

Amy did the same. "This is gonna be fun for us girls."

Amy reached onto Krystal's breasts and started groping them. The vixen moaned and started to move her tail Lupe's opening in her legs. When she felt Krystal's tail inside her, Lupe began to eat out Vanilla at her butt. "Oh yes! Amy! Flop about my breasts!" Krystal moaned. Amy continued while Lupe was moaning also in Vanilla's butt. Amy saw the vixen's vagina then she began to finger her there. This added more taste to the pleasure. Lupe paused her "snack" and told Vanilla "I'm gonna go harder now, so hold on tight." Lupe resumed and then sooner or later, the women were about to orgasm. "I'M GONNA CUM OUT!" The ladies eventually came.

After Krystal recovered, she turned the shower water off. "Now that was exciting showering with 3 women."

Vanilla and Lupe stood up with the Cerinian. "Oh I love blue anyway." Vanilla embraced the vixen.

Amy got out of the shower stall. "Let's go back to the actual bedroom."

Krystal nodded. "Sure Amy. I love going blue and pink." The women came out of the bathroom to the rest of the girls.

* * *

Back to Molinari compound dining room

Cuneo angrily hacks at the table with the axe while he yells "Did you all think the Cerinian wanted to be in the form of an animal?" The porcupine then kicks a flower pot to the floor. His elbow also punches a wall "No foxes without that kinda shit blood makes a thousand miles through the cold!"

After the porcupine kicks a chair down, he yells "Y'all don't fuckin' understand!" Cuneo then hacks the table again. "Cerinians wanted to be in the form of every BEING!" The angry Cuneo then breaks the table in half.

As Rosata and Nobile returned with a table, they heard Cuneo tell out "If a cell of Cerinian blood goes into the atmosphere..." and also glass breaking "If could turn everything in a radius into THEIR KIND!" Cuneo also breaks more glass.

Tesla came around from another door and told Cuneo "Okay. Son. You shouldn't do this man!"

The angered hit squad member breaks the cupboard and prepares to take his gun out. "Cuneo, calm down, you shouldn't hurt-" before the badger could finish, Cuneo fired a missed shot at Tesla.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Cuneo aimed his gun and fired more laser shots until it was exhausted. The porcupine threw his gun through the doorway.

As Rosata and Nobile came with the table, Billy charged at the two and only hit the table. The two hitmen forced Cuneo down to the ground, but the porcupine attacked with fists. Rosata dodged most and then kicked his good friend into a wall. Cuneo gets up and was about to punch Nobile in the jaw, but Eric grabs a gun and shoots Cuneo in the head.

The dying porcupine feels his face for blood and he sees it before he drops. As Cuneo pukes blood, Eric tells his former comrade "Why the hell did you go out of your balls?"

Cuneo coughed and told his boss "I was so concerned about Cerinian blood getting into people's bodies and changing them." The porcupine gave a thumbs up as luck for killing Krystal and for his vengeance quest, before he closes his eyes and dies with a smile.

Eric turned to his men. "What the hell are we gonna do? Go with your idea tomorrow Scales?"

Scales nodded. "If that doesn't work, you can do what you like. Placing a hit reward for the death of Krystal."

Eric punched a wall. "That's right. No one is going to keep me from my dreams of a Cerinian-free Corneria!" The angry don swung his right hand down "Not the police," then swung his left hand "not the other families of Lylat," then he swung his right arm right "not the Cornerian Military," Eric then picks up a nearly ruined plate and smashes it "AND CERTAINLY NOT SOME GIRL, WITH MAGIC IN HER BLOOD!"

The don prepared to leave the dining room and stated "We need to record a message to the gangs on Corneria, that can go up to the challenge, of ridding me of the world's most vile vixen!"

* * *

Back to the Holiday Inn, Amy's Apartment

The ladies were watching a Narrated version of _**The Extraordinary Adventures of Mr. West in the Land of the Bolsheviks**_ (silent comedy classic directed by Lev Kuleshov). For some scenes that were watched, the ladies laughed.

"Oooh ho ho, this is a funny classic you bought!" Krystal said to Cream.

Cream and Amy giggled. "I thought you might like it." Cream told the vixen.

Blaze rubbed her right hand around her breasts. "Cream showed it to me before you came to us girls."

Barby rolled about in laughter after another funny scene. "Well not just kids flicks, I have also been a fan of silent movies."

Saffron rested her head on Mina's shoulder. "The TV's quality is somewhat good."

Mina giggled. "I have never seen a movie from Russia before, but as I attempt to sneak in, guards instantly throw me back out."

Sally rested her legs on Mina's. "I love the movie nights."

Stephanie sighed "Better than watching home movies of war heroes."

Suddenly, a knock was heard. "Excuse me for a moment." Krystal told the women as they paused the TV. Krystal and Katt opened the door and saw Fox straggling in pain.

The women gasped as Fox fell down as the poison was trying to get through his body. "Krystal... I need to tell you about my fortunes..." Fox was in horrifying pain.

Krystal gasped and did some hand signs and began to chant something in the ancient Cerinian tongue. Rouge was confused at what Krystal was doing. "What the hell is Krystal doing sugar?" Rouge asked Katt.

The pink feline held the Mobian bat back. "Don't worry, it's all right, you'll see."

Fox gasped in awe at the aura glowing around his body. After a few seconds, the aura was gone, and the poison Falco gave him wore off.

(Song: Shangri-La from Gundam ZZ)

Fox looked around and told Krystal "That was amazing Krystal!" He then hugged his friend.

After letting go of the embrace later, Krystal patted Fox on the shoulder, despite the fact that were were other naked women with her. "Alright Fox. What is that you want to tell us about?"

Fox crossed his legs and told his story "Alright, I was searching all around Corneria for you. I went into the fortune telling parlor and meet the wise Pamanicles. For some reason, he told my future of death, defeat and betrayal. What's more, is that Falco has betrayed the team."

**:30**

Krystal gasped and realized something from her meeting with the cops. "Hold on a second Fox. Pamanicles, is really the Molinari court magician, capable of magic."

The orange vulpine touched the blue vixen's bare breast. "I should've known how to keep us safe better. I'm sorry that I supervised you all my life."

Krystal wrapped her tail around Fox. Katt sat with Fox too.

**:58**

The vixen wanted to admit something. "Fox, although I loved you from the day I met you, I'm sorry but I really do love Katt Monroe. She is almost like a second mother to me."

Fox was shocked. "Are you serious you want to give me up?"

Krystal kissed her friend "Don't worry Fox. Even if Katt and I do get married, you can share her with me if you like."

Katt patted Fox on his tail. "I'll always love Krystal, and I welcome you to share Krystal with me."

Fox smiled and the 3 gave a triple kiss while the Mobian girls cheered.

(song end)

Outside...

(Song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13: The Professional at 13 seconds)

The ladder Hasekura and Itagaki brought outside extended like measuring tape until it reached Amy's bedroom balcony. Hasekura looked at Itagaki's metal claw.

"Got that claw handy with you to cut Krystal?" Hasekura asked.

The koala nodded. "Okay sir. Let's cut some vixen flesh."

Hasekura prepared to climb the ladder "Keep behind me, and watch for cops looking out windows. We'll be fine as long as we're not spotted."

**:25**

A security guard was watching sports on TV, not noticing the ladder set up near his window.

**:37**

Hasekura started his climb and first went pass a couple in their hotel room. He taunted "Watch the birdies you bastards, no security on this one."

**:48**

Hasekura and Itagaki continued to climb their portable ladder without being spotted by guards at their windows. They didn't notice a guard turn to his window while drinking coffee. The guard noticed and pulled out his radio "Dragon 4 to chief!"

The two henchmen climbed until they reached Amy's balcony. They saw Krystal completely naked, with her staff by the door.

**1:09**

Hasekura took out a chain whip and tightened it a bit. "Ready to make history partner?"

Itagaki was about to start when Krystal noticed the intruders on the balcony. "We've got company!"

**1:33**

The men charged in like ninjas in exosuits. Hasekura shouted "Prepare to die Krystal!" The platypus swung his chain down but missed Krystal as she backflipped for her staff.

**1:38**

Krystal ran forth and the three did swift weapon swings, with Hasekura and Itagaki trying to attack Krystal and the Cerinian defending herself. The vixen kicked Itagaki in the face and he spat out blood. "Fuck you!"

**1:48**

Krystal continued her defense, even used her Fire Blaster from her staff, which Itagaki dodged. The koala ran for Krystal, ready to cut her heart out, but the vixen swung her staff up, defending herself and sending the koala into the window, breaking it.

(switch to Hokuto no Ken from Fist of the North Star at 1:21 seconds)

Itagaki looked back as he got up and realized it was a long way down. "Aw fuck. What monster are you?"

Krystal gracefully posed "Let's say I'm a more lovely monster."

(skip to 2:00)

Itagaki charged angrily until Krystal stopped him with a staff plunge into his testicles, and the vixen finished by doing a beautiful somersault kick, sending the assassin falling down stories to his death.

(song end at 2:14)

Hasekura realized he was doomed as the Mobians prepared to attack. "Okay you meany? Which of us do you wanna take on first?" Amy taunted.

Knowing he can't fight them all, Hasekura ran out, hoping to report to Eric.

"Cowards! Don't come squanderin' in ere again!" Marine swung a fist forward.

Hasekura ran down the stairwell but was stopped by the security at the bottom. "Aw shit." Hasekura spat before he was shot to death as he tried to resist.

Krystal posed as the girls cheered for her, even Fox. "Way to go Krystal! You are now a true vixen heroine!" Fox patted Krystal on her shoulder.

Krystal was about to tell Fox how happy she was when a radio went off "Itagaki, I need a SitRep." Falco's voice paused "Itagaki, Hasekura? You there?"

Katt picked up the radio. "They're not available right-"

Falco recognized Katt's voice. "Katt. Why did you choose a lovely vixen to love over me?"

"I have chosen to marry her, because of her looks, and her body." Katt rubbed some of her fur.

Falco angrily told his ex-girlfriend over his radio "Katt, you have betrayed me! You gave your love to Krystal over me! You and Krystal slaughtered good Molinari men. Now, tonight, you ladies are gonna pay the penalty for the men killed in the past days!" Falco disconnected.

Stephanie jiggled her breasts. "What the hell is it Katt?"

Katt turned and told her girlfriend and wolf companion "Girls, I think we're about to have a plane crash."

Krystal nervously got dressed as did Katt and Stephanie. "Okay ladies, thanks for a nice time with you all, I've got a previous engagement now."

Maria tapped her head "Like what?"

"Oh don't worry ladies, arrange Fox transport to a proper hotel and make sure he gets there tonight." Krystal opened the door and waved "Bye bye!"

The Mobian girls and Fox waved "Goodbye! Have a good night!" Krystal closed the door behind her, Katt and Stephanie.


	36. Airport Survivors

Molinari Compound, Hacking department

Falco and Scales walked into the computer room with young hackers hired by the Molinaris. The blue avian tapped a young hamster's head. "Hey Falco! I saw you got into the Molinari family alright. What do you want tonight?"

"Get a flight number bound for James McCloud Interplanet Airport, one that's about to near the airport." Falco ordered.

The hamster nodded "Understood sir!" As the hackers checked for flight numbers, Scales smirked. "This is going to make the Molinari family look like a banana republic."

A glasses wearing aardvark got a flight number. "Found one Falco! Eskimo 547! Fuel tank's dry as a martini."

A hippo turned to Falco from his computer. "What the hell do you want me to do?"

Scales told the hackers "Hack into the ILS landing system, and recalibrate sea level, minus 300 feet."

At the James McCloud Interplanet Airport which Krystal, Katt and Stephanie arrived at. We are shown to the tower, as the sea level for the intended landing spot (Runway 3-12 is set to minus 300 ft. An operator noticed "Sir! Eskimo 547 is coming in, but their runway's been set to negative 300."

Suddenly, in the radio systems. Falco's voice is heard. "Eskimo 547, this is James McCloud tower. We're giving you clearance for the airport. Do you copy?"

The pilot of Eskimo 547, a bengal monitor lizard got onto the frequency. "James McCloud tower, this is Eskimo 547, where the hell are you?"

Falco radioed the pilot. "We've been waiting all day for you guys. Our system's activated for you just this very second." Scales also told the pilot "As we gave the clearance, you are cleared for ILS approach, runway 3-12."

Krystal and Katt, sensing this grab a jeep. "Oh no, Falco's gonna crash the fuckin' plane!"

The ladies stopped on the runway and Krystal took the flares for landing. "I have to give a message to the women and children on the plane, or their in the concrete!" Krystal told Katt.

Katt got out of the jeep. "Story of my life."

On the plane, the 3 female flight attendants got a message into her head. "Get the women and children off the plane, and their belongings get out with them also. The ground levels was hacked into for the runway!"

Hearing this, the female coypu attendant informed for fellow attendants, a female bank vole and a female weasel they have to get the women and children off the plane. The parachutes were taken, and the women and children jump and parachute out the back of the plane with their belongings. From the tower, a guard noticed the women on the run way. "Who the fuck is that?"

A terrier noticed the plane's distance. "Oh no, the plane's about 900 feet!"

Airport police radio the tower "Sir! The ground level's been hacked into and we're sending a rescue crew to Runway 3-12!"

From the Molinari compound, the pilot radioed "How are we holding up? It seems the women and children are parachuting down."

Falco told the pilot "Now watch yourself, the runway does tend to go slippery sometimes."

As the plane nears the ground, Falco radios "Hold it in the path, we got you... we got you..."

With the plane nearing the ground, it also flies over Krystal and her flares. "PULL IT UP!" Krystal yelled to the plane.

After reaching the ground, a young white female mouse looks at her also white mouse mother. "Hey, where's daddy?"

The plane sees the ground and the pilot yelled "Oh shit!" Eskimo 547 crashes bottom first into the concrete of the runway. The males on the plane screamed as the engine caught wildfire, then the plane exploded.

Falco seeing this, told the downed plane "We got you."

The vixen got up and saw the plane burning up. She punched the ground and yelled "That fucker! I wanted to help the men!"

As the crew arrived to extinguish the plane fire and check for survivors, the chief told his crew. "Goddamn it! We got no signs of male adult survivors!"

One of the crew saw the women and children. "Hey! The women and children got off the plane!"

Katt sighed in relief. "Just in time."

The Cerinian dusted herself off and told the female survivors and the children. "You all heard this. The crimelord villain Molinari has crashed your plane. We could arrest him, but he'll bribe his way out of jail. He's gotta be stopped sooner, or later!" Krystal told the survivors. The survivors cheered.

While the survivors are brought into the airport. They check their passports and go through the gates. As Krystal, Katt and Stephanie share a drink and snack, 4 of the children survivors meet with Krystal.

"I wanna thank you Ms. Krystal, for saving us from the evening headlines being about us dead." A female otter said.

Stephanie observed the children near them. "Who are you guys?"

The young white mouse said "Sean Phillips."

The young otter said "Moira Kingston."

A female Boston terrier introduced "Yolanda Marley."

A female owl pointed to herself "Nikolai Sashkin."

Yolanda shook Krystal's hand. "I wanted to show how grateful for still being alive I am. You're gonna get those bastards that killed the men on the plane. Aren't you?"

"I will." Krystal nodded.

Katt slapped her ass for the young female children. "Would care to join us?"

Sean grinned and then called out "Mom!"

The mother white mouse went to her daughter "Yes Sean?"

The mouse girl pointed to her mother "This is Wilma, my mom."

Wilma observed the Cerinian before her. "Didn't your race go into extinction?"

Krystal nodded. "I'm the last of them." Stephanie asked a guard "This airport has a shower room?"

The guard said "Yes sir."

The girls went to the shower rooms and saw some women showering up for their flights and the female flight attendants whom Krystal saved also naked. "Hey there." Krystal said to the attendees and the women turned.

"Is it alright if you let us join you?" Katt asked with a grin.

The attendees looked at the women and said "Okay. That's a way of saying thanks for saving our lives."

With no airport security watching them, Krystal and the plane survivors with her stripped fully nude before the stewardesses. Katt went up to the showering attendants and asked them "Who are you? Did the plane go down with name records?"

The coypu girl said "Henny Hilden."

The female bank vole replied "Andy Massima."

The weasel patted her breasts before Krystal. "Beatriz Meelike."

Krystal got under the water with the attendants. "How do the flight systems work around Lylat?"

Henny splashed herself with water. "Before the passengers are even allowed to find a seat, even we stewardesses have to check for weapons and drugs."

Beatriz wiggled her tail. "I usually bring the food in for the passengers."

Stephanie moved her hands around Andy's back. "What do you do on your flight before it was crashed?"

The vole patted herself. "On the plane I USED to work on, I sometimes ask if anyone wants to watch an in-flight movie. The other stewards and I also tend to watch them."

Sean and Wilma smiled. "I loved that Roman Holiday you put on for the other passengers." Sean patted herself on her teen breasts.

"Well if you do well at helping the plane passengers, then I'm a damn good pilot." Krystal patted her arse.

Beatriz turned and eyed the Cerinian blue vixen. "Where did you receive pilot training?"

Krystal smiled. "One of the Great Fox simulators Fox had set up for me?"

Moira gave a pose for her friends. "I loved being on the air. Mostly I swim a lot."

"For a girl like Krystal, I love the way she strips a young girl naked." Nikolai twirled her the lovers.

Katt went all fours. "Aren't you a cool girl?"

Nikolai giggled. "I love girls that are very young. The little chests are so neat."

Yolanda shampooed herself. The Boston terrier smiled while letting the water soak her body. "Ms. Hilden? You don't let criminals get into planes do you?"

Henny kissed the dog girl. "Of course we don't Yolanda."

Yolanda sat down like she is kneeling. "What happens to bad guys like those? I don't like the site of weapons on a plane."

Henny was about to answer to the young dog, but Krystal got her to the punch. "Well, if weapons and drugs are detected, those people are denied plane access and don't get out of prison within maybe a fewer than 11 years. So they should be nice to me in the beginning and not on my bad side."

Sean shook her breasts at Katt. "Normally cats don't play well with mice. They are usually in bad blood."

Wilma pressed her naked breasts against the pink feline's fur. "It would be better for woman mice to play with cat women."

The cat laid her down. "All yours."

Wilma took Katt's naked legs and placed them on her white shoulders. "Oh, pinky legs are so much fun." Wilma smiled as the feline had her legs feeling her big breasts. Sean got herself behind the feline lady. "I'm gonna enjoy sex with a girl." The mice and Katt smiled and the mother mouse started by eating out at Katt's pussy. Katt moaned while feeling clitoris getting fucked by a lady. The beautiful feline also noticed that Sean was even groping the cat girl's breasts. "Mmm! Come on! Fuck me you lovely mice!" Wilma paused her pussy licking a bit and said "Okay. I'll go harder!" The women continued their activity with Katt like mice enjoying their own species. Krystal watched the feline getting fucked. "Like cats, like mice."

Then, sooner or later, Katt cummed from her pussy. The women rested then got up. "Now that was a new experience." Nikolai did a handstand for the mice.

Andy jumped happily while laughing and cheered "Oh yay girls! You showed the world that women can enjoy their own gender!"

Katt raised her legs. "Oh thanks Massima. I love going lesbian on girls."

Krystal embraced the feline. "As soon as me and Katt marry, I'm gonna also enjoy making waffles for my new family!"

Moira sat with Henny and the two kissed. "I never kissed I minor girl before."

"It's what they call lolicon. Minor females going erotic with each other." Moira kissed the coypu on her breasts. "I think Krystal and Katt will make a great lesbian wife and wife."

At the shower room door, Beaker had watched the whole thing while peeping. As he went into the women shower room, he saw Sean noticing him. "Who is this? Is he one of the guys that killed daddy?"

Beaker screamed at that and ran out while panicking and meeping. As soon as Beaker was gone, Andy turned to Krystal. "Well, is he one of the Molinaris?"

Krystal shook her head. "Unfortunately no."

A feminine voice said "Actually, he's a lab assistant and my roommate." Beaker was brought back into the women's shower room by Maid Marian. "Were you checking for any flight schedules and touring around the airport tonight Marian?" Katt asked.

Marian nodded. "I loved walking around the airport." The red vixen giggled.

"So this is Maid Marian and Beaker, huh?" Stephanie rubbed her hands together. Krystal confirmed with a nod.

The maid got off her shirt which read "Lab workers forever." It had a picture of Bunsen and Beaker in the heart. She then got off her sweat pants and then her bra and panties. "What do you ladies all think?"

The female plane survivors all gaped in happiness while Beaker screamed.

Beatriz whistled and squatted down. "You look great in the nude."

Marian sat down and smiled while having her legs spread like scissors. "Of course. In front of women, I love showing off my naked body." She then shifts to her knees. "Like Krystal there," Marian points to the blue fox "Girl play is very fun."

Beaker heard Marian ask him "Isn't it so Beaker?" The Muppet labs assistant shaked his head and waved his hands "Mee mee mee mee meep!"

Yolanda sat in front of Marian and rested her head on the maid's shoulder. "You seem more attractive than the little man in here. How do you like it?"

Marian put her hands under her muzzle. "Robin is so lovely back home on Earth, and Beaker is such a cutey pie. He is normally Dr. Bunsen's assistant and is very loyal to him."

Katt sighed with a flirting smile. "Despite all the suffering Beaker as been through in his past decades."

Beaker told Krystal "Meep maa meep moo."

Krystal kissed the assistant on one of his eyes, then he ducked his head into his lab shirt. "If I had done the deed of killing Scales of Sauria, my father would be proud of me."

Wilma sat with her back to Beaker and wiggled her mouse tail in his face. "You're such a nice guy, seeing me naked and wagging my tail in your face." Wilma smiled while Beaker gasped.

Just then, a rough collie woman in journalism clothing appeared in the shower rooms. Krystal turned her attention from Beaker to the female dog. "And who might you be?"

The rough collie rubbed her head and replied "I'm Sheila Norris. Journalist for the Daily Sunny."

Katt showed off in the nude for the journalist collie. "Did you survive the crash?"

Sheila nodded. "Yes ladies. And I was coming back from an interview with Macbeth miners. Now, I'm looking to interview the lady who kept me from being crushed into the concrete."

The feline had her right hand near her face. "Me?"

The collie shook her head then said "Her." to Krystal.

The vixen stared at Sheila and then she laughed then said to her "If you are looking to interview me, this room will tend to go wet at times. So get out of those clothes if you want."

After pondering, Sheila complied with Krystal's request and then she stripped herself naked. The collie reached into her bag and got a video camera out. "This is one of the rarest interviews I've ever given, the first time I ever, interview a naked girl."

Krystal was given a chair to sit in by Beaker. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

Moira sat down. "We're gonna watch the show."

Andy and Henny rubbed the otter's head. "We don't even need popcorn."

Sheila pressed the record button and then started to the interview. "Okay Ms. Krystal. How are you feeling?"

Krystal waved like a happy child "I'm feeling so great today. Here I am, sitting all naked before another naked woman. It is very fun for a lovely lady to go butt naked."

"That's beautiful of you." Sheila nodded. "Now then, where did you start your life as a cub?"

The vixen put her hands onto her naked breasts. "I started out my story on Cerinia. My father was loving and kind to me. He was the one who taught me how to speak the language I am speaking today. He also taught me how to handle his staff, which he passed onto my hands. With the Cerinian powers, I could almost find out just about anything." Krystal spread her legs "Sometime, after my corrupt brother was banished from Cerinia, my father sensed that the planet would die soon. He put me onto a spaceship, just as Cerinia exploded!"

Krystal continued her story. "I then found refuge on Sauria and I loved the dinosaurs as I loved them. Except the Sharpclaws and their head honcho, General Scales. After the war on Sauria, Fox McCloud took me in and we fell in love. After I became Star Fox pilot, we fought against the Aparoids. Soon after, I met with the cat girl, Katt Monroe. I then began a lovely relationship with her. Loving lesbians, huh? We've also played along with other girls on this lovely planet."

Sheila ran her hand across her own breasts. "How do you like Katt?"

"Oh! She is nice and cute without her clothes. The best part is..." Krystal shook her boobs. "I am soooo cute and beautiful when I'm naked myself." The blue vixen giggled.

The vixen sat with Maid Marian who was busy manhandling Nikolai. "Mind if I join you Marian?"

Marian smiled while bouncing her own breasts. "Sure. I don't mind."

As Krystal sat with her legs cross near Marian, Katt joined in as well. Sheila sat down and got her camera to the 3 sitting naked women. "Okay, who's the red foxy girl?" Sheila asked pointed to Marian.

Krystal pointed to the lovely rose red vixen. "This is Maid Marian, she is visiting from Earth along with her lovely chicken Kluck, and wise guy Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and the young but idiot minded Beaker." While Marian smiled, Beaker gave a "Meep!"

"First time away from home? Long way." Sheila spoke to Marian.

Marian pointed to her right breast. "I accepted the flight ticket Bunsen and Beakie gave me. I left a note saying to Robin "I'll be out for a while, just prepare the parties when I get home.", what a cute excuse." The naked maiden wiggled her tail in the air. "I don't mind showing myself naked, impressing the ladies like Krystal does."

Marian did a pose, lifting up her knees while keeping her breasts shown. "And I do like being happy as a naked girl and be." The red vixen smiled while Beaker gasped.

"Mr. Beaker, do you like your roommate girl naked?" Sheila asked then Beaker replied "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!" while shaking his slender head.

Katt giggled. "Does tend to not like naked women at times, he prefers respect when he needs."

Krystal borrowed the camera and examined Sheila's beautiful rough collie body. She had medium breasts and a lovely vagina. "Do you like my body Krystal?" Sheila smiled.

"Oh yes I do." Krystal nodded.

Krystal gave the camera to Beaker and told him "We're gonna record a sex moment, between me, Marian, Katt and Sheila here. So be in good behavior with the camera." Krystal finished her sentence in a sing song while Beaker sighed.

Krystal sat in front of Sheila and began to grope her breasts and finger her clit. Katt was sitting behind the journalist dog and playing about with her arse and her tail. Lastly but not least, Sheila was using her hands to occupy themselves with Marian's adorable breasts. "Oh Krystal. You're such a cutey pie. Do it harder to me!" Sheila told Krystal. Krystal smiled "You're the journalist girl!" Then, Sheila began to moan louder as she was played with. The other woman plane survivors looked on with an "Awww..." Sean kissed her mom. "Thanks, I needed that honey." Wilma giggled. Marian was also enjoying the pleasure "Oooh, now that's the spirit. Play with my breasts like you never have before." Marian moaned.

Then, a minute later, the journalist came while Beaker, who was still recording screamed.

The collie recovered and kissed Krystal. "Now that was fun."

Krystal rubbed the journalist's head. "Don't forget to tell your boss about me."

The 3 ladies got dressed and Krystal waved "Good bye! I hope to see you again!"

The ladies and Beaker also said "See you around Krystal and Katt." Krystal, Katt and Stephanie then left the airport after getting dressed.


	37. Drastic Measures

Eric sat at his desk in his office, he had countless bottles of vodka and bourbon on the floor around but only mildly from what he was a few hours ago. Eric suddenly jumped as the phone on his desk began to ring and he slowly answered it. "Hick...Hello?" Eric said.

"Evening sir, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we burned that plane to the ground, the bad news though is that Krystal is still alive." Falco said. Eric began to fill with rage as he listened to Falco's report.

"You fucking dumbasses, I told you and Scales I wanted her dead! You're both fucking useless! I can't fucking sleep properly now days, every time I relax I think of my father, every time I think of my father, I think of that Cerinian bitch and her friends, you fucking worked with her, you should know her fucking well. You're lucky you're not here in front of me you useless avian, if you were here I'd tear you limb from limb after I slice your balls of and shove it down your own throat." Eric threatened while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I...I'm sorry sir, I didn't think Krystal would have seen through our plan. I swear I'll have her dead soon." Falco assured.

"You know what, don't fucking bother. My dad always said; if an enemy won't die right...send a fucking army." Eric said before slamming the phone down and sculled the bottle of vodka. Eric sighed for a minute before a knock came from the door. "Come in." Eric said.

Pamanicles entered the room and looked around the room, he looked a little disgusted at the sight of all the bottles and cans on the ground. "You really should do something sir, you've been in here for days now and you're a mess." Pamanicles said.

Eric got up slowly and stumbled over to the window. "How did it come to this my friend? It's been weeks now, and yet...I still can't run this mafia." Eric said sadly while peering out of the closed window.

"It just takes time master Eric. I've known your family for a long time: your father was a fine man, and you will be one day to. You're still a young man master, if you ask me...you should stop trying to be your father, and start trying to be yourself. That way, your men will give you the respect for the Eric your father loved and not the Eric who tries to be an exact copy of his father." Pamanicles said as he slowly walked over to Eric.

Eric looked over at his friend and slowly smiled. "You're right my friend. I've been trying too hard to be my father. I've made decision after decision thinking it was what my father would have done, when I should have just followed my instincts...thank you Pamanicles." Eric said before turning back to the window. "Look at them all Pamanicles...they all have no idea what is happening in this city. This war will end, and I'll make sure it ends today. Starting with a certain wolf." Eric said full of confidence.

Later that night...

Eric stood before a crowd of: Gangsters, thugs, thieves and murderers. Pamanicles stood next to Eric. "Are you sure you want to do this Master Eric?" Pamanicles questioned.

(Song: Eternity and Infinity Are in These Hands from Gundam Wing)

Eric simply nodded before walking forward. Eric began to clear his throat before looking up to the crowd. "Brothers and Sisters, I've called you all here for a reason. That reason is simple: My family has declared war, war against a force that could end up destroying the very balance of our fair city. If this plague that has appeared on our city were to stay forever: the things we all hold dear; thievery, muggings, killing and drugs, would all be taken away from us. What would we do if our city was taken away from us and taken back to the "Government"?" Eric questioned. "I invite each and every one of you to join me, to join my family and we will make sure our City never forgets who runs this place. There is one obstacle however. All I ask, is the death of one person: She has foiled every hit and every attempt to kill her, she is the reason our control of our city is threatened, bring me the lifeless body of the blue Cerinian vixen known as Krystal and this war will be over." Eric said.

"You seem to be keeping something!" a tall panther said from the crowd.

(1:12)

"Yes...I am. There is just one catch to the task: there is someone who has been protecting Krystal from my men and hired guns. You all might know him; after all he has been in this city for awhile and is a decorated war hero." Eric said with a hint of fear in his voice. In truth the very thought of him in Eric's mind: sent shivers up his spine. Eric knew very well what he was capable of doing to him and everyone who got in his way.

"Who is this man you speak of?" another person questioned from within the crowd. "His name is..." the very thought of his name made Eric feel sick. "Jessy L. Wolf." Eric said slowly and full of fear. The whole crowd's eyes widened as the very sound of his name echoed through the room. Everyone in the room knew exactly who Jessy was, amongst all the murders, thugs, thieves and gangsters: Jessy was known by another name to them all: "The black wolf of death" was the name they gave him after every attack, every mugging or attempt to kill someone was foiled by Jessy. Jessy was more a superhero, he saved people from others before he left for the military and after he proved to be even more dangerous. Emil always had a thing for sending Jessy to take out a group or protect someone. Everyone except Pamanicles feared him.

(1:29)

"How are we gonna keep our affairs fuckin' safe man?" a jaguar pimp asked.

Eric swiped a fist left "I know how we can do it! If Jessy were to come after my kids, I would have no one to succeed me if I die!" Eric started in fear, but changed to determination. "You all must work together and kill Krystal! Any amount will be rewarded to the one who takes the lives of Jessy L. Wolf and Krystal! If I don't do this, our lives of crime will have been meaningless."

(2:01)

"Do what you all must do to ensure our lives of crime are secured and safe!" Eric raised a fist and the criminal crowd cheered. Even some triads were among them.

(song end)

* * *

Krystal's home

Krystal was walking down the hall way and saw a light was on from the room they gave to Stephanie. Krystal slowly peered into the room and saw that Stephanie was asleep in her bed, but the TV was still on and playing something. Krystal decided to see what she was watching and saw it was a homemade movie Stephanie owned. It showed the military and it looked like a documentary. "After the Aparoids were destroyed, the military didn't just thank Starfox for their heroic efforts in causing the destruction of the Aparoids, many more were thanked, but one: a lone wolf by the name of Jessy L. Wolf." It showed a clip of Jessy standing with General Pepper and being presented with medals. "It was his heroic deeds that saved the planet Florunia. He was given numerous medals for bravery and for single handily destroying the Aparoid plague on Florunia." Krystal's jaw dropped as she heard how heroic Jessy sounded in the documentary. She started to think that Jessy maybe wasn't such a bad guy after all, but at the same time she thought about Stephanie's sadness, how could she feel not being able to talk with her own cousin, or even getting to spend time with him.

Krystal's thoughts were however interrupted after Stephanie began to groan and suddenly woke up to find Krystal standing by her bed and looking at her. "Oh, hello there Krystal, I'm sorry I left this on and fell asleep. I must have been really tired." Stephanie said trying to apologize.

"No, it's perfectly alright, you live her with Katt and myself. You're not a guest, it's fine." Krystal said as she sat down on the bed and maintained her eye contact. "So...he became a war hero for destroying Aparoids on Florunia sing handed? That's quite amazing, when I was still in Starfox, the others and I struggled greatly to destroy the Aparoids on numerous planets, we only cleared areas though, not a whole planet." Krystal said.

Stephanie smiled. "Yeah, but...Jessy was never the same after he returned from that planet. I don't know why though." Stephanie said sadly.

Krystal hugged Stephanie. "I swear Steph, I'll make sure you get a chance to talk with him, even if it means having to hold him down." Krystal said. Stephanie was overwhelmed with happiness and hugged Krystal back, before kissing her.

Stephanie gasped and saw that Krystal and herself were already naked. "Oh! You really wanna do this?"

Krystal giggled. "Of course I would my friend."

The naked blue vixen got on top of Stephanie and started to thrust her tail into the black wolf. Krystal began to thrust back and forth while she constantly flicked her nipples past Stephanie's. "This is how tail sex tends to be Steph. Hold on tight." Krystal smiled. Stephanie reached a bit and kissed Krystal in return for the one earlier. "Oh fuck yes! Give it in Krystal!" the wolf girl moaned. Stephanie was also happily shaking her breasts as Krystal thrust her tail into her. The vixen had always wanted to see an orgasm from a wolf like Stephanie. She did play with Anna and she made her cum. Stephanie then began to felt something about to erupt. "Krystal! I'm gonna cum inside you!"

Then Stephanie climaxed onto Krystal's tail.

The ladies then recovered from their sexual pleasure and kissed again. "Oh thank you Krystal! I love your idea, we'll try out best to make Jessy happy for me again, even if it involves physical force!"

Krystal let Stephanie lick her juices off her tail. "Oh sure, no hard feelings. If we get him happier, maybe he can come to me and Katt's wedding."

The naked black wolf girl turned off the TV and her light. "Good night Ms. Krystal."

The Cerinian vixen went to her bedroom and she and Katt got under their covers, all nude. "How did your talk with Stephanie go?" Katt asked.

Krystal patted the cat on her pink breast. "The plan for Stephanie to get Jessy happy for her again will be in teamwork."

Katt giggled. "Oh that will be a great one for her!"

* * *

Holiday Inn

"ACHOO!" a Lupine yelled as he sneezed.

"Jeez Mr Jessy, you have one hell of a cold there." Haines said as he saw Jessy sneeze.

"Shut up and make your move. This game of chess will be over really soon. Plus I'm not sick." Jessy said while tapping the desk impatiently.

"Yeah Haines, I'm sure a sexy female is out there talking about him." Francois joked.

Jessy turned his head and looked at Francois. "Man...Shut up, after I'm done with Haines, you and I are playing kick the fuck out of the smart ass Kangaroo, and you're the Kangaroo here." Jessy said, before taking a sip of his vodka.

"Ha Ha, you're fucked Francois." Haines joked.

Jessy face palmed himself. "I'm surrounded by dickheads." Jessy said.

Guren sipped his coffee while watching The Thing (directed by John Carpenter). "Don't worry sir. We;ve got you covered." The hammerhead shark blew at the air.

Just then, the aardvark hacker from the Molinaris and a whale thief were climbing the walls to Jessy's place. They were dodging security cameras placed outside.

As soon as they reached Jessy's window, Haines noticed the danger than threw a knife into the whale's forehead, causing him to fall.

The aardvark was grabbed by Jessy. "Who sent you?"

"I ain't telling you anything!"

Jessy prepared to give a punch, but the aardvark said "Okay! Eric just gave a speech tonight! He's rallied all the gangs of Corneria to his own cause! Nothin' you can do about it man!"

Jessy spat in the aardvark's face and then told him "Thanks!" then dropped the aardvark to his doom.


	38. An Uninvited Guest

A/N:Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat, who is guest appearing in this is owned by Netherrealm Studios

Corneria News Station

A male ram news reporter sat with his report ready. "We interrupt all regular programs to bring you a big bulletin. I'm Jeremy Reynolds from Deadline. Tonight's story is about a new player in Corneria's fight against cocaine."

The camera show a picture of Krystal as the anchorman explains "She is part of Star Fox and is willingly helping in the anti-illegal drug groups. Her name is Krystal."

A picture of Krystal and her fellow team members taking out a drug racket is shown to viewers. "Krystal and her companions did manage to bust a heroin selling racket, also killing some dealers in the process."

Reynolds then gave an update to all viewers on their TVs. "Now, there is one drug family that is not wanting Krystal on their property, the Molinari Crime Family. One of Lylats most feared Five Families of organized crime in the galaxy."

"The death of crime lord Alberto Molinari was at first a relief to good businesses extorted by the family, but now they are now facing a new nightmare, the don's son, Eric." Reynolds told the viewers of the Molinari's new don.

"Just now tonight, Eric appears to have declared a bloody war on Krystal for killing his father." Reynolds showed stock footage of Eric's speech sent to the station. "The person who caught this was lovable Muppet Beaker."

"Well he did get seen but got away safely." Jeremy told his report.

"Although this war seems like it will be devastating in every way imaginable. There have been numerous reports and apparent sightings of the famous War hero: Jessy L. Wolf. Being seen around the city fighting the Molinari gang members. Reasons as to why are still unknown to us. But we have interviewed some who have claimed to have seen the living legend." then it turns to a person being interviewed. "Yes I saw Jessy here at the park a few hours ago and watched as he saved three girls  
from twenty thugs on motorcycles."

Then, we see a construction worker telling the news "Sure. Jessy was here when he saw me extorted by a Molinari thug. He tossed him 650ft down."

A Gino Rossi's Pizza worker said to the news camera "There was killin' bloodshed in my restaurant. I had no choice but to get the police in here due to gunshots."

Reynolds told the viewers "Now ladies gentlemen, if Jessy turns out to be a very dangerous man, call the police immediately."

"I'm Jeremy Reynolds from Deadline News. Have a pleasant night." The anchorram clapped his hands and Jeremy left.

A younger angrier worker yelled to a cameraman "I'm gonna KILL him!" The worker walked after Reynolds.

* * *

Krystal's house

The ladies were all still asleep. Stephanie was sleeping dreaming about her cousin and her uncle. She had a picture of Jessy at her bedside.

Krystal and Katt were still sleeping in their bedroom completely naked. They were cuddling with each other like a mother and her kids. Katt could not sleep for long. Both women could hear something in the living room. The naked vixen opened her eyes. "What the hell is that coming from the living room?" Krystal asked.

Katt got up and stretched her breasts a bit. "It might've been the wind. Maybe someone wanted to break in and left the sliding door opened."

The Cerinian sighed and got up off the bed, patting her ass and wagging her tail. "Well, time to play window closer again, eh Katt?"

Katt sighed she also got up. "I'll come with, and see if Stephanie is gonna be crying into the night yet."

The lovers got their underpants and sweat pants on. They came out to the living room and expected a burglar who turned on the light, ready to steal their food. What Krystal and Katt instead saw was not a burglar, but a humanoid man with completely white skin, red eyes, markings that serve as red colored tattoos, a protective shoulder guard, black gloves, black pants with green cloth in the middle, an amulet on the belt and special boots.

Krystal grabbed a gun and asked the figure "What the hell are you doing in here?"

The male showed his face to Krystal. "I came here to know much about you, Krystal."

"You know my name? Who the fuck are you exactly?" Krystal asked.

"My name is Quan Chi, sorcerer from the Netherrealm, called in by your enemy." Quan Chi also shows a classified file he had in his right hand.

Katt noticed "Hey! That's classi-" before Katt could finish, Quan Chi shook a finger "I simply knew my way around your poor securities on your archives."

Quan Chi opened the file and saw a photo of Krystal and her profile. "Krystal, born on Cerinia 11 BLW, under father King Diamond, his wife unknown. Joined Star Fox 8 ALW, accepted specialization: telepath, light weapon, aircraft, tank and language qualified. 30 confirmed kills to Venomians, 54 dead criminals at your hands. Cornerian Medal of Valor for helping fight the Aparoids. That was brave of you to survive like that."

Krystal pointed the weapon at Quan Chi. "Oh that was brave of me back then, now drop the file."

The sorcerer fired a green skull at the gun with a yell (same as his gibberish ones from 2011 MK). "Did you think that I would be defenseless?"

Katt smirked. "Molinari's stocks are about to crash soon!"

"And you, since you are soooo alone, head back to your tent where you-" Krystal started but Quan Chi shook his head. "Really? If you thought I was alone, think again."

The sorcerer threw the file to Krystal's feet and he waved his hands a bit. Then, in the blink of an eye, Krystal could see undead versions of Eric Molinari's fallen henchmen. Even his father and butler were among them. The undead men were all gray skinned with almost cuts on them. Their eyes were glowing white. Katt could tell something was wrong. Krystal eyed the undead Molinari henchmen and said "You've got to be fucking kidding."

Stephanie who had to come out to grab a glass of water, was unaware at first, filled her plastic cup and did not see Krystal yet. The vixen said to Stephanie "Steph, go back to bed!"

"All right. I'm just coming out to fetch some bedside wa-" before Stephanie could finish, Quan Chi threw one of Krystal's prized photos at the black wolf's cup. Stephanie shrieked at Quan Chi's presence.

"Hey! They were all dead! Those fuckers can't possibly..." Katt started and Quan Chi tells her "Eric has offered the souls of his fellow men, for Netherrealm's allegiance to his family. Almost bringing back memories seeing his father among them."

Now pissed but still topless, Krystal got her staff and she yelled "Okay! Outside, now!"

Quan Chi pointed his finger "Choose where outside you like. Because those Molinari had loved and I will bury you there."

Outside before the sea, the ocean was glistening as birds were heard. One was frightened, when it saw on one side, was Krystal and her lovers, the other was Quan Chi and his undead men.

"Nice sight seeing spot you chose Ms. Krystal." Quan Chi looked at the lovely ocean with an evil smile then gave the command "Go forth, kill them."

Yuki Kauranko, Yusef Ivanovich, and Gazim were the first men up. "By your command, master Quan Chi." Yuki scoffed and the soldati penguin pulled out his fencing blade, Yusef his knives and Gazim, a whip.

"FIGHT!" Quan Chi shouted.

(song: Isolation from Dynasty Warriors 7)

The undead men charged at Krystal, Katt and Stephanie. Yuki was busy, trying to thrust his sword into Krystal's body but was constantly getting parried. Yusef did 4 missed knife swings, then Katt responded by the undead mafia bear a kick to the back of his head. Gazim did some fierce whip swing like a live snake. Stephanie, remembering kendo training gave a graze to Gazim's arm and she knocked the komodo dragon out. "Oh shit, fuck..." Gazim said before he passed out.

"Get in there." Quan Chi ordered Aniro, Ukimaki, Hasekura and Itagaki to attack. The two mafioso snakes attacked Krystal with swords like fierce men. Hasekura did chain whip swings at Katt which she dodged. Itagaki was trying to hit Stephanie with his iron claw. With a yell, Itagaki charged to cut Stephanie, but he was given a serious, but not fatal cut. The snakemen were knocked down by Krystal and she helped knock out Hasekura.

Giuseppe rev-ed up his motorbike and Erich got on too. "Be ready to taste road kill soon sir!" Giuseppe shouted as he drove, ready to hit Krystal. Although Krystal dodged the mafia cyclists spiked tires, Erich gave a minor cut to Krystal's cheek with his spear gun. "Like I said Quan Chi! She gets cut like-" Alberto finished for his soldati "I know that already!" The mole held on as Giuseppe did a bike flip that nearly cut Katt. Now ready, Krystal tightened the grip on her staff and she swung it very fast, knocking Giuseppe and Erich quickly off the bike. "I guess speed is outmatched BY speed of weapons again." Erich said then passed out.

Alberto and Julio charged in with knives and they tried to cut Krystal's chest, but Krystal and Katt easily knock down the two men in about 5 hits. Aleksandr Davidov was a challenge at first, he remembered his escape acts, that were live and serious. Stephanie and Krystal managed to beat down Davidov.

(song stop)

Krystal smirked and then charged at Quan Chi. "Now that your goons are down, now it's you and me!" Krystal and Quan Chi exchanged some blows, but in the end, Quan Chi used one of Krystal's own attacked against her knocking her down.

"You know my attack pattern?" Krystal got confused.

Quan Chi assumed his normal stance. "By memorizing your skills from Cerinia, I turned it against you in an instant."

The vixen gracefully jumped back to her feet. "And how is that?"

Quan Chi showed the amulet on his belt then began to form a cloud of visions to show how he got his amulet. "This amulet belonged to Shinnok before he was robbed of it by Raiden. The Thunder God sacrificed an entire race of Saurians in order to banish Shinnok to the Netherrealm. When I encountered Shinnok, I helped him become ruler of the realm of the dead by overthrowing Lucifer. Shinnok then began to build his army for the Invasion of Earthrealm and he wanted his amulet back. I was told the amulet would be taken to the Temple of Elements in the Himalayas by Shang Tsung. To that end, I sent two ninjas to the Shaolin temple for the map to where the amulet was guarded, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. I made a good payment to the Lin Kuei for my "services" to them by killing the Shirai Ryu clan. Once I was done with Sub-Zero doing my work, I claimed the amulet. Before Sub-Zero was able to recover it, I left with him and Shinnok a perfect duplicate. Raiden was also fooled into thinking he had the amulet."

The vixen prepared for battle again. "That was how you copied my attack? Rain or shine, you are going down!"

Quan Chi shook his head. "Then you should meet someone familiar." The Netherrealm demon sorcerer snapped his fingers and a bull in prisoner clothing and also covered in gray and white eyes appeared.

"Remember me you vixen wimp?" The bull cracked his knuckles.

Krystal was sweating at the size of his muscular build. "Oh my god. I killed you!"

"But of course you did." Quan Chi pointed to the vixen, then the bull "He has committed countless crimes, even an instant of devouring someone's pet. His name is Corneilus Manfredi Glinski."

Cornelius shows his strength by crushing a skull. "Come on ladies, take your first shot. I'll make it very painful if you wanna."

Krystal, Katt and Stephanie charged at the undead bull convict, ready to kick ass like they did the other undead Molinari henchmen.

(song: Massacre Theatre from Dynasty Warriors 7)

Cornerlius started by giving a hard punch to Krystal's stomach. He then kicked her hard in the face with his newfound strength. Krystal landed on the sand and then gave a little scratch to the bull's chest. "Flesh wounds!" Cornelius taunted then he elbowed the vixen on her chest.

Katt attacked from behind, hitting him in the tail. The convict bull turned and gave a spin kick, sending her flying into Stephanie who was charging in. Katt responded by giving only two body hits to the big prisoner before she is punched away. The bull laughed and then taunted "Ha ha! Even in the afterlife, I'm a lean mean killing weapon! All glory can soon belong to me!" As he laughed, he did not see an enraged Krystal.

The Cerinian vixen snarled and then tells the bull "No one... hurts.. my girlfriend... while I'm alive!" Krystal yelled and then charged at Cornelius in a full on rage. She then laid in another few good graceful staff hits before the undead death row inmate was downed.

(song stop)

Quan Chi clapped slowly and then brought his undead minions to their feet. "You seem impressive than you shortly were on Sauria."

Krystal gave a pose with her staff "Like Katt said, no one is killing me while she's alive."

The sorcerer swung a hand down and gave a warning "You have the skills to survive the Molinari's onslaughts countless times, but if you wish to go head on into his dominions and slay him, you must build your own forces as he did." Quan Chi and his undead minions then go back to the Netherrealm.

Stephanie drops to her knees and then asks "Please Krystal! We need the help of someone who is almost more powerful than us. My cousin! He could help!"

Krystal nodded. "Okay. In the morning, we will find Jessy, and we will build our army."


	39. Now It's Personal!

Li Tao Fast Chinese Food

Triad vehicles appeared outside the restaurant and triad thugs piled out. The Kunming Wolfdog leader was radioed in as he got out "If they ask what that can do for you Guo Shui, tell you're lookin' for Krystal." Eric radioed.

Guo Shui smirked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of here like you never dreamed of it." Guo then called out to a tall bulldog "Bi Kai, wake up!"

Bi Kai acknowledged from his sleep and said "Right away boss." Bi Kai got out his tonfa.

The triad animals entered the restaurant and the cash register girl asked "Hello, good morning. What can I get you?"

A Yanbian cattle aimed a gun at the lady's forehead. "Okay, you saw Krystal come in one time before, have you?"

The lady gasped and said "I don't know what you're talking-" Guo Shui slapped her.

"The don gave us orders to kill Krystal, did she come in one time?" Guo demanded.

The register lady frightened replied "Okay! I saw her and Katt get some coffee and shark fin soup from here. She liked it!"

A formosan triad smirked and said "Thank bitch. Now keep your customers happy!" The triads had gotten their information and left.

* * *

Krystal's Summer House

Evangeline, Firenze and Irene knocked on Krystal's door. They were ordered by Scales to try and lure her into the Sharpclaw's trap to kill her. "Do you think she'll be in?" Irene said to Evangeline.

Firenze observed the door and Krystal's number. "I've got a strong sense she'll be in."

Evangeline nodded. "It's what daddy said. We've gotta kill 'er for the don, and we gotta do it now."

Krystal answered the door in a bathrobe. "What are you reptiles doing in here?"

Evangeline lied "We three are but poor lost circus travelers. Can we come inside for a bit?"

Krystal didn't know that Scales' Sharpclaw tribe had women in it yet then said "Sure."

The women went inside Krystal's living room and Krystal got Katt and Stephanie out of bed. Katt and Stephanie were in bathrobes too. "What brings you to my humble abode?" Krystal asked.

Irene told Krystal "Our circus parade left us, now we're lost and we need some company."

Krystal sighed and said "Maybe this will help for a bit." The vixen got from her seat and she moved her right hand to her robe knot, which she quickly untied. The vixen flirtatiously opened her robe and dropped it, now fully naked. The Sharpclaw women looked in awe at what they saw. "Whoa. That's a fine body you have there."

Katt and Stephanie got naked too. "You should show off yours too."

The Sharpclaw women feared what would happen if Scales found out they were having sex with Krystal, but then stripped naked anyhow.

Evangeline gripped her smooth breasts for Krystal. "Like what you see?"

Irene jiggled her breasts. "I've always wanted to show my breasts to a lady like you."

Firenze sat down with her boobs shown. "If I had a nickel every time I showed my body, I'd be rich."

Krystal giggled. "Pure good it would be a money making one."

Evangeline gestured her finger. "Care to join us?"

Krystal sighed and said "Have it your way you lizard ladies."

Irene giggled. "We're gonna enjoy it."

Krystal sat down and started to let the Sharpclaw women have sex with her. They were going easy on her, even her breasts when Evangeline's radio went off "Evangeline, I need you on this frequency, do you have the package yet?" Scales radioed. Krystal did not notice it at first and continued to moan for the Sharpclaw girls "Goddamn it my daughters, respond!" Scales angrily told his radio. Krystal stopped the sex and asked "Where did you get that?"

Evangeline tried to lie "It's a kids walkie talkie I got it this morning."

The Cerinian vixen smirked "Oh yeah, I should show THIS." Krystal showed the Queen of Cups card on an upside down angle.

Katt posed near Krystal. "You Sharpclaws know what the Queen of Cups means when reversed? It's a liar, deceiver and a cheat. So we want answers."

Evangeline chattered her teeth and told the blue vixen "Listen, he'll ground me if I talk."

"Who?"

Firenze gave the finger "We're not gonna tell."

Scales radioed again "Evangeline! Do, you, copy?"

Evangeline grabbed the radio and the Sharpclaw ladies ran out. Evangeline called out "Just you wait Krystal! Molinari will claim his revenge for his father!"

Krystal shook her head. "Tonight, I don't think he'll ever get the chance."

* * *

Hours later...

The sky was a clear blue, the temperature was 24C, and the city of Corneria seemed peaceful. Children played on the playgrounds, parents sat or played with their young as the day went on, in the park surrounded by cafés, shops and tall skyscrapers.

Many females began to stare in awe of the incredibly handsome Lupine, as he walked through the park, while two subordinates accompanied him and they were all minding there own business. Jessy didn't care that the teenaged and adult women were checking him out as he walked through the park, all he cared about: was getting a coffee, since Haines drank all the coffee back at the Holiday Inn, where they stayed.

"Jessy…don't you think it be easier to drive to the café, rather then walk there?" Haines asked, as he obviously didn't like walking.

Jessy didn't look at the lizard. "Yes, but then we'd get no exercise. Walking is good exercise sometimes." Jessy replied as he focused on the footpath he was walking on.

"Might I ask sir? Why are you carrying you're weapons?" Francois asked while looking at his leader.

"You've known me for a long time Francois, I'm always careful, plus these swords were the only things my parents left for me." Jessy said as he walked through the park exit.

"YES! About time we arrived here." Haines said. Jessy got pissed off with Haines for his non-stop complaining during the whole trip to the Café, and punched him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" Haines said as he held his face to hide the blood.

"You're fucking annoying Haines. You've been complaining since we left the Inn. If you didn't drink all the coffee before I woke up this morning, we wouldn't have even left the Inn in the first place!" Jessy yelled, before turning around and crossed the road to the Café, with Haines and Francois following him.

Meanwhile, three friends walked out of the same park exit as Jessy and his two subordinates did. "Hey, Isn't that Jessy?" Katt asked, as she noticed Jessy.

Stephanie and Krystal looked in the direction Katt was pointing in, and saw Jessy enter the café. "Well what do you know? It looks like our plan will be done quicker then expected." Krystal said as she walked forward to cross the road.

Suddenly: two triad vans sped and parked in front of Krystal's path, and a bunch of triads exited the vehicles. "Well, it seems Quan Chi failed. What a shame, it looks like we're gonna be the ones to put Eric's mind at ease." Bi Kai said, as he looked at Krystal.

Guo Shui radioed "We got her Eric."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cafe

Jessy was standing at the counter, and just received his large coffee. "Hey Jessy, isn't that Krystal, Katt and your cousin, being surrounded by triads?" Francois asked while he pointed out the window.

"Hmm?" Jessy said a he turned around after he paid $3.25 for his coffee. Jessy sighed. "This should be good, let's go out an watch." Jessy said as he headed for the door.

Jessy opened the door and walked out. Instantly the triads turned around and saw Jessy, Haines and Francois standing outside the Café. "Well…if it isn't the 'Hero'. This is great, we can kill you before we kill this Cerinian slut." Guo Shui said, as he snapped his fingers. After the triad leader snapped his fingers, about 4-5 triads charged at Jessy and attacked him, with cleavers.

Haines and Francois instantly pulled out a desert eagle, and fired a few rounds into the attacker's heads, sending them to hell. But one triad managed to hit Jessy's hand, causing his coffee to fall out and smash onto the ground. Jessy's eyes widened as he saw the coffee splatter over the concrete, and kept staring there. Haines and Francois looked at each other full of worry and then turned and ran passed the triads and grabbed Krystal, Katt and Stephanie, and continued to run about nine meters to the right of the triads.

Krystal and Katt immediately kneed the two males, in the stomach, sending them to the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Katt asked.

"Saving you three." Francois said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"When it comes to Jessy's coffee…don't get in the way of he will do after someone has just done that." Haines said as he got up.

Jessy slowly looked up at the triads that were still alive, they had big grins on their faces. "What's the matter Wolfy? Gonna cry over a spilt coffee?" A triad member teased.

"Oh shit. We may wanna move slightly back more." Haines said.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Krystal asked.

"Only one person has ever been allowed to call Jessy by that name. All I can say is: all of those triads are going to be dead in sheer seconds." Stephanie said, as a painful memory filled her head.

Jessy slowly grabbed his great sword's handle with his right hand, and slowly pulled it out of its sheath. "I never thought that I'd be using this skill again. But what you and you're punk-ass slaves have just done…is unforgivable." Jessy said as he lifted his great sword vertically into the air above his head. Slowly: Jessy closed his eyes, and a light blue aura surrounded Jessy and his sword, as if he was on fire.

"What the? What is he doing?" Krystal asked, as she looked at Stephanie, hoping she knew the answer. Stephanie looked at Krystal and shook her head.

"What is this magic?" Guo Shui asked, in horror.

Jessy's eyes shot open and instantly: Jessy's blue irises began to glow a bright blue. "You know…you should feel privileged to be seeing this technique of mine. I've only used this once…against those blasted Apariods on Florunia." Jessy said as the blue flame-like aura increased in size. Suddenly the ground around Jessy cracked, and chunks of concrete floated into the air around him. Jessy's long black tail flickered in the air behind him, as he grind evilly. "Before I kill you all…I should tell you…I'm not an ordinary Lupine. My father was completely normal, but my mother…well…she wasn't from the Lylat system, no…my mother…she was exactly like Krystal." Jessy said.

Krystal's eyes widened as she realized why she found Jessy incredibly attractive. Not just for his looks, but something else. Jessy was half Cerinian. Krystal didn't know much about her home world, but she knew that a male Cerinian, was far more dangerous then a female.

The triads began to shake in fear, at the sight of the deadly Lupine. "This ends now…BLADE BEAM!" Jessy yelled as he swung his great sword down with his right hand, and instantly: a bright blue beam of light in the shape of a (, came hurling at the triads with incredible speed. The beam exploded in a huge flash of light, blinding everyone that watched.

As Krystal and the others opened their eyes: what they saw in the triads place…was ashes. Jessy's attack must have burned all the triads with such heat, it turned them all to nothing but a pile of ash. Krystal watched as Jessy sheathed his great sword back onto his back, and looked over at Stephanie, Krystal and Katt. Stephanie knew Jessy, was mainly looking at her, because his facial expression turned to a sorrowful one. Jessy quickly turned away and slowly began to walk away.

Krystal and Katt quickly knocked out Haines and Francois, by kicking them in the head. Then they ran up behind Jessy and speared him to the ground, and held him there. "What the? Get the hell off me!" Jessy yelled as he struggled to get free.

"No can do. Stephanie, hand us the rope will ya?" Krystal asked. Stephanie ran up to Krystal and pulled out some rope. Krystal took the rope from Stephanie and tied Jessy's arms behind his back, and tied his legs together. Katt then pulled out some black electrical tape, and taped Jessy's mouth shut tightly, before knocking him out by hitting him in the back of his neck. Jessy immediately losed all consciousness, and blacked out.

Katt pulled out her mobile phone and dialled a number. "Hi, it's Katt. We've got him at the Café across from the park." Katt said. After a few minutes a black van came, and Rouge and Amy jumped out, and opened the back of the van. Katt and Krystal got off Jessy and threw him in the back of the van and hopped into the van, and sped off. Leaving Haines and Francois at the café, still unconscious.

* * *

Evening

Jessy felt his head hurting, as he slowly opened his eyes. Jessy looked around the room, and noticed it looked a lot like a shed. Suddenly a door burst open and Krystal, Katt and Stephanie walked in and shut the door behind them. Jessy tried to get up, but then looked down to see he was tied tightly to a chair, that was bolted to the ground.

Jessy's arms and hands were tied behind the chair, and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. Jessy then noticed his mouth wasn't taped anymore. "So…Jessy. How's your head?" Katt asked.

"Been better. What do you want?" Jessy asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Why ask? Feeling scared?" Krystal asked, as she walked towards Jessy.

"No, I've been in worse situations then this." Jessy said.

"Krystal, just ask him." Katt said.

"Aww, but I want a bit of fun." Krystal said a little girly.

Jessy rolled his eyes and shook his head from side to side. "You're unbelievable. How about untying these ropes." Jessy suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" Krystal asked as she leaned loser to Jessy.

"So I can kick your furry blue ass, before I leave." Jessy said.

Krystal smiled. "Well I don't want that to happen, so I think those ropes will just have to keep doing their job, for now." Krystal said as she circled around Jessy.

"Worth a try. Now I'll ask again, what do you want?" Jessy asked.

"Right now. A few answers would be nice. Tell me…why do you keep saving us?" Krystal asked.

"Cause the pixies asked me." Jessy said with a smile on his face.

Krystal nodded at Katt. Katt slowly walked up to Jessy and slapped him across his face, as hard as she could. "Now…I'll ask again. Why do you keep saving us?" Krystal asked.

"First off: Slap me again…I'm a throw you a beating. Second: is that the best you've got? And third: fuck you both." Jessy said before laughing.

Katt and Krystal looked at each other. "You want to or should I?" Krystal asked.

"Be my guest." Katt said.

Krystal then punched Jessy in the face. Jessy looked up at Krystal and laughed again. "Well someone seems to be enjoying himself." Krystal said a bit annoyed.

"Yep." Jessy said happily. "By the way...I've been hit harder by an old lady." Jessy teased. With out warning Krystal uppercuted Jessy. Jessy looked back at Krystal. "Ow." Jessy said calmly.

Krystal looked at Katt again. "I think plan B would have a better effect." Katt said.

"Maybe. Hey Steph. Mind leaving the room for a bit please, we don't want you to see this." Krystal said as she looked back at the female wolf. Stephanie gave a nod and walked out of the room and locked the door.

After Katt and Krystal herd the door lock, Katt and Krystal bit down on Jessy's ears, causing him to yell in pain. The two girls let go and moved back a step. Jessy looked up and saw that there was a few drops of blood on both of their mouths. Krystal instantly licked her lips, and cleared herself of the blood. "I had my suspicions, but this only confirms it. You do have Cerinian blood in you." Krystal said.

Katt looked at Krystal lovingly. "Hey Krystal." Katt said.

"Yes?" Krystal replied.

Katt pointed to her lip where Jessy's blood was. "Mind cleaning this? I don't want to taste another person's blood." Katt asked. Krystal smiled and walked over to Katt. She wrapped her arms around Katt and slowly licked Katt's mouth, with her tongue, and made sure Jessy saw it.

Jessy rolled his eyes again. "Aww, is someone jealous?" Krystal asked as she looked at Jessy.

"In your dreams. It's going to take a lot more then a blue fox and a pink cat to make me jealous of anything. And before you try to say that my cousin is also one of your lovers. I already know obviously." Jessy said.

"You want to know something funny?" Krystal asked.

"What might that be?" Jessy asked.

"That chair your sitting on, isn't really bolted down." Krystal said.

"What your point?" Jessy asked.

"1. If you think those friends of yours will save you any second now…you're mistaken. I can search your memories even while your unconscious, and I found the tracking device in your left shoulder, and removed it. We got rid of it while we were at the café. 2. You're tied to a chair with no means of escaping from it, plus there are two VERY horny vixens in the exact same room as yourself." Krystal explained.

"Yeah. One's a bi, and the other's a les. So I think I only have to worry about you." Jessy said.

"Well, you're right about Katt being a lesbian, but…she has agreed to, well…let's say, rape you if it comes down to it." Krystal said and Katt just smiled innocently.

Jessy sighed. "Nothing ever changes with you, does it? You always have sexual ideas as a backup plan if your original plans don't work out for you." Jessy said.

"So? I'm like that. Katt rather enjoys that." Krystal said.

"And to tell the truth…I rather enjoyed rapping you when I first met you." Katt said, seductively.

"Yeah, well you can both go fuck yourselves and leave me out of it. Preferably not here." Jessy said.

"I have a better idea wise guy. How about Katt and I do each other…while on top of you?" Krystal said seductively while she approached Jessy.

"No thanks. I know you're running out of ideas…I can see it in that sex crazed mind of yours." Jessy said, surprising Krystal. "What? Did you think that me being only half Cerinian, I wouldn't be able to read minds?" Jessy asked. "That's right, I know all about your plans. You two are going to try anything you can, to make me join your 'cause' in fighting Eric. It ain't going to happen." Jessy said.

"Oh, that is it." Krystal said, before she sat on Jessy's lap, facing him and began to kiss him.

Krystal and Katt got off their clothes, now fully naked. They got onto Jessy's legs and started to make out in front of Jessy. The black wolf wanted to get up, but he couldn't get the strength. Krystal pressed her breast onto Jessy much to his discomfort "So, think about what you have to lose." Krystal smiled. Jessy began to sweat hard on his face as Katt was kissing Krystal on her nipples. Krystal checked her fingers and she crept her hands into Jessy's pants and prepared to squish Jessy's miehuus causing Jessy to whimper. As Krystal was about to beign rape, Jessy yelled "OKAY! You... you win..."

Krystal and Katt got off of Jessy and asked "Finally decided to give it out?"

(Song: Asunaki Tabi from Fist of the North Star)

Jessy explained his sad story "Okay. It goes back during the Aparoid war. Sometime after my unit and i had helped crush the Venomian remnants. During the conflict with those monsters, I met a lynx girl, Shannon Watson. We spent a lot of what you call, "victory nights" in bed together. I loved her so much she was the finest piece of feline ass I've ever tasted. Then, one battle, before I went to battle with the Aparoids, I told her to wait for my return but she came into the field of battle anyway, even though she was pregnant. Then, just after my return, I got news that my girlfriend was killed in combat. From that day onwards, after the death of my unborn child and girl, I lost my humanity. I just couldn't live with myself and I repeatedly left my cousin." Jessy then fell into tears for the first time.

Stephanie unlocked the door and finally saw Jessy crying. "Jessy! Oh my god, what happened?"

Jessy finally told his story to Stephanie and he accepted the truth. Stephanie embraced her brother "Oh my cousin, I thought I would never see you again!"

Krystal turned happy and asked "Now will you join the fight against Molinari?"

The male wolf sniffed and said "Yes. I will Krystal."

Katt rubbed Jessy's head. "Good boy."

The girls came out into Amy's apartment and Krystal got out a phone. Katt got a phonebook too.

"Marian?" Krystal asked.

Maid Marian asked from her hotel room's phone. "Yes? What is it?"

"Get your clothes on, you, Kluck and Beaker meet me at City Hall." Krystal asked her phone.

Marian told Krystal "Okay Krystal."

Then Fara came next, Miyu and Fay's recon platoon, the circus girls, the hospital nurses Krystal met, Clarice Molinari, the prison guards and inmate Krystal befriended, and many of the other girls Krystal met with on her time on Corneria also got the message to met at City Hall. Krystal also told Jessy to try and get the D'Ambrisio, Falcone, Costanza and Pudovkin families at war with Molinari in too. They also got some police to help too.

Krystal then turned to the Mobian ladies. "Alright ladies, we're preparing for war at... City Hall!" Krystal raised a fist and the girls cheered.


	40. The Lupine vs The Sharpclaw

Krystal & Stephanie were out doing the grocery shopping, since there was a new addition to the amount of people living at her beach house. Krystal had gathered all that she thought Jessy would like and what Stephanie, Katt and herself liked. After loading up the car Krystal was given by the Cornerian government as a token of appreciation, for bringing down the previous Don. They set out for home to unpack and cook dinner for the three vixens and Jessy.

"Even after buying the groceries, I still have no idea what to prepare for dinner." Krystal said to Stephanie, while she drove.

"You should ask Jessy to cook, I remember he used to cook the best food in the family. It was ten times better then my mother's cooking." Stephanie explained as she remembered tasting various meals Jessy cooked whenever he was over at his aunty and uncle's home, and began to drool a little.

"Hehe, if you're drooling like that Steph, he must be a great cook." Krystal said as she giggled.

Stephanie wiped the drool from her mouth with a tissue that was in the glove box. "Well, I remember he used to always cook me Lasagne for my birthday each year. I love Lasagne, he always did cook the best one." Stephanie said.

"Well then, I guess Jessy will just have too cook us all Lasagne for dinner then." Krystal laughed. Suddenly the right hand mirror was shot off by a gun, causing Krystal and Stephanie to jump. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL IS SHOOTING AT US?" Krystal yelled.

Suddenly two pitch-black armoured vans sped up and stayed on either side of Krystal and Stephanie's car. The passenger window slowly opened, and revealed Falco Lombardi. "Hey you stupid slut. Eric sends his regards. And this is for stealing Katt from me you whore!" Falco yelled as he revealed a plasma handgun, and fired at the front wheel on the driver's side.

"Damn it! Krystal is there a gun in here?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, under your seat should be an M16 assault rifle, it's from Katt." Krystal said as she tried desperately to keep the car in control as she sped up to 110km/h.

Stephanie reached under her seat and felt a very cold metal object, and pulled it out, to find it was a brief case. Stephanie opened the brief case and found that the M16 wasn't assembled. Stephanie quickly assembled the m16 as fast as she could. "Krystal, shield your eyes quickly." Stephanie said. Krystal closed her eyes tightly and heard around seven gunshots and opened them to see that Stephanie had shot the windshield. Stephanie removed her seat belt and kicked the broken glass as hard as she could to have the windshield fly off.

"What are you doing Stephanie?" Krystal asked as Stephanie sat up on the dashboard and had her top half out the window facing the two black vans.

"Jessy taught me how to use guns. Hell if I had a sniper right now they'd all be dead right now." Stephanie said. Stephanie began to fire her M16 at the closet van and watched as the bullets bounced off.

"You stupid bitch! This is an armoured van, your bullets won't so much as put a dent in the armour plating." Falco yelled.

"Stephanie, shoot their tires." Krystal said.

Stephanie aimed at the front and back tires on Falco's side of the van and took in a deep breath. "BYE FALCO YOU ASSHOLE!" Stephanie yelled as she fired the gun, and blew both of the tires, causing it to spin out of control and smash into the other van, causing both the vans to explode.

Meanwhile on a tower that overlooked the bridge that Krystal and Stephanie were traveling on and nearing a bank. "Ok boss, I have a clear shot." The sniper said as he lined the back tire on Stephanie's side with the end of his sniper rifle.

"Fire at will." Eric said. The sniper fired his rifle and watched as Krystal lost control of the car, and smashed into a bank. The sniper was convinced that he had accomplished his mission of killing Krystal

Krystal, was covered in blood, her blue fur was stained with patches of her magical Cerinian blood. Krystal managed to barely pull herself from the wreckage and found Stephanie on the ground conscious with a broken arm and bore cuts all over her body. "Stephanie, it's going to be ok sweetie. I'll heal you, just stay completely still." Krystal said.

A banker asked "Hey, you both alright?"

"Oh, I don't think we can allow that." A voice said from behind Krystal. Krystal turned around and was shocked to see General scales standing a few meters away from her and Stephanie and he was accompanied by his three daughters. The bank employees fled into hiding.

"General Scales? I thought you were dead." Krystal said.

"Well you thought wrong." Evangeline spat.

"Calm yourself my daughters, I know you wish to kill the blue vixen for me, but I think I may have some fun first. After all…I haven't had a fox's ass before." Scales said. "But before I do, maybe my daughters would like to repay you back for your kindness in allowing then to play with you earlier. In the mean time…I'll kill that worthless wolf on the floor there." Scales said as his three daughters grabbed Krystal who was easily over powered.

Evangeline used her sharp nails to slice off Krystal's clothes and held her arms behind her back as Firenze fondled Krystal's breasts. "Sister's you're doing it wrong, maybe we should reveal to Krystal what we really are." Irene said.

"W…What?" Krystal asked.

"Yes, I think you're right sis. It's been a long time since we fucked a girl properly together. What do you think Eva?" Firenze asked.

"Yes, let's show her." Evangeline said. Krystal's eyes widened as she saw huge penises emerge from the folds of their scales.

"H…How?" Krystal asked.

"Funny how our race exists isn't it? The females of out race have both of the reproductive organs, and they work." Scales said.

Evangeline threw Krystal on the bonnet of her beaten up car and the three girls slowly began to walk over to her. General Scales, looked at Stephanie who was struggling to breath. Evangeline laid down next to Krystal and lifted her up over her, with Krystal's back facing her, Evangeline pulled Krystal down and entered her ass as hard as she could causing Krystal to scream in pain. Irene stood at the edge of the bonnet and opened Krystal's mouth and stuck her dick in her mouth, while Firenze entered Krystal's vagina. The three Sharpclaw she males began to fuck Krystal as hard and as fast as they could to punish her, like their father had told them before they arrived at the scene.

While in hiding, a banker phoned "Hello? Police? I just saw some rape happenin' to Krystal man! Get every guy down here at once!"

General Scales lifted his metal claw up above his head. "This is the end of you, you stupid wolf." Scales said. Stephanie closed her eyes and prepared for her death. She wished that she could have spent more time with her cousin, but now that seemed impossible to her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she heard the loud moans coming from the three girls as they violently raped Krystal.

General Scales swung his claw down at Stephanie with full force. But before it connected, the Sharpclaw leader's arm stopped as another's hand grabbed it, stopping all the motion. General Scales' eyes widened as he saw a cloaked figure hold his arm in mid air. "W…Who the hell are you?" Scales asked.

"I never thought for a second, that I'd be seeing you again." The cloaked figure said.

"G…Girls! Stop it!" Scales yelled. Suddenly all three girls were slaughtered by various gunshots and Katt stood over Irene's dead carcass, with a sword that was covered in blood. Slowly Irene's head, slid off her shoulders and her body fell to the floor. Krystal turned over and spat out every last bit of seed that Irene erupted into her.

"Krystal! I'm so sorry that we didn't get here sooner." Katt said as she placed her jacket over Krystal and wiped all the seed off her with a handkerchief. Suddenly out of the shadows, Fox, Rouge and Amy emerged, holding plasma rifles.

"Scales? I thought he was dead." Fox said.

"Obviously he isn't." Amy said.

"He soon will be." Rouge said.

"I guess cutting off your hand wasn't enough…Scales." The cloaked figure said as he pulled the hood off with his left hand to reveal it self to the General.

"Y…You. Jessy!" General Scales said.

"You'll pay the price for what you've done here. GENERAL SCALES!" Jessy yelled. Suddenly Jessy and Scales disappeared, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Wow, he's fast." Fox said.

"Heh, almost as fast and Sonic and Shadow." Amy and Rouge said at the same time.

"Katt…can you help me over to Stephanie? I have to heal her." Krystal said. Katt smiled and helped Krystal over to Katt to begin healing her.

Meanwhile...

Scales landed in the middle of the road, while Jessy stood a few meters away from the General. "You disgust me Scales. Using your own daughters to cause people pain, I'm aware of what you four did. Raping innocent people, thefts and murders all around the Lylat. I'll tell you Scales, I regret cutting your hand off all those years ago…I now know that it should have been your head." Jessy said, as Scales got up of the ground.

"If it wasn't for you Jessy. I'd still have both my hands and I would have used them to kill Krystal when I first met her on Sauria." Scales said as he pulled out a huge club.

"Heh, I don't even wanna know you kept that. Why carry one as huge as that, trying to hide that fact that you might be coming a bit short there between the legs." Jessy laughed.

"I swear…on the graves of my daughters. I will kill you." Scales said as he ran at Jessy.

(Song:Ambition to Take Over from Dynasty Warriors 7)

Jessy had a grin on his face. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep!" Jessy yelled as he blocked Scales's attack with his great sword.

Scales swung his claw hand to cut Jessy's face, but he was blocked again. "Still powerful without your left hand?"

The Sharpclaw general kicked the wolf in the stomach and gave a huge cut to his arm. Scale also did 2 club blows to him.

Jessy jumped into midair and did a whirlwind kick to Scales' face. Pissed, he snarled and did a club swing blocked by Jessy's sword. "Even if some are convinced she is dead, I'm one who's not even sure of it!"

Scales did a back hand attack that nearly knocked down Jessy. In retaliation, the war hero snarled and breached the armor, leaving a huge gash on Scales' front.

A driver noticed the fighting and drove off in a panic.

Elsewhere, close to the fighting, Falco walked weakly to help Scales. He was badly wounded by the explosion. "Just you wait Krystal. I will claim Katt for myself one day! And you...will die at the hands...of me or Scales..."

After Jessy grazed the Sharpclaw general's face, Falco arrived in a weak manner. Falco called out "Hey! Scales! The police are coming!"

The Sharpclaw got Falco on his shoulder and told him. "You get the victory today, but next time, you die!" Scales warned, then he ran off.

(Song stop)

Jessy ran all the way back to Krystal's summer home, despite his injuries. He opened the door and said "Goddamn! I should probably settle down for a whi-" before he could finish, Krystal slapped him.

"What the hell were you doing while I was grocery shopping?" Krystal asked all mad.

The wolf explained "Listen, I was taking out a drug truck from Molinari!"

The vixen gripped his arm. "You nearly left me to rot, under the arms of 3 bad Sharpclaw women!"

Katt and Stephanie kicked the wolf down. "That was for not keeping a good eye on Krystal!" Katt yelled.

Krystal and Katt now all mad began to punch at Jessy's stomach. After about 20 blows, Jessy yelled "Stop! Please!"

The vixen and feline stopped and sighed. Krystal carried the wolf to the couch. "Alright. I was patched up before I arrived."

"By the Cerinian powers?" Jessy looked at the vixen as she was stripping butt naked.

Now naked, Krystal shook herself. "By some of the bank staff that got the glass out."

Seconds later, Jessy was nude too. "Okay. What do you want me to promise?"

The blue vixen embraced the wolf and stroke her own hair. "You'll find out afterwords." Krystal began to kiss Jessy as Katt and Stephanie watched from the floor. Jessy felt his back being foot-rubbed. Katt made sure a condom was put on Jessy, then he put his zakila into Krystal's pussy. "Ready to try it now?" Krystal asked the lupine with a smile. "Okay. Have it your way." Jessy then began to start by thrusting slowly into the Cerinian vixen's entrance. Krystal moaned softly while the wolf was inside her. "Okay Jessy. You can go harder now." Jessy complied with Krystal and started to thrust further into Krystal's clit. Krystal then began to moan louder than usual. While watching, Katt sighed "Like wolf, like fox." As soon as Krystal was beginning to feel her orgasm, she yelled "I'M GOING TO BURST!"

Krystal thus came. After she recovered 90 seconds later, Krystal smiled and said "Now that's a good wolf boy."

Jessy smiled nervously. "Thanks Krystal."

"Now then," Krystal pressed her breasts against Jessy's front with a smile. "Will you make sure no harm comes to me while Molinari is alive?"

"Yes."

Krystal kissed the lupine's cheek. "Will we fight Eric together, even if he is convinced I'm dead?"

Jessy nodded and was kissed again.

"Will you be present at the wedding of me and Katt?" Krystal gave a sweeter smile.

Jessy put a hand to his chin. "I'll think about it."

Krystal's phone rang and she answered it. "Yes?"

"Marian here. All the girls have gathered at City Hall. They just now have to wait for you. In the meantime, they're having a potluck dinner with drinks and meals. Best of all, Jessy has convinced the other 4 crime families into an alliance, and also some police officers are here. It seemed your old boyfriend this Fox McCloud fellow is here too. He reminds me of Robin."

Katt ran to the phone. "Everyone okay?"

Marian's voice said "I got to meet Amy, Fara and other girls."

"Oh that's nice." Stephanie patted her breasts.

"I almost forgot! Bunsen wouldn't let Beaker leave without him, so we had no choice to bring both of those Muppet science guys in here."

Krystal smiled "Okay! We'll get dressed, and be on our way!" Krystal hung up. The vixen turned to the girls with her. "We go to City Hall now!"


	41. Haunting Memories

"Right, Let's go. We'll take my car." Stephanie said.

"Sure, but I'll ride in the back seat. Katt you can be in the front." Krystal said as she opened the back door and sat in.

"Hmm, I wish we had more time. I wanted a turn with Jessy." Katt thought out loud.

Krystal turned around and smiled at Katt. "Well, I'm sure you can after we're done at the city hall. Isn't that right Jessy?" asked while a grin appeared on her face.

Jessy looked at Krystal with a slightly disturbed look, before face palmed himself. "Why am I not surprised? I should have learnt by now." Jessy laughed. "Well…you three have fun. I'm going to sleep here for awhile." Jessy said.

Suddenly two blue paws grabbed Jessy's shoulders and dragged him back towards the car. "I don't think so you. You're coming with us right now, whether you like it or not." Krystal said. "Who knows, if you be a good Lupine for a few minutes and listen…we'll have round two, but this time…there won't be any protection." Krystal said seductively.

"Geez you two, do you really enjoy having my cousin around to tease?" Stephanie giggled.

"Yes we do." Krystal and Katt said at the same time.

"This is really starting to annoy me. And what do you mean 'no protection'? you'd risk becoming pregnant." Jessy said while looking at Krystal.

"That's the idea." Krystal said while she poked her tongue out while giving Jessy a quick wink.

"B…But why?" Stephanie asked. Katt and Jessy also wanted to hear why Krystal was thinking about having a child with Jessy.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for awhile since I found out you're part Cerinian. If we mated, it would mean keeping our race alive longer." Krystal said.

Jessy didn't seem impressed. "Not interested." Jessy said.

"Huh? Why not?" Katt asked. "I think it's a good idea." Katt continued to say.

"Because, I've lost a child once. How can you expect me to make another one? You'd be wise not to ask me that again." Jessy said coldly.

Molinari compound

Eric sat at his desk with his head rested on it, and he was asleep. Suddenly the phone on his desk rang like a crazy alarm clock causing the penguin to jump in fright. With a sigh of relief, the skunk leader answered the phone. "Hello?" Eric asked.

"Good morning master Eric. I have great news for you…The blue vixen is dead. I repeat the blue vixen is dead." A man said over the phone. Eric smiled happily.

"Thank you very much!" Eric yelled happily before he hanged the phone up. "I did it father. The vixen is dead." Eric said while he looked at a photo of his dead father that hung on the wall. Suddenly a knock came from the door. "Come in." Eric said. The door swung open and Pamanicles entered the room. "Ah, so have you already heard the news?" Eric asked.

"Yes I have master Eric. But don't be counting your blessings yet." Pamanicles warned.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Am I forgetting something?" Eric questioned.

"Don't you remember your hit? The Black Lupine is still alive. He even killed a few triads yesterday, while protecting Krystal. I doubt that with Krystal dead, Jessy will stop trying to destroy you. I bet he's planning to kill you as we speak." Pamanicles said.

Eric quickly swallowed his pride. Fear started to build once more out of the young skunk's happiness. "Pamanicles. Do you think you can kill him?" Eric asked.

Pamanicles smiled. "Master…I'm a mage remember." Pamanicles said.

"So you can kill him?" Eric asked again.

"No…I can't kill someone as strong as he. But…I can destroy his mind." Pamanicles said.

"Huh, how can you do that?" Eric asked.

Pamanicles smiled. "Once he arrives. I'll use a spell I developed. Every memory, every feeling Jessy has, I will use against him. he will see his most horrifying fears and memories play like a huge movie, in the short time of mere minutes. After he sees his fears. His most painful memory will be what destroys his very being, causing him to forget everything he has ever known. He won't even know who he is or how old he is." Pamanicles explained.

Eric smiled. "That sounds like a fate even worse then death. Have you ever used it before? And how do you know so much about Jessy?" Eric asked.

"I know that Lupine very well. I was the reason why Venom killed his parents. I've only used the spell once. On his grandfather, he happened to be a Cerinian as well." Pamanicles answered.

"Grandfather? So he's alive?" Eric asked.

"No, Venom killed him as well." Pamanicles answered. "I don't know how Jessy survived. His whole family was murdered by Venom. But I will find out once I've used my spell. Now should I lure him in?" Pamanicles asked.

Eric had a grin on his face. "Do whatever it takes my friend." Eric said. Pamanicles nodded.

Stephanie's car

Jessy sat in the back of the car with Krystal, while Stephanie drove and Katt sat in the passenger seat. Krystal looked at Jessy quickly and noticed Jessy was looking out the window with a bored expression on his face. "Jessy?" Krystal asked, causing Jessy look at her. "Is everything ok?" Krystal asked with concern clearly visible in her voice. To be honest, Krystal was feeling very guilty for asking Jessy to impregnate her, when she knew Jessy had already lost a child.

"Just tired. Hey, do you mind if I sleep for a while? I don't wanna fall asleep in City Hall just in case something goes wrong." Jessy said.

"Sure." Katt said.

Jessy rested his head against the window and slowly closed his eyes, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Jessy's dream

An elbow in the gut waked Jessy up rudely, causing him to cough and turn over. "Come on sleepy head. You're gonna miss your briefing if you don't hurry." A voice said.

Jessy opened his eyes and looked at his rude waker only to see Emil smirking at him. "Come on Dad just a few more minutes." Jessy said.

"How many times do I have to say it Jessy? Call me Commander Emil when I'm on duty. I'm honoured that you chose to call me your father, but not when I'm in uniform." Emil said with a smile. "Now get your arse up lieutenant." Emil ordered. Jessy sighed and got up out his bed and dressed in his lieutenant uniform. It was a light blue and Jessy had his name written over his heart.

After Jessy entered the briefing room, he took a seat next to Emil. "Ah, good morning you two." General Pepper said, as he stood on a pedestal. "Now as you all know, we're now at war with the Aparoids, and we have received countless reports that they have all attacked numerous planets around the Lylat. Lieutenant Jessy." General Pepper said, causing Jessy to stand in salute.

"Sir yes sir." Jessy said.

"Congratulations, you've been promoted to Captain." General Pepper said. The whole room cheered and clapped, and Jessy was shocked. He wasn't informed of any promotion, but he knew Emil was acting kinda funny. "Now before we lose track of what we're doing. Captain Jessy, you and your new squad will be transported to the planet Florunia. Due to a certain nomination, you will be heading there to eliminate the boss there. Once the Aparoid boss on the planet is destroyed we believe the rest will leave it." Jessy looked at Emil knowing exactly it was Emil who nominated Jessy. "Do you understand Captain?" General Pepper asked.

"Understood Sir. May I ask who my squad is?" Jessy asked.

"The Squad you were Lieutenant of, my son." Emil answered. "It's your job to pick a Lieutenant when you arrive, at the barracks. You also have two weeks before departure." Emil said.

"Every one's dismissed." General Pepper said. "Captain Jessy. Your new uniform is waiting for you in your new Captain's quarters." General Pepper said.

"Understood sir." Jessy said. Jessy turned around and looked at Emil. "Thanks for the nomination Commander." Jessy said.

"First off: It's Dad now, your new rank allows you to call me whatever you want. Second: I wasn't the only one who nominated you. You whole squad and a few of the Captains and other Lieutenants did. And Third: your uniform isn't the only thing waiting for you in you new room." Emil said as he walked passed Jessy.

Jessy smiled and walked out of the Briefing room, and headed for his quarters. After arriving at his new quarters, Jessy opened, it only to see his uniform on his new bed. Jessy walked in to his room and looked around. The room was a lot bigger then his old one and all of his belongings were already in here. Jessy walked over to his uniform and looked at the dark black uniform. It also had his name written in gold on it. Suddenly the room went dark as someone covered his eyes. "Guess who." A person said.

"Hmm, Someone incredibly sexy and devious?" Jessy asked.

The person giggled girlishly. "Close enough I guess." The person said as she lowered her hands. Jessy turned around to see a beautiful gold Lynx. She had light blue eyes, long yellow hair and was incredibly curvy. "Congratulations Captain." The Lynx said.

"Thank you very much Shannon. But considering you're my best friend, just call me by my first name." Jessy said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him to give her a friendly hug.

"No can do…Hot stuff." Shannon said seductively. Jessy smiled. Shannon decided to be a bit devious and push Jessy away from her onto is bed. Jessy looked at Shannon and watched as she began to undress.

"Shannon…what exactly are you doing?" Jessy asked.

"Gee, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting naked silly." Shannon answered.

Jessy blushed a little. "B…but." Jessy stopped talking and was shocked to see that Shannon was on top of him and began to kiss him. Jessy was shocked, his best friend was making out with him while she was naked. Jessy broke the kiss quickly and he was bright red. "Sh…Shannon, w…what do you…think you're doing? W…we can't…wouldn't it feel awkward?" Jessy asked, while trying not to look at her body.

"To be honest Jessy. I'm not regretting this. I've wanted to do this with you for a long time now. And I can't help myself. So please…just accept it, I've always loved you. I was always jealous of those sluts you dated, wishing you'd notice me. That's why I'm doing this." Shannon said as she gabbed Jessy's hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her.

"Shannon…I just."

"Shh, don't say another word. Just relax and let me show you how much I love you." Shannon said as she leaned down and began to take Jessy's shirt off. Shannon then got up off Jessy and stripped his pants and boxers off to reveal his already hard member.

"Wait, we don't have any.."

"Don't need one Jessy. I don't care if I get pregnant. I'd be honoured if I bore you a child." Shannon said as she inserted herself onto Jessy. Shannon began to moan as she slowly moved herself up and down on Jessy. Shannon leant down and began to kiss Jessy, who instantly began to kiss her back. Jessy quickly enjoyed Shannon being on top of him and with his left hand he threw his uniform off the bed and flipped Shannon on her back while he was still in her. "Jessy?" Shannon asked. Jessy smiled at her lovingly to let her know he was okay.

"I love you too Shannon, I didn't say anything cause I was afraid that you'd distance yourself from me. You've always been there for me, and I just ignored you when you tried to stop me from dating some chick I hardly knew." Jessy said.

"Jessy."

"To be honest Shannon, this will be my first time." Jessy said surprising Shannon.

"But what about…"

"I never did them. Every time when I got near to doing one of them, I started to think about you. That's why I couldn't do it." Jessy said. Jessy began to kiss Shannon as passionately as he could, and enjoyed the feeling of Shannon melting into the kiss. Jessy began to move into Shannon slowly and stopped as he felt Shannon hyme. Jessy looked at the Lust filled Lynx, who gave Jessy a nod. Shannon's eyes widened and she yelled in pain as Jessy broke her virginity, and he quickly resumed kissing her while he thrusted harder, hoping it would end her pain, luckily for him it did. Shannon wrapped her arms around Jessy as he sped up, she arched her back a little so Jessy could go further into her slit. After 10 more minutes, Shannon and Jessy began to reach their climax.

"Oh, Jessy…I…I'm gonna cum." Shannon said, between moans of pleasure.

"S…Same here." Jessy said. Jessy continued to thrust into Shannon as fast and as hard as he could. And as he sent Shannon's pleasure through the roof, they both came.

"AHHHHH!" Both yelled in pleasure, as they released their juices into each other. Jessy rested on op of Shannon, huffing and puffing rapidly, Shannon held Jessy in her arms and licked the side of Jessy's face lovingly. Jessy looked at Shannon lovingly and kissed her.

"I should lock that door, hey? Jessy asked.

"No need, I did that after you entered the room." Shannon said. Jessy smiled and pulled the covers over the two lovers.

Two weeks later...

"Look you I'm coming with you weather you like it or not!" Shannon yelled.

"Not when you're friging pregnant you're not. You're staying here and that's that." Jessy said. Shannon turned away from Jessy and left without another word, and Jessy boarded the ship.

Fast forward...

Jessy ran up to an Aparoid after it had killed one of his men and sliced it in half with his great sword. "Franky look out!" Jessy yelled, but it was too late, four Aparoids ripped the jaguar to shreds right before Jessy's eyes. Suddenly bombs blew all the Aparoids up into pieces before they got to Jessy. Jessy looked around and saw Shannon standing on a hill with a Multi-bazooka. "Shannon!" Jessy yelled in anger.

"Don't start you. You're lucky I came here." Shannon said as she blasted another Aparoid. Jessy sliced another Aparoid with ease and looked at Shannon.

An Aparoid with an incredible amount of force hit Jessy in the back, sending him into a tree. "Shannon, run!" Jessy ordered as the Aparoid charged at Jessy. Suddenly blood squirted over Jessy's face, as he looked up his eyes widened to see Shannon had long pincers through her stomach and heart. "SHANNONNNNN!" Jessy yelled as the body of Shannon was thrown on the ground. Jessy instantly sliced the Aparoid in half and held Shannon in his arms. "Shannon, Shannon wake up, please." Jessy said as he shook her lightly, while he had tears flowing from his eyes.

"J…Jessy. I'm s…sorry…I…I…" Before Shannon finished her sentence, he eyes closed and she died.

Jessy's eyes widened and tears fell rapidly as he brought his head to Shannon's. he sat there crying as Aparoids closed in. even the boss. "Shannon don't leave me. I'll never forgive myself." Jessy said. Jessy looked into the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs. "SHANNONNNNNNNNNNN!" Jessy's anger took over, and he grabbed his great sword from the ground. "YOU'LL ALL PAYYYY!" Jessy yelled as he charged at the Aparoids. Jessy began to turn a bright blue as he ran at the Aparoids while holding his sword with both of his hands, the blade and Jessy were emanating a bright blue fire aura around them as he charged. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jessy screamed.

Jessy then spun around in a 360-degree motion while he swung his sword. "BLADE BEAMMMMM!" Jessy shouted. Suddenly a huge blue wave hurled though the Aparoids, slicing all of them in half from their mid sections. If you were in space: all you would see in a very bright blue light wash over the forest planet. Then the huge explosion happened and blinded the Dreadnaught and it's crew from space.

Back to waking world...

Jessy's eyes shot open and he smashed his head against the back of Stephanie's seat. "Ow!" Jessy said as he held his snout.

"Jessy, are you okay?" Stephanie asked while she kept looking at the road.

"It's nothing…just a nightmare." Jessy said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Krystal asked.

"Not really." Jessy said as he looked out the window. **"I'm so sorry…Shannon. It's all my fault, it should have been me."** Jessy thought to himself. Little did he know, Krystal read his mind and found out what he was dreaming before he woke up, and she automatically was flooded with guilt. She saw every detail about his dream, and she knew how much Jessy loved Shannon. She knew if it had come down to it: Jessy would risk everything, just to save Shannon, but he never got the chance. In the end, Shannon sacrificed herself, for Jessy's life. And it has never stopped hurting. Krystal also noticed for the first time: Jessy wore two rings on his necklace they looked like wedding rings.


	42. Battle Makes a Woman!

City Hall

All the women that Krystal and Katt met on their long days on Corneria had all gathered at City Hall. The police had agreed to bring the D'Ambrisio, Falcone, Pudovkin and Costanza families into an alliance against the Moinari family. Right now, the alliance Krystal planned was having a potluck dinner, with chips, Japanese food, soda, vodka, sake, meat, etc.

Allison Jackson sat with Scarlet, Kaiyao, and Amelia. "So ladies, this is gonna be a lovely big army." Alison smiled.

Amelia sipped her sake. "Who are we gonna go up against? Angered Venomians?"

Scarlet remembered the thugs outside her strip club. "Molinari crime family pricks." Scarlet corrected the orca girl.

Kaiyao sighed and took a bite of one of her Doritos. "I got the message from the police. Some of the guys we're facing in the Molinari are some fish species."

Meryl White eyed Fara and Marian as they stood in gorgeous poses before her. "No woman could ever get THAT kind of beauty." Meryl giggled.

Marian embraced the white cat. "Maybe I should find a woman to welcome as a lesbian into the house of Robin Hood."

Fara jiggled her breasts. "Oh that would be a fun one Marian."

The red vixen turned with a smile. "Thanks Fara. A girl wife would be fun."

"I heard that." Clarice Molinari looked at the fennec girl form her table she was sharing with Edwina Nero, Bokara Mildred and Misatsuna Hatabaki.

A Pudovkin miloserdie named Antonin Kafeller, laudakia caucasia lizard drank his vodka with Viktorovitch. "All the people of right have gathered to fight Molinari, huh don?"

Viktorovitch nodded with a smile. "Da. It's my lucky day to ensure my business is NOT harmed by Molinari fuckheads." The lion don turned to a possum. "She will also have Don Ronnie D'Ambrisio's full cooperation."

Don Ronnie gave a thumbs up. "If anyone puts his drugs out, it's me."

As the guests enjoyed themselves, a loud speaker came on. "Attention, all people at city hall. Krystal has arrived with Katt Monroe, Stephanie Lockhart and Jessy L. Wolf. Report to the main auditorium of City Hall immediately."

The people got up and walked to the main auditorium as the repeat came "I repeat, Krystal is here."

Krystal's alliance gathered in their seats. Even Beaker wanted to see Krystal on stage as he sat between Marian and Bunsen. The Cerinian vixen got up to the stage with Katt, stpehanie and Jessy at her sides. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Krystal greeted.

"I'm sure why I have called you in here for a reason. We are about to go on a crusade of peace. What would happen if you people were all alone, dialed 911 and no one answered your call for help? I think you're all about to know why: The Molinari crime family, one of Lylat's five large crime families. Those scumbags want to send illegal drugs to our families, loved ones, even children. All of their dealings want to put good business on Corneria out of business, we can;t allow that to happen." Krystal explained to her alliance.

A Costanza soldati named Raoul Javier, chihuahua raised his hands. "There were reports of assassination attempts on your life. Did any succeed amigo?"

Krystal told the soldati "No. The first attempt on me, was outside the Extravaganza strip club." An image of Krystal killing Ukimaki and Aniro outside the strip club appears to us. "Then, another attempt came from the Corneria concert." We next see a picture of Krystal seated at the concert with a laser sighted at her, then a doll with a bullet coming out. "And then came an attempt at Chaplain falls." We next see a rock tumbling down a hill, then Yusef charging with knives. "Cerinians have longed to know all about the universe, and other planets. That never came to fruition. Even a no longer miner named Erich von Killricht, tried to spear me." We see an image of Erich firing his spear gun at the camera. "And then there was an attempt on me at Central park." An image of Giuseppe and his bike squad is shown next. "Another hit attempt was at the Holiday Inn Amy was checked into." We next see Hasekura and Itagaki breaking into Amy's hotel room with their weapons. "Another came some triads near a coffee shop." We see Guo Shui and his thugs together. "And finally, there was General Scales, the leader of Sharpclaws, whom I thought was dead."

Bunsen rose from his chair given by a Cornerian officer. "How may I ask, did this war of yours started?"

"It all started with a call from Clarice Molinari, wife of Don Alberto. She wanted out of Mafia life. I got her wish by killing her husband, who was corrupt and dirty, but I did not know at first, that Clarice and Alberto had a son, Eric. He was given control of the family by the consigliere, Robert Favala."

A lion in a secret service suit got his radio out. "Don't worry Scales, She won't see I'm a mole near her. I'll confirm it for you." The lion was indeed a mole planted by Scales, to confirm her death. He wrapped his gun, a Makarov pistol in a handkerchief and walked slowly up behind her. The lion kept his hidden gun ready to give the shot, not seeing Jessy noticing him. As Krystal turned around to shake the handkerchiefed hand, Jessy angrily grabbed the arm and made the lion shoot himself.

The crowd gasped and Jessy showed the lion's Molinari tattoo on his chest. "See, he's a man from outside. That's why these attempts are nearly planned."

Jenna Miltski raised her right hand. "So, that's why we heard of hit attempts on the newscasts."

Meridian pointed to Krystal. "Now that's the anti-cocaine supergirl to you people!"

Vanilla agreed. "Good one girls! You go at taking out the drug trash Krystal!"

Just then, a group of white furred animal women with an albino crocodile woman appeared on the stage. They were in winter sport gear. "Did you all get the message of my plan?"

A white female cat in snow gear with 35C breasts bowed. She had at her sides, 2 teenage cat women. "Yeah, I heard that you were going to start a war with Molinari."

Katt checked the women. "Names?"

The mother cat bowed, "I'm Jenny O'Toole."

"Her elder daughter Allen." A young white cat said.

Another teenage white cat in sports gear said "Jenny's younger daughter Vera."

A white arctic fox woman said "Kuai Yue."

A white wolf girl answered "Bonnie Webster."

A polar bear with 32DD breasts said "Yumi Sakagura."

A white tiger in ice skating clothing replied "Jasmine Raheem."

The albino crocodile said "Phueng Sumalee."

A white dog girl raised her hand "Aurore Lindsay."

Krystal rubbed her head "So, what brings you ladies all the way from here?"

Jenny rubbed her white head and explained "We are from a snow sports lodge region. Ladies and men who visit can play ice hockey, skiing, skating, et cetera. Before I went for you, I was watching my husband skiing from the hotel roof. He prefers I use binoculars on his location. Then, one of the seconds I was observing, a flare came up and flashed above the mountain. It didn't come at the town, but it was going for my husband and other men. Apparently they didn't pay up the Molinaris."

Stephanie patted Jenny's shoulders. "Don't worry shit about shit. We'll get the bad guys who snowed in your husband to death."

Vera told the pink cat "Well, daddy got out of the snow and the last thing he said, before he died form his heart frozen up, was the don's name."

"Thank you Jenny." Krystal smiled at the mother cat. The vixen went to the microphone. "So, who has some strategies?"

Miyu went up to the stage. "Okay people. I heard from someone, the Molinari has a power generator at their compound, that powers the entire compound. If we kill the power, the ladies, even Krystal will go up to the front disguised as a power repair company and trick them into letting us in. With that, we can find the Don and kill him."

Officer Lucius Merridew, avian went up to the vixen. "Okay. Here's my strategy suggestion, when some businesses were extorted by Molinari, some of the good workers wanted to quit their jobs. Most, were all angry at the way Eric demanded protection money or they would be killed. Now if we can get those workers on our side, maybe we can best Eric then."

Katt turned to Jessy, "Any suggestion from you?" "If you find this heart restoring, I say we bring the remains of some of Krystal dead female Cerinian friends and her mother, as well as the remains of my girlfriend Shannon Watson here to Corneria, and resurrect them. If we could ask the Krazoa to do that for us, we would surely win."

A police captain went up to Krystal. "It's those choices, do not surrender to Eric or his entourage. So, what will it be?"


	43. PreTraining Shower

Krystal was pondering on what to do in front of the crowd she has gathered. She finally decided on using the power outage strategy. "Okay! We'll go with Miyu's idea!"

Miyu cheered. "All right Krystal! A power outage on the Molinaris it is!"

The Cerinian raised a fist. "Be ready to attack the Molinari compound soon. We go next week!"

Fara stood up from her seat. "What's the special rule on the battle plan?"

Katt pointed to the dead lion who almost shot Krystal. "Anyone who talks of surrender to Molinari, will share this spy's fate!"

The crowd of Krystal's alliance cheered for their leader. Molinari started the war, and he had to fall.

* * *

Cornerian Army Base

Krystal had wanted the girls to shower up before training. Even she was among the naked women showering.

Francoise was busy washing Anita and her muscular hippo body. "What do you think of Krystal?" Francoise pointed to the vixen.

The hippo lady chuckled. "It appears she is a new player in the war on drugs Francoise."

The jackal giggled. "I have certainly got to know the nurses there, huh?"

Edna nodded to Francoise while the crow was shampooing Ying Jiao's perfect raven body. "Sure is gonna be my lucky time fighting out in field."

"Almost like a trained medic." Ying giggled.

Krystal and Katt went to Fay and Miyu's stall. "It is alright if Katt joins you ladies?" Krystal asked.

Miyu smiled. "Sure. We can clean her up, don't worry."

Krystal pointed out "There is clothes the men prepared for the women in the ladies lockers."

Jenny peaked out from a stall. "Hey Krystal. Would you care to join us women?"

The Cerinian vixen smiled "Mmmhmm. Of course." Krystal got into the stall with Jenny and she saw some other big breasted ladies that Krystal met. "Whoa! This is my kind of luck!"

Natalie shook her huge St. Bernard breasts. "Remember what I said days before? Well now I am going to help in a moresome."

Julie put her arms under her breasts. "Hey thanks for showing a big experience back then. Now I want to return the favor Krystal."

"Hi Joanne! How's your daughter?" Krystal waved.

Joanne put her hands on her knees and bended a bit. "Fillis is playing with Stephanie and Anna."

Vanilla and Lupe jiggled their breasts for Krystal. "Nice to see you again." Vanilla smiled.

"Now you all know, mouse girl and cat girls, cat girls plus dog girls make lovely sex partners." Krystal patted her butt.

Wilma flicked tail past Wendy's nipples. "Oh I'm so gonna love fighting alongside you."

Natalie suggested something "How about we give Krystal a good cleanup before sex?"

"Oh that's a good idea Natalie!" Krystal shouted.

The ladies grabbed some wash clothes, and then they washed every part of Krystal's body sexually. Krystal sighed while the big boobed women washed her naked body. After Alma was finished with Krystal's breasts, the blue vixen smiled. "Now that's a teamwork cleanup."

Lupe shook her tail. "Well most of the minors are enjoying themselves, aren't they?"

Vanilla giggled while shower water trickled her bunny body. "You are darn right Krystal. Ladies can enjoy little girls sometimes!"

The vixen laid herself on the shower floor quickly. "Let's try it."

The big boobed women crouched and Jenny brought her white tail up. "Ready Krystal!" Jenny then began to thrust her tail into Krystal. The vixen used this opportunity to begin to finger Wilma who's pussy was close to the naked vixen. The mother mouse then started rubbing her left hand fingers into Natalie's arse. As Natalie was moaning while licking Julie's arse, the St. Bernard woman was fingering Jenny's white furred ass. Julie was below and eating out Joanne's clit. Joanne herself was fingering Vanilla on her rabbit pussy, and Vanilla was groping Lupe's wolf breasts and playing with her vagina all the same. The ladies were all moaning in their stall.

Minutes later, they came all together. The ladies recovered a minute later.

Krystal stood up on her feet. "I guess I was right on that."

Lupe sat on her knees with her arms near her breasts. "On what?"

"Girls with medium or small breasts CAN enjoy being gang-banged by ladies WITH bigger breasts." Krystal smiled while touching her own breasts.

Wilma patted her butt. "Oooh you're quite the sensitive girl/warrior princess."

Jessy came into the women's shower room in a pair of swimtrunks. Women giggled as they saw him "Look at that, it's the war hero Jessy." Lucy whispered in Amanda's ear.

Amanda giggled and splashed some water on her breasts. "Truth is, he lost his first girlfriend on Florunia."

Jessy opened Miyu's shower stall and saw the completely naked Miyu, Fay and Katt having threesome sex. The lupine knocked on the stall doorway, getting the ladies attention.

"Oh Jessy. Ready for my turn with you?" Katt asked the lupine.

Jessy nodded. "Of... course I am."

Miyu brushed her orange lynx legs with black dots. "Can me and Fay watch it?"

Katt nodded, and Jessy put Katt against the stall wall. The pink feline took a condom off the wall and revealed the wolf's wolfhood to her. She then applied the condom to him and Jessy began to have fun with her body. Katt moaned fiercely while Miyu and Fay watched with glee. "Somewhat pretty good show on this planet." Fay patted her white hips.

Just as Katt was enjoying herself, Beaker peaked into the shower stall with a camera, and got a photo of Jessy with his back to the lab assistant and his swim trunks down. Beaker sighed and went back out. Jessy noticed and got his pants back up.

Beaker did not see Jessy coming out and yelling "Hey man!" Beaker turned and screamed at Jessy and tried to run away while panicking. The war hero grabbed Beaker and punched him in the face, causing his head to turn wildly. As soon as Beaker regained his head stance, he saw Jessy dumping his camera in the trash.

Krystal and Katt went to the door, hand in hand. "The rest can tidy up. Don't worry." The two lovers then exited the shower room.

An hour later, the ladies were all cleaned up. Jenny brought Krystal over to her locker and wanted to show something. "This is the outfit the police gave me." Jenny first got a pair of pink panties on, then red short pants, then high heel socks on, then shoes, and then a red top. "Do you like it?" Jenny flirted.

Krystal nodded. "It will be a shame to cover it with worker's clothing, but I like it."

Marian went up to Krystal. "I have a deal, when an hour of training is done. I was thinking that me, Klucky, Beaker and Bunsen would like to show you my apartment."

Krystal giggled. "Alright. I would like to visit your apartment with Katt."

As Marian left, Beaker followed his sexy roommate "Meep meep meep moo."

* * *

Molinari Compound, Building B, Hospital Wing

Scales got up from his hospital and noticed the bandages wrapped around his wounds. Eric came in with Giorgio. "Scales, how long were you asleep."

The Sharpclaw sighed. "Hours. Doctor said I had some cuts, but I'll be okay. So will Falco."

"I hope we're all happy that my father is avenged, the vixen is dead!" Eric cheered.

Scales rose waist first. "Are you sure she is dead? I'm not satisfied! Not until I see the body!"

Giorgio calmed Scales down. "Don't fuckin' worry. Krystal is by now a fuckin' burned up baguette."

The men left and Scales turned to a man juggling grenades with pins in them. "Mistretta?"


	44. Marian's New Roommates

The lovers spent a long hour of rigorous training under the Cornerian police. Some skills, like practicing a rocket launcher were hard at first. After they beat an obstacle course, Krystal and Katt left the ladies to continue their training. Because Maid Marian had invited the women to tour her apartment with Kluck, Beaker and Bunsen.

Minutes later, the ladies arrived at Beaker's apartment. "Okay Krystal. You know Kluck, Bunsen and Beaker." Marian pointed her hands at her 3 friends.

"Meep moo." Beaker confirmed.

Krystal looked around. "What would you like to show me first?"

Marian pointed to the couch. "This is the couch. Sometimes, when Bunsen and Beaker are out, me and Klucky like to have sexual fun, like you guys do."

Katt giggled. "Oh that's a start." While Katt smiled, Beaker shrieked because he heard it

Kluck went over to the TV. "This is an HD TV for the hotel we're in. We got some channels, but we'll save it for later."

Krystal looked into the kitchen. "Hmm. What's this?"

"That's the apartment kitchen. Sorry there's no dining table for we had to watch where we eat out food." Marian explained.

Bunsen bowed. "And I always watch where I eat."

Marian opened two bedroom doors. She went into one, "This is Bunsen's bedroom. He has a lot of lab equipment in here like a science lab." Marian then went into the other bedroom. "This is Beaker's abode. He tries to sleep peacefully but because of the way I'm flirtatious to Klucky, he stays awake all the time."

Krystal turned to Beaker. "Always the scaredy Muppet of sleeping in the night." Beaker gasped loudly.

Katt noticed something out in the living room that looked like a teleporter. "Is that a tanning chamber?"

Bunsen smiled calmly. "No that's a teleporter device from Muppet labs, that I would like to demonstrate to you two."

He turned on a video screen and saw some Muppet penguins (the ones from the Muppet Show) on the other end. "Oh hi there Bunsen!" a penguin said.

Bunsen waved. "How are you little guys doing?"

The penguin near the screen showed something on his end. They were a red vixen in a bath robe and a dog with brown fur, red hair and a ribbon on her back, also in bath robe. "Who are they?" Bunsen was confused.

The penguin said "They are a dog and a red vixen. They seem sad."

Bunsen waved a hand a bit. "Well, let's try the teleporter on your end, and bring it to mine!"

The penguins had the animal women go to the teleporter and the typed in the coordinates for Bunsen's own teleporter. The device glowed on the penguin's end for a few seconds, then they were gone. A few seconds later, the two animal women appeared from Bunsen's teleporter. "Thanks for the heads up, now we're gonna go check up on Doglion." The penguins disconnected.

The brown dog and red vixen sat down. Krystal looked down. "Who the hell are you ladies?"

The red vixen looked up. "I'm Vixey." The brown dog looked up too. "I'm Dixie."

Bunsen gave a thumbs up. "See, they're from Earth like I am."

Beaker greeted the two women from teleporter. "Meep!"

After Krystal gave the introductions, she asked Vixey "So then uh..." Krystal saw the women have become anthropomorphic. "How did you get those kind of bodies?"

Vixey started her story "Okay, I was playing with Tod one day on Earth. Just then, when we were hunting fish, Soviets captured us, and Dixie. They forced us into the Soviet lab. A scientist was trying to perfect some sort of formula on making regular animals anthropomorphic and able to speak the human tongue. He did not have the courage to inject it into Tod, and Tod was... gunned down. After they made the scientist inject the formula into me and Dixie, it gave us the ability to walk and talk like Bunsen here."

Dixie continued. "Once I heard plans to use us as supersoldiers to kill Americans, we resisted and escaped wearing baht robes. The Muppets as they called themselves took us in like honorary Muppets."

Krystal looked at the robes up and down. "You look amazing under those. Care to take them off?"

Vixey and Dixie sighed and said "All right." The two animal women untied their robes and opened them before dropping them to the floor. Now, they were naked. "Like what you see?" Vixey gripped her new breasts for the ladies.

"Oh yeah Ms. Vixey. Now that's the lady I want to see in you!" Krystal smiled while Beaker screamed.

The other four ladies got naked. "There, you see? No problem with animal women being naked." Krystal confirmed by patted her breasts.

Katt got up and shook her body. "Women can indeed serve as replacement lovers."

Marian rose from her seat and said "There's a part of the "tour" I forgot to show you guys."

Krystal and Katt were escorted by Marian into the bathroom. "Now this is the bathroom. We've got a bathtub with a shower head above it. The shower head can be detached and used like a garden hose." Marian smiled.

"Do you sometimes take a shower with the curtain open?" Krystal asked with a grin.

The red vixen nodded. "Mmmhmm. I usually take showers with the curtain open, so girls who walk by...can see my beautiful naked body. Where I come from, we have waterfalls and hot springs."

Krystal giggled. "Oh that's mighty fine."

The other 3 ladies came into the bathroom. "That was some tour you gave the ladies Marian!" Kluck smiled.

Vixey patted her hips. "Well, from what Tod told me before he died, he used to be given baths. Now, I want to try the showers."

The ladies go into the shower and Marian mixed the hot water with cold. "Whoa! This is fun!" Dixie smiled at her first time under the water.

"I was taught how to handle the showers by Fox." Krystal splashed some water on her fur.

Marian put shampoo on a washcloth and prepared to wash Vixey. She gave a scrubber to Krystal who also put shampoo on it. "Since I showered before training, care to wash her?"

Krystal smiled and got down. "Okay."

Maid Marian began to wash Vixey's upper half, while Krystal was doing the lower half. Vixey moaned as Marian was washing her breasts. "Whoa this is life." Vixey sighed. The ladies cleaned Vixey up with glee in their minds. After Vixey was all clean, "Much better for you Ms. Vixey." Marian patted the red vixen on her red arse causing her tail to wag. Krystal and Marian threw their cleaning supplies to Katt and Kluck. "Now you ladies clean up Dixie there." Krystal suggested.

"Got it." Kluck and Katt nodded and began to wash the brown dog.

Krystal turned to Vixey. "I seem to be at war now."

"With whom, poachers?" Vixey bended on her knees.

Krystal shook her head. "The Molinari Crime Family." Vixey became shocked.

Vixey got up and shook her firm body. "So you're at war with a large bad guy group."

"Yep. Even they can't tear true love to shreds." Krystal showed her tail.

By then, Dixie was now cleaned up. The still naked dog rubbed her hair. "Much better, eh Vixey?" Dixie flirted.

Vixey spread herself while still standing. "Good as new animals."

The Cerinian stood betweenVixey and Dixie. "Okay ladies. If you agree to help in the fight against Molinari, I can assure, you can live with Marian at her home if you like."

Dixie first pressed her breasts on Marian. "I agree with living with you Marian."

Vixey went next. "Oh I'm going to love playing with you as much as I did with Tod!"

The vixen maiden smiled at Krystal. "They agreed with me!"

Kluck chuckled. "See? It works everytime."

After Krystal shut the water off, Beaker came in. "What do you think Mr. Beaker?" Kluck groped her own breasts with a smile.

"Do you like 6 women in the shower naked with the curtain open?" The ladies flirted with smiles. Beaker screamed and then panicked back out while the ladies laughed.

Krystal thought of something to do before going back to train. "Maybe we can visit an airfield. Would you ladies like to learn you to fly in the sky?" Krystal smiled. The ladies nodded.

* * *

Highway

Plinio Mistretta, Italian Greyhound, was driving with a squad of some criminals to the Sanderson Airfield, where Krystal is expected to be.

"Now Mistretta, Eric believes that Krystal was killed, but I'm not sure if she is dead." Scales radioed.

Plinio sighed "Okay boss. We're on our way to the Sanderson airfield."

Scales told the greyhound "If I find from you that Krystal is still walking, you are not!" The Sharpclaw disconnected.

Plinio told his men. "Get your gear ready guys! We're going to hunt Krystal down!"

**A/N:Vixey and Dixie were from The Fox and The Hound, and they belong to Disney.**


	45. Airplane Test

Sanderson Airfield

In the tower, an elderly lizard with sunglasses is watching some planes. "Look at them, all them planes comin' down on my airfield."

The lizard prepared to walk out with his papers for a flight lesson, when a radar operator asked "Mr. Peabody? Who are you wanting to give this lesson to?"

Peabody looked at his papers and showed one with the picture of an old goat woman. "Her name is Cassidy Vernon."

Another controller asked "Did you know she has a backup pilot whenever she needs it?"

The girls arrived at the airfield, with Beaker in tow. Krystal was excited as they watched the planes whiz by and come down repeatedly. "Can you check it out?" Katt was excited.

Krystal gave a whistle while she watched a test plane take off. "Normally I don't like the sounds of planes during their own tests, but I like the aircraft." Krystal smiled.

The ladies went into the locker rooms where women were preparing for their flights. Krystal saw Cassidy completely topless. She was an elderly goat with a fine set of breasts. "Afternoon kids."

Marian bowed. "And a pleasure to meet you, Ms..."

"Cassidy Vernon." The goat pointed a hand to herself, then her backup pilot, a blue horse woman. "This is Margaret Kincaid."

Krystal sat on a bench. "Nice seeing you ladies, even if an elderly one is topless."

Cassidy chuckled. "I have a lesson to be given from Mr. Peabody soon."

The Cerinian rubbed the goat's fur. "Oh don't worry. I learned how to fly enough, so I can give you the lesson instead."

Margaret tapped her bare breasts. "Oh, you wish to help Cassidy on flying aircraft."

"Yes." Krystal nodded.

The ladies stripped off their clothes, and helped Cassidy and Margaret out of theirs, leaving them butt naked. Krystal sat with Cassidy. "Before we go to the hangar, we're going to have some fun."

The goat pilot laughed. "I bet I'm gonna enjoy this. Even age can't stop me from doing this!"

Krystal leaned in. "I bet it can't."

Marian got behind the goat. "Even elderly ladies should enjoy having lesbian sex more often."

Katt peeked up. "Room for one more?"

Cassidy nodded. "Okay Ms. Katt, you can join in the pleasure."

Vixey, Dixie and Kluck sat with Margaret. "Ready for a real giddy-up?" Vixey asked with a smile.

The horse backup pilot said "Oooh yeah Ms. Vixey."

Dixie got between Margaret's legs. "Well brace yourself."

Krystal raised her tail and began to thrust it into Cassidy's vagina. On cue from the Cerinian, Katt started to grope Cassidy's breasts, even though she was an elderly goat. Marian licked her lips and then began to kiss the goat pilot. "Wow! Always wanted to have sex with an old goat!" Katt cheerfully said. Krystal continued thrusting her tail in and out. "Well I'm going to go harder now." Meanwhile, Margaret was enjoying being played with by Vixey, Kluck and Dixie. As Cassidy was reaching an orgasm, she yelled "Come on Krystal! I'm gonna cum!"

Minutes later, Cassidy and Margaret bursted from their pussies. Beaker, who was watching this screamed.

The pilots recovered for Krystal. "Did you like it Margaret?" Kluck flirted.

Margaret looked and said "This was my first time that I had sex with someone!"

Cassidy sat up. "Thank you for giving me my first sex, since my young ages."

The Cerinian giggled. "Like I said, age can keep an old woman attractive."

The pink feline got up. "Now then, shall we go give that lesson?"

Cassidy took Krystal's hand. "Oh yes." She stood up. "I'm going to enjoy the lesson under your care."

Outside the airfield, Mistretta and his thugs arrived. "Okay, this is the spot, Sanderson Airfield."

A perentie gangster asked "Where do we check first?"

Mistretta thought with his mind "**Hmm? The control tower? One of those hangars? I'm ready when you are. Fall into my trap Krystal."**

The ladies went into the hangar and saw a plane. "This is the plane we're going to use? Must be a first." Marian rubbed her head.

Cassidy patted the red vixen. "And it will be your first time in the sky, like Krystal and Katt said to me."

The ladies and beaker got into the plane, the plane had 9 seats. 2 up front for the pilot and the co-pilot, 4 in the middle for passengers, and 3 in the back for passengers also. While the ladies seated, Beaker sat near Marian's seat. "Meep meep meep meep meep."

Krystal radioed "Okay, people, open the hangar door, for Cassidy to test the plane."

"Yes ma'am." Someone radioed.

The hangar gave a hiss as they slowly opened. The Molinari thugs noticed the doors opening. "Let's go for it!"

(Start song: Midnight Rider by Alan Tam)

The plane started to move forward, and then knocked down several thugs with swords who were charging for it. "This is how you start by moving the plane out of the hangars." Krystal said.

**Can you feel a rumbling  
It's building up like thunder inside you **

Cassidy's plane turned and moved on, hitting a goanna with a sword. He rolled and dropped dead of brain damage.

**Feel the earth is quaking  
The air itself is shaking around you **

Krystal looked back and then gave a thumbs up. "Good one! Five points!" Cassidy nodded.

**Someone's coming very soon you will meet him **

A pug with a revolver tried to hit the plane with 4 given shots, but had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit by the plane.

**The midnight rider comes for you **

Thugs watched as the plane made another turn, and an unlucky bad guy was chopped up by the plane propellers.

**Now is the time  
You know it's right  
It is your destiny **

Katt came out of her window and shot some thugs dead with a revolver.

**And there'll be no more turning back  
So take your place in history **

"Didn't they tell you about carrying weapons on planes?" Cassidy asked out loud. Katt put her hands out confused.

**When he ride, ride, rides across the sky  
You know that something has got to change  
When he ride, ride, rides out of the night  
Don't be afraid  
When he comes calling your name **

Cassidy used her plane to run down more thugs hired my the Molnari gangster. This was getting Mistretta more angrier enough to throw his canoli to the ground. "Someone kill her!" He shouted.

**When he ride, into your life  
You know that nothing will be the same **

A dolphin thug tried to charge for the back of the plane with a spear but forced backwards by the back of the plane.

**Don't try to hide  
You can't escape the fate he brings to you  
Midnight rider, midnight rider **

The bad guy noticed he was about to be crushed into a wall. He tried in vain to escape, but was crushed to death. The dolphin slumped down dead.

Krystal shouted. "Now that's amazing plane piloting on the ground! Now let's take her up into the sky!" The vixen cheered.

Cassidy nodded, so did Margaret. "Okay Krystal!" Cassidy acknowledged. "Sure things madams!" Margaret said. The goat then held her plane wheel back and the plane went into the air, and brought the landing gear up.

**You know what it means now  
You've always had a dream you've been after **

Mistretta got very mad and took someone's AK-74. "Come and get some Krystal!" then began to fire at the airborne plane.

**Still you can't believe it  
Your dreams are all beginning to happen **

The plane avoided the ammo with barrel rolls. The ladies were able to hold on and gave "Weeee!" shouts while Beaker just gave "Wah!" shouts.

**Over the horizon  
No need to be surprised when you see him **

Katt gave out "Whew! Now that's a midair roll!" Kluck gave a thumbsup. "Thanks for the heads up!"

**The midnight rider comes for you **

Cassidy looked back. "I was taught that roll so I can avoid spotlights!" Cassidy laughed.

**Now is the time  
You know it's right  
It is your destiny **

"Ready to see what happens when a plane can go really fast?" Margaret asked out loud.

**And there'll be no more turning back  
So take your place in history **

The ladies cheered while Beaker tried to reason "Meep meep meep meep!" while shaking his head.

**When he ride, ride, rides across the sky  
You know that something has got to change  
When he ride, ride, rides out of the night  
Don't be afraid  
When he comes calling your name **

Determined, Mistretta took out a panzerfaust bazooka and tried to aim accurately. Even though he pulled the firing trigger, he missed a shot.

**When he ride, into your life  
You know that nothing will be the same **

One of Mistretta's goons tried the same rocket launcher, but kept missing.

**Don't try to hide  
You can't escape the fate he brings to you  
Midnight rider, midnight rider **

The Italian greyhound lifted the worried thug off his feet and prepared to choke him, but one of his goons stopped him. "Sir?" A burmilla pointed at the sky and saw Cassidy's plane moving faster.

"Give me all your clips!" Plinio grabbed a machine gun and determined, said "So long Cerinian bastard!"

**When he ride, ride, rides across the sky  
You know that something has got to change  
When he ride, ride, rides out of the night  
Don't be afraid  
When he comes calling your name **

While Mistretta fired his gun trying to his Cassidy's plane from the top of his car, he was yelling. Despite the gun shots, Krystal told the pilot. "Okay Cassidy! Let's end this air show!" Vixey turned to Dixie "Be ready to cheer as we come down!" Dixie nodded "Okay Vixey dear."

**When he ride, into your life  
You know that nothing will be the same **

As the plane began to descend over the gun shots, the ladies mouths began to open ready to cheer, though Beaker was lowering his to scream.

**Don't try to hide  
You can't escape the fate he brings to you  
Midnight rider, midnight rider **

As the plane was getting closer, the greyhound's thugs fled for their lives as Mistretta ran out of ammo, finally. He looked on wihtout anything to do. We also got a shot of the girls raising their arms and cheering with open mouthed smiles, while Beaker was screaming.

Mistretta and his car were crushed by the plane, as it came for a safe landing. The plane made back for the hangar and stopped.

(song end)

Peabody came out and say the plane undamaged. "What the hell is this?"

Cassidy and her crew came out of the plane. "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr Peabody, but I was given the lesson by Krystal."

"Who is that Ms. Vernon?" Peabody fixed his glasses.

Cassidy showed Krystal to the instructor. "This is Krystal, last of the full blood Cerinian as she says."

Krystal wagged her tail while walking away. "It looks like she passed the test sir."

Peabody sighed and checked for his intended pilot has passed the test already.

The blue vixen turned with a smile. "Alright, let's go prepare for the battle with Molinari!"

* * *

Molinari hospital wing.

Falco was angry with Mistretta's surviving thugs. "You all say you left Plinio Mistretta to be crushed, while you came running back here?"

A worried thug fixed his head "We had no choice. Krystal has beaten the family man! We simply can't-" before he could finish, Scales turned angry and killed them all.

Now blood-drunk, Scales yells "If anyone forgets where their balls are, I'll kill them myself!"


	46. The Angered Wives

5 days before Molinari battle

Cornerian Army base

Clarice sat down on her bed in just her panties. She had told Krystal that her son Eric had become more arrogant enough to avenge his father. The skunk mother had indeed left the Molinari family to find a new job at a church.

Just then, Michaela Ainley came in to the skunk woman wearing a bathrobe. "Clarice. I'm sorry about the way your son acted on my husband and my brother-in-law."

Clarice sighed and turned her head from the television she just turned on. "Hey don't be afraid. Krystal said we're banding ladies into an alliance with police and other mobsters to shut down the Molinari."

"I'm gonna help Krystal in the fight, so I can get revenge for Jerome." Michaela told the female skunk.

Clarice jiggled her breasts "But until then..." She moved her hands to her panties and took them off "Would you like to see me naked?"

The orange tigress untied her robe and was also naked. "Always wanted to see a now single housewife naked."

After making sure no men are watching the pair, they started to embrace and kiss. Clarice touched Michaela's big right breast. This got the tigress to moan. "A good mother's breasts should always be big enough to show TO women." Clarice smiled.

Michaela giggled and kicked her feet up. "Oh you surely are a sexy lady."

"Who knows? Maybe I might consider marrying you for a change." Clarice touched her own big breasts.

The tigress gave a pose. "We can arrange that soon enough."

Just as Clarice laid Michaela onto her orange back, a voice said "You're not the only wives turned singles angry at Molinari." The ladies saw a completely naked Jenny in the doorway. "I'm also mad at Molinari for they froze MY husband to death."

"And is that your only reason for being on the team?" Clarice said to Jenny.

The white cat mother walked to the bed in a sexual manner and then sat down to join the single mothers. "Not just that. Eric threatened the region that if a number of money is not paid by the end of the month, the don will make it bankrupt."

Michaela looked at a window and asked "How?"

Jenny put her knees together and raised her white tail. "By causing a fucking avalanche much larger than the one that killed my husband but will leave the snow sports region buried forever."

Clarice gasped. "Krystal and even us can't let THAT happen."

Jenny raised her arms and sighed. "Wilma is also mad at the don for crashing the plane her husband was on."

Michaela wiggled her tail. "What can we do to make those incidents up?"

The white cat mother laid her down and spread herself for her companions. "Since Wilma is out at the females nude beach, we can make ourselves comfortable for a while."

The naked skunk lady put her head between Jenny's legs. "You're the cat boss!"

Clarice then began to eat out the white cat's smooth clitoris. She also began to run her hands across the cat mother's white legs. Michaela put her mouth onto Jenny's right nipple and began to play with it with her tongue. While Jenny was moaning, her left breast was also manhandled by Michaela. "Oh yeah! Ladies! Go harder at me! Make me feel like a good mom again! Aaah!" Jenny moaned. Clarice and Michaela then began to speed up their pace on playing with Jenny. Jenny also rubbed her hands around Michaela's back. Sooner or later, Jenny cummed.

The still naked cat rested up with breathes, then she sat up with a smile. "Brilliant one ladies."

"Now that will keep us satisfied until Molinari is dead." Clarice bowed.

Michaela purred. "Until the Molinari clan and their don is dead, I'll protect the moms Krystal brought in, and the female children with everything we've got." The tigress vowed. "If anyone agrees with my suggestion, press your boobies against me."

Jenny and Clarice sighed and complied with the naked tigress. The door opened again and this time it was Krystal, Katt, Stephanie and Marian. "Enjoying yourselves you lovely attractive moms?" Krystal grinned.

Clarice sat on her knees like a child. "Appropriately fine Krystal."

"Have you got your church job yet?" Katt asked.

"No, not yet. I've vowed that until the Molinaris are extinct, I would not get a peaceful job."

Marian pointed to the door "Well while you moms are planning to set frustrations on the don, I picked up some maid servants who have left the don."

Then, 5 women appeared into the bedroom: a cheetah, a leopard, a jaguar, a pantheress and a black jaguar. The ladies knew the que and they all stripped naked.

"These are the maid servants who got tired of the don." Marian pointed a hand to the also naked maidens.

Stephanie looked at one of the defected maid servants. "So introduce yourselves to these kind and lovely women."

The cheetah answered "Bedelia Strasser."

The jaguar bowed "I'm Fiona Ottaviano."

The leopard patted her breasts. "My name's Louise Janero."

The pantheress patted her arse and said "Juneau Dijon."

The black jaguar girl said "And last but not least, I'm Charlie Karetnikov."

Krystal laughed then smiled. "We brought them in by first receiving a call from them."

Bedelia raised a knee. "I called from a hotel last night to get the help from Krystal. Marian here said" the cheetah pointed to Marian "she would pick us up."

Fiona pressed her breasts onto Charlie's. "When we were about to defect to you ladies, I was already getting tired of having to clean up the accidents Eric causes around the compound."

Juneau put her hands on the back of her head and raised it "Do you know what really got me hating having to work for that still young nutjob?"

Louise turned and asked "What was it?"

"The way he was making an alliance with Quan Chi." Juneau replied.

Charlie kissed Marian and told her reason "I just wanted to be out of debt with the don."

Marian giggled "And those debts are going DOWN the drain, with Eric's head following after them."

The maid servants became excited "Wow! Nice suggestion!"

Bedelia went to Clarice "Oh your such a dreamer girl since your ex-husband took ME in."

The skunk lady smiled and kissed the cheetah maiden. "And you still are a fine sexy lady."

Stephanie spread herself on the bedroom floor. "These maidens will make fine housekeepers for your new home Ms. Clarice."

Krystal rubbed her own breasts. "Yep! I'm sure they all will."

Katt looked at Jenny. "How are your kids?"

The white cat giggled and got up. "Well, the kids are out with Wilma. They're still training for the Molinari battle you and Krystal are planning."

Krystal and Marian embraced the white cat. "Care to go for a skinny dip with us and Katt?"

Jenny looked at Katt and then she nodded. "Oh sure Krystal. I'm sure the ladies will be glad to see it."

Katt giggled and the 5 prepared to leave. "I'll leave the maids and you to tidy up for a bit or so."

After opening the door, Jenny said "It was nice playing with you singles."

Clarice blew a kiss and told the white cat "I look forward to when we can do it again."

* * *

Cornerian streets

Some people were enjoying the day when suddenly a motorcade appeared. They were a motorcade of Molinari crime family members. At the front was Eric Molinari in his car, driven by one of his men. There was also a band behind the car. It was a parade of the Molinari alliance who claims they have killed Krystal.

The band was playing the parade-like theme from Techno Police 21C.

There were also motorcycles driven by mohawk-haired dogs ready to protect Eric. The skunk don also ordered to the crowd "This is a parade of the biggest crime family that has killed Krystal. Photos are forbidden! Please disperse if you have cameras on you."

Giorgio also said to the gathering crowd "He means it! He has shot a number of Venomians before he became Don!"

One of the crowd members did not listen. Beaker was at a coffee shop with a camera. "Meep meep moo?" Beaker noticed the Don's car.

"Yeah that's him in his car." The owner said. He saw Beaker was about t go out and snap a photo "Don't go out there and flash his face on camera! He means it!"

The Muppet assistant did not listen and snapped the side of Eric's face looking forward. "Me meeeeeeeeeep!" Beaker cheered.

The Muppet prepared to leave when Scales shouted "Hey you, you little man!" Beaker turned and saw Scales running for him. Beaker screamed and panicked, trying to get away. "Turn around." Scales threatened to Beaker. He turned and saw Scales angry.

Beaker screamed and was backhand punched in the side of his head by the Sharpclaw general. After smashing Beaker's camera, he warned "You never shot a photo of our Don, and I was never here!"

With that warning, Beaker sighed then meeped 5 times.


	47. The Heroes Attacked

1 day before the battle with Molinari

Jessy L. Wolf, the Lupine that all had always looked up to, the hero who single handily defeated a massive Aparoid army. The children worshiped him and wished to grow up to be exactly like him: Courageous, heroic and fearless. But little did they all know, the pain and guilt that has always resided on his shoulders.

Jessy was wearing a hooded cloak to hide his appearance from all the fans and the people that may want him dead, out of greed and jealousy, and was wearing the cloak to shield himself from the rain. **"I love the rain, it has always relaxed me. If only these people wouldn't harass me if they knew who I was, then I wouldn't have to wear this stupid cloak."** Jessy thought as he walked the street. All that stood out about Jessy, was his snout and his sword. Jessy was carrying his great sword as he normally did: on his back and ready to be drawn if necessary. While walking down the street, Jessy couldn't help but notice a crying wolf cub siting against the wall. It wore a bright red rain coat and small blue jeans and a pair of black gloves, to keep its little hands warm. Jessy slowly approached the cub and kneelt down to face it. It had dark grey fur; while its face had a white line going vertically down its face. "Is something wrong young one? Have you lost your parents?" Jessy asked.

The cub looked up at the hooded lupine, and Jessy saw the tears flowing from the poor cub's eyes. From the look of the cub Jessy instantly could tell the cub was a small male cub. "I…I lost my Mommy. We… we were walking through a bookstore, when I looked at a book and turned around, Mommy wasn't there. So…so I looked out side for a few minutes, and couldn't find her." The Cub sulked.

Jessy smiled knowing that the cub was really sorry for looking around by himself, but knew that he had to help the young cub. "How about we go find your Mommy together? I bet she's worried sick." Jessy said as he offered the cub his hand. The cub looked at Jessy and grasped the hero's hand. Jessy then stood up and helped the cub to his two small feet. "Now, maybe we should go back to the bookstore you and your mother were at? I think that's a good place to check." Jessy said.

"Ok Mr…um sorry sir, but what's your name?" The Cub asked.

Jessy smiled and raised his hood a little bit, so the cub could see it was Jessy. But before the cub could shout out his name, Jessy placed his finger on the cub's mouth and shushed him. "Shh, Let's just make this our little secret okay?" Jessy suggested. "What's your name?" Jessy asked.

The Cub nodded and smiled. "Seto. Seto Manchester." Seto said.

"Nice to meet you Seto, now let's go find your mother." Jessy said as he and Seto began to walk off.

"Okay." Seto said happily, as he held Jessy's hand.

* * *

Ten minutes later

Jessy and Seto had crossed numerous roads and streets looking for the bookstore that Seto had lost his mother in. Jessy thought that the young cub didn't remember where the bookstore was but just as Jessy was going to ask what bookstore Seto had lost his mother at, a voice screamed out Seto's name. "Seto! Sweetie, where are you?" a voice said. Jessy looked around and saw a soaking wet white and grey wolf vixen, standing in the rain in a park, shouting out for the young cub. She was obviously worried and desperate to find Seto. Jessy really couldn't tell more then those details dew to the hood covering his face a little more then it should since the rain had soaked his cloak.

Seto also looked in the direction of the shouting woman and noticed who it was. "Hey, that's Mommy." Seto said to Jessy while pointing at the vixen. Jessy looked both ways at the road and guided Seto across the road while holding his small hand. "Mommy!" Seto yelled out. Jessy got an even better look at the vixen now as he and Seto got in the park. She was wearing a bright yellow rain coat that hugged her body, she had long white hair, light brown eyes and she was incredibly busty for a mother.

The Vixen looked over to see Seto holding the hand of a cloaked man, and when she saw his great sword, she freaked. "Ah, Seto get away from him!" the vixen screamed.

"Don't worry Mommy, he's the one who helped me find you." Seto said with a smile as he walked over to his mother.

Seto's mother ran to Seto and held him in her arms while kneeling down. "Don't you ever worry me like that again Seto. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you." The mother said. Jessy smiled as he saw how happy Seto and his mother looked and began to walk away. "Wait, thank you very much for bringing my son back to me. There must be something I can do to repay you?" The mother asked.

Jessy stoped walking, but didn't turn around. "There's nothing to thank me for, I helped your son because I wanted to, and I couldn't just leave an innocent cub alone when he's crying." Jessy said.

"Please can't you stay with us for a little while?" Seto asked.

Seto's mother was surprised by Seto's remark. "Seto, we should let the nice man do what he wants, and besides we don't even know who he is." Seto's mother said.

"I do though Mommy. That's Jessy L. Wolf." Seto said.

Seto's mother giggled lightly. "Come on my Seto, you must be very hungry if you're thinking that's the hero of Corneria." Seto's mother said. Laughing at the idea that Jessy would be the one to bring back her son.

"But he is Mommy, Jessy can you prove you are him?" Seto asked nicely.

Jessy sighed, and turned around. "Well, since you asked nicely Seto, I see why not." Jessy said as he removed his hood, to reveal that Jessy was himself. As soon as he removed his hood Seto's mother's eyes widened to see the hero of Corneria standing there in the park and now completely soaked from head to toe.

Seto's mother was shocked and had her hand to her mouth. "See Mommy, I wasn't telling a fib." Seto pointed out.

"I…I see that sweetie. I just can't accept not repaying you now My Wolf." Seto's mother said.

"Really, there's no need to mam. Just seeing that you and your son are happy is enough for me." Jessy said. "Plus wouldn't your husband want to see you two home in this weather?" Jessy asked.

"There isn't one. I've never known my Daddy, but Mommy says he died years ago." Seto said.

"Seto." Seto's mother said.

"What? You've always taught me to answer every question truthfully. Mr Jessy, asked a question so I answered it Mommy." Seto said.

"Yes but I'm sure Mr Jessy didn't want to hear that." Seto's mother said. Suddenly Jessy's stomach growled, and it was loud enough for Seto and his mother to hear it. Seto's mother giggled lightly and stood up. "Well, at least let me buy you lunch." Seto's mother offered. "We're going to get lunch now anyway." Seto's mother continued.

Jessy sighed in defeat, knowing that Seto and his mother were not going to take 'no' for an answer. "Okay, but I'll pay for my food, just eating with you two is enough repayment okay." Jessy said nicely.

"I think I can live with that. I'm Terra by the way." Seto's mother said.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms Terra." Jessy said formally.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Mr Jessy, just call me Terra." Terra said.

"Only if you call me Jessy. And I'll keep my hood down for the rest of the day if you do." Jessy said.

Jessy, Terra and Seto walked together towards a nearby café and ordered their meals. Jessy let Seto and Terra order their meals first before he ordered some lasagne. Seto ordered a medium sized chips and gravy and Terra ordered Spaghetti and meatballs. But when the waiter realized who Jessy was, he gave the trio a huge discount on the meals, which Jessy accepted so Terra could save a lot of money.

"Thank you for joining us Jessy." Terra said before she dug into her food. She looked at Seto and noticed he had dug straight into his food. "Geez Seto you must really be hungry if you eating that fast." Terra said, a little worried that Jessy would find it repulsive. But to her surprise, Jessy was the same; he was rushing through his lasagne as if he hadn't eaten in two days.

After Jessy finished his lasagne, Jessy looked at Seto and noticed he was sound asleep and his meal was finished as well. Jessy then looked over at Terra and noticed she hadn't eaten much. "Not hungry?" Jessy asked.

"Not really. I just came here so you and Seto could eat. I ate earlier on today." Terra explained.

"Fair enough then. Well, did you want me to carry Seto to your home?" Jessy asked. Being the well-mannered Lupine he is.

"If it's not too much trouble for you." Terra said.

"Not at all. I've got nothing better to do today." Jessy said. Terra got up from her seat and moved aside so Jessy could grab Seto from his seat, and watched as Jessy lifted him up and held him in his arms. "Lead the way." Jessy said happily.

Terra smiled and gave a slight nod and walked out of the café with Jessy while he carried Seto while he slept in Jessy's arms. After a few minutes, Terra had successfully lead Jessy to her home. It was a tall building because it was an apartment building. After carrying Seto while he and Terra caught the elevator, Terra lead Jessy to her home/apartment that she and her son Seto lived in together.

"So Terra, what exactly do you do for a living?" Jessy asked.

"Actually, I work here." Terra said.

"Oh, so what exactly do you do around here for work?" Jessy asked.

"I work as the front accountant. Sometimes I'm the hotel hostess." Terra stated feeling very happy that Jessy was asking her about her life.

"And you like your jobs?" Jessy continued to ask.

"Yes I do, it means I'm always close to Seto if he needs me at any time, but he mainly stays in the apartment playing with his toys or watching a movie." Terra said as she unlocked the door.

Terra held the door open for Jessy to walk in with the still sleeping vulpine. "Where should I place him?" Jessy asked politely.

Terra pointed to the first door in the hallway. "Just that room there. It's his room." Terra said. Jessy nodded and walked to the already opened door and saw the young boys bed. Jessy laid Seto on his bed and gentle tucked him in, before quietly leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Jessy turned around to find that Terra was on the couch crying and Jessy's good nature got the best of him. Jessy walked over to Terra and sat beside her. "Hey, are you okay Terra?" Jessy asked.

Terra looked up at Jessy and he instantly saw the tears coming from her eyes. "I…I'm sorry Jessy, it's just…there hasn't been another male in this home since Seto died." Terra said.

"Died? Oh, do you mean that you named your son after his father?" Jessy asked.

Terra nodded lightly. "I named him after his father. He was a fabulous man, he always tried to make me happy, even though he struggled to do so. We…we had little money and we were very young." Terra explained while trying to fight the tears. "I…I'm never going to find someone like him now." Terra said as she losed control of her tears again.

Jessy smiled lightly. "Come on now Terra. You are an incredibly talented women, you've raised Seto to be a great kid all on your own, and he's still going to need that strong mother of his all his life. You're kind to a lot of people from what I've seen today, and it's even better to see that you care deeply for your son. If you ask me an guy would be very lucky to have you in their lives." Jessy said.

Terra looked at Jessy, very surprised by his comments. "Y…You really mean it?" Terra asked. Jessy gave a nod while he held his eyes shut. Suddenly Jessy felt two arms wrap around him and pull him close. Jessy opened his eyes and looked down to see Terra was hugging him. "Thank you Jessy. I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you Jessy." Terra said. Jessy smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around the still sulking vixen.

"It's okay Terra. Thank you for your kind words." Jessy said. Suddenly Jessy felt Terra slide her hand up Jessy's shirt, Jessy looked at Terra in shock and his eyes widened to feel Terra begin to kiss his lips. **"W…What is she doing?"** Jessy thought in shock. Jessy pushed Terra back slightly and held her there. "Terra, what are you doing? We can't do that. Seto could wake up." Jessy said.

"I'm sorry Jessy, I…I don't know what came over me, it's just…I haven't had sex in years, ever since Seto died. I…I was hoping you could well…relieve my tension?" Terra asked shyly.

Jessy's eyes widened yet again and allowed the words to run through his mind. **"Did I hear her correctly?"** Jessy thought. "I'm sorry, I thought you just asked me to have sex with you. What exactly did you say?" Jessy asked thinking he had heard things.

"Um…you heard correctly Jessy." Terra said. "Y…you don't have to if you don't want to though." Terra said thinking she had offended him.

Jessy sighed. "You really sure you want this though?" Jessy asked surprising Terra. Terra nodded. "Well, I don't think we should do it here on the couch, otherwise Seto may wake up and see us." Jessy said.

Terra smiled and got up from the couch and guided Jessy to her room. Jessy looked around the room and then heard the door lock behind him. Jessy turned around and was surprised to see how close Terra was already standing in front of him. Jessy slowly walked backwards as Terra gently placed both her hands on his chest and softly pushed him onto the bed. Jessy was okay with it considering he removed his great sword and placed it in the living room, out of Seto's reach. Jessy looked at Terra as she hopped on him and was surprised to see she was already in her underwear. She was wearing a black lace bra and a matching pair of panties. Jessy didn't realize it when she was wearing her raincoat but her breasts were incredibly big, they looked to be DDs.

Terra lent down and began to kiss Jessy lightly before she nibbled on his lower lip, before breaking the kiss. Terra quickly removed Jessy's shirt, but Jessy removed his pants and underwear. Terra was shocked to see how big the war hero was and began to massage his wolfhood with her hand, slowly. Jessy's wolfhood got a little bigger after a minute and was shocked to see Terra place his wolfhood in her mouth and begin to bop her head up and down. Terra began making moaning sounds as she took more and more of his wolfhood in her hungry mouth. Jessy began to feel his climax begin to grow after 12 minutes of Terra giving him a blowjob. "T…Terra, I'm going…to." Jessy felt an immense amount of pleasure as he released his seed in her mouth. Jessy was surprised to see that Terra didn't let a drop out of her mouth and watched as she lifted her head in the air and swallow his hot seed down, with one gulp.

Terra looked up at Jessy and licked her lips. Before giving him a loving smile. "That was yummy." Terra said seductively. Before Jessy could say anything Terra removed her bra and jiggled them once for Jessy. "Now I'm going to show you how good my breasts are on your huge member." Terra said as she sandwiched Jessy's still hard member between her large breasts and move them up and down him fast. Terra giggled and moaned from the pleasure and jumped as Jessy released another load on her breasts. "Hehehe." Terra said.

"I'm sorry Terra, I should have warned you." Jessy said.

"It's okay Jessy. We'll both have a shower after we're done. Now…" Terra said as she got up and removed her panties and inserted Jessy's still hard member into her wet slit. Terra moaned loud as she lowered herself on Jessy.

Jessy closed his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling as Terra bounced up and down on him, Jessy couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Terra off him and laid her on her back, before entering her himself. Terra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jessy as he pulled in and out of her as fast as he could. Jessy could feel that Terra was finally reaching her climax as the walls of her vagina tightened around his member making it harder for him to enter her. "T…Terra." Jessy said as he was reaching his third climax. Jessy knew this one was going to be a big release for him, he never felt this one before and it was incredibly overwhelming.

"J…Jessy do it!" Terra screamed, Jessy started to go faster in Terra causing her to wrap her legs around Jessy's waist for support. Jessy then felt pain as Terra's nails suddenly dug into his back and slice it open a bit. Jessy and Terra's moans loudened and after another five minutes. Jessy and Terra screamed each other's names as they came.

After Jessy mad sure he had released every last drop of his seed in Terra, he slowly pulled out of Terra and laid next to her. Huffing and puffing, Terra rolled onto Jessy and relaxed her head onto his chest. "Th…Thank you Jessy. That was incredible for me." Terra said as she nuzzled his neck.

"Your Welcome Terra. Thank you for letting me stay with you and Seto today. And for the extra fun." Jessy said, as he held Terra.

"Um, do you think you can stay tonight, I want to stay like this with you for awhile?" Terra asked.

"But…"

"I'm sure Seto will understand, he's too young to really know what happened. He's only three and a half." Terra said quietly. Jessy could tell she was really tired. As was Jessy. He was going to leave, but not the building, he was going to buy a room for the night and leave in the morning, but he decided to accept Terra's offer.

"Alright then Terra, I'll stay." Jessy said as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Thank you Jessy." Terra said quietly as she managed to pull the blankets over her and Jessy. "I promise you, we'll clean up tomorrow." Terra smiled then shut her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Hours before the Molinari battle

After Jessy left Terra's home the next day with promises of staying in touch with her. He began walking down an alleyway. **"Well, Terra was incredibly nice, although the scratching was more like clawing, I can even feel the claw marks hurting still, even after she cleaned the wounds and bandaged them."** Jessy thought to himself as he walked on. Suddenly Jessy heard a trash can get knocked over behind him. Jessy spun around to see no one there.

Jessy's left ear twitched, and he quickly spun around again. Looking from side to side, Jessy saw nothing. "We've finally found you." A voice said.

Jessy grasped the hilt of his great sword and was ready to draw it from its holster. "Who's there? Show yourself." Jessy demanded. Suddenly twelve cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Jessy in a circle. "Ninja Assassins? Why am I not surprised?" Jessy said.

"So you're familiar with our clan? Good, that'll save us time. Eric Molinari has asked us to kill you and dispose of all the evidence. But we believe that would be a waste of your talents, so we offer you to join our brotherhood, and live by the creed." The Leader said.

Jessy laughed. "Are you serious? I'm well aware that once I take my hand from my sword, your two guys behind me are going to stab me. Surprised? I've known all about you and your clan for a long time pal, and boy have I waited for this." Jessy said as he drew his great sword from the holster.

"Hmph, you do live up to your reputation, JESSY L. WOLF!" The leader yelled.

(Song: Jap by Abingdon Boys School)

Suddenly the eleven assassins launched at Jessy. Jessy noticed they used hidden blades a lot like the ones from Assassin's Creed. And blocked every one of there strikes with amazing speed and agility. Jessy grabbed one of his attacker's arms and used him as a shield, the assassin received a quick and painful death from his fellow assassins, and was then used to knock the others over, as soon as Jessy threw him into them.

"Come on, is this the best you guys can do?" Jessy taunted. Jessy deflected five throwing knives that were then thrown at him, with his great sword and then killed five of the assassins as soon as they made contact with them. "Five down, seven to go." Jessy said as he included the leader.

From the top of building that made the alleyway, Katt Monroe watched Jessy fighting the assassins and enjoyed seeing Jessy smile as he fought them. **"It seems he's really happy while in a battle. I wonder if he'll smile for Stephanie."** Katt thought to herself as she witnessed Jessy kill another assassin by slicing it in two.

"Damn, our brotherhood is all but half now." The leader said. The leader then clapped his hands and Jessy's eyes widened as he saw the assassins almost triple in numbers.

"Oh Shit." Jessy said.

"This is your last chance Lupine. Stand down and accept defeat, and we may spare your life." The Leader offered. Jessy slowly closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. "Finish him." The leader said. Jessy's eyes shot open and he caught an arrow with his left hand. "What?" the leader asked in shock.

"Well, thanks to Emil, I received ninja training years ago while growing up. But that's not all I learned." Jessy said, suddenly Jessy's sword split in two, and Jessy was now holding two long swords. "Now…where were we?" Jessy asked.

"Assassins, ATTACK!" the leader yelled. Jessy vanished in a flash and reappeared behind the leader. "Flash step?" The leader questioned in shock.

Jessy smiled and ran his sword through the leader, before the rest of the assassins had blood shoot out of their bodies, and fall to the ground dead. "You've only been a Ninja Assassin for 10 years pal. I've been training as one for 13 years, and left when I was 16. Now repent for your sins in hell." Jessy said as he pulled out his sword from the leader, and watched as he fell to the floor. "Rest in peace." Jessy said as he merged his swords together to reform his great sword and place it back on to his back.

**(End of Song)**

"Don't move." A voice said. Jessy looked in front of him to see Katt standing there with a blaster pointed at him.

Jessy raised his hands in the air. "Katt? What are you doing? I'm on your side remember?" Jessy asked. Suddenly a loud gunshot was herd next, and Jessy looked around to see that he was fine, and when he turned around he saw an assassin fall to the floor with a huge blast shot hole in his chest. "Oh, thanks Katt." Jessy said after realizing he missed one.

"It's okay Jessy, I don't want our best warrior to die on us, without even attacking the Molinaris." Katt said as she placed her blaster in her gun holster.

"How did you find me?" Jessy asked.

"Um, I was stalking you all day actually. That was incredibly nice of you to help that poor cub and his mother." Katt said.

Jessy blushed. "H…How much did you see?" Jessy asked.

"Not much, when you carried the cub to the ladies home I stopped following you and went for coffee. Then I followed you again when you passed the café I was in. so you don't have to worry about any private stuff, if any did happen." Katt said reassuring Jessy.

"Well that's a relief. Why exactly were you following me all day Katt?" Jessy asked.

"Well…I never really got what I wanted." Katt said.

"And what might that be?" Jessy asked.

"Well, my turn with you was really short thanks to Beaker. So I was going to approach you and suggest round two." Katt said confidently.

Jessy sighed. "Fine, later. Right now I'm going to have a drink." Jessy said.

"Hmm, Up for a little challenge?" Katt asked.

"Sure." Jessy said.

"We'll go to a bar, and we'll have a drinking contest." Katt said.

"Really? What are the stakes?" Jessy asked.

"Winner will be the dominant one in our second round." Katt said while poking her tongue out like a girly girl.

Jessy smiled. "Deal, but do you think you can keep up with my drinking?" Jessy teased.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Katt said.

Jessy and Katt started off with glasses of Sake. The lupine was rushing his drinks with one glass. He did not see Katt was drinking with 2 glasses at a time. After the sake was gone, they switched to Karhu beer which Jessy was trying his best to gulp down. Eventually, Katt one the contest, due to having two glasses with her. "I did it! I outlasted Jessy's dirnking!" Katt cheered.

Jessy sighed and face-palmed himself. "What a day."

"Okay. Let's take your car to a bar around here." Jessy suggested.

Katt giggled. "If you insist on that." Just before they could get in, a rocket launcher shot at the car, blowing it up. A monitor lizard with the rocket launcher said "I think we got Jessy to the gates of hell now man!" The lizard was convinced, that Jessy had gone up in the blast.

"One second thought, let's go on foot." Jessy looked around.

* * *

At the Gringo bar

Jessy had his drinks but gave in, in the end. He didn't want to hurl, or make a fool of himself. Suddenly Katt jumped in shock as some drunk grabbed her arse. "Hey, sexy, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone?" The drunk panther asked Katt since she was getting water from the bar.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not interested, I'm not here alone anyway." Katt said trying to avoid a fight.

"What? I'm not good enough for you bitch? Our are you slutty girlfriends you're here with controlling you like the brainless slut you are?" The drunk questioned.

"EXCUSE ME?" Katt yelled feeling very insulted.

"You herd me." The drunk said.

"**Calm down Katt, he's just some low life drunk that doesn't know what he's saying."** Katt thought. She quickly gazed over at Jessy who was already walking towards her.

"Excuse me sir, is there a problem?" Jessy asked while he stood next to Katt.

"And who the fuck are you? This bitch's Boyfriend?" The drunk asked.

"Ah." Suddenly Jessy felt Katt wrap her arms around Jessy.

"Oh sweetie, thank god you're here, this guy won't leave me alone and he grabbed my soft arse." Katt said while pretending to cry. Jessy caught on to what she was doing and decided to play along.

"Hey mate, why don't you go away to your friends and drink with them like a nice drunk that you are." Jessy suggested. Katt hid behind Jessy and managed to dodge Jessy stumbling back from a punch in the face. "Well, I tried." Jessy said before he punched the drunk in the gut and sent him flying through a table. It just so happened to be occupied by a bunch of Bikies.

The Bikies got up and walked over to Jessy. "What the fuck do you think you're doing buy? You got a death wish?" one of the bikies asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about your drinks, how about I replace them and by you fellas an extra round on me?" Jessy asked.

"Hey boss, I think he's got a good point. Maybe we should let it slide." Another bikie suggested.

Another bikie looked at Katt from head to toe, basically perving at her large breasts and nice sexy arse. "I say we take his Girl and gang bang her." Another bikie suggested.

"Say what?" Katt asked.

Jessy placed his arm in front of Katt to protect her. "She's not in this fellas. Just leave her out of it." Jessy said. Suddenly Jessy received another punch in the face, and blood seeped out of his lip. Jessy then spat on blood on to the floor and looked back at the bikies. "Well I tried to be nice about it. But now you guys are fucked." Jessy said, and with that Jessy kicked the guy that punched him in the face and sent him to the ground, and then he turned on the other two guys. And so started a massive brawl since most of the guys in the bar, belonged to the bikie gang that the leader, which happened to be the one that Jessy had kicked.

A lot of people got out of their seats and started punching at each other. A leopard threw his glass at an old lion playing cards. "Okay, you asked for it!" The elderly lion got up and kicked the leopard away.

As Jessy beat up more bikers, the bartender tried to get the commotion to stop. "Now look people! This is a bar, not fight club!" But the bike leader bashed him against his counter.

3 men at the pool table joined the brawl by hitting some bikies with their sticks. Jessy knocked a man from the pool table down.

Katt took a biker, and slammed him 3 times into a table. "That's for being a pervert!"

A woman in the bar, lifted a man from his seat and threw him at the beer cabinet. "Pretty cool stuff."

With enough experience, Katt got out while Jessy phoned "This is Gringo bar. I'm sorry but we'll all be closed out for...3 monthes." Then Jessy ran out.

* * *

Night, 50 minutes before war council.

"What the hell happened to you?" Krystal asked, as she saw Jessy covered in cuts and his own blood and the blood of others, but Krystal couldn't tell.

"Um…Ah." Jessy couldn't come up with a good excuse.

"Me and Jessy had round two, but I may have gotten a little too carried away. Sorry." Katt said trying to make it sound like she had sex with Jessy, and was a bit feisty. Otherwise Krystal would freak out, to learn Jessy had a bar fight and Katt was in the bar at the time.

Krystal laughed at the picture she got of Katt digging her claws into Jessy as he fucked her. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to heal those wound of yours Jessy. Then I have an idea." Krystal said.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Jessy said.

"I bet you will. How do you feel about a threesome?" Krystal laughed.

"Bite me." Jessy said.

"If that's what you're into." Krystal said.

"Wait, I didn't mean…. Ouch." Jessy was too late, Krystal bit Jessy hard on his left shoulder and drew blood from the marks where Krystal's teeth dug in.

"Ah! Shit!" Jessy clutched his shoulder. "You nearly crippled me!"

Krystal patched up Jessy's arm. The vixen knew the battle had to be won. "Okay ladies, the council will soon start."

Jessy held an arm up. "Alright, I'll call in the wolf I talked to Katt about."

The pink feline smiled. "Go ahead."

The war hero pulled a cell phone out and said "Terra, can you leave Seto with someone, I need you down here for a...gathering."

The war council began.

Krystal was seated with Katt and Stephanie at her sides.

On one war table side, was some of the girls Krystal had befriended, the other was some cops and her gangster allies. "Okay, now that you're all here, let's begin."

Bokara pointed out "The scouts came back with the reports."

Krystal nodded and pointed to a drug plant "That is the Molinari's drug and weapons plant," she pointed to a power generator "that's the Molinari compound power generator," then a dock "that's the dock they use for heroin smuggling," then a building "there's the training area," then a field of plants "that's the poppy field of the compound," then a gate "that's the main front gate" Krystal also pointed to another building "that's compound building A," and finally, a big building "and that's compound building B, the main HQ of Molinari."

The Pudovkin shark sovetnik, Martins Amasova sipped his coffee and asked "Who's got the plant?"

Krystal explained the plan "Okay, here's how it will go: we know there are spotlights and security cameras in the compound. Jessy will sneak in and splash water on the generator, causing a black out on the compound. When the power is out, the ladies and I will pose as power company workers and go to the front gate on trucks. We'll trick them into opening the gate for us. Some police will go with the Pudovkins and Falcones to attack the drug plant. Other police officers will approach by boat with the D'Ambrisios and Costanzas and we'll have a two-pronged on the compound." Krystal pointed to the training area, "Fara, Miyu, Fay and Stephanie will blow up the training area." Katt pointed to compound A "Marian, Amanda, Lucy, Anna, and some other girls hit compound A."

Krystal nodded "Okay, then I'll take some women with me to burn the poppy fields." After the poppy fields, Krystal pointed to compound B "After that we'll set charges in compound B, I'll kill the bad guy, then we'll get out fast."

Lucius raised his hand "I would like to volunteer to lead the attack on the drug plant."

Krystal nodded "Understood, victory will be ensured."

"Will that be the end of the council?" Jessy asked.

Krystal confirmed "Yes. We will begin the attacks now!"

The ladies and the entire alliance cheered. Molinari was going to fall.


	48. Finale Part 1: Black Out

Finale Part 1: Black Out

Molinari compound

Eric got up from his rest in his office after a cup of vodka. He was dreaming about his father and his love for him. It became a nightmare that involved Krystal with the eyes of a demon coming after his father who tried to defend himself, but was struck down in one staff swing. The young skunk don shrugged it off and decided to make himself a dinner.

When he got to the dining room, he saw a number of criminals greeting him with a "SURPRISE!" A paper slid across a wall that read "Congratulations Eric!"

The don also saw some of the criminals he hired singing a version of "He's a Jolly Good Fellow". He wanted to know what the surprise was for. "What was the surprise for people?"

The jaguar pimp replied "We did it Don Molinari! We have rid the universe of the Cerinian who has plagued the world of crime, and Jessy too!"

Eric became excited with hapiness "Yes! Thank you father! I have done it for you! Both Krystal and Jessy are finally dead!" He knew his dead father would be proud of him.

A thief asked "Do you think we should hold the party here?"

"No way! We're gonna have a huge party at my recreation place my father prepared in case the family has done their best jobs!" Eric told his allies. "We've got arcade games, a pool, an indoor playground, a restaurant, and a gambling den! You're all gonna love it!"

Favala put down his drink. "We have it at the Ariel House Hotel if I'm correct."

"Precisely." Eric held a finger. "So a lot of men are gonna be here, from this compound."

Scales and Falco came out of the living room and the Sharpclaw said "I'm not gonna go anyway."

Eric turned with a grin. "Why is that Scales? Bugs got your tongue?"

"Because I'm NOT sure if Krystal is dead." Falco placed his right hand up. "Can you bring a cake back anyway, even if you come home late?" Scales asked.

The don chuckled. "Okay Scales. I'll bring it back. Can you keep an eye on the compound with Pamanicles until I'm home?"

Scales and Falco nodded. "Yes sir."

"And Antonio, Pieter, Giorgio and Johnny can watch things too." Eric suggested.

The don called out to his kids. "Milan, Mark? Get your clothes on, off with your TV, cause we're going to have a victory celebration!"

Eric went to his living room and Quan Chi appeared in the doorway. "Here to congratulate me on my victory?"

Quan Chi shook his head "Not just that, but to also give out a warning."

"Which is...?"

"I have read the reports that said Krystal is dead. But I've also heard that Scales and Falco are getting worried that Krystal is still alive. If I hear from either of them that SHE is still walking and breathing, I will find you and kill you." Quan Chi warned.

Eric scoffed "Like that will ever happen."

The Netherrealm sorcerer waved a hand up. "How about we hear what your father and uncle think?"

First Eric's undead father appeared and walked to his son. "Oh father! I have done it! I have finally wiped the Cerinian menace from the face of-"

(Start song: Fall of AEUG Theme 1)

Alberto aimed a gun at his son's head. Another skunk aimed a gun at Eric's heart. "Father! Uncle Oscar! What the fuck is this?"

Quan Chi told the young don. "You remember giving the souls of those you love and your henchmen to me when they die? Well once you are done for, I will claim you as well.

"You said you would claim anyone associated with the Molinari family and its members except me!" Eric retorted.

The sorcerer calmly said "I am altering the agreement, pray I don't alter any further."

(:45)

"How's it hanging boy? You never seem to take care of the family properly these days." Alberto said.

Oscar smirked. "You should've let me be the don when I was alive!"

Eric fidgeted and couldn't even take out his own pistol. "Well? Are you prepared to take the chance?" Quan Chi smiled.

The young don sweated knowing he was under the guns of his father and uncle. He did not want to end up like them. He finally lowered his head and gave in.

(song end)

"Alright. I'll accept the warning." Eric said.

Quan Chi nodded. "Good boy. Now keep it that way." The sorcerer and the former don and Eric's uncle then went back to the Netherrealm.

Eric and a great number of his allies left for the Ariel House Hotel, leaving the compound defenses low.

Now that the moon was full, Jessy snuck in with a black suit. "Time for the plan to go to action." The war hero wolf saw two guards by the generator and he made what looked like a fart sound. "Who is there?" One of the guards asked. They went to the door and were pulled away. Cutting noises were heard next. Jessy went into the generator room with a large bucket of water. With careful aiming, Jessy gave 2 strokes, before the 3rd, he splashed water onto the generator. Jessy quickly ran out as it began to give electrical sounds.

The power in the compound began to go out. The first was the spotlights, then the training area, then Compound building A, then building B.

Scales looked around with the only light being from the windows. "What's the matter? What's happened?"

A hacker worriedly said "We've lost all power throughout the compound! I can't even turn on the TV!"

The Sharpclaw yelled "Then get us to back up power for Compound building B!"

Falco told his friends "I'm gonna stroll the poppies until the electrics are back on."

"Don't be out too long." Scales reminded his avian friend.

In the tower above the guard was watching the beautiful night, even though the power blacked out. Suddenly a group of what appear to be trucks from the power company have driven up by the front gate. In one of the trucks, Krystal was with some of the women. "Understood Krystal! We're approaching by boat now!" A Costanza hitman radioed.

"Costanza, D'Ambrisio and the cops with them got the cue." Krystal put her radio away.

Marian stood up from her seat. "I want to remind you, just in case we get killed... you have..."

Vixey finished "You certainly and will always have the cutest set of breasts a woman could lay her eyes on."

Krystal giggled. "Thanks for the comment."

Jenny called to the tower guard from below with a megaphone. "We're in real trouble now, aren't we?"

"Yeah! The power went out!" The guard said.

"Well we're here to fix your generator. If that don't work it out, we can set one up, because we have it in a truck." Jenny lied.

"I gave a call, but the phone lines were dead." The guard told Jenny.

Jenny said in her megaphone "Well, you gotta let us guys in now, cause we gotta fix it tonight!"

The guard sighed and decided the gate to be open. "Okay, the gate's opened! You're real life savers!"

Jenny showed the 3 guards to Krystal's truck "Wanna see the generator in my truck?"

The tower guard said "Okay sir. Show us the power generator." Jenny opened the back and the guard saw to his horror, women pointing guns at him. He gulped and was then shot to death. Jenny took out a pistol and shot the other 2 guards.

"That clears the gate." Jenny smiled.

Katt smiled "Bingo."

Krystal turned to Amy. "You've got the fire ready for the poppy?"

Amy bowed. "Of course I do." She showed a flamethrower to prove it.

Marian turned to Beaker. "Have you got a surprise ready?"

Beaker shook his head "Meep meep." (not yet)

Fara got out 4 swords, while Fay and Miyu showed twin pistols and Stpehanie showed a katana. "We'll go for the training area.

Guards in the towers were hit with poison arrows to the neck by Marian and Vixey. A guard in the courtyard was cut down by Krystal.

Krystal, Amy, Leeta, Lyco, Alison, Natalie, Anita and Edwina arrived in the poppy fields. They spread the oil around the drug flowers. Some Molinari thugs sensed the oil and came out to investigate. "What's that smell on the poppy?" A thug said.

"Anybody smell gas?" A peacock guard was confused.

Amy smirked and opened her flamethrower on the poppy. The fire spread across the oil and frightened the men near the now burning poppy. "Oh shit! Get back!" A guard shouted. The fire reached some unlucky men as others ran for the docks. The girls cheered. Shots were then fired into the air. Krystal recognized it. It was Falco, all mad.

"How's it hanging Krystal? Missed me?" The avian spat on the floor.

In the training area, Fara, Miyu, Fay and Stephanie saw some guys training. The ladies were carrying explosives. "Guys! Care to accept a workout from us?" Fara taunted.

Antonio noticed the ladies in the building. "Oh my god." then went serious "I mean, GET 'EM!"

"Attack ladies!" Fay shouted.

Then the recon platoon of Miyu and Fay appeared. Some bad guys were shot by Fay and Miyu. Some were cut down by Fara and Stephanie. Milly, Lois, Tao Song and Lisl used their new spear skills to cut down some. Cassidy Tavek and Angela beat some to death. "That's what happens when you mess with the law!" Angela grinned. "And that is what makes all girls strong!" Maria impaled another thug with a rapier.

Clarissa crushed a rogue ninja's ribs, while Lois and Jillian crushed his head completely with their fists. Terra Manchester came in and shot 2 thugs in the head. Jennifer, Isis, Carol Steinbeck II and Meridian finished the rest of the goons.

Krystal and Falco were fighting with the ladies rooting for Krystal. "Come on! You can do it Krystal!" Leeta rooted.

Falco did some blows that he missed, but one that got Krystal in the stomach. "See? Not as tough as you think you are!"

Edwina gave the finger "I used to be a criminal, but not anymore!"

Falco snarled and yelled "Stay the fuck outta this!"

Krystal retaliated by giving a kick to Falco's face. The blue avian noticed blood about to come down form his face that was instantly ruined. "You ruined by face you slut!" Falco was more madder and now, he pointed a gun at Krystal's head. "Now then, I might be able to let you live a little longer, if..."

Krystal was confused "If what?"

"If you let Katt marry me." Falco grinned evilly.

"Let Katt marry a fucker like you who's turned his back on Star Fox and became a villain? Not a chance!" Misatsuna prepared her tonfas.

Falco kicked Krystal down. "One word to live longer. All it takes."

Krystal shook her head no. "Have it your way then."

It was then that Beaker decided to show his surprise, a special gun. "What the hell is that Beaker?" Katt asked.

"Meep meep meep meep meep!" (It's a very special gun Bunsen made) Beaker said to Katt.

Marian commented on the gun. "If Bunsen ever let it on the market, it would fetch a lot of dollars!"

Dixie tapped the barrel. "Give it a try Mr. Beaker!"

The assistant looked for something to aim at and saw Falco preparing to shoot Krystal. With a "Ah!" Beaker shot from a gun, a rocket. The force caused Beaker to fall down and hurt himself. Falco turned and saw the rocket coming for him. He did nothing but widened his eyes and then, he was blown up. The ladies cheered not only at Krystal, but also for Beaker. "Hey! Thanks for the saving Beaks!" Krystal smiled. Beaker sighed knowing he had been a hero for the first time.

While Katt and the girls with her went into compound A, Krystal decided to check for a secret entrance to compound B.

At the dock, it was raided by police, Costanzas and D'Ambrisios. One prepared to set up a mountable gun, but was shot down. Others were overwhelmed.

Antonio Callarti was beaten up and flung out of a window. The rhino was now a broken soldati, beaten at last. The ladies planted charges in the training area and blew it all up.

"Whew! Now that was a fine trainer area they had!" Fay quiped.

In the courtyard, Jessy was looking for Eric. "Come out Eric! I know your here! This is the last time you and your minions enslave the business of Corneria!"

Then, Pamanicles flew out a window and landed on his feet. "Welcome to the compound Jessy. I never thought you could make it this far."

The lupine readied his swords. "Your Don killed my mentor, and many good people have died because of him!"

The tiger sage told the lupine "It's simply good business."

Jessy yelled "Enough talk!" then he charged "Prepare for punishment!"

In compound A, games room, Pieter and Giorgio were playing pool with 9 of their goons by candle light. "Nuts to the candle, why do we play without power man?" A goon said.

Pieter said "Because the generator was fried by water."

As Giorgio made his pool shot, Katt, Marian, Kluck, Vixey, Dixie, Amanda, Lucy, Anna and others bursted in. The men looked at the women with serious looks.

"Hi boys! Can I join in the game? If you don't mind." Katt asked politely. Giorgio and Pieter looked at each other and shook their heads.

Marian flirted "I know what you boys think that, if we have weapons then...we can't play."

Amanda bowed. "How about we sheath our weapons?" After the ladies put their weapons away, Katt asked "Care to give me a cue?"

(Start song: Command G13 at 1:01 seconds)

A thug charged with a cue and was hit in the face by Katt. She took his cue and beat up 4 more. Marian and Vixey gracefully kicked 2 dog thugs out a window, sending them screaming to their deaths. A bob cat thug and his pug buddy charged yelling "Get ready to die, Mrs. action hero!" but they were both knocked down in seconds by Jane and Jamie.

Giorgio took a knife and said "I'm impressed." then he and Pieter charged.

(3:32)

Giorgio did some knife thrusts that were dodged. The mafioso fox got a hit, but grazed Katt in her arm. Cheryl and Meryl knew this and gave some tiger-like cuts to Giorgio's face, sending him backwards in pain. Just as Pieter was about to land a kick, Kuai Yue grabbed it and said "You disgust us ladies!" She and Katt then threw Pieter into Giorgio.

(3:57)

The last 2 capos were flung out a window and they screamed "Don Molinari!" After touching the ground below them, they were dead.

(song stop)

Katt and her friends cheered. "Now that that's settled, let's turn this to rubble." The ladies then plant the explosives and ran out, with behind them, and explosion that destroys the Compound A building.

"Now we've got to catch up with Krystal and we can force ourselves through the front of the second building."

(Song: Mission Accomplished from Gundam Wing)

Jessy had just blocked an attack by Pamanicles who had magically set his foot on fire, hoping to burn Jessy alive. It didn't work. Jessy forced the tiger sage off him and the mafia sage went at him again with 4 punches to the stomach. Pissed, Jessy retaliated by giving a graze to Pamanicles' cheek. He also gave a punch that sent the sage a few feet away. The sage sent 3 fire projectiles at Jessy which he quickly dodged. Jessy also dodged a thunder bolt from the sage. The fight continued for a few more seconds. Jessy readied himself and sent a slash of energy from his long sword at Pamanicles' leg. It got him and the sage dropped down.

(end song)

Jessy picked himself up and walked to the downed sage. "See? I'm the best fighter on Corneria! Now is the Don inside?"

The sage smirked and fixed himself up. "Oh I know something you don't!" Pamanicles then used magic to create a cloud of images. "What is this?" Jessy asked.

In the vision, he could see the Wolf mansion burning up. He also saw mansion guards attacked by lasers. "No..." Jessy saw the horror happening in his vision. He could also see Slippy killing one of Jessy's male cousins. As riders in the vision attack Wolf house members, among them was Krystal. "Your family. You loved them." Pamanicles decided to drop the war hero's guard more, by showing the death of his father and mother. In that vision, Jessy saw his father and mother in a corner. A door opens and they see Fox carrying a pistol. He aims and despite the tears form the mother, kills them.

Jessy was about to lose his mind when, Krystal and Katt strike Pamanicles from behind with spears. "The primary guerrilla tactic is to hit from behind!" Krystal yelled then the sage dropped dead.

"Thanks Krystal! I owe you a drink!" Jessy gave a thumbs up.

Krystal giggled. "We can save it after the fight."

* * *

Molinari Weapon and Drugs Factory

At the gate, there was a watchman. He saw police, Pudovkins and Falcones coming up. "This is Lucius Merridew of the Cornerian police force. We have a warrant for the drug and weapon plant owner's arrest."

"I'm just the watchman! No one's here goddammit!" The watchman lied as Molinari henchmen were making drugs and weapons.

"Come on! Open the gate!" Viktorovitch demanded.

"Fuck me!" the watchman taunted, but Viktorovitch's underboss Lenin, shot the watchman. "Good shot my son." Viktorovitch commented.

Lenin sighed. "Thanks father."


	49. Finale Part 2: Shut Down the Compound!

Finale Part 2: Shut the Compound Down!

Molinari compound, Compound B building

Scales sighs with relief as the second compound building goes to backup power. "Oh thank god sir!" A goldfish hacker said.

The Sharpclaw went to a gopher computer hacker and demanded "What's the damage Andrews?"

Andrews looked up the damage the girls caused to the compound and he reported "Well, she took out... the poppy fields, the generator, the training area and the first compound building. They've also killed Falco too."

Scales smirked "That's not enough to shut us all down! She's gotta get to the Don himself to do any REAL damage!"

Rosata rubbed his fish skin on his face. "Don't worry, if the Don comes back and sees it all torn up, we can start anew, because we can all restore it."

The Sharpclaw turned to the swordfish "Just shut the fuck up for awhile, until Krystal is dead that is."

Nobile noticed a number of women, cops and rival mobsters readying for an assault. "Sir! It looks like Krystal and her troupe has gathered outside!"

Scales sighed and watched. "She'll need a miracle to kill the Don."

* * *

Molinari Drug and Weapons Plant

Lucius Merridew and his allies were raiding the drug plant. It was a massive gun battle. Lenin took out a Bazooka and shot a fuel tank, causing it to explode and kill several factory workers, loyal to Molinari.

Mafioso who worked at the factory were also fighting some Pudovkin hit squad members. A Pudovkin took a Molotov cocktail and yelled "Dasvidanya motherfucker!" before using it to light 2 Molinari factory guards on fire. One of the burning guards landed on a box of ammo and it exploded. "No wonder you do it!" A Pudovkin greyhound miloserdie named Kazami Tadokoro quipped for his fellow soldier.

Antonin had Lucius covered by laying down covering fire on some bad factory workers with blowtorches. "Son of a BITCH! You got 'em man!" Lucius gave a thumbs up.

Two worried scientists of the Molinaris were planning to leave with blue prints and drugs to toss into the sea. Just then, Lenin, another capo named Alonzo Tvelin (purple vulpine) and Lucius charged into the lab. After shooting a tank of heroin, the men pointed their Makarov pistols at the scientists. "You're move, dickhead!" Alonzo taunted. The scientists got their hands up.

The drug and weapon plant owner, a bulldog named Michael Costello came in. "Oh shit! I've got to tell the Don!" Michael ran out.

Lucius aimed at the blue prints. "What's on the prints?"

A scientist said "Names of the people who do business with Eric."

The avian police officer went to the scientist and took the papers with a "Gimme that!"He examined the papers and saw it alright. "So, these people were corrupted by the Molinari?"

"Yes sir." Another scientist nervously smiled.

"Alright guys! Take care of the drugs and weapons! I'm going after the plant owner!" Lucius shouted.

Lenin saluted "Good luck sir."

* * *

Back to Molinari compound.

Krystal and her large army gathered outside the second compound building. "Hope your ready ladies and gentlemen!" Krystal told her army, and the women and men cheered. "Because we're about to be shown the way."

The front door opened and out charged a number of Molinari henchmen with axes, spears, swords, and sickle and chain weapons. "Show time guys!" Fara raised a hand then swung it down. "Fire!"

Kaiyao and Beaker fired rocket launchers and some charging henchmen. When the rockets hit, some henchmen were blown and the charge stopped. "Good shot Kaiyao!" Krystal cheered.

"I should take rocket science class if I'm lucky." Kaiyao grinned.

Rita giggled. "I rather much prefer life science."

When the henchmen of Molinari reached the alliance, the ladies and the police and mobsters allied with Krystal began to defend their friend. The mobsters of Molinari didn't realized they ere facing well experienced fighters. "Where the fuck do they get this training!" A mobster got scared before he was shot by Francoise.

Francoise smiled. "I got a lot of training from Krystal! It took days, but I mastered the weapons."

Siskin cut down 2 rogue ninjas and told the Cerinian "Krystal! You, Katt and Jessy go in and take out the Don! We'll protect you from the rear as you go in!"

Krystal used her staff to gracefully beat down a few more thugs of the Molinari. "Okay! Let's go in and kill the Don!" Krystal raised her staff.

Katt, Krystal and Jessy ran into the compound while the fighting continued outside.

They first checked the living room and killed some computer hackers who were cowering inside. In the dining room, Krystal and Katt shot 4 rapists hired by the Molinari. In the hallways, the 3 companions fought their way through trying to look for the Don. They reached the door to the Don's office and saw Nobile and Rosata ready with staves of their own.

Nobile readied with staff. "There is no way in hell you're seeing the Don!"

Krystal tapped her staff on her shoulder. "Now move aside or die."

Rosata yelled "Well FUCK YOU!"

The two hit squad members charged at Krystal and they began to fight. Krystal first blocked an attack by Rosata. After Nobile tried 5 more staff swings, Krystal's own staff was impaled in his head. Krystal then lifted her staff hard out, leaving Nobile to die in a puddle of blood. Rosata did a few more staff swings and 3 kicks. All of them missed. Though Rosata did get a hit to the arm, Krystal thrusted her staff into the hitman's neck. He gurgled in pain and blood spilled out. Rosata was dead also.

Krystal turned with a grin. "Okay! Now go plant charges while I go in for Molinari!"

After Katt and Jessy nodded, Krystal opened the door to the Don's office. She was the behind of a chair. "I know your there Eric. Turn around." Krystal ordered.

Scales who was sitting in the chair said "I am afraid the Don's occupied with his victory party." The Sharpclaw turned around. "If your looking for Eric, he is partying with much of his henchmen and his children."

The Cerinian readied her staff. "Now spit out where the Don is!"

Scales got up and took his sword out. "Then let's see if you can take me!"

(Start song: The Boot from Rambo III)

Scales swung his sword down. "Maybe I'll tell you then."

Krystal sighed and she started the fight by doing some staff swings that missed Scales. Scales did some sword attacks that Krystal blocked. She then gave a kick to Scales's face. "You tried to ruin by face!"

(:27)

Scales did a down swing that nearly cut Krystal in half, had she not dodged the attack. The Sharpclaw general took the chair and threw it at Krystal who ducked and let the chair hit the portrait of Don Alberto. "Such strength!" Krystal was surprised.

(:45)

"You'll find I'm full of surprises myself!" Scales did 2 sword swings that Krystal ducked under. She then retaliated by whacking her staff at Scales' face 4 times. As Krystal was about to kick her old nemesis in the head, Scales caught the foot and taunted "Worthless Cerinian!"

(:58)

He angrily did 3 punches that knocked Krystal to the floor. "I would've raped you back then, but now...!" Scales picked up Krystal by the throat.

(1:07)

"I'm going to do what I've should've done years ago on Sauria! I will instead kill you like I did some Earthwalkers!" Scales gloated. As he tightened his squeeze, he did not see what Krystal was looking at.

(1:18)

Scales smiled evilly while he was preparing to break her neck with his only hand. "What's the matter now Krystal!" Scales laughed as he was tightening his squeeze. "Too cute and lovely to fight BACK?" Scales spat in her face. He did not see she was trying to reach for his chest plate on his armor. Krystal closed her eyes and reached as hard as she could hoping she will not suffocate. Eventually, she reached one of Scales' grenades and she pulled the pin.

(1:37)

Scales sensed one of his grenade pins was pulled and released Krystal. He tried to remove the grenade but he saw Krystal pick herself up and she did a double jump kick to Scales' face. That caused him to fall out the window. After touching the ground and looking at the grenade, he said "Shit." The grende detonated, and so did Scales.

(song end)

Outside, the girls and the other allies had defeated the Molinaris who charged out of the compound building. Some police officers also handcuffed the downed Antonio. The soldati wrestler noticed he was cuffed and said "So much for my career."

As Krystal came out, she saw Jessy and Katt carry Johnny Favala up from the armory. "We set the charges for 5 minutes in the armory. That's gives enough time for interrogation!" Katt smiled.

Jessy turned angry and said "Where's Eric!"

Favala got scared and he said "Okay! The Don's at his secret recreation place, celebrating his victory with more of his henchmen and his children! He's at the Ariel House Hotel. Capiche?"

Jessy scoffed and said "Thanks." Then he decapitated the consigliere. "Okay! Let's get the hell out of here!"

As Jessy and Katt were the first ones out. The charges began to detonate. The first explosion shot was of the Don's children's bedroom getting hit with an explosion.

(Song: Command G13 at 5:07)

We are given shots of men who weren't so lucky in the compound building getting hit by explosions as they panicked trying to get out. The alliance got clear in time.

(5:20)

In a manner similar to Demolition Man, Krystal was running as fast as she could as explosions went off behind her. With a yell, Krystal dived out a window at the last seconds. It was over for the Molinari compound. Their home had been reduced to shambles.

(song stop)

Katt and Lucy helped Krystal up. "Another day, another building in ruins." Lucy commented.

Anna rubbed her head fur. "What now?"

Krystal knew something. "The Don has a secret recreation place under the Ariel House Hotel. That's where the Don is! Alright! I'm gonna need 10-11 volunteers. Who's with me?"

* * *

Back to the weapon and drug plant

Lucius saw Costello racing for a chopper. "Boys! Go warn the Don! There's an emergency in the family and he has to be spirited into hiding!" Costello told the pilots.

A pilot said "What?"

Costello told the pilots "Just get the Don out of the city and into the-" before he can finish, Lucius shot the factory owner 5 times in the head. The owner fell dead as the helicopter took off.

Lucius sighed with relief, then his radio went off. He answered it "Yes?"

"Krystal here. We've taken out the compound and are going to the Ariel House Hotel. I need you and your allies to be ready to block all escape routes. Also set up AA rocket launchers in case he has a chopper ready to pick him up." Krystal radioed.

Lucius said into his radio "Okay. Over and out." then he disconnected.


	50. Finale Part 3: The Final Battle

Finale Part 3 The Final Battle

Ariel House Hotel Lobby

A female asp receptionist was checking random guests in. "Next." the asp got a bearded deer into his hotel. Just then, a bus appeared outside the hotel. Out of it came Krystal and Katt. With them were Fara, Marian, Scarlet, Angela, Terra, Amy, Miyu, Fay, Tokuza, Setsuki and of course Jessy himself. They came to the hotel to finish the last batch of the Molinari family.

Krystal went to the hotel desk. "Madam?"

The asp turned. "Yes honey?"

"I'm looking for Eric Molinari. He came to this hotel for a party. Have you seen him?" Krystal asked.

The asp rubbed her reptile head and said "He and some goons came in. They went to a secret... recreation place they said was hidden beneath this hotel."

Katt put her breasts on the desk. "Can you patch through to the basement level?"

The asp held a hand up and told the group "Alright. I'll get Eric on for you on video feed."

In the recreation place below the hotel. Eric was enjoying a party with his henchmen and the criminals he hired. They had done their job of killing Krystal and Jessy. Eric went over to his son who was pouring his sister a glass of soda. "Mark. I'm sure you'll make a good Don someday."

The young skunk nodded. "Thanks Daddy."

"And Milan, try to take care of your brother when he goes senile." Eric rubbed his daughter's head.

Milan bowed. "Alright Dad. We'll be sure to honor grandpa's memory."

Suddenly, the big screen came on saying "Message." The jaguar pimp spat his beer about and said "Boss! A message for you on video feed! From the lobby!"

Eric flipped a coin. "Patch me through."

The screen was on fritz for a second and the feed came from the lobby. Krystal's face was seen. "Hi there Eric."

Eric dropped his glass. "No! It can't be! You're dead! Days almost! I... I killed you!"

The Cerinian giggled. "Had a nice "funeral" didn't I?"

Katt showed a fist. "Now she's back to kick ass!"

Fara pointed to herself with one hand and her new-found friend with another. "And she has some buddies to watch her back!"

Krystal showed off her breasts. "See? No injuries from that car wreck your boys gave me!"

Eric realized what he had done. Now his family was paying the price for causing her trouble. "Oh my... What have I done to deserve all of THIS?"

Krystal then covered herself back up. "You killed a lot of men. They were good, you drove Falco to your side, and that pissed me off. We're coming down there, putting an end to the corrupt Molinari bloodline, AND you!" She disconnected afterwords.

The young skunk don realized there were 2 service elevators that lead down to where he is. There was also a stairwell to where he was right now. "Get her before she gets off any of these elevators!"

The men hurried to grab their weapons, guns and melee weapons alike. Mark and Milan wanted to join in, but Eric told them "Stick around!"

At one of the elevators the men were pointing guns at, the bell for it was dinging at B1. After it dinged at B2 where he was at, the men began to open fire on the elevator doors. When the firing ceased, the elevator doors opened, revealing nothing. Eric waved his hand with a gun around.

Then out of the stairwell came Krystal's party. Katt and Marian killed 3 guards near the staircase. "They're here! Shoot them!" The pimp ordered.

The henchmen turned and opened fire on the girls who took cover. Amy took a grenade and threw it from her right hand at the pimp. He noticed the grenade and tried to run but it was too late for him. He was blown up in a flash. Scarlet took out daggers and raised them "Got a present for you!" She shouted then threw them into the groins of 2 street punks. Angela jumped into the air with a yell, then flew down and fatally kicked a former inmate in the neck. Jessy charged in and chopped one bad guy's brain off, before severing the face of a punk. "I'll kill you here and now Eric!" Jessy yelled. Amy whacked 2 thugs away with her Piko Piko hammer. She hit a charging henchman's leg hard then crushed his head.

Eric realized that danger was imminent for him. He ran away and yelled "Keep her busy!" He ran up the stairs Krystal came through.

Tokuza and Krystal did a divide and conquer attack on a trench coated thug. They impaled him on staff and sword alike. Miyu and Fay did a "One in a Thousand" shot to several thugs. Setsuki ran forward yelling "This is for Whitefields!" She reached a thief and slashed his chest, then his abdomen and finally decapitated him. Terra took a cluster grenade, put it behind her back "One boom boom coming up!" and she threw it at a group of defenders with guns. In 3 explosions, the bad guys were dead.

As the rest of his men were being wiped out, Eric heard his radio as he ran up the stairwell of the main hotel. "Sir! This is Warhouse 5-1! We're coming from the overran drug/weapon plant to pick you up in a helicopter!"

Eric told the pilots "Be at the rooftops in 15 minutes, I'm running up now!"

While he was coming up, spotlights aimed at the window Eric was in. "Eric Molinari! It's game over for your empire of crime! Come on out of the hotel with your hands raised above your head!" Lucius megaphoned.

The young don took out a sniper rifle and broke the window. He yelled "Fuck you officer!" then fired 3 shots. The don continued his run for the roof.

Now that the recreation place was ruined, Krystal told her allies. "Eric's empire is about to crumble. Wait in the lobby! I'm going up after the Don!"

Setsuki gave the peace sign. "Thanks."

Katt and Jessy put their hands together. "We'll come up to assist if needed."

As Eric reached the roof, he looked around to see if there were any cops hidden about. There were none whatsoever. The don was his expected helicopter ride about to come in for landing. "There's my ride." Eric was surprised. He got a flare to signal it to land for him. Before it could land, the helicopter was hit by a stinger missile from a police officer below. Krystal came up to the roof and pointed her staff at the Don. "Eric! We finally meet at last."

Eric smirked and turned around. "Though this will be the only time."

The Cerinian readied herself. "Before you die, why don't you tell about how mad your father was?"

The Don began his story. "Okay Krystal you smart-ass! My father was but kind and loving to me. He favored me over Oscar so I could be the next Don when he dies. He taught me how to gamble and to kill my enemies. I was but a great excited man who could take any job dead easily. It was during one of my celebratory gambling days that you took my father from me. I didn't know how could be cruel to a wife." Eric began to sadden his tone. "My mom turned on the family. She got mad with papa and... hired you... I should've begged him not to send me off.. If I did so then... Father would still be alive..."

After crying for 7 more second, he became mad and pulled out a spear "Enough of the emotional routine! Have at you Krystal!"

The two charged at each other and began to fight. Eric did 2 spear swings that were blocked by Krystal. She did 4 swings with her staff to counter the attack. They were blocked too. She hit Eric with the blunt of her staff and did a somersault kick. The young don thrusted his spear 3 times, before 5 swings came from him. Krystal rolled under a spear swing that could've killed her. He turned and broke through the Cerinian's defense and pierced her right arm with his spear. She screamed in agony. Eric laughed as he saw an opening in the cerulean vixen then knocked her down with the spear blunt.

Katt and Jessy were running up the stairs, hearing Krystal's battle with Eric.

The Don walked up to Krystal while looking to the sky. "And now Krystal. T'is the time of the new age. An age without Cerinians to bother the underworld..." After stopping, he looked at the defenseless Krystal. "The Krazoa fear ME now." He picked her up by her shirt collar. "Their laws of the universe shackle me no longer!" Eric backhand punched Krystal 2 times before throwing her to a side.

Eric took his spear and said "They appear as ghosts, but are mere toothless fools!" Krystal tried raising her right hand, but Eric kept her down. "It is the end of all Cerinian things in the universe!"

Krystal began to send a message to the Krazoa in her Cerinian tongue. "Krazoa! Where are you? Do not forsake me!"

The don spat in Krystal's face. "Your time has passed." He kicked the Cerinian vixen in the side of her head. "Ages in the shadows..." Eric raised his spear, ready to kill his nemesis "I win at last."

Krystal whimpered and said "Yes... You have won..."

"Now... The Cerinian legacy ends here..." Eric spun his spear above his head for 7 cycles, but before he could impale Krystal, lightning struck. He looked up in horror of what he was seeing.

(song: Star Fox Assault end credits)

The lightning was blue, as would be represented by the Krazoa. It struck all around the rooftop to the don's horror. "No! What have you done?"

Krystal smiled at the Krazoa spirits came and healed her, head to toe. They also entered her. "You have violated the laws of worlds." The Krazoa spoke through Krystal.

After Katt and Jessy arrived, they were surprised to see Krystal still standing. Krystal with a mix of her and the Krazoa's voice also said "You intended to claim Corneria without victory over the forces of light!"

"This is impossible!" Eric retorted.

Katt gave the finger to the Don. "Oh yeah it is! As long as I'm here, no one's killing Krystal!"

Jessy pointed his sword at Eric. "I agree with Katt!"

Krystal pointed her staff at Eric. "The penalty is clear!"

(switch song to Break and Peace by Dustz)

The Don angrily snarled as he gripped his spear in both of his hands. "Now you're just getting me all fucking mad!" He readied himself anyway. "Today, I will become THE Krazoa God!" Eric and Krystal charged again.

Krystal and Eric exchanged weapon attacks like before. He did not realize that with the Krazoa in her body, she was given great power and strength. Eric did a heel drop that was stopped by a Krazoa tentacle. It threw him up into the air and Krystal followed like some Dragon Ball Z fighters would. She did a 6 staff swing combo and sent him to the floor. Katt and Jessy rooted for Krystal and her new advantage over the evil Don. The Don picked himself up and ran to pierce his spear into the vixen's stomach. She caught the spear in time and turned briefly against him by forcing the edge of his spear into his left shoulder. Now down to one hand, Eric gripped his weapon in his right hand and jumped forward. He did 4 thrusts that were stopped by Krystal's staff barrier. She retaliated by giving 6 fierce kicks that ruined Eric's face. The Don noticed blood coming out of his face and in a rage, he jumped forward to kick his nemesis in the face. Krystal stopped the attack in time and did 3 more staff strikes. All of them hit the Eric. He was sent to the floor hard. He was beaten at last.

(song end)

The Krazoa left and Krystal returned to normal. She ran to Katt with her arms open. "I did it Katt!"

The pink cat realized Krystal had won and ran to hug her girlfriend. "You sure did Krystal!"

They embraced and Krystal held her lover up and span for 4 cycles before letting her back down. "Now then Katt. Since the war is over, will you marry me?" Krystal proposed.

Katt looked around and said "Yes. I. Will. I will gladly be your wife. As you said, we will make nice babies."

Eric, was slowly getting up, despite his wounds. He had one last desperate plan in his mind. If Corneria can't be his, then it will be no one's. Eric ripped open his shirt, revealing 2 grenades strapped to his chest. "Now... you... die... you... Cerinian..." Eric started with painful breathing and started run to take Krystal to hell with him. He was yelling with his arms open. Before he could reach Krystal, Jessy pierced his giant sword into the Don. "This is for Emil you bastard!" Jessy snarled.

Eric saw that Jessy was taking one of his grenades from his chest. Before his big dying moment, Eric turned to Krystal with blood coming from his mouth "You and your friends... think love conquers drugs... killing me, will not stop the drug war... even after my death... Krystal... the love you have for a woman... will only draw greater enemies..." After removing the pin, Jessy forced the grenade into Eric's pants. "You think it's a dud?" Jessy smirked then removed his sword from the Don and kicked him off the roof. In mid-fall while screaming, Eric finally exploded, due to his grenade.

Jessy bowed. "Now it's over!"

The vixen smiled. "You finally got your revenge on the Don."

"The war's over Krystal." Jessy turned to the Cerinian.

Krystal spread herself. "Keeping your "kill me" promise?"

Jessy looked up and the lupine said "No."

His radio went off and Terra's voice came in. "Jessy, I've got Eric's kids in the lobby. We're turning them over to the law."

Krystal took the radio. "What should they do to them?"

"When Lucius found out what their intended dreams as adults were, he's gonna put them in rehab." Terra's voice said.

"So, care to come to the wedding of me and Katt tomorrow?" Krystal asked.

Terra said from her radio "Okay, but can Jessy accompanies me?"

Jessy got the radio back and said "If you protect me from Krystal and Katt." "Why is that?" Terra was confused. "Because Krystal's seductive and Katt's very violent."

* * *

Wedding Chapel, Next day...

Moments after Krystal and Katt walked down the aisle in their wedding gowns, and said their wedding vows, Clarice the wedding minister said "If anyone has second thoughts on the marriage, speak up, or forever hold your peace."

Thankfully, there was no objection. Clarice then raised her hand "Then, with the powers invested in me, Krystal and Katt, I declare you both wife&wife. You may kiss the bride."

Krystal kissed her new wife as the crowd cheered. The newly wed couple then began to slowly walk down the aisle and sing something.

**A/n: This song is similar to He'll Make Me Happy from The Muppets Take Manhattan, but it is She'll Make Me Happy**

**Katt:**

She'll make me happy  
Each time I see her  
She'll be the reason  
My heart can sing  
She'll stand beside me  
And now I'm everything.

**Krystal:**

She'll make me happy  
Each time I hold her  
And I will follow  
where my heart may lead  
And she'll be all I'll ever need

**Circus Girls:**

Days go passing into years

**Marian, Kluck, Vixey, Dixie, Bunsen and Beaker:**

Years go passing day by day.

**Minor girls:**

She'll make her happy  
Now and forever

**Female Police Officers:**

Until forever  
their love will grow

**Wolf ladies and Jessy:**

She only knows  
she'll make her happy  
That's all she needs to know.

**Everyone in the wedding chapel**

They'll be so happy  
Now and forever  
Until forever  
their love will grow-

**Katt:**

I only know  
She'll make me happy

That's all I need...to...know...

(end of song)

The guests at the chapel cheered while Krystal and Katt walked out of the chapel greeted by the press. "I love you Krystal Monroe." Katt kissed Krystal playfully.

Krystal smiled. "I love you too Katt."


	51. Finale Part 4: Wedding Celebrations

Finale Part 4 Wedding Celebrations

Krystal's house

Krystal and hew new wife Katt arrived at home with Stephanie. The newlyweds were in their wedding gowns and Stephanie was in a gray dress. "Krystal, that was a great wedding you both had." Stephanie smiled.

The vixen turned with a smile. "Oh thank you Stephanie, you adorable lupine."

"And now that we have wed, let's have a nice drink to the marriage." Katt suggested. The ladies went to the kitchen, and they each poured a glass of french wine. They put their glasses together and Krystal toasted "To my lovely lesbian future with Katt." The ladies then drank their wine.

As if on cue, Krystal undid her gown zipper, and stepped out the white slippers she wore. The Cerinian vixen dropped her gown to the floor revealing her breasts and finally took off her panties, leaving herself completely naked. "I sometimes do a toast when things go right Steph."

Katt gestured with her hand. "Would like to undo my clothing for me Krystal?"

Krystal got Katt's dress zipper in her hand and said "Oh yes my wife." After unzipped her feline wife, she got her out of the dress, and saw she was already naked. Katt then slipped off her slippers. Apparently, they both didn't wear bras under their wedding dresses.

"It's kinda cute, isn't it?" The black wolf girl giggled as she was undoing her own clothing. She was then down to her bra and panties.

"What is?" Krystal rubbed her blue hair.

Stephanie took off her bra. "How you ladies chose not to wear a bra at your wedding." After the wolf girl revealed her completely naked body, she posed for the newlyweds. "I never sexually stripped before, but it isn't my first time either."

Krystal smiled while pressing her breasts against Stephanie's. "Well Ms. Lockhart, will you be choosing a girl to marry soon?"

Stephanie put a hand under her wolf chin and thought up for a bit, then she replied "Maybe I'll try out Alexandra Palmer as my wife."

"Oh that is very thoughtful indeed!" Katt giggled "Marrying your cheerleader squad leader."

The vixen patted her butt. "How about we hang in the living room until Jessy gets here." Krystal suggested. "Alright Krystal, maybe we'll watch movies." Katt gripped her own breasts.

As the ladies watched some movies, they heard a knock on the door. "Come on in!" Krystal called out.

In through the door, came Jessy and Terra. "Here to congratulate us on the wedding Terra?" Krystal asked.

"Not just that. I'm also to tell how excited I am to date Jessy." Terra told the wedded couple.

Katt stretched her arms behind her head. "You really wish it?"

Jessy turned his head to his new girlfriend. "Oh sure. Terra was quite excited since the battle with Eric."

Krystal sighed. "Oh well, I guess there goes my chance of me getting my first kid from Jessy.'

Terra striped off all her clothes and revealed her naked wolf body to the vixen. "Oh, don't worry about it. I won't mind letting Jessy have his first kid with you."

Krystal laughed. "Oh that will be fine."

Stephanie jiggled her breasts. "So Jessy, care to show it?"

The war hero sighed then stripped off all his clothes. The motherly wolf became happy as she saw his Liṅga. "See Krystal? I stripped naked for him and sex with him the night we met."

The Cerinian vixen gasped at how big Terra's breasts were. "Well I must say, you have a nice big set of breasts."

Terra gripped her big DD boobs for Krystal. "Well DD sized breasts are very cute for a lady."

Katt spread her legs, so did Krystal. "Care to test your love for Terra near us Jessy?"

Jessy set the white/grey wolf down on the ground. "Alright, I'll test it out for you ladies, then I give Krystal her first condomless sex."

Terra giggled. "Okay guys, show off your love."

Jessy then began thrusting into the wolf he was with. Katt got Krystal's cue and they started tribadism on each other. Krystal was moaning almost was loud as Katt while pressing her clit against Katt's. While watching this, Stephanie stood up and began to masturbate. She was thrusting her own tail into herself and assisted it with her right hand. The ladies moaned with happy pleasure as Jessy enjoyed himself. "Katt! Oh yes! Give it here!" Krystal moaned. After about a few more minutes, the ladies bursted.

Terra recovered and said to Jessy who was panting "I bet Seto will make a big brother someday, won't he?"

The black wolf got up and gasped. "What? I'm sorry I had unprote-"

"Oh don't worry, I'll make a fine kid with you." Terra smiled.

Krystal and Katt sat up and smiled. "She's right Jessy. I bet if you marry her, you and her will make a lovely father and mother."

Jessy got up and walked over to Krystal. "If you say so, then I'll make sure you have a kid from me."

The pink feline giggled. "Well, Krystal and I can take good care of that child for you. I promise."

Jessy readied himself to enter Krystal "Have it your way Krystal."

The war hero then began to thrust his wolfhood into Krystal. She held onto Jessy's back for good measures. Katt watched with a smile as Jessy thrusted into her.. Stephanie went over the Terra and asked "So you both finally like each other?" Terra patted one of her big breasts. "Yeah Stephanie. I actually like him." The mother turned and wiggled her ass in the young black wolf's face. "He may even go as far as to fuck my ass." Stephanie patted her nude legs. "If you go on dates, I'll be glad to watch your son if you like." The gray/white wolf got up and smiled. "I'd be glad for you help in child care for my son." The two embrace and Terra told Stephanie "Well I get more fun with Jessy now."

25 minutes later, they saw that Krystal was pregnant. "Well, I guess Jessy went to fast." Katt giggled.

Krystal patted her big belly. "It seems like I'm just about to deliver right now."

* * *

Hotel Carmell

Beaker was walking about the hotel getting some exercise. He visited the gift shop and picked out a heart shaped box. In it, he saw chocolates. That would make a perfect gift for Krystal now that she had married Katt. He went over to the checkout and saw a cesky foucek male. "Okay sir, that will be 30 credits."

"Meep meep meep. Moo moo moo." (Hold on there. I'll get it.) Beaker said with a finger up. He took out his wallet and pulled what looked like dollar bills, but were actually Cornerian space credit bills. He payed the money and seconds later, the cashier said "Okay, have a nice day."

Beaker waved his head down then back up "Meep meep meep meep."

The Muppet assistant walked out of the gift shop and saw Marian, Dixie and Vixey in leotards in a gym. Beaker became nervous when he saw them doing splits. After seeing them do more explicit stunts, Beaker shouted with a loud meep.

The ladies stopped and turned to Beaker. "Oh, came to watch us Mr. Beaker?" Vixey asked.

Beaker pointed to his present for Krystal. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep moo maa." (I was planning on giving this present to Krystal.)

"You got a wedding gift for Krystal?" Marian was excited. "Oh you certainly a charming guy."

Beaker nodded. "Meep meep."

Dixie fixed herself up and told Beaker "Me and the others were gonna hit the showers. Care to join us, you sweet little man?" Dixie flirted like the adorable dog she is.

Beaker told them "Meep meep meep meep meep meep!" while shaking his head and waving his hands.

Marian smiled "Super!"

The lab assistant gasped more. As the girls walked to the shower rooms, Beaker followed all nervous. When the ladies entered, they took off their leotards, leaving them naked. A minor girl admired Marian's beauty when she is naked.

The 3 beauties entered a shower stall and Marian put the water on hot. Dixie gave a"Whew!" then giggled. "You were right Marian. Having hot water on in a shower is amazing!"

"Yes. And it was Bunsen who indeed taught me how to take a shower." Marian splashed some water onto her breasts.

Vixey prepared to pick up a wash cloth. "Marian, there's something I'd like to ask you."

The red maiden vixen turned and said "What is it you like to ask of me?"

Vixey put her arms under her own breasts. "I was thinking that Robin should have 3 wives, you, me and Dixie. Would you agree on that?"

Marian put her left hand under her muzzle and thought for a second as the shower water trickled them. Then she said "I think I can arrange it."

Dixie and Vixey cheered. "Now's that's a nice fox." Dixie smiled.

Marian went down on the shower floor on all fours. She asked Vixey "Care to shampoo me?"

Vixey giggled and applied shampoo to the washcloth. "Alright, I will Marian." Vixey started by scrubbing shampoo onto Marian's legs. The red vixen then washed Marian's butt, vagina and tail with glee. She also scrubbed the maiden's back. Marian shifted to sit like a regular frog. Vixey went to the front and first scrubbed the maid's white trimmed front, even her breasts. "I must say you are funny Vixey!" Marian giggled. The red young vixen finished by washing Marian's arms, face, neck and ears.

The red maiden then rinsed herself and posed "How do I look now?"

Dixie gave a thumbs up with her thumb near her right breast "Marvelous."

Vixey giggled then said "Amazing."

Marian thought up an idea for the wedding party. "I've got a bright idea for the wedding party."

Beaker opened the shower curtain and screamed when he saw Dixie, Marian and Vixey naked. Marian turned with a smile. "Like to hear my idea?"

Beaker put his hands out confused "Meep meep meep."

Marian explained with her arms behind her head. "Okay, I think we should have the wedding party at a manor house the next day. As soon as us ladies, including Krystal and Katt and you and Bunsen are all rested up, we can all have a fun day!"

Dixie put her hands under her breasts. "Just imagine it, all the games we could play, movies to watch, and a pool to swim in."

Marian wiggled her tail. "Best part of it is, that women at the party and go topless or naked!"

Beaker screamed at the last bit of it. Marian came out of the shower stall while letting Dixie and Vixey tidy up a bit. "I'm sure you and Bunsen would not mind it, walking seeing naked women at the party."

When the other two women were cleaned up, Marian turned her head to them, "Okay, let's go back to the apartment and make a call."

The ladies got dressed and then head out of the shower room to go back to the apartment Beaker checked them into. The 3 animal ladies and Beaker arrived and saw Bunsen and Kluck playing Crazy Eights. "Oh, hi Beaker. What did you get while you were out?"

Beaker showed a heart box full of chocolates and explained while meeping it was a wedding present for Krystal. "Oh an after wedding present?" Kluck chuckled.

Beaker told the chicken "Meep!"

Bunsen fixed his glasses. "I must say, Mrs. Krystal may like the gift for her."

Kluck prepared to call Krystal "I think we should call Krystal now."

Marian put a hand up "I'll do it." The maiden fox went to the phone and dialed Krystal's number. She waited 20 seconds then Krystal came up. "Hello Krystal, how's your marriage coming along?"

"Guess what Marian, I just got my first baby. We did the operation at my house and out came from me, a little girl." Krystal's voice said.

Marian giggled. "What kind of girl does it look like?"

Krystal said over the noise of her first baby crying "Well, she's a fox/wolf hybrid, black/blue fur."

The red vixen smiled "Well I've got a bright idea for the party."

"What's your idea?" Krystal's voice asked.

Marian put a hand under her breast. "I was thinking we could have that wedding party be a big one at a manor house, there will lots of partying, games to play, movies to watch, swimming, and here's the best part: the women at the party going topless or naked. Even Bunsen and Beaker can come join in."

Krystal cheered. "So, will all the girls who helped me in the Molinari purge be there."

"Of course they will honey." Marian smiled. "I'll make the arrangements and the fun starts tomorrow."

Krystal chuckled. "Thanks Marian. You really are a good friend." The Cerinian hung up.

Marian put the phone down and said "Guys, the party's tomorrow!"

Vixey, Dixie, Kluck, Beaker and Bunsen cheered. Bunsen put a hand under his chin "Well, I'll keep my clothes on, and so will Beaker here."

Beaker screamed knowing there will be naked women at the party. He tried to run but Kluck caught him "Just try to behave at the party, and you and me and go play at the park if you're good."

* * *

Back to Krystal's house

Krystal and Katt were watching some silent movies while they cradled their new child. "So Krystal, what shall we name the girl?"

The vixen thought it up for a second and said "I think April will do."

Katt became excited. "That's a good one, April will be fine."

Krystal kissed her wife. "Well, Stephanie should be babysitting Seto while Jessy is about to move in with Terra. Very soon, we're going to develop a happy family."

Katt smiled. "Even April can enjoy it."

Krystal heard a knock and she gave kiss to April before she placed her in the guest room. Katt and Krystal answered and saw Fox McCloud, now fully recovered. "Way to go Krystal."

Katt was confused "That was a what?"

"Thanks for becoming a wife of another woman." Fox rubbed his head. "And thanks for putting down the traitor Falco."

Krystal became excited and blew a kiss. "Would you like to see under the dresses?"

Fox was nervous but said "Oh yes." Krystal brought Fox inside and she and Katt stripped off their wedding dresses in seconds, leaving them naked. "Brilliant, huh? A wedded couple of two women completely naked." Krystal smiled.

Fox became happy. "Wow! You really are amazing without clothes on, even with a woman!"

Katt rested one of her legs on Krystal's shoulders. "Sometimes, I let Krystal wear your underwear."

The orange vulpine became shocked. "You really let her try my underpants on?"

The pink feline giggled. "They fitted nicely."

Fox stood up ready to get off his clothes. "Okay, when we're done, I'd like my boxers back."

After taking off his clothes, Fox was nude like Krystal and Katt were. "There, now that we're all naked..." Krystal touched Fox's waist. "Let's try it."

Katt got out a condom and applied it to Fox's penis. "Something for birth control."

The male vulpine had Krystal spread herself. "Okay here I come." then Fox began to thrust into the blue vixen's cunny. She put her legs onto Fox's back to rub with her feet. Katt went behind Fox, licked her lips and then she began licking the orange vulpine's feet. That caused some chuckles from Fox who was giving Krystal her pleasure. "Aaah! Fox! Go in more harder! Fuck me there! Like you would've on Sauria!" Krystal moaned. In addition to his thrusting, Fox also fondled the blue vixen's breasts. After a couple of more thrusts, Krystal bursted from her pussy.

Krystal rested up for a bit, then she got herself back up. "Now that was a blast!"

Fox smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Katt patted the male vulpine on the back. "Just remember you are welcome to sharing her with me if you like."

"Would you like me to try you Katt?" Fox asked.

Krystal smiled "Just keep yourself occupied while I bring the boxers out here." The Cerinian walked to her bedroom while Fox kept his condom on and began playing with Katt. She entered her bedroom and opened her draws to get the boxers she "borrowed" from Fox. After getting Fox's boxers out of her drawers, she said "Well, it's been fun trying you underpants on." She put them in one hand and smiled "But you've gotta go back to Fox now." Krystal then walked back out in a sexual manner. By the time she arrived, she saw Katt burst.

The feline panted heavily, so did Fox, then they fixed themselves up. "Was it wonderful Katt?"

"Sure was Krystal!" Katt giggled.

Krystal put the boxers near Fox. "Here's your boxers back."

Fox nodded "Thank you so much Krystal. You finally remembered to return them to me."

The Cerinian and her wife looked to the door and Krystal told Fox while he was getting dressed "I'm sorry to say, but I've got a party to go to tomorrow. The ladies must be at the site by now."

Fox pointed to his blue friend "So, are these women friends of yours?"

"Yep." Krystal giggled.

After he was dressed Fox said "I heard you got a kid."

"She's in the guest room." Krystal smiled.

Krystal and Katt showed Fox their new daughter April. "While I'm away, I would like you to put young April in childhood care."

Fox smiled and pointed to himself. "I think I can arrange it."

* * *

Barnes Manor, next morning

Krystal and Katt were asleep with Fara, Miyu and Fay. Almost everyone at the mansion was here for the party Maid Marian was planning. The women were mostly naked or topless, while Bunsen and Beaker were in pajamas.

The alarm clocks went off throughout the house. Krystal was the first to respond to it, she rolled sexually to her clock and shut it off. While Beaker was panicking at his alarm clock, Marian stretched her arms and shut his off for him. Anna O'Donnell yawned and turned her alarm clock off. Scarlet immediately jumped off her bed and shut the noise of her clock off. Every woman in the mansion cleaned up for the party. The ladies then baked themselves a nice breakfast feast to honor Krystal and Katt's marriage.

"Okay ladies. You are all gathered here, to celebrate me and Katt's lovely marriage. I assure you all, me and Katt have a big future."

Katt giggled and told everyone "With a big happy family to go with it."

Bonnie raised her hands. "What's it going to consist of?"

"9 girls, 6 boys. That's 15 kids." Krystal told the ladies dining in.

Jasmine put her arms near her breasts. "That's a lot of children."

"Thank you Jasmine." Katt nodded.

Krystal put her hands together and said "I also want to thank you ladies for helping in the fight against Molinari."

Phueng giggled. "We sure killed a lot of those guys." Yumi pointed to her bare breasts. "And some did get arrested by the police with us." Aurore patted one of her shoulders. "Will most be getting the electric chair?" Allen & Vera asked "Or will some get life without parole?"

The vixen gripped her own breasts and told them "Most of the men captured by the police will get death penalty, others are in life without parole."

Mina giggled "Well we won't be seeing those druggers for a very long time."

Julie-Su rubbed her hair. "And now Corneria is at peace once again."

Krystal then told everyone. "Okay. Let's all eat up our fill." Some women had cereal, some had pancakes, some had bagels and waffles, some had bacon and sausage, others had omelets. When the big breakfast was done, Krystal and Katt got up and they got their wedding dresses on. "Okay ladies. We're going to give a nice show for you."

The newlywed wife&wife started stripping off their clothes as Beaker was taking more photographs than any of the girls with cameras. Bunsen was not photographing since he was trying to be a respectful Muppet scientist.

"You seem to have joy in taking photos, don't you Beaker?" Bunsen smiled.

Beaker stopped for a bit and told his doctor "Meep meep meep."

After much photos were done, Fara examined her photos "Wow. They're going into my screensaver!"

Maria giggled. "Wow. I could put them in my memory album."

Alexandra heard a knock at the front door. "Who is it?"

Voices said "Stephanie Lockhart and Terra Manchester."

Krystal smiled and said "Come in."

Terra and Stephanie came in wearing bathing suits. They were astonished by much women with their breasts exposed. "I thought it was going to involve swimming with bikinis."

Krystal gave a sexual pose. "Well, those bathing suits go off anyway."

Then, the ladies began the fun. Some women were enjoying the pool, Amy and her Mobian friends were playing PS3, Fara and some friends played Wii, some watched children's movies, action movies, horror movies, etc., some played board games. Miyu and Fay were playing tennis with cats against dogs.

As Krystal enjoyed the breeze of being naked at her own party, Jenny called her. "Krystal?"

Krystal turned with a smile. "Yes Jenny?"

The mother white cat pointed to her daughters. "Ever since their father died, Vera and Allen always thought of you as a second mother."

Vera gripped her breasts for Krystal. "Yeah. You're always the cutie who can take off her bra."

Allen shook her breasts. "Even the most beautiful of women can be very adorable without their clothing."

The vixen turned to see Terra getting a lotion massage from the other wolf girls. "Look at them."

Terra sighed and looked up to Joanne who was applying lotion to her boobs. "Nice how you can watch your daughter."

Joanne rubbed the lotion and told Terra "My daughter is doing fine. I am keeping it a secret from my husband,"

Terra smiled "Well I'm going to be a wife of someone new someday."

Bonnie stopped rubbing lotion on Terra's feet for a bit. "Of whom? I would like to know."

"I'm gonna be marrying Jessy soon. He was dazzling in the fighting." Terra looked up at the sky.

Kuai Yue and Anna rubbed lotion on each other. "Oooh. You almost do it as good as you do on Terra here." Kuai smiled. Anna grinned "I bet Stephanie would like it too."

Stephanie touched her own breasts and asked sexually "Where would you like to start?"

Scarlet and Raquel practicing a lap dance on Allison. "See? That's how amazing a lap dance can be. Even on a nude girl like myself." Scarlet told Allison, knowing they were all naked.

Raquel giggled. "Oh Scarlet. You are such a teasing bird."

Scarlet smiled at her boss. "Thanks Raquel."

"Hey guys!" Marian called out. The ladies turned and saw Marian was sitting on Kluck's shoulders, who was sitting on Dixie's and the dog was sitting on Vixey's. It was a nude shoulder pile up. Marian stood up without falling and spread her arms. "Look what I'm about to show off!" Marian shouted. Amy came out too. "Oh boy, she's about to try what Krystal showed her Cream."

Cream observed with her mouth open. "Let's watch."

Marian jumped down and dived in. Kluck followed, then Dixie and Vixey. Everyone cheered, but Beaker screamed. The ladies came up and Dixie shook her breasts underwater. "Wow! Where did you learn that?"

Marian smiled. "I learned it from Krystal. The dive I tried was dangerous, but it was fun."

Vixey brought her knees up. "That was kinda cute."

Kluck chuckled. "It's fun for an old lady being naked. Right Vernon?"

Cassidy Vernon chuckled and told the chicken. "No age can stop this charming goat from being naked WITH girls!"

Bunsen got checkmate and said "Sorry Beaker. You lose."

Beaker sighed and meeped.

After lunch, the women did a play. The play was Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. It was an all-girl version of it. Vanilla liked how even men parts can be played BY women. Katt was playing Caesar. When the play was over an hour later, everyone cheered.

After enough bows, Krystal told the crowd "This has been a wonderful day. I would like to thank you for enjoying the party. As thanks for your help in defeating the Molinari, I would like to give a little treat. People?"

The band got the cue and started to play "Just One Person" (the song from the finale of Snoopy the Musical) then Krystal started singing

Krystal:

If just one person believes in you,  
Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you...  
Hard enough, and long enough,  
It stands to reason, that someone else will think  
"If he can do it, I can do it."

Katt joins in

Krystal & Katt:

Making it: two whole people, who believe in you  
Deep enough, and strong enough,  
Believe in you.  
Hard enough and long enough

Fara comes next.

Krystal Katt & Fara:

There's bound to be some other person who  
Believes in making it a threesome,  
Making it three...  
People you can say: believe in me...

Marian joins next.

Krystal, Katt, Fara & Marian:

And if three whole people,  
Why not - four?

Then more girls join in, and so do Beaker and Bunsen.

Everyone:

And if four whole people,  
Why not-more, and  
more, and  
more...

And when all those people,  
Believe in you,  
Deep enough, and strong enough,  
Believe in you...  
Hard enough, and long enough

It stands to reason that you yourself will  
Start to see what everybody sees in  
You...

Krystal:

And maybe even you,

Everyone:

Can believe in you... too!

(song ends)

The ladies cheer and Krystal and Katt give respectful bows. Krystal then decides to break the fourth wall "Well you people, I guess I had a lot of fun showing you around Corneria and her lovely people. We ladies can do fun things, even when naked. I have bested many enemies, saved many lives before my marriage to Katt. And when men are not enough to satisfy your needs, you can always have a woman to choose as your second option of affection."

Katt turned "That's was cool advice to the peoples."

Marian gives a thumbs up while her breasts jiggle "And we also have a great motto."

The women and the two Muppets say "As long and hard as women can work together, they can accomplish anything, and no force of evil can beat them!"

Krystal then tells us readers "Well, I wish you all a happy life." she gives a kiss and says "Good bye." with a smile.

The camera then zooms out to a view of the mansion as we all hear a choir reprise of "She'll Make Me Happy".

The End...

* * *

Credits...

Ending song: She'll Make Me Happy (sung by Female J-pop idols)

In this credit sequence, we are shown a photo montage of all the adventures Krystal and Kat had. All the way up to their marriage.

Next song: Accomplishment from Samurai Warriors 3

In the next set of photos in the credits, are are given more serious shots in the Molinari arc of the story. Even Jessy killing some bad guys.

The final photo is Krystal bidding us farewell.

* * *

Post credit scene

**A/N:Shinnok who cameos in this ending is also owned by Netherralm Studios**

It is a rainy night at the graveyards. At Eric Molinari's grave next to his father's, Quan Chi appears from a portal. He uses magic to force a piece of what used to be Eric out of the grave, then a being with blue skin and robes appears. "It seems Eric had lost the bid Lord Shinnok."

Shinnok observed the remains of Eric "So, Eric was blinded by rage. He wasn't as world conquering as Shao Kahn though. "

Quan Chi bowed "The crime family killed itself as you predicted."

Shinnok dropped the flesh piece of Eric and crushed it under foot. "In removing Eric and his family, we might have earned a new threat."

The white sorcerer observed his amulet. "Now then, what of Krystal the last Cerinian."

Shinnok suggested "Keep an eye on her for a while. Then when the defenses have crippled of those worlds crumble..." the fallen Elder God told his lieutenant "we will first conquer Lylat, then Outworld and Earthrealm. All of them, soon, will be ours."


End file.
